Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Croft
by SweetAven
Summary: Lara Croft has always been one for adventure, but what happens when she's joined by people from the past? Book 1: When Alex West comes back into the picture, bringing a new adventure. Will things heat up out in the desert? Who is Adam Cain? When the past and present collide, what truths will uncover the lies? - Updated: May 28th, 2013!
1. Summary and Legalities

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft

  
  
  
  


Summary: This fanfic will be done in a new way. It'll have many different stories in it. Each story will be labelled as being a book. In each book their will be chapters and an ending.

  
  


This fanfic will focus around Lara Croft and her relationship between a few characters that she's come across.

  
  
  
  


--------------------------------Legalities-------------------------------

  
  


Alright, here's so I don't get sued. 

  
  


I DO ONT own Lara Croft, Alex West, Bryce, Hillary, Terry Sheridan, Kurtis Trent, or any other character from the Tomb Raider game series or movies.. I DO NOT own the Tomb Raider series.

  
  


But, I DO own this story.

  
  
  
  


*Aven*

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion  
  


Chapter 1- Unexpected Visit  
  
  
  


It was an early morning at the Croft Manor when Lara Croft, the famous Tomb Raider, awoke from her peaceful slumber. Her left had gripped the handle of the sharp dagger beneath her pillow and she swung her arm out towards whatever enemy or foe was suppose to be there. Only one problem, it wasn't a foe. Or at least not a very dangerous one.   
  


"Alex West? What, are you doing here?". Lara questioned with a raised eyebrow, still holding the dagger close to his throat. Alex smiled nervously, trying to lighten the mood, "Hey Lara...Sleep well?". Lara smiled slightly, "Yes as a matter of fact, but that's none of your concern Alex.". There was a short pause. "You never answered my question.". Alex shot her a puzzled look, "Hmmm? What question?". Lara held the dagger where it was. "What are you doing here Alex? More importantly, how did you get past Bryce and Hillary?".  
  


Alex sighed, "My dear Lara, still so suspicious?". Lara frowned, "And you Alex, still dodging questions as usual I see.". Alex then put his hands up in a mock surrender, "Alright Lara, if you most know. I'm here for business purposes. My new employer wanted some help finding this artifact. But the place is hard to find and he wanted me to get you to come along. He figured two tomb raiders are twice as good and would increase his chances of getting what he wants.".  
  


Lara moved the dagger away from Alex's throat and replaced it gently under her pillow. "I'm listening.". Alex smiled and sat down on the end of her bed. "Well this is the part that you're sure to like Lara. The guy doesn't even want to keep the artifact or sell it off for money. He purely wants to find it so that he can prove that the artifact existed. But he's still paying me to find it for him, so that's why I agreed.". "Naturally". Lara added, Alex continued. " But he wants you too, he said he'll make it worth you're while.".   
  


"Alex. You do know that I'm not into this for the money. If I did decide to agree to this, it would simply be because of the artifact. You do understand that right?". "Of course Lara.". Alex nodded.  
  


"Now. How did you get past Bryce and Hillary? They surely wouldn't have just let you come straight up to my room in the early morning. By all logic you should be still half asleep as well.". Lara questioned the male tomb raider sitting on the end of her bed.  
  


Alex smiled, "Bryce is asleep in his trailer and I didn't even have to knock, the back door was unlocked. So Hillary is most likely still asleep. I'm up because the guy called about an hour ago and so I had to have a pot of coffee to wake me up.". Alex then paused and raised his brow in confusion, "You have 83 rooms right?". Lara nodded. "Yes.". "Then why can't Bryce live in the house?". Alex concluded his question.  
  


Lara smiled slightly, a bit confused about that as well. "He says he likes it that way. I haven't a clue why, he just chooses to live out in his trailer.". "Okay...". Alex stretched out the word. Alex then looked at his watch, it was five in the morning. This definitely was a VERY early morning visit. "Guess I should bo going huh?". Alex then started to stand up.   
  


Lara suddenly grabbed the cuff of his shirt and pulled him back into a sitting position on the bed. "Not so fast...".  
  


*Aven*  
  


*****So here's the beginning of Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion.. Hope I've caught your attention and maybe you'll want to read more to find out what happens. *smiles sweetly* *****


	3. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft

  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

  
  


Chapter 2- Wake up call

  
  
  
  


Lara suddenly grabbed the cuff of his shirt and pulled him back into a sitting position on the bed. "Not so fast...". Alex looked at her with wondering eyes,"What?". Lara then pulled the silky sheets off her body and slowly moved a little closer to Alex in a sitting position as well. "Nothing...". Came her response to his question. She said it in a soft almost inaudible tone, but he heard her. He smiled slightly. "Do we always have to argue Lara? Maybe we don't...". He gently touched her face with his hand.

  
  


Lara looked away from him, only to gaze back into his eyes. "Maybe we don't...". Lara smiled. Alex then slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Alex smiled, wrapping one arm around her waist and placing the other hand on the small of her back.

  
  


The two tomb raiders held each other tightly for a few minutes, savouring the feeling of being so close. Lara took in the scent of his cologne while Alex took in the sweet smell of Lara. She smelt of tropical flowers on a summer night. "I've missed you.". Alex spoke softly in her ear.

  
  


Lara then lifted her chin off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Her face showed the shock that she felt deep inside. "What...what did you say?". Alex smiled and leaned in closer to her, "I said that...that I've missed you". Lara returned the smile and her face lit up, "I've missed you too.". 

  
  


Alex then cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to his. He then slowly leaned in and kissed her softly on her full luscious lips. Lara then wrapped her arms around his neck again and deepened the kiss. The once soft innocent kiss escalated into a fiery passionate one. 

  
  


They both put all they had into the kiss. Lara with one hand holding the back of his neck and the other hand going through his hair, and Alex with one arm around her and the other hand moving slowly up and down her back.

  
  


The moment was so intense and passionate, neither wanted to let go or leave the other. Lara had promised herself not to fall in love with Alex again. Not after what had happened the last time. The incident with the stolen prayer wheels and everything else that led up to that were her reasons not to let herself be charmed by Alex again. Yet she couldn't help it. She could hide her feelings forever, but deep down she would always know the truth.

  
  


After about half an hour of pure bliss the two finally pulled away from each other and came up for air. Nothing could have ruined this moment. Lara smiled," If this is a dream, I hope I should never wake up...". Alex smiled and looked into her eyes. He then spoke the words that she had always feared that he would say, "I love you Lara.".

  
  


Thunder roared and lightening struck across the sky lighting up her room. Lara's eyes flashed open as she suddenly grabbed the handle of the sharp bladed dagger and sat up in her bed. She was panting as she looked around in the darkness. Seeing that there was no danger she replaced the dagger in its resting spot beneath her pillow. "Alex?". 

  
  


Her eyes once again thoroughly searched the room for anything that was out of place or shouldn't be there. Nothing was different, everything was left untouched and unchanged. Lara slowly got out of bed, her silvery silk blankets sliding off her. It was one in the morning.

  
  


Her feet stepped onto the cold hard wood floor and she shivered as she walked over to the window. Rain was falling like bullets from the sky and lightening continued to streak the sky with its light. Thunder roared again ever few minutes and it was then that Lara understood. "A dream...It was only a dream...". Lara looked around confused, why would she have a dream about Alex? She didn't even like him that way, she could barely tolerate him as a friend. Yet, maybe it was her subconscious playing tricks on her. Telling her to embrace her feelings rather than fight and deny them? *Nah!...*. Lara thought to herself.

  
  


She slowly walked back over to her canopied bed and slide back under the silken sheets. Lara slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a sweet dream of a new adventure.

  
  


Meanwhile, over at Alex's apartment, Alex was fast asleep having a dream about who knows what. Just joking. Alex was having a dream about a brand new adventure, one that would bring him in some money that he so needed. A voice spoke to him in the dream, "This adventure will bring you a great deal of money, yet near the end of it you shall have to choose within yourself whether or not to keep the money or do what's right...".

  
  


Just then Alex's cell phone rang, interrupting his dream. His eyes slowly opened as his hand reached around in the dark for his cell phone. "Uhhh...". He sleepily looked at his watch, "1 am!? Who would call this damn early!?". Alex kept his head on his pillow and grabbed the phone. "...Hello?". Alex yawned as he answered.

  
  


The voice on the other end was that of a business man. The voice was stern and deep. "Mr. West I believe?". Alex yawned again, "Yeah...This had better be good...". The voice continued, "I am calling on behave of my employer.". Alex talked with the voice for about half an hour. The call was about a job to find an artifact and the employer said that he would pay Alex a large sum of money to get the job done for him.

  
  


Alex smiled slightly when he heard how much money was being offered. "I understand...Well that'll be no prob". Alex was interrupted by the voice on the other hand, "Yes but all this has a condition. My employer believes that while one tomb raider is great, two would be even better. But, it would seem that Ms. Croft cannot be swayed by the power of money.". "Yeah that's Lara for you". Alex added. "Well...She's part of the deal. If she does not come as well, the deal is off.". The voice continued about the job and then just hung up saying. "It's all in your hands now Mr.West. We'll keep in touch.". Click! 

  
  


Alex sighed as he turned off his cell phone and placed it back on his night stand. "Just great...I knew it sounded too good to be true...". Alex then buried his face into his pillow, figuring that if he had to convince Lara to come with him he'd have to do it after he got some sleep. "Lara? Here's hopeing you just say yes for once...". Alex then went back into a heavy sleep.

  
  


Outside the rain continued to pour down steadily. One could only wonder what the morning would bring...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Hey! Well I hope that I managed to be more descriptive in this chapter than in the last. Nice little twist huh? Lol. I just have another little comment to clear up the fact as to why I didn't write this story about Kurtis and Lara. Well the following are my two reasons in case anyone really wants to know.

  
  


1- I haven't finished playing Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness. Excellent game by the way!

  
  


And 2, well the second reason is kind of a spoiler to the end of the game. If you haven't gotten to the end, they don't be mad because I just said it was a spoiler. Because I spoiled the ending for myself when I read something on a site. Lol.

  
  


2-Because Kurtis Trent is not even human, in fact he isn't even Kurtis Trent at all. In the end it turns out that Gunderson isn't really Gunderson at all but really a Nephilim. He tells Lara that he has been helping her all along in the form of various people including - gasp - Kurtis - gasp. So that's another reason why. 

  
  


Anyhow that's about it. I hope this chapter get's more reviews and I would like to thank people for reviewing.

*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft

  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

  
  


Chapter 3- When the Bad Feeling Comes to Visit

  
  
  
  


It was around seven in the morning when Hillary came into Lara's room to wake her up. He walked slowly, not making a sound. He slide open the white shades that covered the huge glass windows of her room, letting the sun's rays stream in and light up the entire room. He then set a silver tray on the small ancient wooden table near her bed. On the tray was a white porcelain cup of steaming hot coffee. 

  
  


Lara slowly opened her eyes when she smelt the distinct aroma of freshly brewed coffee and felt the warm rays of the sun on her soft skin. "Mmm...Good morning Hillary.". She smiled as she sat up in her bed. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?". Hillary questioned in his usual morning tone. Lara stretched her arms and then stood up. Her white pyjama pants and tank top glistening in the sun. "Well...Let's just say that I have a strange feeling about today.". 

  
  


Hillary raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Oh? How so? Would you like to talk about it?". Lara nodded and smiled sweetly. Hillary always did worry too much about her. "Well, it all has to do about the dreams I had last night. One dream gave me a good feeling but the other...A bad feeling.". Lara took a sip of the coffee and sat down on the edge of her bed.

  
  


"I had a dream that I would soon be given an opportunity to take part in a new adventure, one filled with things that just aren't meant to be found. It seemed so real and exciting. This was the dream that gave me the rather good feeling about today...". Lara paused. 

  
  


"And the bad feeling?". Hillary continued. "What was so bad about the other dream?". Lara sighed, "Alex was in it.". "Oh. I see.". Hillary replied. "What was he doing in your dream to give you such a bad feeling about today?". Lara raised her eyebrow and smiled, "He was in it.". They both laughed slightly.

  
  


"Actually, he came into my room and told me about this offer for an adventure. That he was being paid to find an artifact, but his employer wanted me to go as well. In my dream Alex said that the man would make it worth my wild.". Lara paused, "But Alex knows that I can't be bought, I don't work for money. So why would he even try? Unless he can make a small fortune from that one job?". 

  
  


Hillary nodded, "Well you know how dreams are.". "Mysterious and confusing?". Lara interrupted. Hillary nodded, "Best not to dwell on it. Now I'll leave so you can get ready for this splendid new day.". He took her empty coffee sup and the silver tray and then headed for the door. "Oh and Hillary...". Lara said as Hillary turned around, "Yes miss?". Lara smiled, "Thanks for listening.". "It's my pleasure.". He then bowed his head and left the room leaving Lara alone.

  
  


"Maybe Hillary's right. It was just a stupid dream after all.". Lara smiled to herself and headed for her private bathroom. She slowly slide off her white pyjama pants and the rest of her clothes and tossed them into the hamper. She then slowly stepped into the glass shower and turned on the water, letting it pour onto her while waking her up. 

  
  


Steam rose from the shower and sun brightened that area of the room. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, just letting the water soak through her hair. She soon stepped out of the shower wrapped the soft white cotton towel around herself as she headed for her closet.

  
  


She put on her black pants with her black tank top. She figured she should be ready in case that her dream came true about the adventure. She wanted to be all dressed and ready to go. Then, if it turned out that it was just a dream she could always just go a few rounds with S.I.M.O.N and she would be already dressed for that. She laced up her black boots and hooked on her belt. She then placed her two pistols in their places and started down the stairs. 

  
  


She figured that since it was only about eight, Bryce would still be out in his trailer. So she'd either have to wait before putting in some time with S.I.M.O.N or wake Bryce up. "Tempting...". Lara smiled to herself. She loved making Bryce have to get up early. He was so much fun to tease when he was half asleep and hadn't had his coffee yet.

  
  


When Lara had come to the end of the long staircase, Hillary was there with a less than happy look on his face. "Hillary? What is it?". Lara questioned. Hillary sighed, "Remember your dream about that bad feeling?". "Yes.". Hillary continued, "Well Mr.West is here to see you.". Hillary then walked off into the kitchen.

  
  


Lara then heard a very familiar voice, "Hey Lara. You're lookin' great.". She turned around to see Alex West smiling at her. He was wearing black pants with a white sleeves top and a black long sleeved shirt over it. His hair was slightly spiked from him just getting out of the shower and he was smiling his usual smile.

  
  


Lara sighed,"Alex. You're looking like you're up to something again?". Alex put his hand over his heart mockingly, "Ouch. That hurts Lara.". He was smiling while he said it.

  
  


Lara crossed her arms as Alex walked over to her. "So what do I owe this visit Alex?". Lara questioned, yet somehow thought that she would know soon enough. Alex paused and then smiled mischievously, "I have a business proposition.". "Oh really? I'm listening..". 

  
  


Alex then explained the whole thing to Lara. The part about he wouldn't get paid unless he somehow managed to get Lara Croft, the famous Tomb Raider, to come along as well. He told her how the employer wouldn't be going on the adventure at all, he was trusting Alex and Lara to find the thing without him having to travel. "It's the opportunity of a lifetime. You have no idea what this money could do for me.". Lara's expression remained unchanged.

  
  


Alex then took her hand in his ever so sincerely. His eyes pleading with her, "Please Lara...I really need this money...". Lara smiled slightly, at that moment in his eyes she remembered the old Alex. The one who wasn't driven by money or power, but by the thrill of the raid and adventure. 

"So what are we looking for?". Lara finally said with a smile. Alex's eyes lit up as wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He whispered in her ear, "Thank you...". His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. She knew he meant it. Alex West, was actually being sincere.

  
  


Alex then stepped back and handed Lara an ancient looking piece of paper. "This is what we're suppose to find.". Lara took the paper and looked at it with inquiring eyes. "I see...Curse of the Scorpion? I've heard of this. An artifact that would give it's possessor the ability to be immune from disease. Or so the legend goes. An ancient civilization worshipped the scorpion for this power. They all vanished millennia ago. Some now believe that the Curse of the Scorpion is what was behind it, but no one knows for sure.". Lara smiled playfully.

  
  


Alex then grinned, "I knew you'd like it...". Lara nodded, "Yes, but I never thought that I'd ever have to be your partner...". Alex raised his brow, "We used to be partners before...". Lara smiled mischievously, "Yes...But 'before' was a long time ago. Back when I could trust you not to steal from me. This time you can't or else you won't be paid. Am I right Alex?".

  
  


Alex sighed, "Lara...One day I'll find a way for you to trust me again.". "I doubt it.". Lara smiled teasingly. "So when do we leave?". "This afternoon on a private plane. I'll come pick you up.". Alex then let himself out, "Oh and Lara, thanks again.". He then hopped into his shiny red sports car and drove off. 

  
  


Lara smiled as Hillary came back into the room, "Shall I get out your equipment?". Lara smiled, "Yes Hillary. You can help me get ready as well.". The two then headed back upstairs to get Lara packed.

  
  


Meanwhile, in the trailer outside, Bryce was still fast asleep dreaming about new improvements he could make to S.I.M.O.N. Sadly, he wouldn't remember any of the ideas when he woke up.

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Yay! Chapter 3 is up. I had no idea what I was going to write for this chapter until I actually started writing, came out ok if I say so me self. Lol. *smiles cutely* *****

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft

  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

  
  


Chapter 4- 

  
  
  
  


"Well Hillary, I think I've got all I need?". Lara said as she came down the stairs with her famous backpack, with Hillary not far behind carrying her duffel bag. She had packed just the things she thought she would need. Yet, her duffel bag looked like it was about to burst open at the seams. "Yes. I do believe you have everything.".

  
  


Lara was wearing her black shorts and sleeveless black top. Her hair was in a long tight braid and the straps for her guns and ammunition was attached at her waist and thighs. Her eyes looked around the room and then just as her boot covered feet hit the floor, the doorbell rang. "It's alright Hillary, I'll get it.".

  
  


Lara then slowly walked over to the door, knowing full well that it would be Alex. She just loved making the guy wait. It made him nervous and edgy, it also left him not knowing what to say. Lara slowly opened the door and smiled, "Hello Alex.". 

  
  


Alex smiled a pleased smile. He looked Lara over from head to toe and then smiled again, "Hey Lara. Ready to go?". Alex was wearing his khaki shorts which came down a bit below his knees. He was wearing a white sleeveless top under a black short sleeved shirt. He also had boots on. Alex also had a set of guns, but his straps were around his shoulders and arms inside of his waist.

  
  


Hillary came over to the door with Lara's duffel bag. Alex smiled, "Hey Hillary. How's everything?". Hillary simply raised his brow. He didn't much care for Alex West. From the things that Lara had told him about Alex, Hillary didn't trust him as far as he could throw him.

  
  


"Here's your bag. Would you like me to take it to the car?". Hillary asked Lara. Lara shook her head, "No. Thank you Hillary. I can take it from here.". Lara smiled and gave Hillary a quick hug. "I'll call you later with the details.". Lara then picked up her heavy duffel bag and headed for Alex's red sports car. Hillary then closed the door and went back to his daily routine.

  
  


Alex followed after Lara, keeping pace with her, "Hey let me carry that...". Alex said with a grin. Lara shook her head, "Thank you, but I've got it under control Alex.". Alex wouldn't take no for an answer. "Oh come on Lara! Don't be like that. It's going to take awhile before we get to where we're going, and if there's going to be all this tension around us...Well it's gonna make this one hell of a long trip.". 

  
  


Lara stopped. She then turned and smiled at Alex, "Yes. It is going to be a long trip...". She then started walking again. "Come on Lara!". Lara stopped and smiled playfully, "You really want to carry this bag?". Alex nodded ,"Yes...Why won't you believe that I'm being sincere?". Lara sighed, "Fine. Take it then.". Alex grinned and grabbed the handles of the duffel bag. "Whoa! This thing's heavy as hell! What's in this?".

  
  


Lara smiled as she leaned against the side of the car, "Equipment, ammo, the works...". Alex grinned. "Looks like you've brought everything huh?". Lara pointed to the back seat where Alex also had a back pack and a duffel bag filled to the rim. "Same with you.". Alex grinned as he put Lara's duffel bag in the back with his. Lara then tossed her back pack in the back and got in the car. 

  
  


Alex got in and started the engine. He smiled a cocky grin, "Let's get goin'!". He revved the engine and then took off towards the highway and the airport. Hillary watched from the upstairs window as dust was left in the cars wake. "He'd better behave. If not he'll have to answer to me.". Hillary smiled slightly and then got back to his cleaning.

  
  


Meanwhile, outside in Bryce's trailer, Bryce was just waking up. It was one in the afternoon and he was still half asleep. Bryce slowly opened his eyes. He stretched his arms while yawning. "Hmmm....I need coffee...". 

  
  


Alex and Lara had finally gotten onto the highway, there was barely anyone on the road on that day. "So...How have ya been Lara?". Alex said smiling while taking his eyes off the road to look over at her. "Fine.". Lara stated simply. She wasn't even looking at him. She was just watching the landscape go by.

  
  


Alex kicked himself mentally. What was he doing wrong? "Lara...Please don't be like this.". Alex's eyes were pleading with her. Lara didn't look at him. "Be like what Alex?". Alex suddenly turned the wheel and the car shifted rapidly to the side of the dusty road. Alex stopped the car completely.

  
  


Lara was confused and then she felt a hand cup her chin and turn her to face Alex. She pushed his hand away ,"Alex! What are you doing? What's going on?". He didn't say a word. "We're going to be late...". Lara continued. Alex just looked into her eyes with a pleading gaze. "What?". Lara wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know now.

  
  


Alex sighed, "What did I do?". Lara raised her brow, "What do you mean Alex?". Alex looked away from her, "What did I do that made you so angry with me Lara? No matter what I do or say it seems like it doesn't matter at all to you...". Alex's sentence trailed off. He was being totally sincere, and Lara knew it. She just didn't want to get into this conversation, not now and not with him.

  
  


"Alex...Alex look at me...". Alex then looked back over at Lara. She was so beautiful and he had missed her so much. He had barely had any contact with her since the Illuminati incident. Lara smiled, "How have you been?". Alex then smiled. She wasn't answering his questions, but at least she was talking to him. "Not bad really...". Alex then started the car again and they were back on the road and headed for the airport again.

  
  


After both had shared their stories on what they had been doing up until now Alex finally decided to ask Lara about something that was on his mind. Something that he couldn't get off his mind. "Lara...". "Yes.". Lara said. Alex then took a breath before he started again, "I've been wondering something. You know that day back when the knife hit Powell?". Lara knew this would be coming. "Yes?". "Well...Something tells me that it's not all that happened...I remember you go the triangle and then I saw a knife come my way, that's all. What DID happen Lara?". Alex looked at her and then back at the road.

  
  


Lara sighed, "I suppose I knew you'd ask me that eventually Alex. I just hoped that you wouldn't. Well...The knife was pointed right at you Alex. You then fell into the water, but you got hooked onto that machine. I went in after you, but I couldn't get you out. You had been pulled under the water, I took a breath and gave you air. Then...then...". Lara bit her lower lip. She had to let him go, it was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

  
  


Alex looked over at her. "Lara? Then what? I died didn't I? Didn't I!?". Lara nodded, "Yes...I...I couldn't save you...I...I had to let you go...". She spoke in an almost whispering tone. Alex's eyes focused on her, "Lara...I...".

Lara then continued. Her voice barely audible. "Alex...It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do...". She then looked away from him. She hated when she felt weak, and she didn't want Alex to see that.

  
  


Alex's expression softened, "Lara...It wasn't your fault...". But Lara continued the story. "So I got the power of the triangle before Powell did and I brought time back to just before the knife hit you. I turned it around to face Powell and then destroyed the triangle forever. The rest you know. Except for when you asked about the cuts on my hand, I just said Powell gave them to me. When really it happened when I turned the knife...". 

  
  


"To save my life...". Alex finished her sentence for her. Lara quickly changed the subject, "We're here.". "Huh?...Oh yeah.". Alex then parked the car. "You changed time to save my life...Lara I...". Lara got out of the car and reached in the back seat for her bags. "Come on, we have to go get our tickets...". Lara was desperately trying to change the subject.

  
  


Alex wouldn't let the subject be changed. She had saved his life. Alex then walked over to Lara and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug, holding her tightly to him. "Thank you...". Lara then couldn't fight it. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him to her, almost as tight as he was holding her. 

  
  


No a word was spoken until, "I missed you Lara...You have no idea how much...". Alex said, still holding her close. "Lara put her chin on his shoulder as she continued to hold him close to her. "I missed you too Alex. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that I didn't...We should get going...".

  
  


Lara then went to slowly pull away from him, but he kept his arms wrapped around her waist making sure she couldn't get away. Not unless she really wanted to. "Alex...What are you doing? We have to go...". Alex just smiled. "I know Lara...But I just wanted to hold onto you for as long as I could. You may never let me do it again.". Lara smiled slightly as Alex leaned in closer. "Alex...I...". Their lips had almost touched when a car horn was heard and an angry driver yelled out the car window. Apparently a kid was in the middle of the street and wouldn't move. 

  
  


In the few minutes that the event had taken place, Alex had released Lara from his grasp. Lara took this moment to go to the opposite side of the car and get out her bags. She was relieved that something had stopped her from kissing Alex. It would have made their time on this trip quite awkward. Yet, she secretly wanted to know what would have happened. She pushed those thoughts from her mind. *Snap out of it Croft! Remember why you're here!*. She thought to herself.

  
  


Alex turned around to find Lara getting the bags and his moment was ruined. "Ah dammit!". Alex said to himself. "Guess we should be getting over to the airport then...". Alex smiled a cocky grin as he sighed. Lara nodded, "Yes. A new adventure awaits...". 

  
  


Lara put her back pack on and reached for her duffel bag when Alex's hand grabbed the handles of the duffel bag before she could. He smiled a cocky grin, "It's ok Lara. I've got it.". Lara sighed. She then started for the airport entrance. Alex put his back pack on and grabbed both duffel bags. They were heavy as hell, but he wouldn't let Lara know that he thought that. He was walking right behind her.

  
  


"Alex? Are you sure that you don't need any help?". Lara questioned him with a raised eyebrow. Alex shook his head and smiled, "No, I've got everything under control. These things barely weigh a thing.". He lied, and she knew it.

  
  


"Alright then...". Lara continued to walk and smiled to herself. It was amazing what Alex would do to try and get on her good side. Once they got to the door Alex noticed that their plane was already waiting for them. The pilot waved at Alex. "Mr. West! Ms. Croft! Over here!". 

  
  


Lara and Alex smiled, "Well at least we don't have to wait...". Lara said as she got onto the plane. Alex smiled and followed after her. He put the two duffel bags on one of the seats and then sat down next to Lara. "So? What do ya think?". He smiled a playful grin. "We'll see how things go Alex. Now. You haven't told me where we were going exactly.". 

  
  


Alex smiled, "Well it is the curse of the scorpion...So we're going to the desert.". Lara raised her brow, "Sand again...". Alex grinned, "I know...It gets everywhere.". Lara and Alex laughed as the plane went down the runway and into the air towards the desert.

  
  


Little did the two tomb raiders know that this plane trip wouldn't go exactly as planned...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Wow! Looks like this is one of my longer chapters for this book. This can either be a good thing or a bad thing depending on the reader. Lol. Anyhow thanks for reviewing. :smilies: *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft

  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

  
  


Chapter 5- Leap of Faith

  
  
  
  


The trip to this particular desert was suppose to last for about three hours, give or take a few minutes. Alex decided to try and get Lara to talk to him as much as possible to pass the time, Lara decided to try and get more information from Alex about what they were suppose to be looking for.

  
  


"So Alex? What exactly are we looking for?". Lara questioned him. Alex smiled slightly, "That's the thing...No one really knows what the artifact looks like. I...I kinda thought that you might already know a bit about this thing. I guess I was wrong huh?". 

  
  


Lara sighed, "There were barely any scriptures or books about the Curse of the Scorpion. Some say it's a legend or a myth. Something created to scare tourists from visiting the desert. Legend has it that there is a sacred part of the desert which is cursed...". Alex's eyes widened, "Whoa wait up...Cursed? You really believe that Lara?".

  
  


Lara smiled, "There are stories told by some Arabs. Many people tried to find this particular artifact, no one ever came back alive. The people that live nearest that part of the desert say that all the victims that have been found, were poisoned. Scorpion venom being the cause of death.". 

  
  


Alex moved closer to Lara on the seat. "Really? Guess we'll just have to watch out for scorpions then huh?". Lara nodded. "Yes, but that might not matter. Before they died, some of the victims told their story. They hadn't even seen any scorpions at all. Out of nowhere the victims felt a stinging on a part of their body, yet no scorpions were ever around. That is part of the mystery behind these stories...".

  
  


Alex eyes widened. It was starting to creep him out and make him nervous. "Well aren't there antidotes or something for scorpion venom?". "Yes.". Lara stated simply. Alex smiled, "Good. Then we'll pick up some of that just in case. Problem solved. Man Lara! You really have me goin'...". Alex then sighed a sigh of relief.

  
  


Lara looked away from him and out the window. She didn't look so sure. "Lara?...Lara what's wrong? We CAN get antidotes right? So they'll be nothing to worry about...Lara...Lara please talk to me...". Alex was getting worried. Something was telling him that there was more to the story.

  
  


Lara kept looking out the window. "Antidotes won't do any good against this venom. In the stories every type of antidote was used. Nothing worked and no one ever survived. Something about how the venom go into the bodies of the victims made sure that the cause of death could never truely be understood. Or found...". 

  
  


"Lara...You're not telling me the whole story are you? Lara, what are you not telling me?". Alex then put his hand on hers. She turned her head to face Alex again. "Alex...Every victim was looking for this artifact. No one ever found it. It's said that when you go looking for the Curse of the Scorpion, the curse finds you instead. There were no marks of a scorpion bite. Only a symbol of a scorpion was left where the victim felt the sting. The symbol is always small and it's drawn in scorpion blood...Once you feel the sting, it's already too late...".

  
  


Lara had once again looked away from Alex. She was getting one of her bad feelings. "That's not all. Hints of the curse were always seen before any of the victims actually got anywhere near the place of search. Caravans would go insane, small planes crashed, weapons would go off on their own, and some people travelling in groups...They would just go insane and turn on one another. They say that once you have the mark of the curse on you, it can change you. Make you act different, turn on those around you, and become extremely aggressive and hostile. That is, before the curse kills you...". 

  
  


Lara suddenly wished that Alex had not come along on this trip. She was getting a bad feeling. Why did he have to get this artifact in particular? She knew that Alex had skills, but she didn't know if skills were enough to keep them alive this time. Lara had heard of this artifact long before Alex had told her about it. She had once tried to find it. Only to never get close enough to find anything. She continued to look out the window at nothing, wishing that nothing was all that would find them.

  
  


Alex then held her hand in his, "Lara?...Lara nothing bad is going to happen ok? It's just stories...Lara look at me. Please Lara.". Lara looked back at Alex. Alex looked into her eyes. She actually looked worried. Alex couldn't believe it, Lara was actually worried about this artifact. She had risked her life time after time to find things that were impossible to find. Yet, now she was worried. 

  
  


Alex then figured that she had to know more than what she was letting on. She wasn't telling Alex something, he was sure of it. He decided to just let it go, if she wanted to tell him she would. In time, she would. At least he hoped she would trust him enough to know that she could tell him anything. "Lara are you ok? Look I know I'm not the most reliable of people but...You can tell me anything. You know that right?". 

  
  


Lara smiled as she pulled her hand away from his grip. "Yes Alex. Oh and I do know that you're not the most reliable person..." She laughed. "Hey!". Alex shoved Lara, who pushed him off the seat. They then both started to laugh, it was one of those carefree moments where everything seemed right. Yet, it wouldn't last long.

  
  


Just then the intercom came on, it was the pilot's voice, "Alright. About two hours left to go!". Alex sighed, "Only?...". Lara laughed. Alex then got back on the seat with Lara. "So what are we gonna do for two hours?". Alex smiled mischievously at Lara. Lara raised her brow, "Not any of the things that are running through your head Alex West.". Alex grinned, "How do you know what I'm thinking?". "It's not hard to figure that out...". Lara said in a serious voice. Alex just laughed.

  
  


There were a few moments of silence and then Alex decided to say something. "So Lara...Oh...Guess you fell asleep huh?". Lara had fallen asleep in those few minutes. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep due to her strange dreams. Lara's head suddenly dropped and now rested on Alex's shoulder. 

  
  


Alex smiled at her. He gently moved a few strands of her reddish brown hair out of her face. *She looks like an angel when she's asleep. An angel with a devil attitude...I wouldn't want it any other way...*. Alex smiled softly as he slowly slipped his left arm around her, while Lara had her head on Alex's left shoulder. Alex then kissed her on the top of her head and yawned. "Looks like I could use some sleep too...". His head slowly started to drop. Soon his head was resting on top of hers and both tomb raiders were in a peaceful slumber.

  
  


They had slept for an hour or more when they were awaken by some harsh turbulence. Lara went to stand up when the plane shook again. "Whoa!". Alex caught her by the arm and Lara ended up in his lap. "What's going on Lara?!". Alex questioned her. Lara shook her head, "I don't know Alex. But I'm going to go find out. Wait here, I'm going to talk to the pilot.". 

  
  


Lara then stood up and slowly started down the hall towards the cock pit. When she got inside Lara noticed that the pilot was dead and the controls of the plane were seriously messed up. "Oh no...The curse...This is just what happened in one of the stories...". Lara's eyes widened. She then ran out of the cock pit and down the hall towards Alex. "Alex!". 

  
  


Alex stood up and looked at her with a worried look, "Lara? What is it?". Lara grabbed her back pack and put it on. She then tossed Alex his, "Put it on!". Alex did what she told him, "Ok. But what's going on? What did the pilot say was causing the turbulence? Lara! Answer me!".

  
  


Lara then looked into Alex's eyes, "The pilots dead! The controls are messed up! We're going to crash! We have to get out of here! NOW!". Alex nodded, "Ok but how?!". Lara thought for a minute. "I have an idea. It might work..." . Lara then pulled the duffel bags over to them. "Might!?". Alex stated. "Oh great....Fine so what's the plan?". 

  
  


Lara lifted one of the duffel bags, "We'll have to leave the duffel bags. Both of them. They're too heavy to bring with us. We can get them, or what's left of them later when we find the plane.". Alex grabbed Lara's arm. "Wait. WHAT!? But all our stuff is in there!". Lara pulled her arm free of his grip, "It's us or the bags..." .Alex dropped the duffel bag that he had started to pick up. "Screw the bags!". Lara smiled. "I figured you'd say that. Ok. Now follow me.".

  
  


Alex followed Lara to the end of the plane where the door was. Lara then pulled it open and a strong wind blew into the plane. "Lara! What are you doing!?". Alex said. "We have to jump.". Lara said simply. She then started to look around at the cupboards near the door. "What?! Are you insane! What...What are you looking for?". Alex was both confused and frustrated. Yet, he knew that this was the only way out.

  
  


"Look in the cupboard over there. We have to find some parachutes. There has to be some around here somewhere.". Lara said without looking at Alex. She was more focused on finding a way for them to survive this. Alex then opened the cupboard, his eyes widened at what he saw. "Found it! Lucky for us there's only two left!". 

  
  


Lara ran over to Alex and smiled. "Lucky us. Now put it on and make sure it's on good. We can't afford to make any mistakes here.". Lara said , she then put on her parachute and double checked her back pack. They couldn't bring the duffel bags, but the back packs were another story altogether.

  
  


Alex smiled slightly as he put on his parachute over his back pack. "Lara, if I didn't know any better I'd swear that you were worried about me.". "Just put on the parachute Alex.". Lara said as she finished checking the safety harness. Alex just grinned.

Lara then walked over to him and started checking to make sure his parachute was on tight. Alex just looked down at her. *She's actually worried about me...Something must really have her spooked about this artifact...*. "Lara...". Lara interrupted him. "Turn around.". Alex turned around and Lara finished checking him straps. "Ok you're all set...". Lara then walked over to the door and held the side of the wall. There was a lot of wind, you'd have to be insane to try and use a parachute in this type of wind. 

  
  


Yet, Lara somehow felt that this fact wasn't just a coincidence. Something didn't want them there, and she knew that it remembered her from all those years ago. "Let's go!". Lara said to Alex. Alex then walked over to Lara and grabbed her arm. "Lara...I...". Alex wanted to tell her something, something important. He just couldn't get the words out.

  
  


Lara could tell that he was hesitating. "Alex, do you trust me?". Lara said as she looked into his eyes. "Lara...". Alex was looking into her eyes, getting a little closer to her. "Do you trust me. Alex?". Alex nodded, "You know I do...". Lara then backed a few steps back to put more distance between them. "Then on three we jump...". 

  
  


Alex and Lara then stood side by side facing the open air,"One...Two....THREE!"...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Here's a little cliff hanger for you all. Well it's not so much of a cliff hanger as it is one of those things that makes you wish I hadn't ended the chapter like that. Lol. Anyhow thanks to all of those who have read this story and continue to read this story an enjoy reading it. That's what makes it all worth it. Thanks!*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion  
  


Chapter 6- Crash Landing...  
  
  
  


Lara could tell that he was hesitating. "Alex, do you trust me?". Lara said as she looked into his eyes. "Lara...". Alex was looking into her eyes, getting a little closer to her. "Do you trust me. Alex?". Alex nodded, "You know I do...". Lara then backed a few steps back to put more distance between them. "Then on three we jump...". Alex and Lara then stood side by side facing the open air,"One...Two....THREE!"...  
  


Lara then tossed herself out of the plane and into the violent wind, Alex was right behind her. The wind whipped at their faces as the two plummeted towards the ground at an insane speed. "THIS IS INSANE!". Alex yelled at Lara. Lara just smiled, the adrenaline rush was making her day. Maybe the curse wasn't after them just yet.  
  


Everything was moving so fast, the two tomb raiders then noticed that they were heading straight for a forest looking place. There were high trees directly below them, hiding who knows what other dangers. Alex's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that there were trees like that in the desert. It just didn't seem right, it was impossible. Yet, there they were.  
  


Lara then pulled the string on her parachute and it opened pulling her back suddenly. Alex followed Lara's lead and pulled his. The two then continued to head for the patch of trees that shouldn't even be there at all. Lara smiled to herself, "Maybe Alex was right...Maybe nothing bad is going to happen...There are many reasons why the plane might have gone haywire...".   
  


Just then Lara heard a loud ripping sound. Her eyes quickly looked up to see that a huge hole had started to rip in her parachute. "Then again...Maybe the curse is after me...". Alex's eyes widened when he saw the hole in Lara's parachute getting bigger, "Oh shit! Lara!".   
  


Lara didn't hear Alex. She couldn't do anything but wait for the inevitable. She heard a louder rip, "Bugger! I have to get closer to those high trees, they may break my fall.". Lara then pulled out her switchblade and cut one of the straps so that it would shift her weight towards the trees. Lara then put her switchblade away. She was starting to go faster again.   
  


"What is she doin'?". Alex watched the whole thing. "She's trying to head for the trees. She'll never make it!". At that moment Alex realized that there was nothing he could possibly do to help her. Lara's parachute then finally gave way and she started to plummet at a reckless speed towards the trees. "LARA!!!!". Alex yelled as his eyes widened. His heart was racing and all he could do was watch her fall to her death.   
  


"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!". Lara's scream echoed through the air as she fell towards the trees, there was a crashing sound and then....Nothing. Alex couldn't even see her anymore. She had completely disappeared into the thick forest green of the trees. "LARA!!!...No....She...She has to be ok...She has to be...". Alex couldn't do anything until he reached the ground, which would be a few more minutes. He was already moving further away from where he had seen Lara enter the trees. He would have to hurry to find her, it would be dark soon and then he wouldn't have much of a chance.  
  


Lara shielded her face with her arms as she crashed through tree branched. The small ones lashed at the clothing and one had managed to give her a swift cut on her left cheek. Leaves and branches blurred by her as she continued to fall. "Ugh!...". She finally came to a stop as her torn parachute hooked onto part of the tree. She moved her arms and sighed with relief. She had been just metres from hitting the ground with an impact that would have surely killed her.   
  


"Well...That was fun!". Lara laughed as she hung above the ground. A drop of crimson blood trickled down her cheek and hit the ground. Lara's top and shorts had a few rips and tears, but nothing major. Lara then reached into her bag for her switchblade to cut herself down. It wasn't in her bag. Something shiny of the ground caught her eye. The silver bladed knife lay on the ground beneath Lara. "Ah bugger! Guess I'll just have to find another way, or wait for Alex.". Lara crossed her arms.  
  


Meanwhile, a few minutes from where Lara was stranded in the tree, Alex had just landed safely on the ground. He quickly unhooked his harnesses and ran off towards where he figured Lara had landed. He started running without even looking around, he didn't care where he was. He'd find out after he found Lara and made sure that she was ok. "Lara!? Lara where are you!?". He was too far away for Lara to hear him.  
  


Soon he was right under where Lara was stranded. Yet, due to the surrounding vegetation and the height of the trees, Alex didn't see Lara. Lara, however, saw him. *I don't believe it, he actually came back for me. He must be lost or something.*.  
  


Alex saw the switchblade on the ground and the drop of crimson blood near. "Lara?...Lara!!!". Alex yelled as he looked around. "You have to be ok...You have to...This is all my fault...". Lara then smiled, she had heard everything. "Why Alex, if I didn't know better...I'd swear that you were worried about me?". Alex then looked up. "Lara!". Lara raised her brow and smiled, "You're late Alex.". Alex then smiled with relief. "Yeah I guess I am...Forgive me?".   
  


"Just get me out of this bloody tree!". Lara said. Alex nodded, "Ok ok...Just hold on. Here catch!". Alex then tossed Lara's switchblade up to her. Lara caught it and started to cut the straps and her harness. Alex then had a thought. "Wait...If you cut the straps then you'll...Fall!". Lara finished cutting the straps and had replaced her switchblade into her back pack when she heard the ripping.   
  


The harness then gave way and Lara was once again falling towards the ground. "Lara!". Before Alex could do anything Lara landed in his arms with one arm around his neck and the other just dangling at her side. Lara smiled mysteriously. "Good catch...". Alex just grinned. "Yeah...More like a lucky catch to me...".   
  


"Alex?". Lara said softly. "Yeah...". " You can put me down now.". Lara said simply. "Oh...Yeah...Um sorry...". Alex then let Lara out of his arms, only to continue looking into her eyes.  
  


Lara had come to hate when he did that, it was like he was searching for answers to questions that he had not yet asked. "I thought I had lost you...I thought you were dead...You scared me to death...". Lara looked into his eyes, she knew all that he was saying was purely the truth. "You were actually worried about me? Hard to believe...".  
  


Lara then looked away from him, but Alex walked over to her and grabbed her arm turning her around to face him. "Of course I was worried! Lara, sometimes I wonder if you ever believe a word I say. It doesn't seem to matter what I say, you just say they're lies and turn away from me. You always turn away from me...Why?". Alex pulled her closer to him, while still looking into her eyes.   
  


Lara could feel his heart racing, so was hers. She didn't want to deal with this situation right now, she didn't want to deal with Alex. "Alex...It doesn't matter alright. We have to find this artifact and get out of here. Nothing about this place rubs me the right way...". Alex still held her close to him. "You're worried aren't you? I told, everything's going to be ok. Trust me...".   
  


Everything was quiet and then Alex started to lean in closer to Lara, the strange thing was that Lara found herself leaning closer to Alex as well. Alex wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. The cut on her cheek caught his attention. He gently brushed her cheek with his hand and then left his hand on the side of her face. "Alex...". Lara didn't know what to say, secretly she longed to be this close to him but she knew that it was wrong. They were wrong, they could never be together. She would only end up getting hurt.  
  


Alex's face was now just inches from hers, she could feel his warm breath on her skin. She could smell the spicy scent of his cologne. "Lara I...". Alex moved a few inches closer. The sweet smell of her perfume was intoxicating. His lips were getting dangerously close to hers, but she didn't try to move.   
  


She could feel his warm breath on her lips and she desperately wanted him to kiss her. Yet, she couldn't figure out why or find a way to make sense out of what she was feeling. She now had her hands on his muscled chest, she could feel right through his shirt. His heart was racing faster now that he was so close to her, but he didn't want to move any further away from her.  
  


Lara knew that Alex wouldn't be the one to stop the whole thing. She knew that she would have to be the one to be focused, focused enough for the both of them. This would have been so much easier if she had come on her own. Lara decided that she had to stop this before anything had a chance to start. If anything happened between them, it would seriously affect the outcome of this trip to find a cursed artifact that Lara didn't even want to find in the first place.  
  


As Alex leaned in closer, Lara turned her face away from him with her hands on his chest. "Lara I...I'm sorry...I...I don't know know that got into me...I was just so scared that I'd lost you and...". Lara cut him off as she pulled away from his hold. "I know Alex...I know. But we have to try and find the plane before nightfall. Who knows what is out here..". Lara then looked back at Alex and smiled. "Plus, I'm starving.". Alex then smiled, "Yeah me to. Let's go...".   
  


The two tomb raiders then started to walk through the dense forested area. "We have to find some sign of the plane. It had to have come by here.". Lara said. Alex nodded, "Yeah...Um...But I can't believe that there's a forest in the middle of the desert! It doesn't make sense. It doesn't even show up on a map or anything.". Alex was walking behind Lara. "Well...A lot of things don't show up on maps. Mainly because they weren't meant to be found...".  
  


*Aven*  
  


*****Sixth chapter! Wow it's getting to be long! Well...Kinda...Maybe not...Lol. They were sooo close to kissing, wasn't that a tense moment? Ok I'll stop going on and on about nothing now. Well, I finished Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness! Yay! That game rocks!!! Now I see why there are sooo many Kurtis lovers, I now being one myself! He's sooo hot! 

Oh and I'd like to apologize for saying that Kurtis wasn't human, I misread the thing I had once read. It made me think that Kurtis wasn't human. In truth he is, and he's HOT!

Anyhow, I was just wondering if anyone wanted me to have the next book (story) with Kurtis in it instead of Alex? Just wondering. 

Thanks again to all for reviewing! *****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion  
  


Chapter 7-Plane Wreckage ...  
  
  
  


The two tomb raiders then started to walk through the dense forested area. "We have to find some sign of the plane. It had to have come by here.". Lara said. Alex nodded, "Yeah...Um...But I can't believe that there's a forest in the middle of the desert! It doesn't make sense. It doesn't even show up on a map or anything.". Alex was walking behind Lara. "Well...A lot of things don't show up on maps. Mainly because they weren't meant to be found...".  
  


After a few minutes of walking in one direction Lara finally found a sign of the plane. "Alex look! Smoke. It has to be coming from the plane. Let's go!". Lara and Alex then continued to walk through the dense forested area. They could barely see much in front of them, or around them in any direction for that matter.  
  


Different types of green was all that the two tomb raiders could see. There were a few lighted areas around them caused by sun shining through the spaces between the tall trees. Most of the other areas around them were shadowed. "I can see why so many people have gotten lost out here...". Alex commented as he continued to walk a few steps behind Lara. Lara just smiled when she heard his comment. "Yes, but I don't plan on becoming one of them.".  
  


Lara and Alex walked for what seemed like forever, but was instead only two hours. "There!". Lara said as she pointed out the plane which was only a few metres away from them. "Damn! I don't suppose much could have survived a crash like that.". Lara nodded. "I doubt it, but if we're lucky maybe we'll still be able to use some things.".   
  


Lara headed for the wreckage, with Alex at her heels. Lara slowly and cautiously stepped into the entrance of the plane. "You check the left and I'll check the right. No need to check the cock pit, I know what's in there already...". Lara headed to the right end of the plane. "What's in the cock pit?". "The dead...". Lara continued to search through the wreckage on the right for anything that might prove to be useful later. "Fair enough...". Alex then started to search through the wreckage as well.   
  


There were shards of metal and wires were hanging everywhere. Electrical sparks were shooting out from most of the wiring. It was a complete electrical hazard in there. "Lara! I found the bags! Both of them!". Alex said as he grabbed the duffel bags from the debris. Lara turned around and ducked under a few loose wires to avoid being shocked. "Perfect. Now if we could only find some food and water.". Lara said with a smile. "Then we could get going.". "No. It'll be dark soon, we won't be able to see a thing out there in the dark.". Lara stated as she sat down on one of the seats.  
  


Alex walked over to her and dropped both bags on the ground near the seat. She slide over as Alex sat down beside her. "Lara? You know more than you're letting on, aren't you? Why do you seem to know so much about this place? When I saw this forest in the middle of the desert, I freaked. But you, you weren't even surprised. Not even a little. You said we won't be able to see anything in the dark, but that's not why we're not going out there is it?". Lara looked away from him, "Alex...I...".   
  


Alex then turned his head away from her. "You know more about this place than I do. Don't you? Don't you! I know you Lara, I know you better than you think. There are things out there aren't there!? Aren't there!?". Alex then stood and started to walk away, but he suddenly felt a hand grip his arm. "There are things out there, things you can't see until it's too late. Things that no one was meant to know existed...".  
  


Alex then pulled his arm away from her. "How do you know all that!?". Alex was now getting frustrated and slightly confused. Lara then looked over at him. "How do you know!? Answer me!?". Alex had anger in his eyes, she had never seen him look at her that way before. Lara then looked away from him, "Because I've been here before...A few years ago. I wanted to see if what they said was true. I came with a caravan of ten men, all locals from the village closet to here. The one that believes in the legends and worship the scorpion. They all died, I barely got away...I didn't get close enough to find anything, but I got close enough to know that I never wanted to find out what was in there...".  
  


Lara was still looking away from Alex. Alex's expression softened, he was shocked. "Lara...I...". Alex then sat down beside Lara. "I...I...didn't know. I'm sorry I didn't...I didn't know...". Alex then pulled her into his arms and held her close to him. "No one knew...". Lara whispered softly as she let herself be held close to Alex. "Lara I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you I...". "Ssshhh...Alex. Just promise you'll never look at me that way again...Ever.". Alex smiled. "I promise.".  
  


Lara now had her hands on Alex's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Lara both loved and hated moments like these, when she was unaware of what she was feeling and what would happen next. It made her feel both weak and safe to be in his arms the way she was at the instant. She wanted to pull away, but she also wanted him to stop her from doing so.  
  


Lara then finally pulled away from Alex's hold, he let his hands slide down the side of her back. His hands then settled at her waist with his hands holding her at the hips. "Alex...". Lara was looking into his eyes, she wasn't sure what to say. She was filled with conflict and to every question that she asked herself, there were two different answers contradicting each other. Always contradicting...  
  


"Lara I...". Alex then leaned in closer to her, Lara found herself slowly leaning closer to him as well. She kept telling herself to move, to get away and break the closeness of the situation. Yet, she just couldn't move. Her mind was telling her to get as far away as possible, but her heart wouldn't let her move more than an inch away from him.  
  


Lara could feel his warm breath on her lips, their lips were mere centimetres apart. Alex desperately wanted to close the distance that separated them and secretly, Lara wanted the same. The moment was so intense, so uncertain that anything could have happened. Yet, Lara wouldn't allow it. Not now, not in this place, not out in a cursed desert. She couldn't let her guard down now, she had to stay focused.   
  


Just as their lips would have met in a fiery kiss, Lara turned her head and looked out the cracked but not broken window. Alex sighed. "How did I know you were going to do that?". Lara turned back to him and smiled. "It'll be dusk soon. We have to seal the door hatch and any other ways in. We have to do this quickly.". Alex nodded and then smiled. "Then can we have a little candlelight snack?". Lara raised her brow, "Will it get you to work faster?". Alex nodded. "Yes.". "Then yes. But I make no promises of anything more than a snack...". Lara then got up and headed for the door they had come in by.   
  


"We have to seal this...". Lara stated. Alex came over near her, "What if we just close the door?". "Can't. It won't stay up by itself...". Alex then pointed over at a cupboard. "What if we push that in front of it?". Lara smiled. "That just might work, give me a hand.". They both then closed the door and pushed the heavy cupboard over in front of the door. "That should hold it". Lara said. "Should?". Alex added. Lara pretended not to hear Alex's remark. Instead she just went around looking for other ways in.   
  


Alex followed after her, "Lara. Lara! There are too many damn holes around this piece of junk. What are we trying to keep out!?". Alex grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He didn't loosen his grip on her arm. "What_are_we_trying_to_keep_out!?". Alex slowly repeated himself.  
  


"Scorpions...Really big scorpions...". Lara said simply. Alex raised his brow. "Scorpions? How big?". Lara didn't answer. "Oh! That big..". Lara nodded. Alex figured that by the way Lara was looking at him, they had to be some fairly large and abnormal scorpions. Alex still hadn't loosened his grip on Lara's arm. "Alex. Let go of my arm before you lose yours.". Her face was dead serious. Alex let her arm go. "Sorry. Um...So what now?". "Now? Now we make sure there are no other big holes around this plane.".   
  


Lara and Alex then looked around and finally came to the conclusion that there were no other larger holes. Which was rather strange, seeing as the plane had crashed from a fairly high altitude. The inside of the plane looked worse than the outside. "The scorpions should have made several holes in this plane before we had gotten here, but they didn't. Why?". Lara leaned against the wall of the plane. "Hmmm...". Alex leaned against the wall opposite her. He wasn't sure what was really going on, so he figured he'd let Lara think and avoid getting on her bad side at the moment.  
  


Lara's eyes then widened, "Of course! The windows! There's made of glass and glass in no obstacle for these creatures. We had to block the windows, and we have to hurry!". Alex nodded. "Alright! I'll take this side, you take the other!". Lara and Alex then set to work boarding up the windows with anything they could find. A few cracks could be seen, letting in what was left of the sunlight. Those few cracks would permit the tomb raiders with the opportunity to have some view of what was going on. The cracks were, however, too small to allow any of the creatures access inside, or so Lara said.   
  


"Alright that's all of them. Now what?". Alex was now standing in the centre of the plane where the two duffel bags were. Lara watched as the light coming in through the cracks slowly disappeared. She then walked over near Alex. "Now we wait.". Lara crossed her arms. Alex then smiled. "Well, looks like it's time for that candlelight dinner huh?". Alex had a coy grin on his face. Lara just smiled.  
  


"We need some light before we can do anything.". Lara said as she gazed around the room. They couldn't use the electricity, with all the exposed wires and shocks shooting about any jolt of energy could start a fire. Alex then looked in the overhead compartment and found a few flares. "We can use these...". Lara nodded. "Yes, but we need to light many of them now. We need to throw a few around this plane so that we can see, it may also warn off some of the smaller creatures. The bigger ones, however, do not fear the light at all.".   
  


Alex and Lara then took a few flares, lit them and tossed them around. When that was done Alex looked over at Lara and smiled, "So how 'bout that snack?". Lara raised her brow and couldn't help but return the smile. Alex was just about to move when Lara held her hand out and pressed it against his chest. "Quiet...". Lara's eyes looked around as she listened intently in the silence.   
  


Alex listened as well, but he couldn't hear anything. "Ssshh...Stay perfectly quiet...". Lara then waited a few more seconds, a sound was then heard. Alex's eyes then looked frantically around the shadowed plane.. He could hear it as well. It was a soft scratching sound coming off the sides of the plane. It sound like claws scraping against metal, many claws. Alex's eyes then widened. "What the hell is that!?". Only Lara knew...  
  


*Aven*  
  


*****Wow! It's like a little cliffhanger, but not. You all probably know what's scratching on the plane, but for those who don't...Then it's a little cliff hanger. Lol. Anyhow thanks to all who review! 

P.S For those who want to see a Book with Terry Sheridan (HOTTIE!!!) in it, it'll have to wait until I finally see the movie. Here we don't even have it in theatres yet. So it'll probably not be the second book, but with any luck it may be in the third. So for the second book, does anyone want me to have Kurtis in it? Or should I just do what I was initially going to do? 

I just wanted some input. ^_^ *****   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft

  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

  
  


Chapter 8- Just the Beginning...

  
  
  
  


Lara still had her right hand pressed firmly onto Alex's chest, while her other hand hung near gun. Her finger tips touched the handle of the silver and black pistol. Alex didn't think to reach for his guns, he was just listening intently. "What the hell is that!?". Lara's eyes gazed around the plane trying to focus on where the sound was coming from. The metallic nature of the plane made the sound echo, it was thus hard to pinpoint where the sound was originating from.

  
  


Then sound then started to get louder. It was a type of scratching that could only be caused by many claws scurrying around on the plane's surface. Lara could feel Alex's heart starting to pound faster and faster, her's was doing the same. "The creatures. It's the creatures. Some kind of scorpion, but bigger and more dangerous than they should be.". Lara then finally took her hand off Alex's chest and pulled out her two shiny black and sliver pistols. "Get ready Alex!". 

  
  


Alex pulled out his two silver pistols and looked around the room. "But they can't get in. Can they?". Lara shook her head, "I don't know. We sealed off the holes we could see, the only difference is that these things can see the smaller things that we can't...". "Great! Just great!". Alex said sarcastically.

  
  


The scratching sound continued and soon it started to sound as if the sound was coming from everywhere. "Lara?". "Yes Alex?". "Is it just me, or does it seem like there's a whole lot of those things now?". Alex said as he looked around for any sign of what he was suppose to be watching out for. "That's because there are. They're probably crawling all over the outside of the plane by now, just searching for a way in...". Lara stood still and looked around as well. So far they couldn't see any of the creatures and assumed that the little creatures hadn't found a way inside yet. Hopefully, they wouldn't find a way in at all.

  
  


Suddenly everything was quiet, except for the soft breathing of the two tomb raiders. "What's going on?". Alex questioned. He was getting nervous, nothing ever gave up that easily. "Ssshhh...There's only two reasons why they'd stop. One, they grew tired of trying. Which isn't likely. And two, they found a way in and are waiting for the perfect chance to attack us.". Alex's eyes widened. "I vote on the first one.". Lara smiled, "Me too, but that almost never happens. Stay alert.". 

  
  


Alex and Lara then stood with their backs to each other, their backs were pressed against each others so that they wouldn't have to watch their own backs at least. They slowly turned around with their arms out and pistols ready to fire. "Shouldn't they be attacking by now?". Alex said softly. Then all of a sudden a soft scurrying was heard as a swarm of scorpion looking creatures came in from under the seats. More specifically the ones that Alex was facing and the ones that Lara was facing. "You had to say something!?". Lara said with a sigh. 

  
  


"Ready?". Lara said with her back still against Alex's. "Ready!". They both started firing at the creatures, greenish liquid splattered out of the injured and dead scorpions. They were bigger than the average scorpion, one of these creatures was about triple that of a normal scorpion. Lara then ran out of ammo and reloaded using the ammo packs that she always kept around her waist. She then started to shoot again. 

  
  


The creatures kept coming in through a hole that Lara and Alex had no even seen, their carelessness might have lead to their defeat at the claws of these little creatures, yet it wasn't. The scorpions slowly stopped coming in, until it came to the point that Lara and Alex had stopped firing and nothing was left for them to shoot at. "They just left?". Alex raised his brow in confusion. "They had us trapped, and they just left?".

  
  


Lara shook her head. "They still have us trapped. Those were only here to see how much trouble we'd be. They're only scouts. This is just the beginning. It's going to be one long night...". Lara sighed as she sat down on a seat. Alex sat down beside her. "Wow, that makes me feel MUCH better.". Lara smiled slightly. 

Lara then reloaded her guns and Alex did the same. The two tomb raiders then holstered their pistols to wait for the next attack. Alex stretched his arms. "So, when can we expect to be attacked?". Lara shrugged. "It all depends on when they decide to. It could be hours before they try to attack again.". Alex then grinned. "Hours? Hmm...Really?". Lara raised her brow. "Yes, really.". 

  
  


Alex then leaned in closer to Lara. "You know, I never did properly thank you for saving my life.". Lara looked away from him. "Your welcome.". Alex cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look into his eyes. Lara quickly broke free of his grip. "Now go to sleep Alex. We'll here them when they come.". Lara then crossed her arms and rested her head on the side of the wall. Alex just sighed. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

  
  


Hours passed and the night got darker, but still no sign of the creatures. Then when the moon hung high in the desert sky and a few beams of light started to break into the cracks of the plane...That's when it struck. A loud thud was heard, which was followed by a louder scratching that could only be caused by something much bigger than the little creatures. Alex and Lara jumped out of their seats and had their guns ready to shoot. "What now!?"...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Yes I know, it's kinda really short. But I wanted to do a little introductory chapter before I brought on the real danger. Anyhow thanks to all who are still reading and reviewing! ^_^ *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft

  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

  
  


Chapter 9- On the Offensive...

  
  
  
  


That's when it struck. A loud thud was heard, which was followed by a louder scratching that could only be caused by something much bigger than the little creatures. Alex and Lara jumped out of their seats and had their guns ready to shoot. "What now!?". Alex said in an annoyed voice. Lara looked over at Alex, "The bigger ones...". "BIGGER ones!?!?". Alex questioned in more of a yelling tone. Lara nodded. "The little ones are scouts, the bigger ones are the more dangerous. They're three times the size of a fully grown human, and much stronger.".

  
  


Alex's eyes widened as he heard a louder thumping coming from the outside of the plane. "Great. That's just great. I suppose then can break through metal too huh? Like the metal of this plane?". "Yes.". Was all that Lara replied to him.

  
  


A sound then began to ring in their ears. A mix between nails scratching on a chalkboard and of a car hitting a wall. A gigantic sharp black scorpion claw then pierced through the metallic nature of the plane. Alex and Lara looked up to see the claw. Instantly they both started shooting at the claw. Gun shots were heard and the sound of a creatures moaning loudly in pain and anger. Another claw jutted into the side of the plane. Lara turned to face it and started to shoot. "How many!?". Alex yelled over the firing. "Two! They always travel in two's!".

"How do you know!?". "Because it's all I've ever seen!". "Oh that's real comforting...". Alex said sarcastically as he continued to shoot at the claw trying to reach him.

  
  


A slight smile spread across Lara's face as she continued to shoot and reload her pistols. It was just like Alex to find time to be sarcastic in a moment of crisis. The sound of bullets hitting metal and solid claw bones was heard. The two claws reached in closer to the two tomb raiders. Lara started to back up, she stopped when she felt her back pressed against Alex's. "Hey Lara, we're stuck aren't we?". Lara nodded. "Seems that way. There has to be a way out of this.". 

  
  


The scorpion on the side of the plane smashed it's other claw through the metal and glass, it's pinchers grabbed at the metal and in one loud ripping sound a hole was torn in the side of the plane. It wasn't big enough for the scorpion to get in, but it would be big enough for Alex and Lara to get out. "Alex! Start shooting at the one on the side! Now!". Alex then switched places with Lara and started shooting at the scorpion. Lara knelt down on the cold metal floor just under the claw of the scorpion on the top of the plane.

  
  


Lara paid no attention to the claw, furiously trying to get at her. The hole on the roof wasn't big enough for it to come through yet. Lara unzipped her duffel bag and searched for something she thought might help them. "Lara!? What are you doing!?". Alex looked back at her while quickly reloading his pistols. He then turned back to the scorpion waiting impatiently outside the hole on the side of the plane. He started to shoot again, aiming for it's head hopeing that it might cause more damage than shooting at it's hard claws. Lara ducked her head slightly the side as a claw tried to reach her.

  
  


A bright smile came to Lara's face as she found what she had been looking for. She pulled out a black bag and then re-zipped the duffel bag. "Alex I've got it! Stop shooting Alex!". Alex stopped firing and the sound of gun shots stopped suddenly. All that was heard were the angry moans of the two scorpions. "What did you find? Can it get us outta here?". Alex questioned Lara.

  
  


Lara smiled. "It'll give us a chance.". Lara then opened the bag showing Alex what had been inside. "Explosives! That's your plan!? Are you insane!?". Lara smiled. "Yes.". Alex sighed. "Ok. Just checking. So what's your plan? Or do I even want to know?". Lara bit her lower lip. "We're going to blow these things up! We're going to get them to come in here while we set the explosives. Then, when they get inside, we get out and blow the plane.". Alex raised his brow. "Not bad actually...". 

  
  


"Set the explosives, I'll lure in the twins!". Alex grinned as he started to randomly fire shots at both scorpions. The one on the roof was slowly succeeding in making a bigger hole to get in through, while the one outside was getting bolder and trying hard to snap at Alex. "Whoa! Easy big boy!". Alex shot a few rounds and then let it get closer before firing a few more rounds to annoy the overgrown scorpion.

  
  


Lara started to set the explosives all around the plane, she kept the remote detonator by her side. "Alright! Now we just have to get them inside!". "I'm working on it!". Alex said as the scorpion on the side was now inside the plane and getting closer to them. "One in!". Alex said as he started to back up towards Lara.

  
  


Lara smiled. The plan was working. A loud ripping of metal was heard as the scorpion on the roof had finally managed to tear a hole to get in, right above where Alex was standing. "Alex!". Lara then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to pull him towards the cock pit just as the scorpion on the roof dropped in. Alex continued to fire a few shots to keep the scorpions at a fair distance, while being dragged by Lara.

  
  


Lara then stopped when she got to the closed door in their path, it lead to the cock pit and was jammed shut from the crash. "Lara! Would it kill ya to hurry!?". Alex commented as the scorpions continued to get closer. Lara grabbed the door handle and tried to open it. "Lara!!". Lara then sighed and kicked the door open. "Come on!". Lara then ran into the room and slammed it shut when Alex got in. Lara then locked the door and faced the glass in front of the controls. Alex raised his brow. "Oh like locking it is going to stop them? What now?". 

  
  


"Stand back!". Lara then pulled out her pistols and randomly shot bullets at the glass in front of them. Her eyes widened when the window didn't shatter. "It's bullet proof! Why the hell do they decide to change things now!?". A loud pounding sound was heard at the door. "Lara! WE need to get out of here! NOW!". Alex pulled out his guns and was now aiming at the door that would soon give way.

  
  


Lara then smiled. "Stop shooting and stand back! We're going to get out of here alive Alex, one way or another!". Alex then holstered his pistols. "Oh and how are we gonna do that?". Lara shot a few more rounds at the glass and then put her guns away. "I think we've established that shooting DOESN'T work!". Lara then walked back to where the door was. "I know...Now follow come on!". Lara then grabbed Alex's hand and the two ran straight at the glass. The bullets had been enough to weaken it. 

  
  


The sound of shattering glass was heard as the two tomb raiders came crashing through the plane and onto the ground with a thud. Shards of glass were all around them. Lara then stood up and took Alex's hand in hers. "RUN!". Lara and Alex then ran through the darkness of the strange forest and passed the tall trees. 

  
  


The scorpions had just gotten the door open when Lara set off the explosives. A loud explosion was heard as the plane was completely demolished. Dark grey and black smoke could be seen coming from the plane. The screams of the two scorpions echoed through the night and the darkness. They were gone, but Lara knew that those two couldn't have been the only ones of their kind.

  
  


After they got a certain distance from the wreckage Lara and Alex stopped running. They was breathing heavily and Lara finally let go of Alex's hand. Lara then dropped to her knees on the ground. Alex dropped down beside her. "You ok?". Lara nodded. Lara then suddenly started to laugh. Alex raised his brow. "What? We could have been killed back there. So what's so funny?". Lara just smiled. "The fact that we didn't, we're still alive. ". Alex then smiled too. "Yeah, what were the odds?". The two laughed for a bit and then heard a loud thud. "I think the explosion might have attracted more of those creatures...". Lara said as she stood up. "Yeah, let's go. We need to find somewhere to spend the night. Guess there's no chance that the bags survived huh?". 

  
  


Lara shook her head. They hadn't had the time or the chance to bring their duffel bags with them. Lucky for Lara, she always kept most of the important things in her back pack. "So we lost the papers and maps about the artifact! Just perfect!". Alex said. Lara then smiled. "No we didn't. I have them.". She then started to walk straight ahead into the forest. Alex caught up to her. "You stole them from my bag didn't you?". Lara just smiled. "Yes. But aren't you glad I did?". Alex just smiled as he continued to walk a few steps behind her.

  
  


Lara and Alex walked for about two hours, but to them it seemed at least twenty times more. They were tired of walking and needed desperately to rest. As they walked they passed many tall trees, but the height of the trees was becoming less and less. The moon provided little light in the dense and dark forest. They could barely see a metre in front of them. Lara then came to a stop. "We can stay in that cave for tonight.". Lara then pointed it out and then she and Alex slowly walked over to it. 

  
  


"I'll check it out to make sure...". Lara dropped on all fours and crawled into the cave, she soon was out of Alex's view. The cave was barely visible from the outside, if the moon hadn't been shining directly on it they wouldn't have even noticed it. The entrance was surrounded by a tall dense type of grass and on the inside was nothing like the outside. Lara looked around the cave to find that it was made completely out of solid rock on the inside. 

  
  


The inside of the cave was smooth and not jagged, something seemed strange about this. The rock shouldn't normally be this smooth, but Lara just dismissed the negative thoughts from her head. After all, she had seen this type of cave structure before. In under water caves the rock on the inside was just as sleek. Water often caused that to happen to rock. "Hmm...Maybe there was water here once, a long time ago?...". She whispered to herself. There wasn't enough room to stand up, but it was dry and safe. That's all they really needed right now.

  
  


Lara had been in the dark cave for a few minutes now and Alex hadn't heard a word from her. He started to get worried. "Lara? Lara!? Ah screw this! I'm going in!". Alex then holstered his pistols and crawled into the cave. "Lara?". He soon was face to face with her. "Lara. What took you so long?". Alex said, relief was written all over his face. Lara smiled. "Alex, if I didn't know better I'd swear you were worried about me.". Alex went to open his mouth, to say that she had scared him. He wanted to say that he had been worried about her, more than she could imagine. Yet, he couldn't say it...He just couldn't.

  
  


"Looks like we're spending the night here huh?". Alex questioned instead. Lara nodded. "Yes. It's too dark to find our way now, if we try we might only end up going deeper into this cursed forest. So get some sleep Alex.". Lara then took off her back pack and used it as a pillow. She stretched her legs out on the cold rock and slowly closed her eyes. 

  
  


Alex put his back pack down near hers and rested his head on it. His eyes watching Lara intently. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze blew into the cave. "Lara?...". She was already fast asleep. Alex smiled as he moved closer to her. Her back was now pressed against his chest as Alex draped one arm around her waist. He slowly pulled her closer to him, both started to feel their bodies warming up from the shared heat. Alex sighed as he slowly closed his eyes. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn? Why do you always have to push me away?". Alex said in a whispered tone before he drifted off to sleep. Lara smiled as she kept her eyes closed, she had heard everything but made no attempt to pull away from him. She figured that she could just let him have it in the morning, for now she was more than content in staying where she was. Warm, comfortable, safe...In his arms...

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****A big thank you to all who continue to read and review!!! ^_^ *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft

  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

  
  


Chapter 10- On the Move...

  
  
  
  


It was around six in the morning when the sun came out in the desert. The temperature would soon start to rise up to an insane high. Light from outside reflected into the once dark cave making its secrets visible to all. Alex was just waking up when he got a very pleasant surprise, though it wasn't originally meant to be a surprise of any sort. "Lara?". Alex smiled slightly. "I knew you wanted me...".

  
  


Alex was laying on his back and Lara was on top of him in a crouching position. She had one leg on each side of Alex's hips and her hands were pressed against his chest. However, she wasn't looking at Alex. No, she was looking at something that was near Alex's head. "Lara?...". "Ssshhh...Be quiet and don't move...We're not the only ones in this cave...". Alex closed his mouth and remained immobile. 

  
  


There was a normal sized scorpion crawling near Alex's head, it was not pleased. It was getting ready to attack Alex with it's stinger tail. Lara slowly reached into Alex's back pack and pulled out his switchblade, the scorpion paid no attention to this action. The sneaky creature was much more focussed on its prey.

  
  


Lara then suddenly flung the knife at the scorpion, killing it instantly. Alex's eyes widened when he saw that both the knife and the dead scorpion were right near his head. "Ok...That was unexpected...". Alex managed to say while still being slightly confused and half asleep. Lara just shook her head and sighed. "Come on. We have to get going...".

  
  


Lara was still crouching over a now more awake Alex, when he suddenly slid his arms around her waist just before she was getting ready to move off and away from him. "Alex, what are you doing?". Lara questioned as she raised her brow. "We have to get going before it gets too hot for us to do anything.". 

  
  


Alex just smiled a cockish grin. "It's already too hot in here...". "Alex let me go or you're in for it.". Lara said as she was pulled closer to Alex. "Hmmm...Let me think about that....". Alex was still smiling like crazy. Lara now had her hands pressed against Alex's chest to keep herself a fair distance away from him. Alex soon fixed that so called problem. 

  
  


Without warning or any sign of what he was going to do, Alex pulled Lara closer to him. Her stomach was now pressed onto his stomach and Alex had his arms so tightly around her waist that Lara couldn't just get up and walk away. Not to mention the fact that the cave ceiling wasn't high enough for Lara to stand. She'd have to find a way to pull off and away from him, then she'd have to crawl outside. Well, there goes the fast get away idea.

  
  


Alex was looking into her eyes and smiling, she wouldn't get away from him very easily. Lara was about to threaten him when she had an even better idea. "It seems there's no use to fight it then...You've caught me now, so what do you want?". Lara said with an innocent smile. Lara then brought her hand close to his face and traced his jaw line with her fingertip. Alex smiled, but still raised his brow. "Lara what's going on? You never give in so easily...You never give in at all...".

  
  


Lara then traced her finger along his lips. "This is different...I feel different...I don't want to always be fighting you anymore, not when I can get closer to you instead...". Lara purred. Alex knew something didn't seem right, but he wanted so badly to believe her. He wanted so desperately to believe that he had finally won her over. "I don't want to fight anymore either Lara...". Alex then gently placed his hand on the side of her face. Lara melted into his touch and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

  
  


Alex smiled. Lara then reopened her eyes and leaned in closer to Alex, her face just inches from his. "Lara I...". "Ssshhh...". Lara put her index finger on his lips to silence him. Alex's heart was racing faster and faster as Lara got closer. Lara could feel his heart beat through his shirt. She smiled and then leaned in closer to Alex as if to kiss him. Alex's strong hold around Lara's waist loosened now that he was sure she wouldn't try to get away. Soon both Alex and Lara's eyes closed and then...Just as their lips were barely touching, and Alex could feel her warm breath on his lips, Lara smiled and pulled away. 

  
  


Lara moved off of Alex as his hands slide slowly down her stomach. Alex then reopened his eyes. "How did I know you were going to do that?". He sighed. Lara just smiled as she pulled on her back pack. "If you knew, they why did you let me toy with you Alex?". Lara raised her brow and smiled mischievously. Alex ran his hand through his short blond hair. "I...I guess I just wanted to believe that maybe you meant what you said...Guess not huh?". Alex then rolled onto his stomach and then put on his back pack.

  
  


Lara was already crawling out towards the exit. "Come on Alex. We have to get moving. Maybe if we take a good look around we'll be able to find out where the artifact might be...". Alex smiled as he crawled behind Lara. "Yeah I like the view already...". "Alex! Stop looking at my ass!". Lara growled as she got out of the cave and stood up. Alex laughed as he came out shortly after her. "But it was right there...". "Oh don't make me hurt you Alex...Don't. Now help me look around.". 

  
  


Alex smiled. "Whatever you say.". Alex then realized that he didn't know what he was suppose to be looking for. "Um...Lara?". "Yes?". "What am I suppose to be looking for?". Lara continued to look around the entrance of the cave for anything that might prove to be interesting. "I'm looking for symbols or writing and you're watching to see if any of those big scorpions are coming this way.". Alex's eyes widened. "You said they didn't like light!". "I said the little ones don't like light. The big ones aren't afraid of light, especially sunlight. So just keep your eyes open alright?". Alex nodded. He kept his back facing where Lara was and his sky blue eyes shifted around among the tall trees and dense greenish vegetation.

  
  


Lara's eyes carefully looked around the entrance of the cave. There were no markings or writing what so ever around the cave. "Hmmm...Unless...". Lara then crawled back into the cave. She then took out a flare and looked around the inside of the cave. "There you are...". A smiled spread across Lara's face. 

  
  


Meanwhile, Alex was still on the look out for really big scorpions. "I don't see anything Lara. Lara?". Alex then turned around to find that Lara wasn't there anymore. "Why does she always do that to me? Disappear without telling me she's going...Then making me friggin' worry. Then again, maybe that's one of the things I like about her?". Alex then turned his attention back to watching their backs. 

  
  


Lara looked up at the low rock ceiling of the cave. The rock was unusually smoother than it should be, and there were things written in a different language. "Arabic...Let's see what it has to say...Hmmm..". Lara's eyes slowly read the arabic writing, translating it in her head. This is what was written:

  
  


They chased me all through the night

Arrived without us knowing

The scorpions grow larger each year

Filling our minds with dread and fear

I came here just like you

A traveller seeking a prize

Answers I sought out in a tomb

Here I found nothing but dread and doom

It's now too late for me

The poison will run it's path

The locals in the nearby village

Told me the legend of a cure

But even they have never found it

I'm slowly losing my mind

Those I came here with are dead

They all just went insane

The scorpion symbol 

Drawn with their own blood

Didn't fade until they died

Leaving an unknown cause of death

I found out a few things though

Things you may want to know

My notebook was lost somewhere near the entrance

The artifact seems so close

But it's far out of your reach

Head this warning from an old adventurer

  
  


BEWARE THE CURSE OF THE SCORPION

  
  


"Beware the Curse of the Scorpion...". Lara ran her fingers along the words carved into the stone. Her eyes then widened we have to get out of this forest!". "LARA! We have company!!". Lara heard Alex yell from outside. Lara then quickly crawled outside and then stood up to see what Alex was yelling about. 

Alex had his two pistols drawn and was aiming at two huge scorpion creatures, the same size as the ones who had so warmly greeted the two tomb raiders at the plane. "Now would be a real good time for you to think of something Lara!". Alex's eyes darted from one scorpion to the other, with one gun pointed at each scorpion.

  
  


The scorpions were slowly getting closer. "Alex your guns don't even hurt them!". Alex looked back at her. "No, you think!?". Alex then put his guns back in their holsters and slowly started to back up to where Lara was. "Think of something...Fast!". Lara then looked straight ahead, in the opposite direction of the scorpions. There was more light shining through, maybe it was a way out of the forest. "Alex come on! There's light over there! It might be our way out! Run!". Lara then took off towards the light with Alex right behind, followed by the two massive scorpion creatures who had started to move faster and rapidly gain on Lara and Alex.

  
  


"Hurry Alex!". Lara called back to Alex as the two rushed through the dense vegetation and trees. Branches lashed at their skin and clothes, but the tomb raiders payed no attention to the minor cuts that were starting to bleed. Soon the trees got shorter and the vegetation surrounding them grew less and less dense. "We're almost out! Come on!". Lara called out to Alex as she saw the desert ahead and the sun shining on them.

  
  


Lara and Alex kept running and then they were suddenly not in a forest anymore, they were running on the hot sand of the desert. "Lara stop!". Alex shouted as he stopped running. Lara turned around. "They've stopped...". The two scorpions stopped just before the sand, they didn't even attempt to get at Lara or Alex. Which was rather strange because with one swipe of a claw the scorpions could easily reach out and kill both two raiders in one quick strike of the claw. The scorpions hissed and then scuttled back into the dense forest.

  
  


"That was...Weird.". Alex said as he raised his brow and watched the two scorpions disappear into the shadowed forest. Lara nodded. "They must know something we don't. There must be something worse out in this desert...I guess we'll find out soon enough.". Lara then started to walk straight ahead into the hot desert, Alex looked back at the forest and then walked side by side with Lara. He shot a quick glance back at the forest. "I'm not so sure I want to find out...". 

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Yay! They're out of the weird forest! I know that it doesn't make sense to have a forest in the middle of the desert, but a lot of things in life don't make sense. Lol. Anyhow...Thanks to all who continue to read and review! I REALLY appreciate it! Thank you so much! ^_^ *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion  
  


Chapter 11- In the Middle of Nowhere...  
  
  
  


Alex and Lara had been walked for about three hours when the sun started to drastically heat things up for the two tomb raiders. "It was real smart not to bring any water...". Alex said as he blinked his eyes from the scorching heat. Lara was too tired to hit him so she just used her words. "Shut up!". Her voice came out more irritated than mad. "Are we lost yet?". Alex said with a grin. Lara just shook her head. "How can you joke in this heat?". Alex just kept on grinning.  
  


It was now noon, the sun's rays would soon get harsher until night fall. At night fall everything would suddenly get a million times colder. Lara and Alex were practically dragging their feet in the sand. "If we don't find something soon we're going to start hallucinating.". Lara said as she looked around at their surroundings.  
  


There was nothing but a few rock mountains in the distance, a few sand covered rock formations, a burning sun surrounded by a sky blue, a few small sand dunes and a whole lot of golden tan sand. Sand was actually the only thing they could be sure of. It was everywhere to be seen and it was burning hot to the touch.   
  


Alex raised his brow and then rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Ok...I think I'm already hallucinating...". Lara stopped and looked back at him. "Why?". Alex walked over to where Lara was. "Because I think I see an oasis right over there...". Alex pointed to where he was seeing the oasis. Lara squinted her eyes. "Hmm...I don't...ALEX!". Before Lara could say anything Alex was running towards the small lake of clear water. "Come on Lara!". He jumped into the lake and then just layed floating on the top.  
  


Lara slowly walked over to him. "Alex, you do know that you're laying in hot sand right?". Alex's eyes widened and the image of a lush oasis left his mind as he saw that he was really just sitting on the sand. "Oh great! I was so sure. Why didn't you tell me that it was all in my head?!". Lara just smiled. "I tried, but you didn't listen. You just took off and dove into the sand without even wondering if it was real or not...Now come on, we have to keep moving...".   
  


Lara then held her hand out to help Alex up. Alex just sighed and took her hand in his, pulling himself up. He dusted the sand of his clothes and then continued to walk side by side with Lara. "Many if we're lucky we'll come across a real oasis. Hell I'd be happy to just come across something to drink.". Lara nodded.  
  


They continued to walk for about another hour before their pace slowed down and they were barely able to walk straight. They were both panting from the heat and from being out of breath and dehydrated. Lara slowly took another step and then collapsed onto the soft hot sand. "Lara!?". Alex ran over to her only to end up falling onto the sand himself. Lara started to giggle. Alex just smiled. "Don't do that to me...". 

Alex and Lara were now laying side by side with their stomachs on the ground and there heads resting on their crossed arms. "Lara...Should...Shouldn't we...get going?". Alex said a little out of breath. Lara nodded. "I know..I know...I...I just want to rest for a bit...You go...I'll...I'll wait here...". Lara slowly closed her eyes and Alex's widened with worry as he looked over at her. "It....It doesn't matter any more...I'm...I'm tired Alex....So just....just go....". Lara's eyes were still closed.  
  


"Lara? Lara!?...Come on Lara...Don't do this....don't do this to me...". Alex then moved closer than her and sat down next to her. He then slowly pulled her into his arms. She didn't say anything or try to stop him. She just continued to not move and keep her eyes closed. "Lara come on...Please...Please Lara...Please be ok....Lara!". Alex then gently put his hand on the side of her face, she melted into his touch. Alex sighed, at least she was still alive.  
  


"Lara come on. Open your eyes...Please...". Alex was pleading with her. He was seriously getting worried, Lara wasn't moving. Lara then slowly opened hers. "A...Alex? What...What happened?". Alex smiled slightly, but Lara could see that he was holding back tears. Tears that he wouldn't shed. "Alex? What's wrong?". Lara slowly put her hand on the side of Alex's face. Alex closed his eyes as he felt her warm touch.   
  


"You collapsed on the sand. You really scared me Lara. Don't ever do that again.". Alex said as he opened his eyes and helped both Lara and himself to their feet. Lara smiled. "You really were worried weren't you?...". Alex looked away from her. "Come on. We have to keep moving, and that damn sun isn't going to make things any easier...".   
  


Lara smiled. Alex had changed the subject, so she already knew the answer to her question. He had been more than worried about her. "Lara? You coming?". Alex said as he turned to face her from a distance. Lara smiled and then the two continued to walk side by side through the hot and dry desert. The sun was still shining brightly and all the two tomb raiders could do was slowly walk through the sand while dragging their feet.  
  


A few minutes more of walking and it was all they could do not to fall over and pass out of consciousness. They were both breathing heavily when they heard a vulture flying over them. "...just waiting for us to die...". Alex said as he continued to drag his tired feet.   
  


Lara's eyes were desperately trying to focus, but it was no use. Everything was starting to get blurry and the heat sure wasn't helping the problem. Lara stopped walking when she heard Alex groan from behind her. He was on his knees with his head hanging," Uhhhh....". Alex couldn't seem to support his own weight anymore, so he had just dropped to his knees in the sand. "Alex? Alex come on...Get up...Get up...". Lara said as she slowly walked over to him. "I...I...I can't...too tired...I...I just can't...walk away Lara...walk away....". Alex's words were barely audible, but Lara heard them.  
  


Lara gently placed her index and middle finger under his chin and slowly lifted his head up. "Alex open...open... your eyes...". He did as she told him. "Now listen...listen to me...You...you got me into this mess...so...so you're not...not going to back out...back out on me....now...Are...are you?". Lara slowly focussed her eyes on Alex's, silently pleading with him to get up.  
  


Alex smiled. "Help..help me up....". Lara smiled and grabbed his arm with her hands. She slowly pulled him up. "Let's...let's go...". Lara said as she and Alex once again started to slowly wander through the scorching hot desert. They walk for what seemed like forever, but was only another hour or less. The sun continued to deal out its smouldering heat to the barren desert, it had no intention of stopping.   
  


A soft hot wind began to blow, sending fragments of rock and sand at the two tired tomb raiders. "Gr...great...Just...just when ya think...that nothing else...can go wrong...". Alex said with a tired irritation in his voice. Lara raised her brow. "There's going...to be....a storm...A sandstorm....We're...we're going to be...right in...the middle of it...". Alex and Lara continued to walk, forcing their steps through the growing strength of the wind. There wasn't very much that they could do, short of continuing to walk and hope they get lucky.  
  


Lara and Alex soon collapsed on the sand, their heads buried deep into their crossed arms. The winds continued to gain speed and strength, while the sand swirled and was tossed with the wind. Sand soon started to cover the two unconscious tomb raiders , who now lay unconscious. Within a few minutes, they were both almost completely buried.   
  


Two figures wrapped in black cloth saw the whole thing unfold. They were almost completely covered with black cloth and were wearing black arabic pants and boots, and were sitting on top of strong black horses. The only part of them that was visible were their eyes. A small slit was cut into the cloth around their face so that they could see, but were still shielded from the sand.  
  


One figure nodded to the other and the two galloped into the storm towards the unconscious who lay near buried under the treacherous sand. One of the figures dismounted and slowly walked over near Lara, he reached his hand out to touch her face...  
  


*Aven*  
  


*****Yeah yeah, I know. This chapter seemed to drag on, but I kinda partly wanted it to do that. This way it would lead you around in circles and then when things finally get interesting, end it there. Lol. Anyhow thanks again to everyone who reviewed!!!*****

  
Note: College is starting really soon. (Insert annoyed sigh). So as much as I love writing a chapter a day, it just won't be possible. So from now on it'll only be a chapter per week. I'm really really sorry, but that's how it'll have to be until college is out. Holidays, now that's different. Lol. Anyhow I hope you still continue ready anyway! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft

  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

  
  


Chapter 12- Hospitality...

  
  
  
  


The harsh sand storm raged throughout the night and the temperature dropped drastically. In the morning no trace of a storm was even seen, that was the way of the desert. The sun had not yet risen over the small village. The village was surrounded by high rock formations and was thus protected from most of the sandstorm's rage. Most of the structures were made of rock and a few bits of wood. There were tents everywhere and to one side of the village was a stable looking structure filled with black Arabian horses, horses who were used to the heat and sand of the desert. The village also had their own little water supply which consisted of a deep well placed right in the centre of the village. 

  
  


Voices were heard as people started to wake up from their slumber. Lara heard the voices and understood what they said, they were talking in arabic. She heard soft footsteps and children laughing and singing. Lara's eyes were still closed and she could hear what was going on, but everything was still jumbled in her mind. Where was she and why wasn't she dead? 

  
  


"Is she awake yet?". A male voice spoke in arabic to a woman. The man wanted to know if Lara was awake yet. The woman shook her head answering the man's question with a -no-. The man sighed and left tent. The woman picked up a small bowl and quietly left the tent that Lara was in to get some water from the well.

  
  


Soon Lara felt something cold and damp on her forehead, her eyes immediately flashed open and Lara reached for her pistols and back pack. They were no longer there. Lara's eyes widened and the woman smiled warmly. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you.". The woman said calmly. "Your bag and guns are on the table.". Lara looked to where the woman was pointing and then smiled. "Thanks. I'm Lara...". Lara didn't get a chance to finish. "..Croft. The head of the village had a glimpse of your passport to learn a bit more about you. I am Mena.". Lara smiled. "Nice to meet you.".

  
  


The woman then gently pushed Lara's head back down on the pillow. "You must rest. All of your questions will be answered shortly. But for now, you must rest. You were out in the sun for a long time with no water. Not a very wise choice. Now sleep, the sun has not yet risen.". Lara slowly closed her eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

  
  


The woman gently picked up the white bowl of water and left the tent. Lara slept peacefully on the soft silky blanket and pillow. It was more comfortable than it looked. A man caught Mena's arm just as she was leaving the tent. "And? Is she infected?". Mena shook her head. "No. There are no markings or symbols of the scorpion on her, she is lucky to be alive. But I sense strength in her, strength and curiosity. She could be the one we've been waiting for...The one who is suppose to find a cure for the curse.". There was excitement in Mena's voice.

  
  


The man sighed. "We don't know this for sure. She's the famous Tomb Raider, but she has been here before. The curse almost took her life, but she escaped. Which is more than can be said about the men who went with her. They had hired her, but never made it out alive. Not even close. So be careful Mena, you may only be setting yourself up for disappointment.". Mena walked off saying. "I can believe what I want! Our beliefs and hope are the only things that are keeping us sane.". The man sighed and walked off into his tent. Mena had a point.

  
  


Meanwhile, in a tent not far from the one that Lara was in, Alex West was just coming to. "Uhhh...". He ran his hand through his blond hair and slowly opened his sky blue eyes. "Where the hell?!". He slowly sat up and saw his guns and back pack on the table next to him. He quickly stuffed his pistols into his back pack and then put it on the bed. He walked outside and looked around to see tents everywhere. He saw a man lighting a fire and then put a huge pot over it filled with water. Either he was cooking something, or sterilizing something , Alex thought to himself.

  
  


He saw children playing and a few more people talking in arabic and walking around. They were all wearing Arabian desert clothes. Some were tan, white, beige, light brown, dark brown, or black. Black and tan were the most common. "Ok...Either this is a dream or I'm somewhere in a little tent village in the desert. Probably the second one.". He slowly started to walk towards the tent beside him, thinking that maybe Lara would be in it. 

  
  


He didn't find who he was originally looking for, but he wasn't at all disappointed with what he found. "Hey.". Alex said with a cockish grin. There three young women, who were about twenty years old, in the tent. Alex looked from girl to girl to girl, they were triplets. Alex's smile grew wider. The girls just giggled and whispered amongst themselves. "I'm Alex...Alex West. And now who might you three lovely Arabian princesses be?" .He said flirtatiously. 

  
  


"I'm Kani, this is Kirica and Kenia.". The girls smiled flirtatiously back at Alex. The three girls then walked over to Alex and sat him down on the big bed that the three sisters shared. Alex smiled. "Sit. Let us show you our hospitality...". Kenia said as her hips started to sway and the three girls started to dance seductively near Alex. It was a type of belly dance, only it was much different. 

  
  


Kenia then grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him into the middle of the three dancing girls. Alex just smiled as he watched the girls dancing. "Well this really is the best welcome I've ever gotten...". Kenia put her index on his lips. "Sshhh..It's not over yet...". Kani then walked over to Alex's left side and Kirica to his right. Alex gulped, maybe he had gotten in way over his head.

  
  


As Kirica and Kani slowly ran their finger tips over Alex's sides and arms, Kenia hand her hand along Alex's chest and then put her hand behind his neck. "You're about to see how welcoming we really are...". Kirica then turned Alex's head to the right and passionately kissed him. Just as Kirica pulled out of the kiss, Alex was pulled into an equally passionate kiss from Kani to the left. Alex was breathing heavily when the two girls had finished kissing him. Kenia then smiled and shoved Alex onto the bed. Kani and Kirica giggled as the climbed onto the bed on the sides of Alex.

  
  


Kenia then crawled onto the bed and crouched over Alex. She had one leg on each side of him and was sitting slightly on his stomach. She ran her hands along his chest and then moved in closer to his face. She smiled seductively and then suddenly licked from the tip of his chin straight up to his forehead. She then smiled mischievously as Alex's eyes widened with shock. "Maybe...Maybe I should leave now...". Kirica held down his right arm and Kani did the same to his left. With Kenia still sitting on top of him and his arms pinned down, Alex couldn't move.

  
  


Kenia then pressed her hands against Alex's chest and thrust her tongue into his mouth in a fiery kiss, Alex didn't resist. Why would he? Honestly? Why would he resist three girls who just want to 'welcome' him? Kenia slowly put her hands under Alex's shirt, rubbing his chest, while kissing him hungrily. Kirica and Kani giggled playfully as they continued to hold down Alex's arms so that he wouldn't get away from them.

  
  


Kenia then pulled out of the kiss. "Feeling welcomed yet?". Alex nodded. "Hell yeah! Very welcomed!". "Good...Because this was only the beginning...". Kenia smiled seductively as she traced his face with her index, sending shivers through Alex's body. Kenia then sat up again and slowly started to reach for Alex's belt. "This has got to be a dream!". Alex said loudly, enjoying all the attention he was getting.

  
  


Just then a man walked in holding a shot gun, he didn't look very happy. "What are you doing in here with my daughters!?". The man shouted aiming the shot gun at Alex. Kirica and Kani let go of Alex's arms and Kenia got off of Alex and sat down on the bed. "You told us to show our hospitality to travellers visiting the village.". Kenia said with an innocent smile. "I didn't mean this! And you three know it!". The man shouted angrily. Alex jumped off the bed and ran out of the tent, once out he continued to run. The three girls sighed sadly as Alex left. "You chased him away...". The man left the tent. "I'll do more than that!". 

  
  


Alex continued to run when he saw that the man was chasing him with a shot gun. "Definitely NOT a dream!!! I'm sorry! It was all their idea!". Alex yelled back at the man who just shouted back a response. "I know! I am still going to get you!". Soon the man caught up to Alex and punished him for being in his daughter's tent.

  
  


Once caught, Alex's arms were tied together at the wrists and he was suspended at least three metres off the ground by his arms. Alex's head hung limply. "How do I get myself into these things?...". 

  
  


Meanwhile, Lara was just waking up when Mena came into the room. "Lara, I bring news of your friend.". Lara raised her brow. "What did Alex do?". Mena laughed. "Well...The head of the village has three daughters, they are triplets. Their tent was the one beside your friends, he walked in there and the girls were all over him. Apparently your friend did not resist however.". Lara nodded. "Sounds like Alex. So where is he?". Mena led Lara out of the tent and in the middle of the village. 

  
  


"Can't you ever stay out of trouble?". Lara said with a smile on her face. "Lara! Oh you have to get me down, it was a big misunderstanding! You have to believe me!". Alex said as he looked down at Lara. The man came out of his daughter's tent and walked over near Lara. "It's alright. I have spoken to my daughters, apparently this guy didn't do a thing. Cut him down!". Alex's eyes widened, "No wait!". The young boy cut the rope that was holding Alex up in the air. "Arg!". Alex hit the ground with a thud. "Thanks a lot...". "You are most welcome.". Replied the young boy before he went off to play with some of the kids nearby.

  
  


The man turned out to be the head of the village. He turned to Lara and held her hand in his. "Forgive me. I am Kazar. The head of this village. This is Mena, she is the best healer around these parts. ". Mena blushed and smiled warmly. Her smile was so welcoming. The man then bowed slightly to Lara, who also bowed. "Ah you know our customs.". Lara nodded and smiled. "Allow us to show you our hospitality?". Kazar said with a questioning tone in his voice. "That would be greatly appreciated Kazar.". Kazar smiled. "Welcome! Welcome to the Village of the Scorpion!...".

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Hey all! Oh and for those who were wondering about the Terry thing, it's not in the Curse of the Scorpion book. It's for one of the other ones to come. Oh and don't worry, it'll be under this title anyhow so you'll know when it's out. Thanks to all who continue to review and those who have just started! Thanks! *****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft

  
  


Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

  
  


Chapter 13- Village of the Scorpion...

  
  


-Mornings-

  
  


"Welcome to the Village of the Scorpion!...". Those words echoed through Lara's mind, sending a rush of images into her head. Lara had never been here before, but she somehow felt that it was familiar to her. In a dream perhaps? Or maybe in another life? Whatever it was, she sensed a connection to this place. Lara's curious eyes gazed over the city. "A way of life preserved deep in the desert, hidden by rock cliffs and sandstorms...".

  
  


Kazar nodded and smiled. "Yes. Precisely.". Alex's ice blue eyes widened. "Wow! You'd never think that people could survive out here...". Lara smiled and sighed. "Yes Alex, but many things survive where they shouldn't...Isn't that right Kazar?". Kazar's smile grew wider, "You speak the truth Ms. Croft.". "Please, call me Lara.". Kazar nodded slightly. "As you wish, Lara.". 

  
  


Alex looked from Lara to Kazar, he didn't like the feeling that Kazar gave him. Kazar seemed way too friendly. Too ambitious, and too welcoming. "Hmmm....". Alex then noticed something about Kazar that no one else seemed to wonder about. On his right hand, Kazar wore a black leather glove with the fingers out. Something like the ones Lara wore, but Kazar only had the glove on one hand. Alex raised his brow. "So what now Lara?".

  
  


Lara was looking into Kazar's eyes, something about them were hypnotizing. She then suddenly looked back over at Alex, Kazar smiled as he watched her finally look away. *Interesting...Very interesting...*. Kazar held out his arms and smiled at both Lara and Alex. "First, we shall get you cleaned up and ready for the morning's rise. Mena!". Mena came out of the nearby tent with a soft smile on her face. "You asked for my Kazar?". Kazar nodded. "Show our guests to the preparation rooms.". Mena bowed slightly to Kazar. "With pleasure.". She then smiled warmly at Lara and Alex, "Follow me.". 

  
  


Lara and Alex then followed behind Mena. Kazar watched as the two tomb raiders, lead by the healer, to get ready for the morning. "Hmmm...She senses something...I wonder if she's told the male about what she had seen? All those years ago, and still she remains as beautiful and daring as ever. Just like an angel who's come down to walk the depths of hell...". Kazar then walked away and entered one of the larger tents, he slowly closed the shaded entrance and did not come back out.

  
  


Meanwhile, Mena had stopped in front of a rather large tent. "This is where you shall be spending your morning...". She looked at Alex, who raised his brow in confusion. "What? No, where ever Lara goes I go.". Mena shook her head, "This is not that way things are done here. Now please, enter the tent.". Alex sighed, "Fine...I'm going...". Alex then disappeared into the tent. Lara simply smiled as she saw him have to follow orders. 

  
  


"Is he always like that?". Mena question Lara as the two continued to slowly walk towards where ever Mena was leading Lara. Lara smiled slightly. "No, sometimes he's twice as difficult.". Both women giggled at the comment. "Oh...We have arrived.". Mena said as she moved part of the cloth covering the tent open for Lara to go in. Lara smiled at Mena, "Thanks...". Lara slowly entered the tent, with Mena a few steps behind her. Mena let the cloth slide back over the door and then waited for Lara to walk further into the tent. 

  
  


Lara saw a bright light coming for deeper into the tent, she slowly started to walk closer. "Amazing...". Lara said in awe as her eyes widened. There was a hole cut into the top of the large tent, which was round in nature. The tent itself was surrounding something more inside than just a bed and a few pieces of cloth. There was softer sand on the ground and Mena stopped Lara from walking any further. "Here is where we remove our shoes...The sand is softer and gentle. It's very special...". Lara nodded and pulled off her military boots and socks, Mena already had her sandals off. "Come...".

  
  


Lara followed behind Mena until they came to the centre of the tent. Built into the ground was a massive pool of clear water. Soft, smooth rock outlined the bottom and sides preventing sand from seeping into the pool. Around the sides of the pool, about a metre around, was the same stone put out as a type of walk way. In the bottom of the pool were a few small holes with bubbles coming out of them. "This pool of water is filled continuously by filtered water from a deep underground spring. The water is rushed in and out of the pool through the small holes in the stone. At the same time the water is running in a never ending cycle. It enters and leaves at the same time keeping the pool clear and ever beautiful. It is said that the waters have the power to heal the spirit, re-energize the body, and clear the mind...".

  
  


Mena then looked over at Lara. "Very few people are permitted to enter this place and bask in the waters. Only those who prove to have something more than others may enter here. I sense this other thing in you, so that is why I have brought you here...". Lara raised her brow. "What is the other thing?". Mena looked dean serious. "They are queens of the past, born to defeat evil...". Lara's eyes widened. Mena then couldn't hold it back, she started to laugh uncontrollably. Lara started to laugh too. "So anyone can come here?". Mena shook her head, "No...Only women may enter...". 

  
  


Mena finally stopped laughing. "I am sorry, I just couldn't resist. Now, come...You shall get ready and then my apprentices shall be left here to get you anything you may need.". Mena then walked out of the tent leaving Lara alone to take a bath. "Hmm....I wonder if this water really does do all she said? Heal the spirit? Re-energize the body? Clear the mind? Well...I'll find out soon enough...". Lara then reached for her belt buckle.

  
  


Meanwhile, Alex was in a tent on the opposite side of the village. It was where the men got ready in the morning. Basically it was just a room lined with showers and small tubs, nothing at all like the tent Lara was in. Alex sighed. "Well...Guess this means they want me to take a shower?". Alex then shrugged as he pulled off his boots and socks. He undid his belt buckle and pulled off both his shirts. Soon his clothes were in a small pile on the sand. 

  
  


Alex walked barefoot and naked into one of the showers, he turned on the water to find that you couldn't choose what kind of water you wanted. There was only whatever water was provided, so it was cool water. Which, after all, was better than having cold water. "Great...Well this'll be the shortest shower in history...". Alex said as the cool water poured down on his head, he closed his eyes and let the water flow down his body. The water wasn't really all that bad, it was actually quite calming.

  
  


Lara's clothes were tossed in a pile in a nearby basket, her bare feet taking slow steps on the sand towards the pool of water. The sand beneath her feet was soft as silk, she then slowly slid herself into the cool crystal clear water. Letting it do it's magic and calm her nerves. "Mmmm...This feels sooo good...". Lara smiled. She then heard someone come in and walk past her. "Huh?".

  
  


The young girl bowed slightly. "Sorry to disturb you. I am one of Mena's apprentices. I am here to get your clothes washed for you, they are filthy.". Lara smiled and nodded. "Thanks.". The young girl bowed again and then left. Lara was alone again, but not for long. Another young girl came in and knelt down in the sand behind Lara. "So how do you like our village?". She asked with a smile that Lara returned. "It's very interesting...And your culture, it's like a mystery.". 

  
  


The young girl giggled slightly as she un-braided Lara's hair. "There all done. We will leave you alone for a bit. Later we'll come back to check on you.". The young girl got up and bowed slightly. Then, just like the other girl had done, she left.

  
  


Lara closed her eyes and then let herself slide completely under the water, letting her mind and body to be refreshed. After a few seconds she slowly came back up and slicked her long dark hair back and out of her face. "Alone at last...Mmm...This is re-energizing. I'm feeling better already...". Lara smiled. "Hmm?". She then finally noticed that the pool of water was big enough for her and a few more people to swim around in, which was a little strange to have so much water in the desert. Lara, however, didn't care at the moment. It was to her advantage and she liked that.

  
  


She slowly started to swim around on the surface of the pool. The cool water on her skin felt invigorating and she started to think that Mena was right. This pool did have something special about it. At that moment she didn't have a care in the world, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Soon she'd have to go back out into the desert and lead Alex to the entrance of the cave. The entrance that would lead them through many traps. The entrance that would supposedly lead them to the artifact.

  
  


Alex slowly stepped out of the shower and ruffled his wet hair causing it to spike up. "Well...It's better than it could be...". Alex then walked over to find that his clothes weren't there anymore. "What the hell?". Alex grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. His bare feet walked on the softer sand and then he saw a small boy walking towards him with a basket. "I'm sorrwy mister...Here's your clothes...They all clean now.". The little by smiled as Alex ruffled the boy's hair. "It's ok kid. Now go outside and play.". The boy smiled and then ran outside. 

  
  


Alex sighed, "Kids...". Alex then quickly got dressed and stepped out of the tent. The sun would soon rise, you could see the outline of where it had already risen in the distance. Alex looked around and saw that people were moving and working. The village was more alive now that the sun would soon be up.

  
  


Some men were building fires while others were cutting meat or getting ready for whatever they were going to do that afternoon. Children were running and playing with big bright smiles on their faces. "Not a care in the world...". Alex said as he started to walk towards the only other tent shaped like the one Alex had just been in. "Lara's gotta be in there.". Alex saw more people as he walked. 

  
  


Women were boiling water over fires and tending to the smaller children while some were busy making what looked to be a type of bread. Most of the women were occupied with making breakfast. Everyone was working together to get the village to run smoothly. Everything they had, they shared with the others. It was a small village hidden in the desert, all they really had was each other.

  
  


Alex was almost at the tent where the pool of water was kept. Lara was completely oblivious to everything around her. She sighed calmly and then dove under the water. It was refreshing, just what she had needed to lift her spirits.

  
  


Alex then stepped inside the tent and noticed Lara's boots near the door. *Must be a custom.* He thought to himself. So Alex removed his boots and socks again and started to walk towards the pool of water. His ice blue eyes looked around, while a puzzled expression was written across his face. He couldn't see her anywhere, but her boots had been right by the door. She wouldn't just leave without them.

  
  


Just then Lara flicked her head back out of the water and sent drops flying in all directions. She slowly slicked back some of her dark silky wet hair. Her back was to Alex and so all he could see was her bare back and hair. Drops of water dripped down her back and that was enough to drive Alex insane. He didn't even realize that he had said the next few words out loud. "Great...Now I need a cold shower...".

  
  


*Aven*

  
  


*****Thanks to all who continue to review!!!*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

Tomb Raider: 

The Adventures of Lara Croft

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 14- Am I Dreaming?...

Just then Lara flicked her head back out of the water and sent drops flying in all directions. She slowly slicked back some of her dark silky wet hair. Her back was to Alex and so all he could see was her bare back and hair. Drops of water dripped down her back and that was enough to drive Alex insane. He didn't even realize that he had said the next few words out loud. "Great...Now I need a cold shower...".

Lara's eyes widened in shock when she heard Alex's voice. She quickly whipped around and sure enough, Alex West was standing there. He was looking at her with a smile on his face. Lara's long hair covered her chest and so the only thing that Alex could actually see was her stomach and parts of her curved chest. His eyes watched water slowly drip down her face and roll down to her lower stomach before disappearing into the pool of water.

Alex looked as if he was in a trance, he just stared at her as if nothing else was around them. He knew that this was showing a weakness for her, but at that moment he didn't really care about what anyone else would think. "ALEX! Earth to Alex!?". Lara said as she slowly swam to the edge of the water pool, still not showing Alex all the skin that he wanted to see. Yet, the skin and curves that Alex saw was more than enough. Lara crossed her arms over the edge of the pool and gently rested her chin on her arms. 

Lara then smiled a playful smile. "Alex? What are you doing in here?". Alex shook his and finally snapped out of his daze. "I uh....Hey Lara.". Alex said with a smirk on his face. "How's the water?". Alex kicked himself mentally for saying something so stupid. Lara smiled at his comment, he had no idea what to do or say. A young woman then suddenly came in. "You should not be in here! Out! Now!". The young woman grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him outside of the tent. 

Lara just smiled as she slowly climbed out of the pool. She walked over behind an almost see through white curtain and changed into a black bikini that fit her curves perfectly. She then walked back over to the pool and got back in. A small splashing sound was heard from outside of the tent as Lara slicked back her wet hair once again. "You can let him in now...". A soft voice was heard coming from inside of the tent.

The young woman then released Alex's arm. "You can go back in now.". Alex nodded and walked back into the tent, a little confused. "Lara?". "In the pool.". Was all the response he got. Alex walked back to the pool to see that Lara was now wearing a bikini. He couldn't help it when his eyes looked her over from top to bottom and then from bottom to top. "So? Did you want something?". Lara said as she raised her brow at Alex. "Huh?...". Alex just stared at her.

"You came in here for a reason. So did you want something?". Lara repeated. Alex then focused back on Lara's curious eyes. *Yeah I want you...*. Alex smiled a confused smile. "Um yeah I...I'm not really sure why I came in here. I was just looking for you and then...". "...you found me. So why were you looking for me Alex?". Lara crossed her arms on the side of the pool and looked up at Alex. Alex slowly found himself walking closer to the pool, he then knelt down beside the pool. He never lost eye contact with her as he knelt down. There was no mistaking the fact that he was drawn to her, for many reasons.

"I guess I was just worried or something...I just had to find you...Be sure you were ok...". Alex's sentences kept trailing off, getting closer to what he wanted to say but farther from what he meant to say. "I see. Well, as you can see I'm perfectly fine.". "Yeah I....I just wanted to make sure...". Alex was leaning closer to her, she could feel his breath on her skin. "Alex?...". "Ssshhh...". Alex then gently brushed his lips against hers. They were so soft and perfect, and so irresistible.

It was strange though, Lara wasn't resisting him. This was the exact moment where she would push him away from her and he'd be left alone with his mixed feelings. Alex then started to lean closer to Lara in an attempt to deepen the kiss when...

SPLASH! Alex fell into the pool, fully clothed. Lara giggled as Alex was submerged under the water. When Alex came up from the water he was completely soaked. His spiked hair was now back to being wet and unmanageable. Alex sighed as Lara continued to giggle. "Well that certainly cooled you off.". Alex then smiled slyly. "Oh yeah...Well take this!". Alex then splashed Lara with water. "Alex West, you have just gotten yourself way over your head!". Lara then splashed him harder. 

Then both suddenly started to frantically splash each other, after a few minutes they both stopped. They were both laughing. "Well that was childish...". "Yeah...I'd say...". Alex then slowly reached his hand out towards Lara's face. "Alex...". Alex then gently brushed the side of her face. Lara closed her eyes and found herself melting into his touch. Alex then cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his ice blue eyes. "Lara please...Please don't push me away...". Lara slowly bit her lower lip, causing Alex's heart to beat faster.

Lara then wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, pulling him closer to her. She smiled slightly, as if unsure of herself. "I can't help it...". Alex slowly wrapped his arms around Lara's waist, holding her closer to him. "Yeah you can...Just don't fight what you're feeling.". Alex then looked away for a second, only to look into her eyes again. "If you're not feeling how I am then I promise not to bother you again Lara, but...Don't tell me you aren't feeling what I am....You can't possibly tell me that...". 

Lara looked deep into Alex's ice blue eyes, he was telling nothing but the truth. "Lara?...Please say something...Please...Anything at all...". Lara suddenly leaned close to Alex and kissed him passionately. Alex didn't have time to react when Lara pulled back. She then brought her face to the side of his. Alex could feel her warm breath on his neck. "Lara...". He said softly. "Does this answer your question Alex? I'm tired of fighting with you...It takes up too much time...". Alex smiled. "I knew it wasn't just me!". Lara then moved away from Alex's face to look him in the eyes again. She smiled a seductive smile. 

Alex pulled her closer to him, her chest was pressed against his. His heart was racing and he could feel that hers was as well. Alex then dove in for another kiss. Lara quickly deepened it as she ran her left hand through his short blond hair. Alex slowly moved one hand up her back, sending shivers right through her. He smiled at her reaction. Lara moaned softly as Alex's hand traced pattern up and down her back. Lara then brought Alex deeper into the kiss as she gripped his hair and drew him even closer.

Lara then suddenly broke the kiss and swam slowly to the other end of the pool with a mischievous smile on her face. Alex was disappointed when Lara moved away from him, but soon a smile spread across his face. She teasing him. "So you wanna play it that way do you Croft?". Alex slipped out of his shirt and tossed it onto the edge of the pool. His tight sleeveless t-shirt clung tightly to him, outlining his muscles perfectly. Lara smiled again. "Well West? Now that you seem to have me to yourself, what are you going to do about it?". 

Lara knew that saying that would drive Alex over the edge.

Alex then swam over to Lara and pulled her back into his arms. His lips met with hers in another passionate kiss. Alex's arms slid instinctively around her waist again as Lara's arms wrapped around Alex's neck. Soon Lara's tongue found its way into the warmth of Alex's mouth. Alex moaned as Lara tongue entered his mouth. Lara smiled to herself as Alex moaned again. Lara tongue slowly explored Alex's mouth as Alex's tongue did the same. The kiss soon escalated into a hot fiery kiss as Alex's hands roamed Lara's back. 

Lara's hands ran softly down Alex's sides and stopped when they reached the end of his shirt. Lara then slowly lifted Alex's shirt over his head, causing them to break the kiss. Alex quickly pulled her back to him. Both were panting slightly from need of air. "If this....if this is a dream...I NEVER want to wake up...". Alex said as he tried to catch his breath. Lara smiled as her hand ran through Alex's wet hair. Lara gave him a soft teasing kiss and then looked back into his icy blue eyes.

Lara then stepped back a few steps and started to slowly reach for the tie on her bikini top. She smiled seductively at Alex. "Alex?...".Alex's eyes widened as a shocked smile spread across his face. "Am I dreaming?...".

*Aven*

*****Hey all!!! Sooooooo sorry for not updating in sooooo long!!! College hasn't really been giving me much time to do anything but school related stuff. *sigh* Anyhow, here's hopeing that I can write more often. THANK YOU sooooo much to all who continue to read and review, and THANK YOU to anyone who has just started reading.*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

**Tomb Raider: **

**The Adventures of Lara Croft******

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 15- Discovering the Entrance...

Alex looked as if he was in a trance, he just stared at her as if nothing else was around them. He knew that this was showing a weakness for her, but at that moment he didn't really care about what anyone else would think. "ALEX! Earth to Alex!?". Lara said as she slowly swam to the edge of the water pool, still not showing Alex all the skin that he wanted to see. Yet, the skin and curves that Alex saw was more than enough. Lara crossed her arms over the edge of the pool and gently rested her chin on her arms. "ALEX!!!".

"Huh?...". Alex suddenly snapped back to reality. His eyes widened as he realized that he had been daydreaming the whole scene between himself and Lara."Um...Hey Lara I...". "Alex!?". Lara said in a firm yet annoyed voice. "Yeah?". "GET OUT!!!". Lara said as she splashed some water in his direction. "Hey!". Alex said with a slight smirk as he shielded his face from the water.

Mena had heard Lara scream and came rushing into the tent seconds later. "You are not suppose to be here! Get out now!". Mena then shoved Alex towards the exit. "Alright alright I'm goin'...". Just as Alex was about to leave he smiled a pleased grin. "See ya later Lara.". Alex then exited the tent and walked back to the tent where his guns and back pack were being held. He couldn't help but laugh as he walked. "Alex man, you are losing it! I mean you actually thought it was real, but you had to know that it couldn't be THAT easy to get Lara to let down her defences. Or did you? Hmm...Good question, and here's another...Why am I talkin' to myself?".

With a confused and puzzled look on his face, Alex stepped into the shade of his tent and sat down on the small wooden chair beside the table where his back pack and guns were left. "Maybe the heat fried my brain?".

Meanwhile, back at the water pool where Lara and Mena were, Lara was smiling. "I think you may have really confused him Lara.". Mena said with a smile of her own. "Well that's Alex West for you. Always in the wrong place at the wrong time...". Mena nodded. "Yes, well I will leave you to finish your bath. Kazar would like to speak to both you and Alex before you leave to find the entrance.". Mena then bowed slightly and left the tent to get back to her morning routine. Yet, no one was really sure what Mena's routine was...

Lara then sighed heavily. "Another day, another adventure. Only this time, I wish I didn't know about this one. The curse almost got me once, I can't let it have a second chance. Yet, now it's too late for that. No one has ever seen the artifact, so we're going to be completely blind. Not knowing what to look for, or what we should be trying to do...Oh bugger!". Lara then let her face slip back down beneath the water and stayed under for a few minutes.

Lara then emerged from the pool of crystal clear water and wrapped a soft towel around herself. "For people who live in the middle of a desert in isolation, they've done surprisingly well for themselves. Hmm...But something seems a little off...Hmmm..". Lara then quickly got changed back into her black shorts, tank top, boots, and black leather fingerless gloves. She then put on her sunglasses and walked to her tent. There she holstered her pistols and put on her back pack. "It's now or never Croft. Now or never...". Lara took a deep breath and then walked to the centre of the village. Her eyes shifted from behind her black sunglasses as she looked straight out into the soon to be hot desert.

"Ah Lara, ready to leave the village so soon?". Kazar said with a warm yet knowing smile. He bowed slightly as Lara turned around. "Yes, we are going to try and discover the entrance. Today is mostly for scouting purposes.". Kazar nodded. "Yes I see. Well I do hope you shall be back by sundown. We are having a small celebration to honour your visit to this village. We seldom get visitors, as you can well understand.". "Yes I understand Kazar. We'll be back in time...". "A pleasure to hear it. You may take one of our horses, but that is all we can spare. Only one horse hasn't been taken out into the desert already. Well, I shall not take up any more of your precious time. 'Till we meet again.". Kazar did a slight both and then walked away.

Alex arrived a few minutes later with his back pack on and his guns holstered. "Ok I'm ready!". "You're late!". Lara said simply. "Now come on, we have to find the entrance today and tomorrow we can find that artifact of yours.". Lara then mounted the silky black horse next to her and looked down at Alex. "Well? What are you waiting for Alex? Get on!". Alex smiled and mounted behind her. He then slowly slipped his arms around her waist as a mischievous smile spread across his face. "Ok, I'm ready to go...".

Lara rolled her eyes as Alex slid his arms tightly around her waist. Great! Just great! While I make sure we get to the right place, he just gets to sit back and hold on! Grrrr.... Lara thought to herself. She then sighed. "YAA!". She flicked at the reins and the black Arabian horse took off into the desert. Dust and sand left in their wake from the horse's speed.

Soon the hot desert sun began to pour down on them without cease. The temperature had rapidly risen since the early morning and the heat would not stop get hotter until dusk. Alex slid his arms tighter around Lara's waist. There was no reason for doing so, but Alex never really did seem to have much reason to what he did. Lara sighed again. This is going to be one LONG day!. She thought to herself in annoyance.

A few hours later, under the hot desert sun, the horse's pace slowed as Lara saw a rock formation in the sand. If you weren't looking for it, you would NEVER find it. The rock formation was the same color as the golden sand and was near impossible to see. The entire thing was covered with sand to avoid trespassers. The Curse of the Scorpion was not something to joke about and it was certainly not a matter to be taken lightly.

"We're here...Just where I remembered it would be...". Lara said as she stared at the entrance of a place that nearly was her resting place. Alex looked around and saw nothing but a hot dry desert and a few sand hills. "What do ya mean?! I don't see...". Lara took his chin between her thumb and index finger and turned his head towards the hole in the sand covered rock. "OH!". Alex's eyes widened.

Lara dismounted the horse and stretched her arms. "Well...Now we know where it is. It'll take us a few hours to get back so we'd better get goin' huh Lara?". Alex questioned as Lara mounted in front of him again. "Yes, Kazar wants us there in time for the celebration in our honour. It's custom so we must take care not to upset their traditions. YAA!". The horse then started to head back towards the village in the scorching heat. "I don't trust Kazar.". Alex said with a harsh tone in his voice. "You don't trust many people Alex."...Lara smiled and continued to ride back towards the village. She could only wonder what would happen next...

Aven

So what would happen next? You'll have to wait and find out now won't ya!? winks Thanks to those who review, you guys keep the chapters coming...


	17. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

**Tomb Raider: **

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 16-Before The Celebration...

The scorching desert heat beat down on them as the sun slowly began to set. Lara had found the entrance or should I say remembered where it had been hidden all that time ago, but she decided that they would explore tomorrow. After all, the two tomb raiders hadn't brought much equipment with them. Today was meant only to discover the way of entry for the next. "Lara?". Alex said softly. It had been the first attempt at breaking the awkward silence. The silence which had begun not long after they were heading back to the village. "Lara?". Alex questioned again. Lara sighed to herself, but answered anyway. "What Alex?". While Alex hated the silence between them and the awkwardness of it all, Lara loved it and didn't find it all so awkward. She loved being out somewhere, far from the hustling blur of modern civilisation, just thinking and listening to the surrounding sounds of places where secrets awaited her. Secrets, just waiting to be found...

Alex was cutting into her thoughts, for that she was slightly annoyed. Especially when he didn't answer her back. "Alex!?". Alex then looked around confused, as if he hadn't been paying any attention what so ever. "Huh?". Lara sighed again out of pure annoyance. "What is it Alex!?". Alex then smiled cockishly, "Are we there yet?". Lara rolled her eyes, "No.". Alex just continued to smile like a child who had just gotten an amusing idea. Amusing for the child, but annoying to everyone else. "Are we there yet?". "No.". They continued to ride deeper into the desert and towards the small village hidden by rock.

"Are we there yet?".

"No.".

"How 'bout now?".

"No.".

"How 'bout...now?".

"No.".

"How-".

"No.".

Alex smiled to himself, he truly was getting on her nerves. There was something he had learned long ago and that was that getting on Lara's nerves was fun. You could never really tell what she would say or do. Her reaction was a mystery, and Alex loved it. Though it often left him with bruises and pain, it was well worth it to Alex. "Hey Lara?". "What?". She had an idea of what he was going to say, yet somewhere hoped he wouldn't try it. Alex smiled slightly, "Are we there yet?". "No! Alex we are not there yet! Nor were we any of the times you asked before! So if you don't shut up and stop asking you'll be walking back with only yourself to question.!". A few seconds of silence passed between them. At last! He's stopped with that infernal annoyance game of his. Pity, it would have been fun to watch him have to walk back.... Lara thought to herself.

Alex slowly wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and leaning in closer, gently resting his chin on her shoulder. Then, smiling cockishly, he whispered in her ear, "Are we there yet?". Lara shook her head with a smile on her face matching his own. "You were warned...". With that Lara suddenly pulled on the reigns with such a swift motion that the horse raised to only its back legs, causing Alex to slip off the back. "Whoa!". "Mph!".Alex fell back first onto the hot sand. Stareing up at Lara, who had a more than pleased look on her face, he sighed. "Alright alright! Lesson learnt.". Alex slowly got up and dusted himself off, then started to walk back over to the horse. Lara slowly getting the horse to match Alex's steps so that Alex never got any closer to getting on. "Hey! Come on Lara! Let me on!". She didn't. "Okay what's up with this!?". Alex was getting frustrated, very frustrated...and annoyed. "Annoyed?". Lara questioned innocently. "Yes!". "Good, you're starting to learn your lesson.". "That's what this is about!?". Lara nodded. Alex just sighed, then smiled cockishly as he got down on his knees. "Okay okay...I'm sorry. Lesson learnt. Now will you let me on?". "No.". "What!?". "You haven't truly learnt your lesson yet Alex West.".

Lara slowly started riding away from him. Alex's eyes widened as he quickly got to his feet and started after her. Lara smiled as she saw Alex desperately run after her. "Come on! What do I need to do to have learned this damn lesson!?". "Well...Walking all the way back to the village should do it.". She smiled playfully. "You're...You're joking right?...Right!?". Lara simply shook her head. "Are you insane!?". Lara then started quickening the pace as Alex struggled to keep up. "No wait! I'm sorry! You're not insane! Not insane! Come on!". A few minutes passed and Lara never once got tired of hearing Alex complain and try to bargain his way out from behind her. Meanwhile he was also trying to both keep up and catch his breath. Time seemed to slowly pass for Alex, it seemed that each second was an eternity. After awhile Lara slowed down so that Alex could at least keep up, thought Alex didn't really notice.

Soon Alex wasn't even running anymore, he was walking. Lara kept looking back every now and then to see how he was doing. Hmmm...Doesn't seem to want to give in does he? Strange for someone such as Alex West.... She thought to herself. Yet her thoughts were soon broken as she heard Alex's tired voice behind her." Come on Lara...". "No.". "Please?". "No.". "But I'm tired...I'm hot...And my feet hurt...A lot!". "Hmmm....No.". "Awww...Please Lara?". "You should have thought of that before...". Lara smiled slightly, though Alex didn't see. The truth was that they had only been no more than thirty minutes away from the village since Alex had started walking, but in the heat it felt like forever. When in fact, it had only been about ten minutes. Yet due to Alex being on foot, they were now more than thirty minutes away.

"Alex?". Lara stopped when she couldn't hear his complaining or tired breathing anymore. She turned around to find Alex laying on his back with his eyes closed. Jumping off the horse and running to his side, worry filled her mind. "Alex!?". She dropped to her knees and cradled his head in her lap. Gently stroking his spikey blond hair, "Alex?". She whispered. "Come on Alex...". No answer. "Alex!?". "Mmm...Five more minutes...". A slight grin crossed his face as he slowly opened his eyes to find Lara's worried ones. "Lara?". Slowly Alex sat up and stared into Lara's eyes, "Wait...You were really worried...". His hand slowly moved to reach hers, yet she pulled it away. "Come on.". Alex watched as Lara got up, "Little help?". Lara rolled her eyes, but let him take her hand in order to get up. "Thanks.". "Don't mention it...". Lara then swung one leg over the side of the saddle and was ready to ride. "Come on Alex!". Alex smiled slightly, he was tired of walking.

"So you're letting me back on? Lesson learnt?". "No, I just don't want to be late.". Alex sighed. "Good enough for me.". With that he got onto the back and slipped his arms around Lara's waist. She tensed a bit as he did this, though she didn't seem to notice that she had done it. It were as if it had become a type of reflex. Alex noticed. I'm sorry Lara...For the prayer wheels...For the lies...The deception...For everything I've ever done to make you pull away from me.... Alex's thoughts were cut as he slowly felt himself become light headed. "Uhh...". Alex's head rested against Lara's back as he passed out. A few words escaped his lips before he completely slipped out of consciousness. "...I'm sorry...".

Lara looked back over her shoulder to see him out cold. Her eyes filled with questions and her mind left wondering about what he had been thinking. She sighed heavily as she felt Alex's warmth against her back and his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Without a word she continued to ride in silence back to the village. Soon they arrived at the entrance of the village and Lara quickly noticed that someone had been waiting for them. "Lara! You have returned to us alive! Praise the gods!".Mena smiled happily as Lara got off the horse, reigns in hand. Mena's eyes seemed to be filled with relief and hope. The same eyes that always seemed so welcoming.

Shifting her gaze to Alex's figure, slumped on the saddle and unconscious, her expression changed to one of worry and fear. "Mena? Are you alright?". Lara questioned, unsure as to what had changed the healer's expression. "Was he...Was he touched by the curse? Does he have a mark?". "Oh!". Lara smiled, "No, he just needed to be taught a lesson. So he's just a little exhausted. Nothing a bit of water and rest can't fix.". Mena, placing a hand on her chest, sighed with relief. "Oh I see. That is a great relief to us all then.". Both nodded and smiled in unison.

"Indeed, a great relief.". A familiar voice cut into the conversation. "Ah Lara, I see that you have returned untouched by the curse. Hmm...Your friend as well I see.". Kazar smiled slightly. "It is a good sign perhaps.". Lara just raised a brow, "Perhaps. Or perhaps the curse has no effect on the entrance. As a way of having things appear normal and safe.". Kazar nodded, "Perhaps.". He then turned to face Mena, "It is time for you and the others to get ready.". Mena bowed slightly, "Yes Kazar. What of the other?". She asked, referring to Alex. "He shall be taken care of. Do not worry yourself about that.". "Yes.". Mena then turned to Lara, "Come. We must get ready.". Lara nodded and followed Mena. As she passed by Kazar, Lara placed the reigns in his hand and continued to follow behind Mena.

Kazar closed his hand tightly around the reigns, watching Lara disappear into a tent with Mena. "She is much too strong willed. Yet, I do not believe that it was her idea to come back here...". Kazar looked up at the unconscious Alex. "You brought her back here, and she seems to be the one keeping you alive. How sad.". Kazar then had Alex brought back to his tent to rest. Before leaving, Kazar decided to have a little talk with Alex. Though lying unconscious on the bed, Alex was still there after all. Thus, a conversation could take place. Kazar was the one who always said this. Alex, listening or not, was there. So Kazar was going to speak, whether Alex would remember anything...or not.

Meanwhile, back at a larger tent, Mena was making a few preparations for getting ready. Many of the other girls were there as well. "It is a tradition for the girls to get ready together for celebrations and events like this.". Mena said, smiling warmly. "Please allow me a few minutes to prepare this.". Lara nodded. "Take your time Mena." Mena simply smiled and then got back to mixing her ingredients. While waiting, Lara took the time to get to know as much as possible about the other girls.

She found out that very few of the people who lived here had actually been born in the village. Mostly only the younger children, who were not present in the tent, were truly born within the village. Many of the others had travelled with caravans or on expeditions to find this place in the desert, this village near a place said to hold an ancient curse. After most of their caravans and parties had fallen, they had wandered the desert. Desperately trying to escape the same fate as the others. It appeared that they had, because they were still alive. When Lara asked them how they had survived out in the desert, they all claimed the very same thing. That Kazar had found them, while wandering nearby, and that he had brought them back to this place...to the Village of the Scorpion. "He saved us...All of us.". Added Mena, as she continued about her last preparations. "Saved you?...". Lara questioned. "Yes.". Replied one of the girls. Lara decided to let that part go...for now. "What about his daughters? The triplets.".

"What of them?". Another voice questioned. It was that of Kenia, the main leader of the triplets. Lara turned to find that all three girls had just come into the tent, just in time to hear the last part of the conversation. Right on time.... Lara thought to herself with an interested smile on her face. "Well?". "What about us?". Kirica and Kani asked, following their sister's lead. Lara raised her brow inquisitively, "I was just wondering if you were born here or not...". Kani looked uncertain, and Kirica appeared to be confused. As if neither really knew if they had been or not. They seemed equally unsure if they should even be answering such a question. "What kind of question is that?". Kenia hastily replied. "It was just a simple and easy question...". Lara continued.

"Kazar is our father and our mother gave birth to us in the desert.". Kani quickly replied, Kenia seemed annoyed at her sister's quick reaction to answer. Kirica continued, "She was taken by the curse, but our father managed to save us from it.". Kenia nodded. "You are correct Lara, it is a simple question. We just tend to be suspicious of questions.". Lara raised her brow, You, or him?.... She thought to herself. Kenia just smiled, "I mean after all, we do not get many outsiders here.". Lara returned the smile, "I understand.". "Almost done...". Mena's soft voice spoke as she pretended to have ignored the entire conversation.

"Alex? Alex!?". Kazar smiled as he saw that Alex was still very much unconscious. "Good.". Kazar then walked slowly over to Alex's bed, looking down at him with a mixed expression. "You should not have come here. Nor should you have brought Croft here again. Yet, I did not expect her to have returned a second time. We shall have to wait and see if her luck serves her well this time.". Kazar then pulled a handful of white powder out from a small pouch. He then gently blew the powder at Alex's unconscious body. "You WILL be answering my questions...". A grin crossed Kazar's face, "After all, you do not have much of a choice.".

"Alex? Can you hear me?".

Alex's eyes remained closed and he was silent.

"Alex!?".

"What?".

Kazar shrugged his shoulders, "Good enough I guess...Now, for the questions.". He paused slightly, "Why have you come to this desert?".

"Money.".

"Money?".

"Lots of money.".

"Explain.".

"I was hired to come here.".

"Hired to do what?".

"To find something.".

"What were you hired to find Alex?".

"Not sure.".

"How is that possible!?".

"It's an artifact that no one's ever seen.".

"Ah! I see. Interesting...". Kazar should have been curious about that part. Anyone would have. But he already knew about that particular artifact. "The artifact pertaining to the Curse of the Scorpion.".

"Yes.".

"Why is Croft with you?".

"Was part of the deal. For me to get paid, she had to come.".

"Why?".

"Not sure. Said that one tomb raider was good, but two was better.".

"So she came willingly?".

"No.".

"No?".

"No, not at first. She didn't want to go.".

"How did you get her back here?".

"Kinda convinced her.".

"Kinda?".

"Well, I kinda begged her a bit.".

"As I thought.".

"Did you know that she had been here before you asked?".

"No.".

"She has told you, has she not?".

"Yes.".

"That she almost died?".

"Yes.". Alex frowned slightly.

"That she watched everyone around her die from the curse?".

"Yes.".

"That she was the only one who remained untouched by it?".

"Yes.".

"Were you looking for this village?".

"No, we were looking for the village that worships the scorpion.".

"Ah! It is farther than you thought then?".

"I don't know...I guess...".

"You guess?".

"Yes.".

"How can you be unsure where to go in the desert!? How did you expect to find your way!?".

"The plane was gonna take us directly to the village. But...".

"But?".

"It didn't bring us that far.".

"Why?".

"It crashed.".

"How?".

"The controls went haywire. Lara said that it had happened to many before. While going over the strange tropical forest that shouldn't be there.".

"Hmm...What did you see in this forest?".

"Scorpions.".

"Scorpions?".

"Lots of scorpions...".

"Hmm...".

"Some huge ass ones too.".

"Fascinating, you actually lived through them. Not many ever do. Lara did, however. She survived them quite well...". Kazar paused to ponder his next question.

"What else did you see?".

"A cave.".

"A cave?".

"Yes. A small cave carved right into the side of this rocky terrain. It was kind of hidden, as if someone had found it before but...had wanted to hide it from something. Scorpions maybe...".

"Interesting...Very interesting...". Kazar, lost in his thoughts, only came back to reality when Alex started speaking without being asked anything.

"I think...I think Lara saw something in there. Cause she went in, said she was checking it out. Something she saw made her rush out, telling me to run. Something she saw...".

"Alex? What did she see?".

"Dunno.".

"What!?".

"But she looked freaked...".

Kazar sighed heavily in annoyance and frustration. Yet, Alex couldn't tell Kazar what he hadn't seen. He couldn't answer. He honestly just couldn't give an answer to a question that remained a question to himself.

"She did not tell you what she had seen?".

"No...And I didn't have time to ask.".

"She probably wouldn't have told me if I had anyways...". Alex added, with a slightly annoyed tone. Kazar took a few steps back from Alex when he heard those words. He had dismissed the feeling a few seconds ago, when Alex had spoke without being asked. Yet, it had now happened more than once.

"You spoke.".

"Um...Yeah!".

"Without my asking a question of you?".

"That's obvious.".

Kazar's eyes widened, "The effects must be wearing off. Pity, I would have loved to learn more about the ever lovely Croft...". His sentence trailed off as his mind wandered.

"Stay away from her!". Alex's voice was firm and commanding. Not to mention drop dead serious. "Hmm...You think you can command me? Hahaha! Interesting. Your feelings mix when it comes to her. She may lead you to your greatest downfall...". Alex frowned at this, though his eyes were still shut. "I won't let you near her!". Kazar smiled mischievously as he started to back away from Alex and towards the exit. Kazar's voice echoed in Alex's ears, growing distant. "We shall see...".

"...no...". Alex's eyes slowly opened in time to see Kazar's outlined figure standing in front of the exit. He stared at the figure, not allowing himself to blink. He feared that if he blinked, Kazar would use that fraction of a second to disappear. "Alex?". A voice rang softly in his ears, he shook it of as his imagination. Kazar's figure had become a blur to Alex's eyes. The blur of a figure was then replaced as another walked straight through the blur, dispersing it instantly. As if the blurred figure had no longer been there at all. Giving in, Alex blinked. As his eyes gradually came back into focus, the voice once again spoke to him. "Alex?". Looking straight into fiery hazel eyes, Alex's icy blue eyes seemed to lose themself. "Lara?". "Glad to see that the heat hasn't damaged your memory.". Lara smiled playfully, raising her brow.

Alex's gaze quickly shifted to the empty space behind Lara, Kazar was gone. He must have left when I blinked...He had to.... "Alex?". Lara questioned with slight concern in her tone, "Are you alright?". Alex's eyes locked onto hers instantly. Then, realizing that he had done so, he grinned cockishly, "Of course! But if I wasn't...It'd be your fault.". Alex winked at Lara, knowing all too well that she would have something else to say about that.

"My fault!?". "Yeah, you made me walk.". "You were purposely trying to annoy me!". Alex just laughed, "Yeah I was...Wasn't I?". Lara sighed, sitting down on the bed beside Alex. "How is it that you can never just stay out of situations like these?". "Must be my amazing good looks.". Alex grinned. Lara couldn't help but smile. He'd been unconscious for at least an hour and yet he still managed to wake up still being the regular old Alex. "Alex West, you haven't changed.". Lara said with a playful tone laced into her voice. Alex, smiling softly, gently took her hand in his, "Just like my feelings for you...". Lara's breath caught for a few seconds, and she was left unable to speak.

Hesitantly, she made a slight movement to take her hand back. Alex, however, just took her hand between both of his. "Lara...Don't go...Please...". His eyes pleading with her to stay and his heart wanting just a few more moments at least. A few seconds would even suffice. Lara's fiery eyes suddenly locked with Alex's icy ones, how she wished she hadn't made eye contact. It was much easier to make a clean getaway when you couldn't see the other person's eyes. For some reason, seeing the expression that their eyes portrayed made it harder than ever imaginable. Especially when it was someone that you knew and actually had feelings for, and maybe even still had feelings for.

"A...Alex...". "Lara please...Just let me say what I have to say and then you can storm out or do whatever you want ok?...Okay?". Alex's plea got to her, yet she still couldn't find her words. She wasn't quite sure what to say, but she knew that he would say it whether or not she approved of him doing so. A simple nod was all he got, but it was better than nothing. Certainly better than her getting up and just walking away. "Thanks...". He smiled hesitantly, which relieved Lara. It relieved her to know that he was just as hesitant to tell her as she was to listen to him tell her.

"Lara I...". He realized that he had no idea how to voice his thoughts and even less of an idea of how to put his hearts emotions into words. He had her complete attention and she wasn't going to get up and leave, but he still couldn't get his words out. Even if he could, he knew that they would all come out wrong and he would probably just end up putting more distance between them. After all, it didn't matter if she knew..."Nevermind...It's nothing.". ...because he knew. He would always know, whether she did or not. Whether she'd accept it or not, he would. He always would. Though, when asked he would never admit it to anyone. Well, anyone except her.

Lara raised her brow, mind filled with confusion. "Alex? Are you sure that you're okay?". Alex nodded and then smiled slightly. "Yeah...Okay...I'm...Okay...". Lara frowned slightly, she was worried. Either he really wanted to say something important, or maybe the heat had messed with his mind. Yet, this wasn't the case. "Alex? You know you can tell me right?". Alex's eyes met hers once again, doing so made him want to tell her everything. "Lara I...". His emotions took hold of him, yet he still couldn't form the words that he longed to speak.

Slowly, Alex brought his hand up to cup her chin. Letting his thumb run a feather light touch across her lusciously full lower lip. Stareing into her eyes, he moved closer to her. So close that their faces were near touching. "Alex?...". "Ssshh...". Gradually their faces moved even closer, they could feel the warmth of each other's breathe on their skin. Slowly their eyes closed as the awaiting kiss drew nearer and nearer by the second. Until...

"Lara!". "There you are!". "Mena's been looking for you.". Alex sighed heavily as Lara, once again, moved out of his reach. She smiled at the three girls, "So she's finished with whatever she was working on then?". Lara inquired. "Yes.". Replied Kani cheerfully. "Let's go!". Kirica continued excitedly as she and Kani each took one of Lara's hands and dragged her out of the tent, giggling playfully. Alex sighed again. Every time...Something always has to get in the middle of it...Of us.... He thought to himself.

"Hey Alex, feeling better?". Kenia questioned seductively. Alex smiled cockishly, "Yeah. You can't keep Alex West down for long.". Kenia giggled. "So, want I should keep you company?". Before Alex had a chance to answer her not so subtle question, "Kenia! Come on!". Her sisters called her out to join them. "Gotta go! See you at the celebration Alex!". Kenia quickly left the tent to follow after her other two sisters. "Yeah...Later...". Alex sighed heavily. He so desperately wanted to close the distance between himself and Lara, yet these sisters were quite alluring as well. Especially Kenia, who seemed much more straight forward than the other two triplets.

Uncertain of himself, Alex resigned to just trying to have a good time at the celebration. After all, he could always talk to Lara later on or even after the party. "Stay away from her Kazar...". Alex then finally noticed how dusty he was from laying around in the sand. "Damn! I need a shower! Badly!". Alex then got up and grabbing some stuff, headed for the showering area. When he got there, it was completely empty. "Hmmm...Guess I've got the place to myself.".

Tossing a small bag onto a table he quickly stripped off his clothes and turned on the water, shivering slightly. "I forgot...No hot water...Good thing we're in the desert then...". Alex sighed softly as he let the cold water pour down his tense body. His mind had been overworking many things lately. Especially where Lara was concerned and why Kazar seemed so interested in her. "Well, other than the obvious fact that she's drop dead gorgeous, hot as hell and amazingly sexy.". Alex grinned to himself. Closing his eyes, he remembered the triangle incident. "You saved my life Lara...You weren't even going to tell me...Would you have told me if I hadn't asked about it? Or would you have forever left me in the dark about that?...". He shook the thoughts from his mind as he tried to relax. After all, it wasn't a good thing to be tense for a celebration.

"I thought you'd be in here.". Alex quickly opened his eyes at the sound of a familiar voice, but couldn't believe what his own eyes were seeing. "Lara!?". "Hello Alex.". His eyes focused in on her, as if he'd been frozen on the spot. "What...What are you doing here?". Lara smiled softly as she slowly started to walk towards Alex. "I just...Wanted to see you...". "Lara I...". "Ssshhh...". Gently, she placed her index finger over his lips. "It doesn't matter...". Alex swallowed hard, he wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe she's playing some kind of game with my head. Trying to get me to tell her something.... His heart started beating rapidly as she pulled off her top and let her shorts slide down to her bare feet. If she is, it's working. Too bad I don't have anything to tell.... Alex thought to himself.

Lara, now left in only her black bra and underwear, stood before Alex with a playful smile on her face. "What's wrong? My plan to drive you completely insane is working?". Alex just stared at her, up and down and then finally smiling. "Hell yeah! It's working REALLY well.". Lara smiled, "Good...". Lara then leaned in, suddenly kissing Alex swiftly on the lips. Alex was confused at first, but then just mentally told himself to shut up and just enjoy the moment. After all, he'd probably get told off as soon as it was finished. If it was a game, so what!? He didn't mind playing her little game every now and then.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, burying one hand in his wet hair and pulling his head closer to hers with the other. "Mmm...". Alex moaned softly as Lara pressed her curved chest against his, never breaking the kiss. Soon what began as a swift kiss became a hot passionate one. The cold water from the shower continued to pour down on them as they didn't seem to take any notice to it. The kiss was then suddenly broken as Lara took a few steps away from Alex. "Lara?". She just smiled mischievously as she reached her hand back to un-hook her bra. Alex's eyes widened as he watched her in anticipation for the next few moments. These moments never came...

Alex saw nothing but blackness. "I should have known...". Slowly, Alex opened his eyes to find that he was still the only person in the showering tent. He sighed heavily, "I've really got to stop doing that. I'm going to end up driving myself insane or living in a day dream.". He then shrugged as he went back to trying to clear his mind. "At least I'm already in a cold shower...". He smirked to himself as he tried to let the cold water ease his tension.

Meanwhile, Lara and the other girls were in the special tent. The tent that contained the water pool. The pool that only the females were allowed to use. "We'll start with a bath and then continue getting you girls ready.". Mena stated as she wrapped towels around some of the younger girls. Many had already finished their bath and were getting dressed to go play outside. Lara, Mena, and the triplets were the only ones left. Soon, they were also the only ones left in the tent as well.

"We are the last ones. Come, let us finish our preparation for tonight.". Mena smiled warmly as she set a small tray down on the nearby table. The triplets quickly undressed and got into the pool, splashing each other playfully. Though in their early twenties, they still often acted like little children. Which is one of the best ways to be, for many grow up too fast. "Come Lara, let us join them.". Mena stated warmly as she too removed her clothes and slipped into the clear water of the healing pool. Lara nodded as she pulled off her clothes, placing them in a pile by the table.

While in the pool, the girls talked and laughed for some time before they realized that they should be getting out soon. "So Alex isn't your boyfriend?". "Kenia!". Mena cut into Kenia's question. "It is not polite to pry into the personal lives of others.". Lara just smiled, "It's okay Mena. And no, Alex isn't my boyfriend. We're just...". "Friends.". Kani added. "Exactly.". Lara smiled playfully. "I think Kenia is in love with him.". Kirica said giggling. "Am not!". Kenia shot back. Mena just shook her head and sighed softly. The three hadn't seemed to gain much discipline about how they talked and what they should or should not say.

"He's just fun to play with.". Kenia finished, the other two triplets giggled at this simple fact. Lara nodded, "Yes, that he is. Also very easy to annoy.". The four giggled at this, while Mena got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around herself. "Now girls, it is time that you all left to get ready. I shall tend to Lara.". "Yes Mena!". The triplets replied in unison, each wrapping a towel around their waists and picking up their clothes all three padded off to their tent to get changed.

Lara then followed their lead and got out of the pool, as Mena held out a towel for her to use. "Thanks.". Mena just smiled warmly and walked over to the nearby table and picked up her belongings, putting them in a small basket. "Come, we shall finish your preparations in my tent.". Mena said as she held the basket in her hands. Lara nodded and did the same, tossing her clothes into a basket and following Mena back to her tent.

Alex, who had gotten changed into a pair of khaki's with a white tank top, had come out of his tent just as the triplets were heading to theirs. "Heeey Alex.". Kenia smiled seductively, "Where ya headed?". "Come on Kenia!". Kirica grabbed her sister's arm and was dragging her in the right direction. "We have to finish getting ready.". Kani continued in a timid voice. "Yeah or Mena's gonna pitch a fit.". Kirica finished. "Alright alright! I'm coming.". Kenia sighed as she followed behind her two sisters. "See you later Alex.". Kenia winked before disappearing into the tent with the other two girls.

Alex grinned as he saw her disappear, then shook his head. Stop it! If you want Lara to take you seriously, you've gotta stop stareing at every piece of tail that comes onto you! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!. "Stop it!". "Stop what?". Alex turned to find Lara giving him a slightly confused yet inquiring look. She was dressed only in a small towel that barely covered her and her hair was soaking wet and causing small water droplets to fall from her neck, straight down to her shapely cleavage. "Um...I...Nothing.". Alex couldn't think of a smart idea to get himself out of it, he just couldn't concentrate on his words when his eyes were fixed on her.

Lara simply raised her brow, "Um...Alright.". She continued into Mena's tent and was soon gone from his sight. "Phew! That was close...Wasn't it? Great! Now I'm talking to myself. I'm imagining stuff and talking to myself.". He slowly started to walk around the small village, just thinking. "Maybe the sun really did fry my brain...". He sighed and then decided to help a few of the men get things ready for the celebration. At least it would keep his mind on something other than Lara. Damn! She looks good in ANYTHING!. Or maybe it wouldn't...

Aven

Hey all! Sorry for the VERY long lack of chapters. I started writing this one at my summer job when I had nothing to do. About 10 pages in word later I decided to stop and cut this chapter of at this length lol. It's longer than my usual chapters, but I figured it would make up for my lack of chapters :D Thanks to all who continue to read and review!


	18. Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Crof...

**Tomb Raider: **

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 17-Before The Celebration: Threatening Conversations...

"Maybe the sun really did fry my brain...". He sighed and then decided to help a few of the men get things ready for the celebration. At least it would keep his mind on something other than Lara. Damn! She looks good in ANYTHING!. Or maybe it wouldn't...Whatever the case, Alex would have to deal with his thoughts and emotions as they came to him. He couldn't very well be expected to just sit there and think, so he set out to help with the preparations. "At least it'll keep me a bit occupied...". He said with a slight sigh and walking over towards a few of the other men in the village. "Need any help?". The men nodded and smiled, "It would be very much appreciated. Many thanks.". "Hey, no problem.". Alex grinned confidently as he joined in the preparations.

Meanwhile, back at Mena's tent Lara was about to get ready for the festivities. "You need not worry Lara, I have everything you need right here in this very tent. You shall be ready in no time.". Mena smiled warmly and politely as she went to a small cabinet and began to sort through a few things that were stored in there. Lara smiled graciously, "Thank you Mena.". "No no no...You need not thank me. It is my pleasure to have someone to make conversation with other than the younger women and children. They seem to be more interested in going about their own lives. Yet, it is the way of the people here at this village. Much of the interesting people end up leaving in some way or another...". Mena paused, "Forgive me, we generally do not dwell on the past nor the events contained in it.". She smiled as she went back to trying to find what she was looking for. "Enough of this nonsense, we have a celebration to attend...Ah! Here it is.". "Here's what?". Lara questioned, slightly curious.

"So what are we going to wear Kirica?". Kani asked, uncertain of making her own decision on the subject. "Um...Kenia? Do you have any ideas?". Kirica referred the question to the next sister. Kenia nodded and smiled mischievously, a wild look in her dark eyes. "This is going to be so much fun!". Kenia grinned enthusiastically. Kani and Kirica knew exactly what their sister was talking about, it was an outfit that they never got to wear very often. Mainly because there weren't many celebrations being held these last few years but also due to the fact that Kazar strongly disapproved of his daughters wearing such revealing outfits. Of course Kazar was very proud to have his three beautiful daughters, he just didn't like the idea of them parading around in what he referred to as clothing that was much too alluring to the male gender.

"He is going to be very angry with us...". Kirica said as she looked down at her outfit and the outfits of her other two sisters. "I do not want him to be mad at me...". Kani added shyly, she was more reserved than her two other sisters. Yet, this mostly was just for her speech since in actions the three sisters were very much alike and very outgoing. Though, Kenia was always more to the extreme and was often the one dragging the other two along for the ride. "Perhaps, but he will not say anything. At least, he will not say much. This is a celebration so he will have other more pressing needs to attend to, much more important than our clothing.". She paused for a moment and then smiled wildly, "Anyhow...He will surely forgive us. We do not get to have fun very often so...let us enjoy it!". "Yeah!". Kani and Kirica joined in with smiles painted across their faces. The triplets then quickly changed into their matching belly dancer outfits and were soon out to begin their fun and mischief, wild sparks flickering in their exotic eyes.

"Mena it's beautiful...". Lara's eyes were fixed on the outfit that Mena held out for her to see. "...and you...you made this?". Mena nodded with a warm smile on her face. A smile mixed with a blush due to the before compliment. "It's stunning!". Lara added as Mena tried not to let it seem like much. "I thank you, but it's really nothing at all. It is just a little something I made several years ago, but never really got around to working on any further.". Lara listened silently to Mena's description of what she had in mind when she'd made the outfit. It was suppose to later be something more and maybe a line of clothing, but being the only healer in the village...her clothing designs were of little use. Her vast skills as a healer were of greater need and importance to the village as a whole and so her ideas for being a designer were set aside for the well-being of the village and its people. "I see...". Was all Lara could think to say after hearing Mena's life story. "...but that was many years ago. My younger self was always so full of ideas that no one had ever heard of or seen. Times were different back then. Much more different...".

The two women exchanged a few moments of thought filled silence before either spoke again. "...but that was awhile go. Far into the past. We need not worry about its details for we are now in the present and looking towards the future. The past shapes our present, so we should not forget it. We should not, however, dwell upon it either. It is all a part of us and we must do our best to make right in the world around and do right by ourselves.". Mena smiled warmly at Lara, who returned the smile. "Lara, may I ask something of you?". "Certainly.". "Well, since no one has ever gotten a chance to wear this outfit I...I was wondering if you would be so kind as to honour me by wearing it to the celebration?". Mena then bowed her head slightly, casting her gaze downwards. "I mean...if it is not too much of me to ask. You do not have to, for you owe me nothing. I was only thinking that maybe...". "Mena?". "Yes?". "I'd be honoured.". "Well then, let us finish our preparations shall we?". With that Mena helped Lara change into the outfit and then she herself got ready as well.

Meanwhile, back where Alex had been helping out, the triplets had decided to have a little fun before the feast began. "Hey Alex.". "Whatcha doin'?". "Miss us?". Kirica, Kani, and Kenia spoke flirtatiously and seductively walked towards Alex and the other men dressed in their belly dancer outfits. "Hey you...girls...". His eyes widened dramatically as he saw what they were now wearing, which wasn't too much at all. "What is wrong?". Kani questioned sweetly, yet in a more enticing tone than usual. "...uhhh...nothing...Yeah, nothing's wrong. Why would you girls think that?". Alex shot a question their way, smiling cockishly and trying not to let it show that he'd been caught off guard. "Well, we could have sworn that you might have almost blushed...". Kirica began. "...or maybe even that you were stunned and could not believe your very eyes. Perhaps you think you are dreaming?". Kenia finished, being obviously direct in her speech yet confusing in her tongue tying words.

"Dreaming?". Could I be dreaming? No...I can't be. Well, I guess it could be another one of my mind running wild moments. Right? I mean, I've been having a ton of those with Lara in them...So I guess it could be possible that my mind somehow let these three in? Maybe. No! Must stop thinking about them! If I want Lara to see that I still have feelings for her I've got to stop thinking about these three in belly dancer outfits. Unless...I'm not dreaming am I?. Alex couldn't help but mentally kick himself for being silent for such a long period of time, it showed that he was indeed caught of guard by the triplet's advances. "Mmm...He does not know what to think now does he?". "Yes, he does seem very confused...". "Yet, he does seem to like what he sees.". Kirica, Kani, and Kenia continued to flirt openly with Alex as he tried to pull himself together and appear as if nothing had phased him. He grinned confidently, "Any man in my position would.". He then tried to make himself look occupied by helping to move a few more crates from place to place for the men of the village. Yet, the girls didn't give in and they continued to flirt shamelessly with him and if there was no tomorrow.

"Kirica. Kani. Kenia. What is it that you are doing?". Kazar's voice cut into the whole situation and he didn't seem the least bit happy with what he saw. "Flirting with Alex.". The girls replied together, knowing that Kazar wouldn't yell at them if they stood together and appeared innocent and sweet. Kazar frowned his disapproval of the entire situation, not to mention the fact that his daughters were trying to get close to Alex. He had always been overprotective of his daughters as far as their mingling with the young males of their age were concerned. Yet, he seemed to especially disapprove of them hanging around Alex. He wasn't a member of the village or even just a passing drifter. He was here with Lara and the two of them were searching for something that they'd been hired to find. However, just the bringing up of the subject of the curse seemed to make Kazar more than a little uneasy and nervous.

"Hmmm...I see. Yet, what is it that you are wearing? This is not proper attire for such an occasion and...". Kazar was cut off before he had a chance to go any deeper into the subject. "But father, we never get to wear what we want.". "We never really have celebrations anymore...especially any celebrations with guests...". "Yes, they've grown so rare. We just wanted to have a little fun. After all, is this not what a celebration is about? Having fun?". Kirica, Kani, and Kenia smiled sweetly at Kazar with a pleading look in their eyes. Kazar smiled in defeat at his three daughters, "Oh very well...But do not make a habit of it.". The triplets giggled joyfully as they each hugged Kazar and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!". They sang out together, knowing they had won over him. Kazar just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, raising three girls wasn't as easy as one would think.

"Now you should allow Alex continue what he is doing my daughters. It is not polite to interrupt and bother people in such a way.". "Oh it's no problem at all Kazar. They're no bother at all. In fact, they're great company.". Alex said with a cocky grin on his face, knowing that it would anger Kazar deeply. After all, maybe this would make Kazar stay a little further away from Lara. "Just the same...Daughters? Please excuse us. Alex and I need to have a few words.". "Yes father!". The triplets replied in unison as they smiled sweetly and enthusiastically. "See you later Alex...". Kenia whispered flirtatiously as she and her sisters passed by him and continued to walk off towards where the feast was going to be held.

Once the triplets were out of hearing range, Kazar turned his full attention back to Alex. "You will stay away from my daughters.". Alex raised his brow, "Nice request coming from a guy who threatened to do something if I got in the middle of you and Lara. Which, won't be a problem. Since you won't be getting anywhere near her.". Alex paused for a second and there was silence between the two men. Kazar was the one who first broke the thickened silence, with a dead serious look plastered across his face. "It was not a request. It was a direct statement. A statement that you will take care of. You WILL stay away from them and you will refrain from causing any trouble.". Alex just kept his cool composure, he could play the same game and maybe even do it better. "You think you can go around giving me orders?". "I do not think, I know it. You WILL stay away from them. Far away from them.". Kazar's dead serious look didn't fade or shift. If anything, he looked even more threatened and on the defensive than he did before.

"Hmm...Seems like I've found a little something that actually threatens you. Interesting...". Alex said, a slight grin on his face. He let his sentence linger, not quite finishing it and not really seeming in much of a hurry to continue with his thoughts on the subject. Kazar just frowned, "I am not threatened. Not by the likes of you. You will leave them alone or else.". "Or else what?". Alex's expression seemed to be slightly childlike, more of a toying around than anything else. "Or else I can not be held responsible for any acts of misfortune that should come your way.". "Oh, so you're threatening me now?". Alex asked with a strange grin on his face. Kazar shook his head lightly, "No I am not doing anything of the sort. It is just that ill-thoughts and wishes do tend to manifest themselves out here in the desert. Out where no one can truly understand what has happened before it is too late...". Kazar, in turn, left his sentence to linger. It were as if he wanted it to sink into Alex's mind and maybe interrupt his own train of thought at the same time.

"Seems we have ourselves a little position here...". Only it didn't appear to have much of an effect on Alex, at least not any that was visible to Kazar at that moment. "A position?". "Yeah. A very interesting one...". Alex smiled confidently as his sentence was left to sink into Kazar's mind...

Aven

Well here's another chapter to this book of my hopeful series of books for Tomb Raider. I'd like to give a VERY big thank you to all of those who continue to read and review!!! Especially those who like what I write and want to hear more! :D I really appreciate it! Thank you all!! I'd also like to wish you all a Merry late X-Mas and Happy late New Year 2005!!!

Kazar and Alex talking!? Not a very good sign! Tense little situation they have here, wonder what's gonna happen next?...


	19. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 18

Tomb Raider:

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 18-Male Egos and Lacking Compromise...

"Seems we have ourselves a little position here...". Only it didn't appear to have much of an effect on Alex, at least not any that was visible to Kazar at that moment. "A position?". "Yeah. A very interesting one...". Alex smiled confidently as his sentence was left to sink into Kazar's mind...

Which didn't take long at all. Kazar frowned slightly, his brow arching at the man before him. Did this man, this outsider, SERIOUSLY believe that he could just come into the village and attempt to threaten him? Much less threaten him using his very own daughters? No, this was not happening. Of all the arrogant, overconfident and cocky men he'd encountered over the years… However, Kazar had to admit that this Alex West certainly was going about his threats in a different manner. He wasn't specifically after any power, priviledge or information. No, he was merely trying to enforce restrictions concerning another woman. Strange how he was using three others in order to attain it. However… a threat still remained a threat.

It didn't matter whether or not Alex could actually be a threat to him, what mattered was that he actually believed that is was in his power to do so. THAT alone was enough to send Kazar into an overprotective and angered mood. Still, he wasn't about to let Alex gain an inch over him. "Hmph…". He smirked, remaining otherwise silent.

Of course, silent responses were never Alex's strong suit. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?". Was he not making himself clear? Was he somehow not coming off as dead serious? Was he EVER going to get an answer that didn't require him to beat it out of someone with a stick? Alex just shook his head, "Well, I guess that means that you don't mind if I go now then does it?". Alex smiled suspiciously, starting to turn away while still keeping an eye on Kazar at the same time.

"Ah, finally decided to leave have you?". Kazar sadly knew that there was no such luck, still he just couldn't let the younger man assume that he had in any way gained anything what-so-ever. "Leave? You'd like that wouldn't you?". Turning back to face Kazar, he smiled confidently yet in mock hurt. "And I was just beginning to feel at home here too.".

Frowning, "Of really? My apologies, perhaps this is not the place for you afterall. Anyhow, she can very well take better care of herself than you ever could. Perhaps, you are not needed here at all Alex West.". The look in Kazar's eyes was almost possessive. A look that Alex instantly picked up on and despised. "I could say the same for you Kazar. Those three little gems don't seem to need you anymore. All grown up aren't they?". Alex smiled, "They don't need you anymore. They're gonna find some guys who'll drag them away from you, from here, and then you'll be lucky if they ever visit more than two times a year.".

He paused, "Then again, that's what you're really scared of isn't it? That they'll leave? That they'll learn about all of the things they're missing in the world… because afterall, there's a lot more out there than sand and curses.". Alex grinned, "But of course, you already know that don't you?".

A silent death stare was all he got from Kazar. A look that shot daggers and actually meant them. If they had been away from the village or even just a little further out of hearing range, he was certain that the village leader would have surely attempted to silence him in a very permanent way. But they were still in hearing range, they were still in the village. People knew he was there, they knew he was going to the celebration. Kazar would have no concrete way of making the ordeal into some sort of accident, mistake or anything of the sort. In all areas, he just had no way of passing such an act of as anything other than it truly would be without losing all credibility… not to mention his daughters.

"It is not wise to threaten a father with his children… nor is it in any way proper or accepted in society for that matter. But… you already know that correct? A man can do so much under such threatening circumstances. A father can be known to go into a fit of rage to protect his children… and as I recall, society DOES tend to accept that.". Alex frowned, was this guy just playing with him? He had to be… but then again, something about the guy had rubbed Alex the wrong way since the second he laid eyes on him.

"So you see Alex West, you will NOT be threatening my daughters, for no one shall hold me responsible in this village for my actions if you do.". Kazar smiled, though not for long. "And the difference between you and me… is that if you threaten Lara, I don't care if they hold responsible for what I do to YOU.". It was Alex's turn to smile.

"Ah, I see there can be no compromise upon this simple fact. How is it that after so many centuries of evolution that male egos still remained ever the same as they did so long ago. Perhaps nature has planned it that way. As for your position mentioned earlier?". Kazar inquired, still a little curious as to what it would be. Though he partially figured just by the tone and conversation leading up to it. It would have to do with Lara and his three daughters.

He was right too. "Oh, so NOW you're ready to hear me? Well, guess it's better late than never right?". Alex arched his brow. "It's simple enough even for you to understand. Stay away from Lara, and I'll leave your little 'angels' out of this. Because believe me, they are far too easy to sway.".

Kazar glared at Alex, "Sway? I am afraid that you have no idea what you are talking about. They cannot be swayed.". "Oh but they can, in fact, they can VERY easily be swayed without me having to do much at all. I'd take that into account if I were you.". Crossing his arms over his chest, Alex stood disobediently before Kazar.

"So… what'll it be? A compromise in light of our little position?". Alex smiled, confident that Kazar would much rather keep his distance from this beauty than let his daughters indulge in their welcoming of an outsider. Yet, what Alex didn't take into account was Kazar's god-complex. "Hmph… you seem quite sure of yourself.".

There was a long dense silence shared between the two males before one of them spoke again. Neither willing to bow down before the other and both having their own reasons for feeling threatened by the other. "You dare threaten our way of life, you dare to corrupt my daughters, my village… you dare believe that you know anything about anyone. Me. My daughters. This village. Yourself. Even Lara. You think you know anything about any of them, of us… you think you know her? Ha! You know nothing, you are ignorant and self-obssessed to know anything. You do not take the time to understand, you rush through and expect that she will wait for you with open arms. Betray her, and assume she will eventually either forget or forgive. How wrong you are… you will never learn because you can never see past what is really right in front of you.".

"SHE is not your property, and you WILL stay away from my daughters. Or else, one way or another, you will pay for your threats. That is for certain.". Turning, Kazar started back towards his tent to finish getting ready for the celebration.

Alex just stood there, watching as the other man headed back without actually even answering his questions. His tone lingering in the soft desert wind, a tone that knew the answer all too well and hinted that Alex was more than prepared to make good on his threats. "I guess that's a no to the compromise then?".

Aven

Hey guys sorry for the delay! And damn what a delay!! -.-' hides in a dark corner somewhere hoping not to be chased by angry readers with torches and pitchforks. Meant to get this chapter up sooner but had a bunch of time conflicts with getting back into the work routine and long story short, finally managed to grab my laptop and a few to sit and type up a chapter ;)

Thanks again to everyone who continues to read and review! I really love hearing from you guys! I love to write and so it's great to hear that someone likes the ideas that manifest in your head :D

Thanks a lot you guys!!

-Aven


	20. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 19

Tomb Raider:

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 19-Let the Celebration Begin...

I guess that's a no to the compromise then? Alex sighed to no one in particular, mostly because there wasn't really anyone around to begin with. Running his hand through his hair, he too started off back towards his tent to change for the celebration. He could already see people setting up a long table and begin to place different plates of food along it. People starting up fires and bringing torches along near the path leading up to the area that Alex figured was where the main of the celebration was going to be held. "Guess I'd better hurry… Good thing I already showered…".

Meanwhile, back in Mena's tent, Lara had just finished changing into the outfit that Mena had brought to her. Black and silky, it fit like a glove. You would almost think that Mena had made the outfit with Lara in mind. Yet, that couldn't be. It made no sense to belief such a thing. Still… it certainly was a pleasant coincidence.

The outfit consisted of a bra-like strapless top, a long ankle-length skirt with slits all the way up to the hips, black bands of material on the arms and legs along with a see-through black hooded cloak to go over the outfit as a whole. Though to be honest, it did nothing but add to the curvacious nature of the outfit and wearer as a whole.

"And?". Mena's voice cut into Lara's thoughts as she came out from behind a curtain with a light tan colored arabian dress. A light hood hung over her head and she had strips of matching cloth wrapped around her feet instead of her regular sandals. Lara just smiled, the woman truly did have the air of a healer and calming person. "Very nice.". Mena returned the smile with a softer and more humble one. "I thank you.". She bowed slightly before adding, "And may I say that I am quite pleased to see that my outfit fits you perfectly Lara. It brings me great joy to finally see someone wearing it with such grace.". Lara just smiled, "No Mena, the honor is all mine. Many thanks.". Lara bowed slightly, a smile on her face.

"Are we all ready?". Kenia's familiar voice was followed by her playful smile as she peered in through the tent opening. Mena nodded, "Yes my dears, shall we walk up to the altar together?".

Moments later, all five were greeted by a smiling Kazar… who's eyes did seem to have gazed upon Lara for a slightly longer length of time than was intended. "Ah Lara, welcome, welcome. You are to sit near me and Mena yes? Please, sit. You must do me this honor.". Taking Lara's hand gently in his, he led her to her place. Followed by Mena and the triplets.

Kazar's place was at the head of the table, Lara on his right with Mena on Lara's left. Coincidentally enough, this kept Alex from the possibility of sitting near Lara. Kazar smiled as that thought crossed his mind. "My daughters you may sit as you like, but please stay together. You know how Kani prefers to sit in the middle of you two yes?". He nodded as his three daughters smiled in unison, they had chosen to sit on the left side of the table but more centered than on either end. "Yes father.".

Oddly enough, for the guy who didn't really have much to do in order to prepare, Alex was one of the last few people to show up. Dressed in a pair of clean khaki pants, a tight black wife-beater and a white short sleeved shirt, Alex wandered up to the altar with an apologetic smile on his face. Though anyone would be able to tell that he wasn't really all that sorry. Afterall, he wasn't really late as he hadn't been given any real set time to be… well, he wasn't told where to go either for that part.

"Hey, sorry… had a little trouble with finding stuff in my bag that wasn't completely wrinkled.". He smiled, sitting down at the only place that was left. To Kazar's great annoyance, that place was right beside Kenia. Being the more direct and outspoken of the triplets, she was the daughter he'd least wanted to be around Alex. Though, he would have much preferred for Alex to be sitting as far away as possible from himself, his daughters… and Lara. Sighing to himself, Kazar figured it would just have to do for the time being.

Smiling, he stood with his glass in hand. "Welcome. Welcome.". At the sound of his voice, everyone quieted down as all attention was shifted to the front of the table. "Firstly, I would once again like to take this wonderful opportunity to welcome our guests. It brings great honor upon us to have guests after these long years.". He smiled, raising his glass in toast. The others followed suit. "And secondly, I would like to thank the gods for the great bounty that we have been so graciously blessed with and for the life we have been given. May each moment be blessed and cherished. May each and every opportunity be seized as if it were the only one to count.".

"Let the celebration begin!".

Aven

--

As promised, another chapter ;) Just a little bit of filler to describe the beginning of the celebration before I jump right into things. Next chap should be a lot longer and full of different conflicting events!!

Thanks for the reviews you guys :D glomps you all

-Aven


	21. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 20

Tomb Raider:

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 20-Celebrations Bring Opportunities...

"…May each and every opportunity be seized as if it were the only one to count.". That's what he had said. Opportunities? Was he talking about Lara? Could he, would he actually be so confidently arrogant as to slip her as a topic in his toast? Alex frowned slightly at the thought, though it wasn't noticed by anyone. That is, anyone but Kazar who somehow seemed to smile wider because of it.

"Let the celebration begin!".

Raising their glasses, they gave thanks to what had been given and the members of the village gave thanks to the gods for the welcome of having new faces amongst them… if only for a short while. Guests were so hard to come by and travelers with caravans had grown fewer and fewer over the years. In fact, during the last few years they could not remember a time when travelers would visit for longer than a day or night to re-supply and rest before parting ways. It was a sad fact, but a fact nonetheless.

However, the villagers never once brought this up during the celebration… or in general for that matter. Mena had mentioned that the villagers long ago chose to live in the present, in the here and now. Saying that the past, while it was where our roots lay, was nothing to be dwelt on. It was the present that held all to be cherished, as the future was promised to no one. In truth, Lara had agreed with her fully on that point. The future really was promised to no one and the past, no matter how hard you held onto it, was still just the past. She smiled at the reminder of their earlier conversation, perhaps this little trip wouldn't turn out so bad afterall. Still, Lara wasn't one to simply accept that idea. Though, she had decided to forget about it for tonight. It was a celebration and she absolutely did not want anyone of the villagers to see her going about work.

This was a big deal to them… to the village, Kazar, Mena… And Lara was certainly not one to refuse the wishes of her gracious hosts. Mena had wanted her to have a good time, she'd mentioned as much earlier. As such, a good time was just what Lara was going to have.

"Oh you simply must try the stuffed desert peppers Lara, they're the best! A village secret receipe." Kenia's voice cut into Lara's thoughts, though she was thankful for it. She had been thinking too much and she had promised to try and not do that tonight. Afterall, it was just one night. What could one night hurt? "I would expect them to be spicy." Lara smiled, helping herself to the platter of stuffed peppers as it was passed around the table.

"Hey pass those this way, I LOVE spicy.". Alex grinned playfully, causing Kenia to blush. "Oh trust me, they are.". "So you like spicy then Alex?". Kenia added. A subtle, but not really, tone of flirtation in her voice. Kazar just rolled his eyes at that, causing Alex to smile seductively over at Kenia and the triplets. "Love it.". Frowning Kazar forced himself to remember his earlier talk with the male tomb raider. HE had started it. Alex. HE had started this little game. Only… it was not a game which Kazar planned to let him win. Not in a long shot.

"Well Kazar, I'd hope you have plenty of water…". Lara smiled, arching her brow curiously over at Alex's actions. "Oh? Why is that?". Kazar replied, an inquiring look on his face. "Because someone just may be about to get burned." Lara finished with a teasing smirk in Alex's direction, a look he pretended not to have seen. Though she knew he had.

"Haha!". Kazar laughed, passing around another platter. "Yes, indeed I do have plenty. Yet, I wonder… would it even begin to be enough?". Mena just shook her head in mock annoyance, but a smile instantly lit up her face. "We could always just roll him around in the sand.". Try as she might, Mena just couldn't keep a straight face. It had been far too long since she'd had this much fun. Far too long.

…

As the feast went on, all sorts of dishes and plates were passed around the table. Two, three, four times before they were all set in the center. Plates as full as they could be, the sound of clinking dishes and friendly conversation filled the air. The soft glow of the sunset fueled the warm atmosphere around them as the celebration went on.

Soon, only a small few were still eating as others had already started to clear the table and get started on the dishes. Lara had offered to help them, but the women had insisted that she sit. Saying that the guest shouldn't be the one to do all the chores. Lara, try as she might, knew that there was no arguing with women like them. They were deadset in their ways, something Lara fully understood and accepted. She had just nodded, smiling warmly as the women returned the smile and continued on their way.

Alex had choked on the stuffed desert peppers, causing Kazar to smile with satisfaction even though no one really noticed the cold tone exchanged between the two men. In fact, everyone was much too preoccupied with their own conversations to actually take notice of such a slight thing. The triplets, on the other hand, had jumped on the occasion to comfort Alex over his "near death" experience. Alex had just smirked, that is, until Lara rolled her eyes at him. She hadn't really thought he would notice, but he had and somehow… somehow he didn't feel so confident anymore.

Though he didn't let Kazar or the triplets see any sign of it. Especially not Kazar.

It wasn't long after the table was cleared when Lara noticed a few people lighting the firepits that had been earlier prepared. "Mena? What are they up to?". She asked curiously. "Oh, that is for tonight. Music and dancing. You dance yes? It is very fun. The sky, filled with stars and the moon glow… well, you will see. It is perfect for dancing under. Almost magical.". Mena smiled widely, enthusiastically continuing on to talk about when she had first come to the village and how the desert night sky had taken her breath away. "To this day, it still has much of the same effect.".

…

Exotic music played wildly and passionately into the night, the usual silence broken. Drums echoed like thunder and songs flowed like the rain. The fires flickered around them, flames burning brightly into the night. A soft breeze blew through the village, another trait that made the world around them seem so irresistably magical. Mena had been right, there truly was something about this place that almost made you forget about everything else. Almost.

"I told you it would be fun.". Mena grinned, taking Lara's hand and pulling her out of the crowd to take a break from dancing. The two had been dancing almost non-stop since the music had started. "I have to admit Mena, you were right.". Lara returned the smile, as genuine as always. She really had to admit, she was having a great time.

And Kazar had to admit it to himself… he was having quite an intriguing time himself. He had been splitting his time between watching Lara and Mena dance to watching his daughters flirt shamelessly with Alex. Frowns followed by smiles, followed by looks of devout neutrality shifted on his face. Though, being the head of the village, no one really bothered to take note. It would seem that Kazar, for the most part, often would generally just watch during the dancing part of the celebrations. Very rarely had anyone actually managed to pull him onboard, and even fewer had managed to get Kazar to ask them to dance all on his own.

"But he is like that… take no bother, because no one else bothers either. He can be pretty reserved for dancing.". Mena continued, waving at another woman over by the fire.

Early on in the night the triplets had managed to drag Alex over to a fire to dance with them alone, and early on in the night it was noticed that it didn't take much convincing either. On one side, Alex had initially wanted to annoy Kazar. Prove his point from earlier, that he, in fact, could easily get to Kazar's daughters. On another, he had wanted to somehow manage to make Lara jealous without completely overdoing it. And still on another side, Alex had wanted to show Lara that he had changed.

"Come on Alex, break time is over.". "Come dance with us some more." "Pleeeease, you'll have lots of fun.".

Obviously he wasn't doing too good on the last part.

Still, it wasn't until slower songs started to play that Alex truly noticed this fact. Ah man… this isn't working. I'm not good at this am I? Am I? He frowned to himself.

"No, you're not.".

"Huh?". Alex snapped back to reality, completely confused as he was certain he hadn't been thinking out loud. He was sure of it…

"He'd better not.". Kirica, continued. It was Kenia's voice that had intially brought Alex back to reality. Not Lara's. How he wished it had been Lara's. Even if it had just been another daydream… errr… was it still considered a daydream if it was night?

"Alex c'mon, you're not gonna make us dance alone are you?". Kani's sweet voice brought him even further back into reality. Which was right about the time Kazar had decided to make his move. A move he had planned since the first moment he'd set his eyes on her.

"Lara my dear, would you honor me with a dance?".

…

So it would seem that celebrations can often bring opportunities, but not always in the way that you would have wished or expected. For some, the opportunity to dance with a goddess and built closer ties. To others the chance to make a love-interest, or father, jealous. While to others, a dance was just a dance and flirting was just flirting.

Lara was neither jealous nor impressed by either suitor, whether she considered either as even close to being a possibility or not. Alex somehow didn't feel any better about his situation with Lara spending so much time close to Kazar, even all of the shameless flirting with the triplets and the highly angered expression on Kazar's face was nowhere near worth the brief glimpse he'd gotten in Lara's eyes. Disappointment. Or maybe something stronger, but he just couldn't think of that word right now. As for Kazar, perhaps he was the only one of the two to be both angered and satisfied. As strange as it may sound, he was both and so remained in conflict. Appearing just about unphased, he wanted to kill Alex and yet… he didn't wish to leave Lara's side now that he finally had her to himself.

How strange it is that opportunities can also bring so many conflicts in both reason and result…

Aven


	22. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 21

Tomb Raider:

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 21- A Sudden Ending...

"Come on Alex…". Kirica pleaded playfully, pulling lightly on his arm. "Pleeeease…". Kani's voice followed, in a softer and sweeter tone to match her smile. "Unless… unless you want us to drag you.". Kenia offered, a teasing tone to match the mischievious look on her face. But his mind… his mind was elsewhere at the moment…

How strange it is that opportunities can also bring so many conflicts in both reason and results…

"Lara my dear, would you honor me with a dance?".

A curious smile crossed Lara's face as she accepted the offered hand, allowing Kazar to lead her off towards a group who were dancing more slowly to a softer brand of music. Mena smiled softly, taking a seat to watch the two dance.

"Well I'll be… perhaps she will be the one to save him…". Her words ran silently into the night as the music drowned them out. She didn't care, they were not meant to be heard. Only spoken…

Alex, on the other hand, was NOT happy. Not at all. In fact, it took everything he had to keep him from bursting into flames right on the spot. His hands, balled into fists, hung at his side. He refused to show Kazar any sign of defeat. He refused…

Yet, he simply couldn't stop watching the two and shooting more than obvious daggers in Kazar's direction with his eyes. Try as he might, the male tomb raider quickly realized that this was NOT going to be easy. Talk was one thing, but action… action was another. It had been easy earlier, to simply say that he would make Kazar pay if he dared get closer to Lara. And now, now he would have to prove by actions that he was both: a, not jealous and b, fully capable of getting more than a little too close to Kazar's three daughters.

Only, a… he was… and b… he was.

An oddly contradicting problem. His reasoning had led him to unexpected and slightly undesired results.

"It honors me greatly that you have accepted Lara.". Kazar smiled seductively as he bowed to gently kiss Lara's hand. "To be honest I was a little hesitant to ask.". Lara returned the bow, smiling softly back. That look… was… was she actually blushing?!

No, it couldn't be. It couldn't. There had to be some explanation, it had to be a mistake. It just… it just had to.

It wasn't. Alex frowned at the truth staring blindly back at him. It was slight and few would be able to notice, but it was there. The blush. She was blushing and from the looks of it, hiding it pretty well. Yet, he knew her better than she thought he did. Better than he would ever really admit.

He closed his eyes tightly, almost hoping that when he would open them… it would all have been a bad dream or some sort of strange and random backwards version of a daydream again. A figment of his imagination even… Anything except what it truly was…

Only, it was what it was… His eyes opened again, a look of hurt on his face. Perhaps even more hurt than jealous… perhaps, or maybe as much of one as it was of the other.

"Yeah… let's dance.". "Yay!!". The triplets cheered as they finally managed to get Alex to come back to the fires with them, which was far enough away from where Kazar and Lara were. Both a blessing and a curse…

Alex couldn't hear what they were talking about, nor could he continuously see their movements as others were dancing too now. Yet, he was in a perfect position to have the village members AND Kazar see him getting closer and closer with the three beautiful belly dancing girls, who were more than happy to dance closer and closer. For a moment, Alex even let himself wonder how the three ever managed to survive in such a small village being the way they seemed to be… but it was only in a passing moment thought.

As the song wore on, Lara danced slowly and exotically to the music. Swaying in perfect rhythm to the slowly lulling song. A genuinely enchanted smile graced Kazar's face as he moved closer and closer, matching Lara's rhythm… or as close to matching as one could ever hope to expect. His eyes watching her every move…

… only, his were not the only eyes to be doing so. That bastard!! Come on Lara!! You have to see that he's scum! Look at him… grrrrr, moving in on you when you're… Alex sighed, looking away from the infuriating sight. Mine. He had been about to say… mine.

Was HE really any different? For saying… thinking such a thing. So possessively stating, or nearly stating, in his mind that she was his? Could he truly say that he was any different from Kazar on this point?

"Haha! Yes but, I'd watch those hands if I were you…". Lara smirked at something Alex hadn't seen. "Ah yes, for even the most beautiful of roses have their thorns correct?". Kazar continued, a confidently charming look on his face.

"Grrr…That's it!".

Different or not… Right now, Alex didn't care.

"Alex?".

"What happened?".

"Where's he going?".

The triplets stood confused by the fire as they watched the whole scene unfold. Alex, suddenly, stomping off. Moving past them, past the fires, through the crowds and straight towards… straight towards Lara and Kazar.

"Oh no…". Mena frowned softly, bringing her hand up to her forehead. She could already feel the migraine forming at the thought of what could happen and what would probably happen. What was it with men? Through in an out of the ordinary woman and they turn into overconfident barbarians…

Not having expected this change in situation, Lara stood stunned and confused as she suddenly felt Alex's hand on her arm. A grasp that gently tugged her back from Kazar. "Alright that's enough!". Moving Lara back and slightly behind him, Alex positioned himself in front of Kazar. A position that strategically placed Lara out of the other man's reach.

"Alex, this is certainly a strange turn of events.". Kazar smiled, looking as if the whole situation had been harmless. "If you wanted to cut in, I am sorry to say that there truly are other means of asking.". In fact, Kazar had managed to turn the whole situation around. Making it look as if Alex was the only one at fault, as if he himself didn't really understand why the man had suddenly broken into a fit.

"You know what I'm talking about Kazar, you're trying to make me jealous so that…". "Jealous? Oh my, I am afraid that you have completely misunderstood. It is an honored tradition to get a chance to dance with--". "Enough!!".

"It certainly is.". Lara's voice cut in. "Honestly I--". Only, Alex wasn't about to let her start without having a chance to explain… a chance to finish.

"But Lara, come on…you can't tell me that you believe this!? He's…". Pointing in Kazar's direction, Alex was cut off as Lara put up her hands. "Stop… Just stop it Alex. Stop before you get started. Honestly, I can't believe you.".

"Lara I--".

"No… Alex. God he wasn't even flirting with me Alex. We were just talking and… Bloody hell I can't believe I think I should even have to explain ANYTHING to you. Alex… I don't even want to know what you could have been thinking.". She paused, but not long enough to let Alex start again.

"Jealousy is it? Jealousy Alex? To think that I actually believed you. Arg! To think I actually believed you when you had told me you had changed.". Shaking her head, "How stupid was I.". Turning to face Kazar, she offered an apologetic smile. "Forgive me Kazar, I suddenly don't feel much in the mood for celebrating. Thank you, it was lovely.".

Kazar shook his head in reply, "No apologies necessary. I was just about to turn in as well. Pleasant dreams Lara.". He smiled warmly, showing that he wasn't in any way offended by her deciding to go to bed. "To you as well.". Lara smiled, a relieved look on her face.

Starting towards her own tent, Lara waved a 'good night' to Mena and walked straight past Alex without so much as looking at him. Alex frowned with a heavy hearted sigh, unaware that he was being watched. Watched by Kazar, who could not hide the sly smile that had now spread across his face. As Alex watched Lara's figure begin to disappear into the night's shadow he realized that he, of course, couldn't accept that. He couldn't accept her walking away from him without first trying to make her understand. If at least for one more time…

Taking a few steps after her, "Lara I…".

"Good night Alex.".

…

A sudden ending, to an otherwise pleasant night…

Aven


	23. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 22

Tomb Raider:

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 22- Those Words...

"Good night Alex.".

Those words…

Alex's head dropped, more out of shame and failure than actual guilt.

Those words…

A sly smile spread across Kazar's face as he turned to walk back towards his own tent.

Those words…

"Come on Alex, let us dance some more.". The triplets pleaded playfully as they pulled at his arm, only Alex didn't seem to be affected by this act at all. "Awwww… you're no fun tonight…". They pouted simultaneously as they ran back off to the fires. "Fine then! We'll have fun without you!". Kenia added before joining her sisters by the fires once more. An annoyed tone laced in her words. She was not happy, not at all. No one refused her company… neither hers, nor that of her sisters.

Those words…

Mena, a distinctive frown now gracing her face, stared off into the distance. She sighed, "It would seem that perhaps a celebration was just a clouded ideal to hide true intentions…". Her words, soft and deep, were lost on the night wind.

Those words…

That was it! How dare he try to turn her against him?! How dare he!? What's worst… is that Alex truly believed that it was actually working. Afterall, she hadn't even let him explain. Not even for a second. A low growl rumbled in his throat… this was enough of this.

Turning around, Alex was just in time to see that Kazar was already on the move again. "It's like he knows when I'm gonna start something… everytime… Impossible.". Arching his brow, Alex started slowly back towards the fires. Careful not to appear too curious or seem as if he was more interested in keeping a watchful eye on the village leader, Alex took a seat amoungst a small crowd and watched Kazar intently from across a few fires.

"So my daughters, how has the evening faired you?". He asked, sitting by his daughters. "Oh father! It was soooo fun!". "We have so few celebrations! We really should have more.". Kirica and Kani smiled sweetly as they each hugged their father. "Haha! Yes my daughters, we shall try to have more.". "You promise?". Kenia's voice cut in, almost as if she didn't really believe him at all.

Reaching out his hand, Kazar pulled Kenia into a warm hug. "Yes my darling daughter, yes. I promise.". With a pleased smile, Kenia hugged him back just as warmly. "Now then, off to bed yes? Tomorrow it is back to chores and routine.". Kazar winked, laughing as the three pouted. "Oh alright… come on, it's going to take a miracle to get to sleep tonight.". Kenia sighed, taking Kirica and Kani's hand as the three went back to their shared tent.

Alex frowned slightly at this, or more specifically the way Kazar had said his words. I promise. Almost as if he never intended to actually keep them. Almost as if he never did keep them. His words, that is. Or promises. No matter how warm the greeting, there's always a hint of something more. Perhaps in this case… little intention of following through with his promise. Then again, why was Alex suddenly starting to wonder if maybe this was how it always happened?

Yet, it wasn't the words that Kazar spoke to his daughters that had worried Alex… no it was those he had spoken to Lara. The words he had not heard. And yet, more so those he had.

Those words…

"Wha…where did he go?". Lost in thought, Alex finally realized that he had missed his chance to confront Kazar out in the open. Where the others could see, where Kazar couldn't make a scene… then again, neither could Alex. However, it also would have meant that neither could just turn and walk away. Kazar would've HAD to listen.

"Perfect… will nothing go right?". Alex sighed, catching a glimpse of Kazar as the man retreated into his tent for the night. With a heavy sigh, Alex began to casually walk towards the village leader's tent. Nodding to the others as they too began to settle in for the night. Mena, on the other hand, watched him intently. Almost as if she knew what he was thinking while he was thinking it. "Creepy…". Was all Alex had to say on that matter as Mena continued to sit and stare into the distance, only turning to look his way every so often before getting back to her own thoughts.

"Kazar, we need to talk.". Ah the beauty of tents, no need to knock since there's no way to do so. Alex stood at the entrance, arms crossed over his chest in a stance that was just as offensive as it was defensive. It stated pure and direct that he didn't have ANY intention of leaving without getting a few things straightened out.

Kazar, on the other hand, was in little to no mood for such discussions. "I am afraid that you are mistaken.". "That's it? That's all you have to offer?! Well I'm afraid that YOU are mistaken Kazar! Because I am NOT finished talking.".

"Ha! Talk? Is that what you call blind statements in the wind? Words? Pointless words without much thought?". Kazar shook his head, going over a few tattered bits of paper on a nearby table. Almost oblivious to Alex's presence at the tent entrance.

Those words…

"Pointless?! How dare you? You're the one who always wants to talk is it? Well talk! Talk Kazar! Just what is it that you want with Lara?!".

There it was… the truth behind it all.

Lara.

Kazar smirked, "What do I want with her indeed.".

"Tell me!". Alex snarled, almost ready to jump the man if he said the wrong thing or made any sudden move hinting at such.

"Hahaha! So arrogant… so ready to jump to conclusions…". He let his sentence linger, knowing it would do nothing but cause Alex's blood to boil more and his temper to rise. "And yet, I have no time to indulge in your little game of false pretenses Alex. It is late, and you must get your rest if you are to set out early in search of…".

"The artifact?".

Kazar smiled. "Yes, precisely.".

Alex just frowned, certain that the man was withholding a little more than he cared to offer up.

"Am I… interrupting something?". A softer, more logical voice cut in. "Ah Mena, not at all. By all means come in.". Mena nodded, hesitantly walking into the tent.

"Yeah, we're done here...". Alex forced a confident smile as he walked off. "Good night.".

"And what may I ask was that all about?". Mena questioned Kazar, a tone in her voice suggesting that perhaps the American may have had a valid reason for his own tone of voice. "False pretenses Mena, it would seem that the young American is far too jealous for nothing. Take no meaning to it, he will think it over and wake tomorrow feeling foolish for such words.".

"I see…".

Meanwhile, back in the center of the village, Alex found himself standing nearly alone in the dimly lit area. Only a few people remained, talking quietly amoungst themselves as by now the majority of the village was already asleep in their beds. Sound, safe, relaxed after a long night of celebrating. "Lucky… not a care in the world…". Alex sighed heavily as he continued towards Lara's tent, uncertain that she would even hear him out… let alone listen to him at all.

His once steady steps now slow and hesistant as he neared her tent. "Lara… please hear me out… You don't have to say anything, just please… please let me talk.". Taking a deep breath, "Lara?". He slowly reached his hand out to pull open the entrance. "Lara are you--". He didn't even get a chance to start before she quickly interrupted him in mid-asking.

"Alex just… just go to sleep okay?".

Her voice had been low, almost in a whisper… but clear enough for him to hear. Clear enough that he knew not to push the subject any further.

"…Okay.".

Frowning, he walked back to his own tent. Lying down on top of the cot, he didn't even bother trying to get comfortable. It was just one of those nights… he knew it was pointless trying to get comfortable. Afterall, he'd probably be up every other hour anyhow.

So with a heavy mind and an even heavier heart, Alex stared up at the darkness remembering…

A Little Earlier…

"But Lara, come on…you can't tell me that you believe this!? He's…".

"Stop… Just stop it Alex. Stop before you get started. Honestly, I can't believe you.".

"Lara I--".

"No… Alex. God he wasn't even flirting with me Alex. We were just talking and… Bloody hell I can't believe I think I should even have to explain ANYTHING to you. Alex… I don't even want to know what you could have been thinking.".

…

"Jealousy is it? Jealousy Alex? To think that I actually believed you. Arg! To think I actually believed you when you had told me you had changed.".

…

"How stupid was I.".

"Lara I…".

"Good night Alex.".

Now…

"Those words…".

Those words…

As cold as ice…

Those words…

As sharp as knives…

Those words…

…

Those words left unspoken…

"Good night Lara…".

Aven


	24. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 23

Tomb Raider:

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 23- Wake Up Alex!...

Those words…

As cold as ice…

Those words…

As sharp as knives…

Those words…

…

Those words left unspoken…

"Good night Lara…".

…

Try as he might, Alex just couldn't get her words of his head. Hers, Kazar's, his own… hell even his thoughts weren't letting him sleep. Why was it so hard to explain and be understood? It almost seemed like no matter what he said or did, no one was believing him lately. Then again, often it usually turned out that he was in the wrong so… could it be that simple?

No… it couldn't. Could it?

"Come on West, close your damn eyes and sleep. Lara's gonna be pissed enough without you being half asleep and sluggish on the field… Sleep dammit! SLEEP!".

Luckily for Alex, he finally managed to sleep. That is, about 3 hours later.

…

As the sun began to rise from the horizon, the cool desert sand began to slowly warm up as a few streaks of light brightened the dusky sky. The village continued to move along as it always had, rising to start chores and tasks as if nothing had changed. As if they hadn't even spent the night celebrating at all. It was quite remarkable actually, but oh so characteristic of small isolated villages. They were all the same under that point and yet in all the villages Lara had been to, they were all different just as much as they were all the same. Not one like the other and yet small traits weaved them together.

Awakening to the faint sound of clinking porcelaine, Lara's eyes slowly fluttered open to look about her tent. "Oh… so you ARE awake then?". Mena's bright smile matched her cheery voice, only simple hints of apology laced her tone. "Mmmmm… I am now. Good morning Mena.". "Good morning Lara. I will set the coffee aside for you then. I remember you saying that this morning you were to set off towards the entrance yes?".

"Yes that's right. Though depending on how far we get, we might be camping out over there as well.". Stretching, Lara cracked her shoulders as she sat up, reaching for the coffee not long after. "I suppose it's useless to ask if Mr.West is awake yet hmm?". Lara smirked slightly, taking a long sip of her coffee.

Mena just nodded, "Yes it would. I shall go check on him if you --". "No that's alright Mena. Don't trouble yourself. I'll go wake him up myself, that is, after my coffee.". Lara winked at Mena who just smiled back. "Of course. A wake up call from you would have more of an effect in any case.". Mena paused, fiddling absentmindedly with a few things around the tent before speaking again. "Lara… may I, may I so bold as to ask a favor of you?".

Looking up from her coffee, Lara shot Mena a look indicating that she was listening. "Be careful, out there I mean… I do not wish to add you to the list of many who never returned.". Her voice was low, almost a sorrow filled whisper. "That dreaded artifact… no one has even seen it and yet so many have sought it out. Less and less over the years, but none have returned.".

Getting up, Lara walked over to Mena and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Mena, I DON'T plan on being added to that list.". Lara smiled warmly, "Plus, I've got Alex West with me…". "That doesn't help.". Mena sighed, but ended up laughing anyway.

"Well off to take care of a few things for your journey. Good luck in waking him.". Mena waved as she disappeared outside.

"Good luck… I'll need it.". Lara sighed, just hoping that Alex would know better and just get up without any kind of general fuss. And would it kill him to talk as LITTLE as possible while he did it? Lara figured it would… so she decided that she would just settle for him getting up and getting ready with as little trouble as possible.

Finishing her first cup of coffee, she padded outside and towards Alex's tent, dressed in a pair of white form fitting gym pants and a matching white sports bra. A wide variety of looks followed her to his tent, one of which was secretly Kazar.

He'd been up earlier than most, which was quite different for him. He usually didn't bother getting up too early, especially after celebrations. But this was different… SHE was here. "Spying again are you? It is not respectful…". A smile spread on Kazar's face as he moved away from the small slit in the tent opening that he had been observing from. He was met with Mena's cheerfully inquiring smile. "It is not respectful, just so you know…".

Meanwhile…

"Alex?".

Lara arched her brow as she just walked right in. "Alex are you…". Frowning, she sighed heavily. There he was, fast asleep and in some sort of position that appeared to be a vain attempted at sleeping spread eagled on a cot. Which… honestly wasn't working too well. As a result, he was half on and half off. One leg and one arm dangling on the ground. "Perfect… Of course you didn't go to sleep when you were supposed to. Would that be too much to ask. God Alex, you're the one who made me come here and…".

Silence.

"And you're not even mildly awake enough to hear me… or close to being awake at all for that matter.".

Sighing, she took in a heavy breath as she padded over to Alex's cot. Then, leaning down so that her mouth was close to his ear…

"WAKE UP ALEX!".

Aven


	25. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 24

Tomb Raider:

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 24- By the Entrance...

"Huh?! WAAAA!!".

THUD!

"Priceless.". Lara smiled, looking down at the man sprawled chaotically and still pretty much half asleep at her feet. The sight alone almost made up for a fraction of his actions the other night. Almost.

"Uhhhh… Dammit Lara, I'm not deaf.". Alex groaned, pulling himself off the floor and back onto his cot. Cocking her head to the side, Lara shot him an annoyed and slightly astonished look. "Well I didn't think so either, but apparently you are.".

Rubbing his head, Alex sighed heavily. The morning had NOT gotten off to the best sort of starts. Still, there was one thing that both tomb raiders would have instantly agreed on that morning as they set off through the scorching desert and towards the entrance of god knows what kind of danger filled environment… it was soooo going to be one of those days.

Long and annoying…

Annoyingly long…

As it turns out, the journey there certainly was…

…

They chased me all through the night

Arrived without us knowing

The scorpions grow larger each year

Filling our minds with dread and fear

I came here just like you

A traveller seeking a prize

Answers I sought out in a tomb

Here I found nothing but dread and doom

It's now too late for me

The poison will run it's path

The locals in the nearby village

Told me the legend of a cure

But even they have never found it

I'm slowly losing my mind

Those I came here with are dead

They all just went insane

The scorpion symbol

Drawn with their own blood

Didn't fade until they died

Leaving an unknown cause of death

I found out a few things though

Things you may want to know

My notebook was lost somewhere near the entrance

The artifact seems so close

But it's far out of your reach

Heed this warning from an old adventurer

BEWARE THE CURSE OF THE SCORPION

Arabic words echoed and translated through her mind. Over and over they repeated, almost as if they had been hauntingly etched into the back of her mind. Etched in stone… just like where she had found them. An adventurer… someone had come close once. Closer than she had ever been last time.

"Hey Lara I…". Alex tried multiple times to break the silence that had swept over them not long after she had given up making idle chatter with hints of annoyance and sarcasm lacing her voice. A voice he hated when she was angry, and yet still loved because it was hers. At first he couldn't think of anything worst than having her angry and talking AT him… but he was soon to be found wrong. It was worst to have her mad at him and not talking. Then again, he was wrong. For he found that it was probably worst to have her silent, lost in her own thoughts and leaving him without so much as any kind of clue as to what she was thinking and feeling.

Meanwhile, Lara wasn't really noticing any such feelings coming from Alex. In fact, due to the silence, she had almost forgotten that she wasn't traveling alone.

The journal… the adventurer said it was near the entrance. Perhaps it's still there. It may be just the key that I'll need in order to finally find this thing. Something I missed last time… maybe this guy actually solved it. Deep in thought, Alex's voice no longer reached her. In any case, just the thought of the journal itself helped her feel a little more confident this time. Yet, it also made her wonder if it was the adventurer's confidence that may had led to his own demise.

"LARA!".

She heard that.

Turning her head, her brow arched. Almost as if she was wondering why he seemed so upset. "Oh at least you noticed this time! God dammit Lara! You could at least answer when--". But he was cut off. "When you yell at me?". She inquired. "I… arg! Let's just…talk about something okay? Anything. I don't give a damn what, just something so I don't feel like I'm talking to myself or that you're pissed at me.". He sighed heavily.

"And what if I am?". Lara inquired further. "Huh? What? What if you're what?". Honestly, he didn't really understand what she was talking about. Though he had to admit that he was happy she finally talking to him again.

"Pissed at you.". Lara smirked slightly, looking back at her map. "Hahaha…hey at least you're talking.". Alex grinned, more relieved than she could ever imagine.

"You know, this traveler… he may actually have seen the artifact before he died. He might actually have left some sort of notes in his journal documenting the curse, the artifact and the whole history behind it.". Lara continued the thoughts she had started in her mind out loud. Alex nodded, "Yeah maybe, I mean it would really be helpful to us… hopefully more than it was to him and… Wait, what makes you think he died?". Alex questioned, almost feeling a little more hesitant about the journal idea.

"The artifact.". Simply. "What about it?". Alex pressed her further. "We wouldn't be after it if someone already had it now would we?". She continued to examine her map. Alex just nodded, she had him there.

At about the same time that the sun began to set, they arrived at the entrance. Judging by the sun's position, they only had two or three hours of sunlight left before the temperature would begin to cool off and darkness would set in. Still, there was plenty of time to explore a little before setting up camp. Of that, Lara assured Alex.

Dismounting, they tied the horses to a rock formation by the tomb. Careful to leave them in some sort of shade, they crossed the line that separated the scorching sand from cooler. Looking around as they started inside, Alex wasn't long noticing that something was missing. "Of course it's not right right here… that would be TOO convienently easy wouldn't it?". He rolled his eyes, his hopes of some sort of direction dashed in the few moments where they had begun to explore the area closest to the entrance.

"Well… there IS something…". Lara replied, as the flashlight on her backpack caught something sticking out from the sand. "Really?!". Alex questioned, finding his way to Lara's side. "Pair of old boots.". Lara smiled with a shrug as she continued deeper into the darkly lighted corridor.

"OH real- hey it IS boots!".

Aven

Many thanks to all the new readers for reading and reviewing and many thanks to those who have stuck by me since so long hugz Thanks lot for the favs, I really appreciate it :D


	26. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 25

Tomb Raider:

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 25- Belly of the Beast...

"OH real- hey it IS boots!". Alex laughed, picking up the boots and looking them over. Lara had to smile as she looked back at him, he almost looked like a serious tomb raider. That is… maybe if he wasn't looking so curiously at an old pair of worn out boots that she'd already seen and had dubbed as having no value or use to to them… they were suspiciously clean without so much as a trace of blood or anything so much as strange about them.

"Come along Alex, I don't think they'll fit you anyhow…". Lara offered, continuing on down the main corridor, the flashlight on her backpack showering areas with bright white light as her footsteps echoed softly on the sand covered stone beneath them. "Huh? Yeah coming!". A thudding sound as he caught up to her instantly, then again it wasn't as if she was trying to ditch him either. What would even be the point in it?

"Was girls boots anyway…". Alex added, continuing to look at their surroundings to the left as Lara had chosen to focus on the right. "Girl?". … Lara's brow arched. "Yeah they wouldn't have fit… AT ALL.". He smirked slightly, not catching on that Lara was actually wondering about what he had just said instead of just teasing him for having looked too closely at the boots.

… A girl… strange… I would have been sure that the traveller had been a man… A local perhaps?… Her thoughts lingered on as her eyes inspected everything she saw with blinding criticism and suspicion… at least, what she could actually make out in the briefest of light.

"We should have brought more light…". Alex suggested, bending down to get a closer look at the side of the corridor. Frowning, he looked a little closer as he ran his hand across what he had first perceived to be markings. "Hmmmm… that's strange…".

"Actually we did… and what is?". Lara replied, noticing a few markings on her own side of the wall. "Scratches or… something damn close to it… But it's solid stone… and waaay too small to be one of those big freaks of nature we ran into the other night.". Alex continued to lean in closer, trying to figure if the marks were leading inside or out… "And just where's this light by the way?".

"Hmmm?". Lara mumbled back, crouching down to get a better look. Gently she ran her fingertips along the indentations in the stone. "They couldn't be human… even in stress no one can make marks like these…". Alex just arched his brow as he listened to her. "That REALLY isn't making me feel like hanging around out here in the dark you know?".

"Lara?".

"Hmm?".

"What about the light?".

"Oh it's fine.". Standing back up, she walked casually over to Alex's wall and crouched down again but by his side. "Same marks…". She paused, eyes going over them just as her fingertips had done to the other scratch marks. "We brought along extra flares for later… they're in the saddle bags.". She finished before Alex could start asking again.

"Ah right… and shouldn't we be getting them now then?". "No it's fine… we'll go in a little further before setting up camp for the night.". Getting back up, Lara dusted off her hands before starting back down the corridor. "Anyhow, I think the opening is getting wider. We may actually find an entrance chamber to set up camp. Now doesn't that sound a lot better than just being out in the open?". Lara smiled as she noticed that the corridor was, in fact, opening up. She could even make out a slight difference between total darkness and a few glimpses of illumination.

"Uhhh.. yeah… yeah good point. Don't want those things getting the jump on me again. Dammit… I HATE scorpions.". Alex sighed, shaking his head slightly as he followed her lead. Afterall, he didn't particularly feel like sleeping out in the open in any case. In truth, he never really did.

"Well… into the belly of the beast…". Lara smiled, curiously but cautiously stepping into the what was in fact the entrance chamber. She had been right. A few cracks from the ages let in the last short rays of the sun and a softly building breeze. "Arg… do you HAVE to call it THAT?". Alex sighed out of annoyance, while Lara just smiled wider and rolled her eyes.

As he left Lara to do her regular routine of patrolling around a room, touching and testing the base of the structure that they would further explore in the morning, Alex decided to pick her mind for whatever information she had that he didn't.

"So… where's this 'supposed' journal anyway? I mean… we're at the entrance and you said—". But he was caught off. "It must have gotten misplaced…". She didn't even bother to be distracted from her search. She herself had to admit that she was feeling a slight bit mislead at the moment. The traveller had clearly said that the journal was lost at the entrance and now here they were… at the entrance.

So where was this journal?

"Misplaced?". Alex questioned, needing a little more in depth explanation on just what Lara could be thinking. He hated when she was so vague… hated and yet found it strangely alluring. This isn't the time Alex… you're working… working….

…

"That, or moved.". Lara stated simply. Alex just arched his brow, obviously not satisfied with that response. "Moved? You mean SOMEONE moved it? Right? So… someone else was here after then?". "Perhaps…". Lara's word lingered, leaving room for the great possibility that maybe SOMETHING was a more specific or accurate term.

"I'm going to take a look down this corridor… wait here. We'll set up camp when I return.". Lara added before heading down the pitch black corridor before Alex even had a chance to notice that she was gone. "Hey… come on Lara. Alright… but I'm not coming with you.". Only to eat his words seconds later. "Lara wait up!". He sighed, she ALWAYS had that effect on him.

"You could have waited…". "Nah… and… you hear that?". Looking around, it was near impossible to tell since they were in constant darkness with only the slight light behind them from the entrance chamber and the slight light in front of them from their packs. "Probably scorpions…". Lara figured, having heard the same scratching sounds that Alex was no doubt asking about. "Great…".

Lara just smiled.

As they continued to wander down the dark corridor, their flashlights casting light about, a different sound echoed. Almost like crumbling stone… or something like that. As they continued, the sound continued and… suddenly Lara put her hand on Alex's shoulder to push him against the wall… and out of her way.

Looking down, she aimed her light at the floor which… "Bugger! We'd best tread carefully…". Turning back around, Lara continued to look just a little further down the corridor. Alex, on the other hand was more interested in what Lara had discovered. "Uh Lara… you sure we should be doing this now? And without light?". Alex questioned, running to catch back up with her.

That is… until he noticed the sound was louder than before. It wasn't just the scratching… it was the…

"ALEX RUN!!".

Aven


	27. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 26

Tomb Raider:

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 26- Don't Fall In...

"Probably scorpions…".

Lara just smiled, she had forgotten how much fun it was to stress out Alex. He was so easy.

…

Only before long it wasn't just the scratching anymore… it was the…

"ALEX RUN!!".

"Huh?". Looking behind him, Alex's flashlight caught on to what Lara's tone had been about. "OH SHIT!!". His eyes widened as he saw it. The stone floor that had once seemed stable enough to withstand time, suddenly decided that it wasn't going to. Sinking into the sand and down into the darkness, the stone floor was giving way and crumbling. Only, it wasn't just simply crumbling… it was slipping into darkness and they DIDN'T have time to find out what was down…

"ALEX RUN!!".

Shocked back into reality Alex turned on his heels and rushed to put some distance between himself and the gradually disappearing floor. Once they had backed up far enough, they noticed that the progression had slowed. Sighing, they now walked at a normal pace. "Why'd you yell?". Alex questioned. Shaking her head, Lara continued to walk a few steps ahead of him.

"Oh come on! Why'd you yell? You gave me a look like I was going to get swallowed up by the ground or something like it.". Alex pressed the question further, obviously not content with no answer at all. "If you don't answer I can always just keep talking… asking more questions… going on and on and on…". He paused with a grin. "… and on and on…".

Making sure to pause long enough to give her a chance to cut him off, Alex continued to grin as he followed a few steps behind her.

"On and on…".

"Alright! Alright fine…".

Lara frowned, Alex smiled.

"I thought…". She paused, biting her lower lip in that way that made chills run up his spine. His eyes watching her every move once again, trying to read her.

"You thought it was a trap…". She just nodded. "Ah come on Lara… I mean even if it was…".

"Still…". She continued on as he lingered there.

"Okay… so maybe it was JUST a trap… So what? It wasn't a very good one… we're still here…". Alex smirked, that is until he heard the sound again.

Tilting her head back, Lara sighed heavily. "You HAD to open your mouth.".

Alex just shrugged, a dumbfound look on his face. "This has to be one of the most annoying scouting trip ever.".

"Just run…".

As they dashed down the dark corridor, their eyes searched in vain for another direction but straight. Their pack lights flickering in the darkness, they could barely see a step in front of them. Partial reflections of the walls and the ground ahead… while behind… well, there wasn't really much behind them anymore…

Lara's brow arched curiously as she noticed some different up ahead, was it… Yes! It was.

"Hurry up!! We have to get this right!".

"Huh? Get what right?". Alex called after her, looking over his shoulder to suddenly wish he hadn't.

The ground was disappearing faster, falling into darkness… like they soon would be if they didn't find a better way. Outrunning it, wasn't an option. It was catching up… and fast!

"Up ahead… that ledge. See it?".

At a full on contact, Lara ran up the side of the wall and grabbed the edge of a ledge that had been jutting out of the wall. "Move it Alex!". She called back, turning around in time to see the last bits of ground fall into darkness… a darkness even darker than the room itself.

"Alex?!".

"Ugh… I had to open my mouth.". He frowned, as he hung over the edge. He'd managed to jump and grab it just in time. Lara smiled with a soft sigh, "That you did.". Reaching ovt her hand she grasped his wrists and helped him up over the edge. Both Tomb Raiders laying down on the cold stone …

Panting and heavy breathing along with the echoed sounds of falling stone filled the room. A soft thud they ended the sound… the last piece of stone hitting the bottom no doubt.

"Thanks…".

"Don't mention it.".

Leaning back, Alex looked down over the ledge and stared. He whistled, it echoed back.

"Long way down…".

Lara just smiled, "Now don't fall in…".

Aven


	28. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 27

Tomb Raider:

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 27- Caught Between Up and Down...

"Long way down…".

Lara just smiled, "Now don't fall in…".

Looking back over at her, Alex arched his brow sarcastically. "Oh right, cause my first idea when I see a bottomless pit is to fall right in.". "Well of course not… afterall, I just told you it was there.". Lara smirked playfully, liking the change in mood. "True… very true.". Alex grinned, nodding and playing along. Yet, he had to admit, he also loved this new mood. Playful with a large hint of sarcasm… is still better than hostility while somehow manage to complete ignore him.

"So… what are we gonna do?". Alex questioned, backing away from the edge to rest his back up against the wall. "At least the wall is stable…". He sighed. Lara just laughed, "You really want to chance it by talking about it?". "Oh… gah! Right!". Lara just smiled, which in turn caused Alex to smile more and stare into those bright, beautiful deep eyes of hers…

Apparently, staring a little too long and a little too obviously.

"Alex?".

"Yeah?".

"You keep staring at me like that and you won't need to fall in…".

"Hahaha! Alright alright I'll stop.".

"Better.".

"So?…".

"Well as I see it…". Standing up, Lara moved cautiously closer to the edge. Then, pulling out a flare she popped it open and dropped it into the darkness. Silence… and then a soft thud. A small spark, barely a dot in the darkness below them. Though, it certainly did compare greatly to the darkness above them. A ceiling that suddenly seemed higher than first perceived.

"We're caught between up and down…". She finished, letting the thought linger and sink in.

"Hmmmm…". Joining Lara by the edge, Alex looked down at the dot. "Least it's not bottomless… though that really depends on what's down there I guess.". Nodding, Lara crossed her arms over her chest. "We can try to climb up or along the wall for a better look around… or take our chances heading down to the flare. Obviously it's not quicksand or it wouldn't be there to tell us there's a bottom.".

"Well I am NOT going down in that damn hole… look at it! Who knows if there's even a way back up once we get down! And god knows what the hell could be down there.".

"Fine, go up then.". Lara stated simply, digging out the climbing gear from her backpack. Alex just smiled, doing the same. "You'll just have further to fall from…". She finished before setting up the main rope. "Great…yeah.. makes me feel a WHOLE lot better.". Alex frowned, setting up the reinforcements near the ledge to be sure the rope could take their combined weight.

As Lara began her descent, Alex began his ascent. Both moving cautiously and at a steady pace. "Darkness up here still…". Alex called down. "Still dark down here.". Lara answered back.

Reaching for what, in the dim light of his light, looked like a close range rock formation… "Whoa! Whoa!". Alex slipped down the rope suddenly, grabbing back at the wall to regain his balance as a few rocks fell a little ways from them. "Arg! Great! That's gonna hurt tomorrow! Stupid!".

"Alex? You okay?". Lara looked up, having stopped moving at the sound of small rocks tumbling down.

Looking down at his scratched knees… the sharp rock wall had cut right through his cargo pants. "Yeah… yeah no problem. Little scratched up, nothing to worry about.". Alex sighed to himself, relieved that Lara had actually decided to set up reinforcement for the rope rather than go without for once.

"Riiiiight…". Lara smirked, starting to move down again. "Hey Alex?". "Yeah?". "So… when was the last time you went climbing?". Lara grinned to herself, knowing it would annoy the hell out of the male tomb raider. "Last week actually.". Alex called back, an obvious lie. She knew it… and he somehow knew that she knew.

Sssshrrrip…

"Uhhhh… Lara? What was that?".

Ssssshrrrriiiip!!

"Nothing good.". Lara answered as she felt herself slip down slightly. "Where did we get this rope again?".

Alex frowned as he felt the rope tug downwards too. "…the village…". "Figures.". Lara frowned, silently mouthing out swears to herself. "Alright… come back up.".

That's about the time…

SSSSSHRRIIIIPPP!!

"Arg!". Lara hissed as the side of her shoulder scraped along the rocky wall, slipping down further into the darkness.

And then a loud ripping sound followed by echoed rock tumbling followed…

"ALEX!".

Feeling the sharper tugging, Alex reached his hand down to grab the rope…

As it turns out, just in time to keep it from completely shredding and breaking off. "Grrrrr…". He growled, feeling the rope cut into his bare hand. "Lara?".

Looking down, he could barely make her out.

Except for the echoed sound of the fallen rocks and twinging sound from the barely holding rope… there was nothing but silence coming out of the darkness.

From what Alex could make out, Lara had no doubt gotten scrapped up and knocked around from the abrupt freefall against the rock wall…

"Oh no…". That was when he thought he saw something red. Shifting, Alex tried to hold the rope more steadily so as to keep her from slipping further down. Groaning slightly, he managed to aim his packlight down at her.

She was hanging… almost weightlessly with her head tilted back, arms and legs dangling at her side and… blood trickling down the side of her face.

A cut… a pretty back one from all the blood… Then again, from his distance there was no way for him to really know for sure.

"L…Lara?".

Seemingly lifeless… she hung in the darkness.

Panic takes hold of him…

"LARA!?".

Alex tries to aim the light on her better, trying to get a better gage on her status… but slips down further. As he slips further down the rope… so does she.

"SHIT!! LARA?! LARA ANSWER ME!!".

… To be continued…

Is this the end? Of the line… the tale?

Do they give up and go home?

Or, does only one of them make it home?

Does Alex go for help? Does he get the chance?

Will this be a dark tribute to the two tomb raiders, lost forever to the pages of time?

…

Aven

Gotta love these cliffhangers eh? ;)


	29. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 28

Tomb Raider:

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 28- As Far As Close Calls Go...

Then…

"Long way down…".

"Now don't fall in…".

"So… what are we gonna do?".

"We're caught between up and down…".

SSSSSHRRIIIIPPP!!

"ALEX!".

…

Now…

"LARA!?".

"SHIT!! LARA?! LARA ANSWER ME!!".

Another drop of crimson rolled down the side of her face and fell into darkness…

A hushed whisper echoes…

"It's all my fault…".

Alex's eyes slowly opened as he was stirred awake by an unfamiliar female voice. "Mr.West?". To which was replied,"Ughhh…". The woman frowned, shaking him slightly and speaking in a firmer tone. "Mr.West? Wake up. You're home.". It was now his turn to frown as he forced himself into a sitting position. "What?". A voice of an empty first class hall came into view. "The plane has already landed. You're home.".

Arching his brow, Alex stretched his arms as he nodded to the rather annoyed woman. Grabbing his backpack from the overhead compartment, Alex wandered through the airport towards the baggage claim. Easily finding his duffel bag, which was covered in rips patched up by shoddy sewing and electrical tape, he headed to the parking lot.

Tossing the duffel bag into the back, he couldn't be bothered with whether or not the bag had probably ripped in the throwing process. He was home, the job was done… and he was waaaay overdo for a cold beer.

As he sped along the highway, he couldn't help but smile when he thought about her. It was her fault that he'd bought a motorcycle. All of her years of telling him how great they were and then blitzing off to god-knows-where on them had finally made him buy one for himself. Then again, it was also her fault that he barely got to ride it when working. How the hell was he supposed to ride with a big extra duffel bag? He smirked, looking at the dash and slowing down just a little more.

The open road…

He looks different now… Older somehow, but somehow still the same old Alex. Whether he went looking for trouble or not, he always found it. It was five years ago that he had Lara go down to the desert with him. Five years… and not a word.

Of course, he'd somehow expected it… But, he'd always hoped…

Every time the phone rang or he got a random email… he always held out hope that this time it would be from her. Like a child waiting for something and then finally getting it, he'd anxiously answer or open the message… only to find that it was never from her. In five years, not one of them was ever from her.

You'd think that five years would have been more than enough time for him to take the hint, to grow out of it… to finally realize that it would be a cold day in hell before she'd talk to him again.

Now here he was again, driving down that all too familiar highway…

Home. On the plane she'd said he was home… how that word somehow held little meaning now… was beyond his care. He wasn't home. At some point, years ago, he longed to call this place home. A place where everything was perfect even if it wasn't… not because of the place but because of her. Lara Croft. The only woman to ever have such a strong hold on him without even trying or wanting to. The irony was bone crushing.

The rain pounded heavily as he drew closer to his destination, it had suddenly started pouring… as if the weather somehow knew how he was feeling. The road barely visible, but it didn't really matter since in a few more minutes he'd already be there. He knew the way well enough to be driving blind… oh how he knew it well. And even now, after all these years, he still remembered everything about this place.

Curving into the road, Alex pulled up on a sleek dirt road leading up passed the open gates and towards it… Croft Manor.

No, it wasn't his home.

It was hers.

Getting out of the car, he was greet by Hillary. A gentle smile and a nod from the front door. In the last few years the elder man had finally started to warm up to Alex, only to have Alex simply return the gentle smile with a slightly forced one and a nod from outside. Never would he go in…

Hinting at the umbrella in his hand, Hillary waited for an answer that he already knew. Alex just shook his head with a humble but pained smile and continued down a small stone path towards her. Oddly enough, she was always there to greet him. Rain, hail, snow, wind, fog or sun… when he came back from a trip she was always outside waiting. It was almost as if she knew when he'd come.

Though no words were ever exchanged… at least, not from her part. Not a smile or anything… Yet, Alex always knew it… He always knew that his short visits would always end with him talking, her possibly listening and never any kind of reply.

Alex sighed, a pained expression on his face as the rain drenched him completely. He liked the rain… she couldn't tell the tears from rain when it did. So he liked the rain.

"It's all my fault…". Alex whispered, barely audible into the wind. Staring at the engraved stone before him.

Her stone. Her… grave.

Of all the things to have EVER threatened to claim her life… Bleeding to death while hanging by a rope over a ledge and in complete dark void… was NEVER an option…

Not like that…

Not because of him…

"I always thought you'd cause my death… somehow…". Alex frowned, repeating the words she'd often said. Somehow they were more serious on that day than when she'd joke about it. Colder, harsher, serious. It was all too real now… and maybe that was always the problem.

"I did…".

"It's all my fault…".

"LARA! GODDAMMIT!!".

Suddenly, her eyes flash open.

"Ugh…". Slowly, she was coming around. Slipping back into consciousness and out of her… dream? Reaching up with one arm she grabbed ahold of the rope that had barely kept her in this world. With her free hand she gently touched her forehead. It hurt and… "Lara?!". "Alex?". "Oh thank god!!". "Ugh…". Her head hurt and bringing her hand in front of her she figured as to why. Afterall, the blood was a dead giveaway. "Bugger! What happened?". … With a sigh of relief and a worried-to-death expression on his face, that he was thankful she couldn't see, Alex explained it to her.

Okay… so why did I think it was raining?. Lara arched her brow, still not sure about the whole thing.

A sudden tug as the rope slid down a little more rushed her straight back into reality.

"Whoa! Okay Lara, I'll hold the rope now hurry back up here! Now!". Alex shouted, the tone in his voice made her not even want to argue. Simply nodding, she searched around for stable footing only to catch a glimpse of something with her backpack light…

"Sand?". Steading her light, "Lara?! Come on… it won't hold forever!".

…

Now how she did the next thing still remains a mystery to Alex. Somehow, someway, she managed to get HIM to climb DOWN. As he does, she hooks supports into cracks in the wall to support their weight and reinforce the rope so that it wouldn't break any further. Then, even if it did, they had enough supports to free climb. Which, of course, received a chain of swears from Alex… pretty much all the way down. Shaking her head, Lara had just smirked and continued her descent.

Finally reaching the bottom, they stared up at the ledge that had once saved them…

Taking in a deep breath as he looked up, Alex watched her from the corner of his eye.

"Close call…".

"As far as close calls go… that was nothing…".

Aven


	30. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 29

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 29- Base Camp

"Close call…".

"As far as close calls go… that was nothing…".

…

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the not-so-bottomless pit…

"Nothing!?". Alex stuttered, looking back up at the hint of a ledge high above them. The incident, the thought of her being dead, almost losing her… it all flashed and flooded back to his mind. Rushing around like a deafening force of destructive nature. "You almost… Right! Forgot who I was talking to…". Sighing heavily, Alex just stares up at the ledge for a few moments before finally allowing his eyes to look at her.

To which Lara simply smirks as if nothing had even happened. As if her life had never been in danger. Not even for a second. An reflex that causes Alex to roll his eyes in mock defeat. How could he have even for a second let himself believe that she might, maybe, want to take a breather or even acknowledge the basic fact that she very well could have died only moments before. Shrugging, he knew it was pointless to expect her to say anything emotional right now. Or even, EVER, concerning the ordeal. She rarely ever did.

Looking around at the cool dusty sand beneath their feet and the darkness surrounding them, he cocked his head to the side curiously. "So what now then?". Lara smiled, knowing that he had given up trying to understand her logic.

"We make camp.". She stated matter-of-factly.

"What? Here?". Alex motioned around them, almost hoping that she was joking with him.

"As good a place as any… don't you think?". She smiled, inquiring and almost daring Alex to find something to come back at her with.

Yet, at this point, Alex is just too tired and disturbed to even bother trying to argue against sleep. Camp meant sleep, and sleep was definitely the ONLY thing he wanted to do right now. Shrugging his answer, he didn't offer a verbal response. Instead, he merely plopped himself down on the mistakenly soft sand and rested his back against the cool stone wall.

"First thing's first… scouting.". Lara chimed, nudging his boot with a slight kick from hers.

"Why am I NOT surprised?". Alex muttered sarcastically. "Scouting is what got us down in this mess…". He mumbled to himself, though loud enough for her to hear. He really HAD to work on whether or not he was complaining out loud or in his head.

"Actually, that rope got us down here.". Lara replied, pointing at the shredded remains of the rope that had nearly caused her to lose her life. "But why am I not surprised… doing a half assed job…". Lara added, commenting on Alex's total lack of motivation to EVER scout most areas before simply assuming that they were safe enough to take a breather.

Pausing, Lara waited for a cocky reply on Alex's part. It wasn't long either before she received one.

"Cute...". Alex sighed, noticing how she was mimicking his own tone in that phrase.

However, he reluctantly had to agree that in THIS case… she was deadly right. Afterall, he didn't much feel for waking up to find themselves in a nest of killer scorpions… giant killer scorpions… "Alright let's do this then.". Standing back up, Alex rifled through his backpack for flares as Lara just smiled. "I knew you'd see it my way. It was the scorpions that changed your mind correct?".

Alex didn't reply. "Small radius. You look that way, I'll look this way. Any sign of ANYTHING and you call it out okay?". "Alex?". "Okay?". Shrugging, Lara just nodded. "Alright.". Handing her a few flares, Alex cracked one open and started off in the direction he'd given himself. Not another word was said.

Lara just smirked, shaking her head before doing the same. *It was the GIANT scorpions.*.

Sand, sand, darkness, and what seemed like a vague impression of other stone walls with… well isn't that surprising, more sand. Dropping flares as they wandered so far off in opposite directions, both Tomb Raiders were contently satisfied to make their way back to where they'd descended from the ledge. Setting up a small camp right near the very wall they'd just climbed down not so long ago, they lay down on the cool sand with only their backpacks as pillows.

With no wood, their could be no fire made. Yet, after scouting, it was determined that they wouldn't need to ward off any large animals. In fact, considering what they'd seen of the creatures that populated the area… a fire would be more of a homing beacon than any sort of protection.

Sighing softly, Lara lay down on her side, arms crossed over herself. Her back to Alex, as she often did. Yet, somehow, Alex felt that this time it was more to see what was coming instead of purposely avoiding a conversation.

Yawning, Alex lay down himself. Though he didn't count on getting much sleep that night, how right he was.

All throughout the night he kept waking up to strange scratching noises…

Some louder…

Some closer…

Some farther…

Some softer…

But never ceasing for more than a few moments at a time.

Ironically, while the scratching bothered Alex to his very core…

Lara slept sound…

…

*Aven*


	31. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 30

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 30- In Actuality…

As the night wore on…

As the flares slowly burned out and the dim flicker of their remnants went out…

Darkness fully consumed them.

The only things that made Alex remember where he was, were the scratching sounds and the soft repetition of Lara's breathing. If anything, it was her breathing that kept him sane. That kept him alert. Or at least, as alert as possible in the situation.

The sounds… almost as if they were designed to eat at the very hearts of man. Designed to chill him to the bone while still allowing him to feel a sharp feverish sense of being stalked. Was this how prey felt? In the night, blind and helpless? Knowing… and yet not knowing?

Alex wasn't sure. His thoughts scrambled at every sound. His eyes darting around in the darkness at the scratching, almost as if he eventually expected to see something coming at them. Only, as time passed… nothing did.

As night continued on… Lara's soft breathing was probably the only thing that kept Alex from jumping to his feet and shooting off a few bullets… just to be sure. He was thankful for that. Thankful and yet, he couldn't help the twinge of guilt he now felt for dragging her all the way down here.

And it wasn't just Kazar… though, that man wasn't helping Alex's case in the slightest.

The scratching came and went, in different lengths and degrees… but Lara slept soundly through the night.

At least, for a few hours…

…

When night finally began to drift into day, the darkness of pitch black emptiness slowly faded into a grayish blur. Enough so that he could see her again…Enough so that he could finally calm the hell down… Enough so that her breathing combined with the feeling of relief could…

Just then, at those thoughts, Alex finally drifts off to sleep…

Morning fully takes hold, claiming its place in time…

Rays of light stream in from the ceiling, almost as if it were designed to purposely allow in the light for a better view. Slowly, Lara's eyes open… as if cued by the sudden flickers of morning. Cocking her head to the side, she stares up at the ceiling, noticing something that immediately reacts according to her natural sense of curiosity. She smiles slightly, deciding to investigate… if only, just a little.

"Alex?". Looking to the side, she realizes that he isn't going to react. Arching her brow, she shrugs it off and decides to just let him sleep. He would only slow her down… or make her little investigation run less than smoothly. How he managed to talk so much during exploration, with little or no relevance to said exploration, was beyond her. She'd even asked him the question once…

*****

"Kills time.".

"Kills time?".

"Yeah, and it…breaks the silence.".

*****

Deciding there was no point in further pursuing the topic… she had never asked again.

Though she had to admit, she was a kind of happy he was here with her.

"….hmmm…". Alex mumbled in his sleep as he rolled onto his other side, his back now to her.

Okay, maybe just A LITTLE happy he was here.

*Well, let's get started shall we?*. Grabbing a few ropes that they still had and some extra climbing gear from her backpack, she was off to get a better look.

What could not have been more than two or three hours later…

Slowly, the male tomb raider came around as the rays of light found their way over to him. "…hmmm? Ugh…". He mutters out loud, now on his back with his arms drapped over his face to block the light. That is… until it clicks. Light?!

"Huh?! Lara? You up—". His sentence was cut short as he turned to see that, not only was she already up… she wasn't there. She was gone and her backpack was… still there?! Alex's breathing quickened. She would never go anywhere without her backpack. NEVER! She would never leave it… unless! "Oh shit!! Lara?!". Jumping to his feet, he starts to freak out as flashes of "what if's" flood through his mind. He starts to worry that---

"What?".

Her voice echoes slightly from above. She had climbed up the rope that they'd used to get down and managed to reinforce it enough for later should they need to go back up. In the process, she'd used the opportunity to take a better overlook of their surroundings and… she'd noticed something about the ceiling.

"God Lara! Don't do that!". Alex sighed as he looked up to see Lara on her way back down. An almost amused grin on her face as she tells him about the ceiling, avoiding any talk about how he seemed worried out of his mind… again.

"It's like the ceiling is new compared to the lower foundation. You can't see it… the difference, in the dark… The ground too… as if it's all a cover.".

"You mean a trap right?". Alex interrupted, a little sceptical at her findings.

"No, not at all. Not a trap… at least, I don't think it was initially meant to be.".

Looking around, she stared back up at the ceiling. A long pause followed before she spoke again.

…

"In actuality… the ceiling… it isn't even a part of the original structure at all…".

*Aven*


	32. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 31

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 31- Light of Day…

-Last time on Tomb Raider

"It's like the ceiling is new compared to the lower foundation. You can't see it… the difference, in the dark… The ground too… as if it's all a cover.".

"You mean a trap right?". Alex interrupted, a little sceptical at her findings.

"No, not at all. Not a trap… at least, I don't think it was initially meant to be.".

Looking around, she stared back up at the ceiling. A long pause followed before she spoke again.

…

"In actuality… the ceiling… it isn't even a part of the original structure at all…".

"What do you mean?". Alex questioned, staring up at the ceiling in mock inspection. Of course, he couldn't see anything in this light or from his position, but he didn't want to see totally clueless on the subject.

Even though he knew that SHE probably knew. A heavy sigh followed.

Shaking her head, Lara just motioned to the ceiling and continued. "It's much too young…". Arching her brow she stared back up, mulling it over in her mind.

"Young? You call a collapsing floor young? You call a ceiling with big hole in it young?". Alex quickly added, "I mean, don't get me wrong Lara, I'm thankful for the light… it's great, really… but…". He didn't get a chance to further inquire.

"Young, as in compared to the lower structure.". She paused, pointing up at the ceiling. "And the holes you're referring to…".

"Yeah? What about 'em?". Alex mumbled, not really seeing how holes could be of such importance to the topic.

Rolling her eyes, Lara decided to pretend she didn't see Alex's expression. She wasn't in the mood to start an argument or finish one for that matter. "They…". She motioned to the ceiling and the little holes from which light was continually streaming. "… were on purpose.". She stated.

"On purpose?". Alex's brow arched as his expression shifted to a more serious one.

"Yes.". Lara nodded. He was paying attention now, she knew it. Somewhere deep inside he was actually a serious Tomb Raider at heart.

"So then… whoever built this place actually WANTED others to be able to see clearly?". He asked, a frustrated yet confused tone to his voice.

Then again, perhaps it was a little too deep inside to be paying attention right now. "No.". She answered simply, staring up at the ceiling. As she stared it seemed as if she were almost understanding the pure simplicity behind the structure's hidden foundation.

"No?...". He asked, more than a little annoyed at the lack of information he was getting from her. "Then… Lara what the hell's going on?". Looking up at the ceiling, he just didn't see it. What was she even staring at? The holes? The light? What? Or was it something she'd seen while she was busy exploring like a bloody cat and damn near giving him a heart attack worrying about her in the process?

Silence.

"Lara?...".

"The builders… the ones who built the initial foundation… then those who built the ceiling and newer floor and walls… Could they be the same?". She wasn't specifically answering him, she was just thinking out loud. He both loved and hated when she did that. Loved it because it allowed him glimpses into her mind and thoughts; hated it because it meant she was barely paying attention to him and was in her own little world of mystery and discovery. A world he often seemed to lack the know-how to understand. At least, seemingly not enough to be deemed worthy of getting full explanations… or sentences at that.

"Hmmm…". She ran her hand along the worn wall, still deep in thought and staring up at the newly inspected ceiling. "Years apart… but then again, that wouldn't be the strangest thing we've ever come across now would it?.".

Parts of sentences again, so he finally decided to join the conversation. That is, pending her permission. "But why? Why would they go through all the trouble of building a fake floor and ceiling?.".

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be fake…". Permission granted!

As time ran by in a slow drawl, Lara continued to go on with her half sentences and fragmented thoughts. Back and forth they went, looking along the walls and floor. Lara occasionally looking back up at the ceiling… though why Alex couldn't have guessed. Perspective perhaps?

Why one would be built so long after the other?

Why?

Why?

Why?

It was a question that seemed to have quite the illusive answer indeed.

So they continued to search, trying to find anything with writing or a clue. Writing on the walls… anything that might tell them… while they still had the light from the sun. If it got dark before, if they ran out of time… they might never get a chance.

"Hmm?...". Lara's eyes widened with curiosity as her fingertips brushed against a loose piece of rock on the wall she'd been examining. A slight crack, barely visible unless you knew where to look… or in Lara's case, where to stumble upon it.

"What have we here?". She smiled, prying the rock out of the wall and looking inside. An even wider smile spread across her face as Alex looked her way.

"What-", he began. Eyes sparking, "You found something?". He smirked, the look on her face was obvious. A look he'd seen many times before. A look that simply could not be misinterpreted at all.

Gently pulling her find from its hidden prison, she looked back over at Alex. "Pages…".

"Pages?...".

Lara nodded, dusting off the pages and slowly unfolding them. They were old, faded and aged from time. Yet, surprisingly intact. No doubt due to being hidden and thus somewhat sheltered from the elements.

"...Still turning in circles, staring at the bars...  
...Lining my cage with ammo and weapons...  
...Stitching the wounds and burning the scars...  
...Sketching my plans out in blood...  
...Dreaming my dreams to the stars...  
...The light of day weighs heavy on the present...  
...It shows the rust and decay...  
...Reminds me of the dust and ruin...  
...But the night sky and the moon are ever calling...  
...Reminding me of the truth...  
...Who I am...  
...The delay and extra payments better be worth what I traded it for...

...'cause it could easily be rendered to nothing.  
...for nothing.  
...I cannot let it be.  
...I won't.

...This is my silent pact to what the future brings.

...My silent pact to be."

She paused.

"Heed the light of day… for it is only in the light of day that the true entrance is found…".

*Aven*

Aaaaaaaaaaand we're back! =^-^= I just wanted to give out many glomps and thank you's to those who still follow this story and have added it to their favorites and watch lists. It means so much to me especially that you are all still so willing and wanting to continue reading what I write. I still LOVE writing this story and have plenty of ideas for future chapters that I never got a chance to write up so for those who have just started reading, as well as those who have patiently been anxiously waiting for an update, get comfy cause I'm gonna be here awhile ;)

Also a big note that I know I'm a lil late as far as "beginning of July update" is concerned and I just want to say that this is not indication on the rate at which the other chapters are going to come out. I want to start doing a steady chapter a week again like before (unless I end up doing a special plotline or end up on a role some night and write more) but until I work out a schedule for some of the projects I've recently started the update days in the week may tend to vary *looks all cutely innocent* but they'll still be up :P

Okay I'll stop rambling now and go upload this for you all! Happy reading! =^-^=


	33. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 32

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 32- Sand and Rock

Pages…

Pages…

Pages…

Pages…

Thoughts of words on pages…

When all around, just sand and rock…

"...Still turning in circles, staring at the bars...  
...Lining my cage with ammo and weapons...  
...Stitching the wounds and burning the scars...  
...Sketching my plans out in blood...  
...Dreaming my dreams to the stars...  
...The light of day weighs heavy on the present...  
...It shows the rust and decay...  
...Reminds me of the dust and ruin...  
...But the night sky and the moon are ever calling...  
...Reminding me of the truth...  
...Who I am...  
...The delay and extra payments better be worth what I traded it for...

...'cause it could easily be rendered to nothing.  
...for nothing.  
...I cannot let it be.  
...I won't.

...This is my silent pact to what the future brings.

...My silent pact to be."

"Heed the light of day… for it is only in the light of day that the true entrance is found…".

The writing raw through her mind in a loop as they wandered deeper into their surroundings. There wasn't much to see however, and Alex quickly grew frustrated of Lara's sudden silence.

"Come on Lara… maybe whatever we're supposed to find is up higher… or gone. Who knows…". He attempted to break her deep trance-like train of thought. "Our luck it's probably just gone…". He muttered, crossing his arms and giving their current surroundings a quick once over.

Lara paid him no mind. If she HAD heard him, she was either ignoring him or not paying enough attention to anything else to actually know what he'd said.

Sighing, "Come on Lara! Lara?". He tried in vain to comprehend what it was she was so taken by. "It's just sand and rock down here…".

Just sand and rock…

*Just sand and rock…*. Lara thought, repeating after Alex. It was then, those words echoing, that her eyes widened. In the last remaining rays of afternoon light, her curious eyes had caught onto something they hadn't seen before. Or perhaps, hadn't thought to see.

"For it is only in the light of day that the true entrance is found.". She smiles, shooting a positively intrigued look in Alex's direction. "We would never have seen it in the dark…". Turning back to her previous eye-catching find of interest. "… it would have seemed the same as everything else.".

Alex walked up to her position, staring in the direction she had been staring and arched his brow at what he saw. A wall, half covered by sand and blocked by rocks… "No doubt due to all the cave-ins from attempted raiders huh?". He half-smirked.

"That's it! They didn't want anyone to find it so… Of course!". Lara beamed, an obvious stroke of lightning running through her mind.

Alex, on the other hand, simply offered a puzzled look. "Huh? Wait… wha-". Unaware that it was his bleak pointing out of the obvious that had set her on the right path to inquiry.

Her eyes dart around… at the walls, the rock the sand. Then back to the few pages they were able to retrieve so far… a few torn pages of a journal that might not even exist anymore…

Then, out of nowhere…

"Clever…". Lara smiled, curiously amused.

Alex remained confused as Lara dashes off towards the far end of their surroundings. Towards a wall half covered by sand and rock… lighted only by the few small glimmers of a setting desert sun.

He watched curiously as she inspected the wall… running her fingers along a few scratches that could have once been writing but now seemed like nothing more than attempts to escape this wretched place.

Turning, Lara shot Alex a look that could only mean she was up to something or had figured something out… sometimes it meant both.

"Alex I need your pack!". She grinned, holding out her hand.

This time it meant both.

Walking over to Lara, who was now crouched near the rocks in from of the wall, he crouched down and unzipped his pack. "What makes you think anything I brought will help with… well… whatever it is you just gave me that look for?". Alex questioned.

Lara just smirked, "You brought explosives right?".

Alex just blinked, arching his brow. He had to admit, NOW he was curious.

"Dynamite?". He offered, pulling a few sticks from his pack. These days he rarely traveled without a few sticks. They were… useful raiding tools, to put it lightly.

She just smiled.

…

BOOM!

*Aven*

Hey guys! Soooo not sure if anyone's noticed but… I've started changing paragraphs for each new speaker. This was something someone constructively called me on awhile back and I've since implemented it… was a rule I didn't know and hadn't actually noticed in things I read but it does make sense. It's so the reader doesn't get confused when characters talk sooooo… Anyone notice? Any ideas on this? Is it better? Worst? Doesn't make a difference either way?

Love hearing from you guys and thanks so much for reading! I have so much fun planning chapter ideas and plotlines and typing out each chapter with character interactions and it makes me so happy to see that others like what I've written and love this series as well =^-^= And for those who like the Lara/Kurtis and Lara/Terry pairings… fear not for they are in the planning stages for later on (soooo many many ideas in my mind… so many! Gah! Mind is blown from overstockage of so many ideas I want to do lol)

Until next time! xox


	34. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 33

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 33- The Once True Entrance

"You brought explosives right?".

…

"Dynamite?".

…

Smile.

…

BOOM!

BOOM! The sound echoes loudly as bits of rock rush by them…

BOOM! The sound echoes loudly as sand and dust blinds them…

Boom! The sound echoes loudly as a sudden push of air rushes at them…

Coughing, they wave the dust from the air surrounding them. It's heavy and slow to settle, but soon does. They dust themselves off, finally standing from their crouching position behind a pile of rock and ruin.

"Well… *coughs* that's one way to open a door." Alex grins, gaze shifting from the newly re-opened entrance in the wall to Lara, who is already starting towards the-

"Hey! Wait up!". Starting after her, he scoops his pack off the floor and slings it over one shoulder as Lara turns to smile at him.

"Alex?". A curious tone laced in her voice.

"Lara?". He questions, arching is brow.

"Welcome to the TRUE entrance.". She smirked, and he knew that look in her eyes. The look she got was she was more than pleased with something and ready to race, guns blazing and full on acrobatics, into whatever awaited them.

He loved it. Sure, it wasn't the most ideal time to be thinking it. But, when was time ever ideal with them? Whenever Lara got THAT look on her face, it meant adventure. And this time, he got to come along for the ride.

"… here we go again…". He muttered, shrugging as he followed behind her into the dark of whatever was next. *Things start shaking… little messed up… giant fucking scorpions trying to kill us… poison… a curse… that damn Kazar…* Alex frowned at the thought of Kazar, how he hated that man. It was a level of hate that Alex didn't even know he had in him.

Or maybe it was jealousy…

"Come on Alex! Honestly, you're so slow sometimes…". Lara called back. The sound of a glowstick cracking echoed softly as she was illuminated in a fluorescent orange.

"Yeah!". Was all he offered as he raced to her side, cracking another glowstick. "So… what should we be looking for exactly?". He questioned, lifting the glowstick above his head in an attempt to inspect the ceiling first. Couldn't be too suspicious of ceilings around here.

Lara just smirked, shaking her head. "There has to be some sort of light source around here somewhere. They wouldn't make an entrance and have no way to see where they were going now would they?".

Alex nodded, shooting the ceiling a disapproving glance before following Lara's lead and searching for a light source. Glowstick in one hand, he ran the other along the wall on the left side of the entrance. Hand grazing over a uniformly rough surface of a wall that had been there for… *…who knows how long…*.

Lara did the same, running her fingertips along the bumps and cracks of the wall on the right side of the entrance. Nothing out of the ordinary until her fingers found something cold and metallic. Bringing the glowstick closer to inspect her finding, she quickly discovered that it was a brazier… or at least some sort of brazier. From the looks of it, either something was placed inside to lit or it could also hold a torch as well.

"Multi-purpose… nice." She smiled, crouching to inspect the ground for any signs of bits of wooden and cloth to form a torch when…

"Got it!". Alex smirked, obviously pleased with himself for having gotten a torch lit before Lara. The area around them suddenly lit up as Alex came over to Lara to light the second torch he'd found on his side.

"And then there was light…". Lara smiled, taking the second torch from Alex. He was still beaming with a well deserved sense of arrogance and pride. "Don't make me smack you.".

Alex just grinned, "Promises promises…".

As they continued their inspection of the nearer surroundings they found more braziers with torches in them which they lit along the way. They continued to do a complete survey of the soon to be discovered entrance room until the entire area was illuminated by flickering light.

"You're kidding me right?...".

…

*Aven*


	35. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 34

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 34- Rubble, Blood and Bones…

"You're kidding me right?...". Alex questioned with a frustrated tone laced heavy in his voice. The entire room couldn't have been much bigger than Lara's training room back at the manor. Though, how HE would know such a thing… well, now that would be a story for another time.

"I'm afraid not.". Lara confirmed as she too noticed that very fact. Each tomb raider had started on their own side and followed the wall to lit all the torches they'd found only to realize that the room wasn't even big enough to be explored in great depth. However, it was not completely empty either.

In the center of the room was the ruined remains of what appeared to have possibly been an altar of some sort. Whatever writing had been etched into the stone was long worn away to the point of no retrieval but it DID indicate that it was used for something. Perhaps even sacrificial in nature.

"What?... Okay I know a lot of these slabs of stone end up being altars of some kind but come on Lara, how can you tell just by…". Alex paused as he noticed Lara pointing to something along the stone. He frowned. "Don't say it… I see the blood… Don't say it…".

Lara just smirked, "What makes you think I was going to say anything?".

Alex just sighed, "You're thinking it aren't you?".

"Oh Alex… it is sad that you believe you can read my thoughts…". Lara replied in a tone that merely made things worst. It was the tone that meant she WAS thinking it and no, she wasn't going to tell him what it was.

Crouching, Alex decided to put his mind back on the task at hand. They may have found a SMALL room but that didn't mean there wasn't anything of worth to find. Lara was the one who'd taught him that. "Hmmm… a shame we can't make these out…". He brushed the sand off part of what was probably once an inscription along a more intact piece of the ruined stone.

"There has to be something…". Lara sighed as she continued to pace along the edges of the room. Her eyes ever focused on the stone walls, searching for hints of writing or maybe even an idea on where to go from there. Why hide a little room if there wasn't something to hide?

As Lara continued to search the walls for signs, Alex searched the small pile of rubble in the center. It did seem strange. Things in the center. Nothing specific, nothing intact, nothing with any salvageable writing yet, things nonetheless. Could it just be random? Tossed there to be retrieved only to never have been?

"Someone had to place them here… for some reason. But why?". Alex arched his brow, carefully moving a few shattered pots and vases out of the way.

"Things… old things… rubble…". Lara mumbled out loud, fingertips running along cold stone. Slits in the stone, they had no pattern that she could recognize. Perhaps just an architect's design?

Smooth stone… smooth stone… a slit… deep… smooth stone… smooth stone… a slit… deep… Always the same. If there was meant to be a pattern, it was definitely uniform in its design. Lara sighed, there had to be something. Why hide it if there wasn't?

"Perhaps it just another decoy… keep us focused and thinking something is here when it obviously isn't. Keep us from looking in the right place and keep us lingering in the wrong ones…". She pondered.

"Just long enough for the scorpions to show up or the curse to claim us… nice plan.". Alex added sarcastically, fed up with sifting through old pots that didn't even seem ceremonial at all. Maybe the blood itself was placed there to give them false hope. "Look at the bloody altar… Ooooo blood! Markings… can't read 'em though. Noooooo… that would be too easy. Let's watch from a distance as- Hey wait a minute…". He frowned, leaning in just a little closer to the floor.

Lara just shook her head, "You're NOT helping…".

"No, Lara, really… look at this.". Alex pointed, his tone having returned to a more serious one as Lara joined him on the floor near the altar.

"Hmmm… I see it… but…". Lara's brow arched, running her fingertips along the marks Alex had seen. Not quite scratches but… it almost looked like someone had tried to shove the entire stone altar across the floor.

"Whoever was here last… I don't think they made it out.". Alex hinted at the blood stain along the edge of the altar, just near the scratches. It too was old and dried on, whoever had been there was long gone now… to whatever end.

"Maybe they weren't trying to get out…". Lara couldn't help but wonder. "Come on…". She hinted at the stone as she moved to push it in the same direction someone had once tried to. It didn't show any sign of moving until Alex added his strength to hers. A sharp skidding sound as the stone slowly gave way. The sound of something weary and heavy, something that had not been moved in a great deal of time and which did not intend to go easy on them.

"Ugh… what, is it super glued to the damn floor?!". Alex groaned as they continued to apply force.

"I doubt it… Hhhhghh… I don't think they would have had 'super glue' at the time.". Lara grinned, causing Alex to roll his eyes in mock annoyance.

A loud wrenching sound echoed in the small room as the ruined stone altar finally gave way and a soft clicking sound caught their breath.

"A mechanism… the stone kept it from being activated!". Lara's eyes widened as they saw a smaller stone rise up from its long held prison. It had been well hidden under the heavy stone altar. A place no one would think to look for such a small thing. A soft click and it was activated.

The two tomb raiders remained silent as their muscles tensed, ready for just about anything… that is, anything except what they actually received.

Nothing. Not a thing. Just empty quiet once more.

"What the HELL!?". Alex grumbled, throwing his arms in the air. "All that trouble and for WHAT?!".

Sssssrrrrhit!

Thonk!

Alex blinked, looking over at Lara who was beaming with delight. "Alex?".

"Yeah?". He blinked again, not sure he wanted to know what had caused the look on her face.

"I think you've found something.". She grinned, dusting herself off as she started off towards the far end of the dimly lit room. It was just opposite the exit, perfect in symmetry. Someone had put an extraordinary amount of time and planning into this.

Alex took a second before he clued in, running a hand through his hair as he quickly joined her side as dust and sand slid down a fraction of the wall. On closer inspection, the wall of the room was made of uniform stone panels, in essence. One of which, was now pushed in further than the others. Slightly mind you, but still instantly noticeable.

"Here we go again…". Alex teased as they pushed on the panel. It opened with greater ease than was expected and both tomb raiders stumbled into darkness once more. "Great…". He sighed.

Lara rolled her eyes in the dark as she cracked two glowsticks and began forward, Alex close at her heels. They wandered through a narrow corridor until it opened into a larger room. Large enough, in fact, that they couldn't tell it's actual size from their little sources of light.

Tossing a glow stick far to each side of her, it didn't hit a wall on either side but went far enough to allow them to see that the floor wasn't a trap.

"Alright, torches…". Placing her hand on Alex's chest she gave him a shove, "There will be more braziers in here.".

Minutes later, he was back with two of the torches from the initial room. "Okay where?". Alex held out a torch for Lara as she pointed out the visible braziers.

Fire caught instantly and without warning the entire room suddenly lit up with a swift swoosh! However they were designed, lighting the first braziers of the room appeared to start a reaction that went about lighting all the surrounding ones as well.

"Convenient.". Alex grinned, placing both torches on the holders at the corridor entrance.

"Indeed.". Lara smiled curiously, turning around to take in their surroundings. Of which there was much more than anticipated.

"Well… this is… bigger.". Alex smirked, really meaning that it would take more time that the smaller room had. Of course, this also meant that there had to be something more down here… which always meant trouble. He mentally kicked himself, wasn't he the one who liked trouble?

At least… when it came with such a highly promised reward.

"Let's look around shall we?". Lara stated, already starting off in one direction to examine a pile of rubble that had caught her eye. As she got closer she could see a few drops of dried blood leading towards the direction she was headed.

A few more steps… a few more drops…

An old corpse… just bones and dust now… someone who obviously didn't make it out. From the state of the remains, Lara couldn't tell if it was the bones of an explorer, a looter, or just some poor soul who was too curious for their own good. Perhaps none of the above?

Crouching down, she searched a small tattered cloth pouch that was clutched close to its side. Gently, she pulled it free and looked inside. Dust… and something crunchy.

Arching her brow, she slowly pulled out the item. Paper… or rather, an old page. Colored with age and bare legible, she recognized the symbol for scorpion. The page was stained with a few drops of blood and the bottom of the only bit of text she could make out was ripped off.

Squinting, she managed to take a few words from the page. "Beware the curse of the scorpion.".

"Oh like we didn't already know that one…". Alex stated, "Least you can read something on yours…". He sighed, "Blood soaked through these… well, once upon a time…". He shrugged his shoulders, looking through the ruined pages he'd found under an old backpack. He couldn't place the age of it for the life of him but… "This much blood… there's no way he got out alive.".

*Aven*


	36. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 35

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 35- Pages… from THE Journal?

"Beware the curse of the scorpion.". Her words echoed in Alex's ears… in fact, every time she said those words they echoed in his ears. Like some sort of omen, calling forth the bad luck each time they were repeated.

"Oh like we didn't already know that one…". Alex stated, "Least you can read something on yours…". He sighed, "Blood soaked through these… well, once upon a time…". He shrugged his shoulders, looking through the ruined pages he'd found under an old backpack. He couldn't place the age of it for the life of him but… "This much blood… there's no way he got out alive.". He frowned, not much liking what that thought might mean concerning themselves and their own odds.

Survival and this place didn't seem to go hand in hand… but… someone had to start the stories didn't they? Or else… why would things be here? If it was just to scare away tourists or trespassers, why all the unexplained events relating to it? Why all the missing people? Why all the deaths? Why did Lara already seemed to know about this place before Alex had mentioned it?

There was no way that it could ALL be a coincidence. No way that it could ALL just be a well planned hoax. Because SHE was here before… maybe not in this particular bit of frustrating ruins… but… SHE WAS HERE. Alex stared over at her for a moment. Why did he take no comfort in knowing that?

Watching her examine more tattered pages and fragments of such… Alex couldn't help but wonder what it was that they were looking for on these old pages. If these poor souls had found something then they surely wouldn't have just sat and died down here so close to the entrance? Would they?

Arching his brow, he frowned and moved on to another set of bones. These were barely anything more than shattered skulls and… "…uhhhh Lara? Some bones are missing on these guys… any thoughts?".

Looking over in his direction, Lara made no motion to go over to his location nor did she offer any hint that she might go over to see what the male tomb raider was talking about. "Well, cannibalism is certainly high up on the list of possibilities.".

"You're kidding right?". Alex moved a few of the bones around, examining them for any indication of teeth marks or any hint of cannibalism being the cause of death.

"Think about it… if you're injured, starving, cold and trapped in a dark underground place with no one to judge your actions and no idea as to whether or not you're even going to make it out of this dreadful place; let alone out alive… would it really seem like such a stretch?". She paused, turning back to gently free a crumpled piece of paper from bone, a once clenched fist. "…at the time.".

With wide, almost traumatized eyes, Alex just shifted his position. "Well I can tell ya one thing… THIS isn't a bite mark.". He motioned to the large hole punched through the corpse's ribcage. It looked more like a sledgehammer to the chest, only there wasn't any object nearby that could have done such damage. Unless it was done AFTER the person was already dead… but why?

More questions and no answers… their sudden finding of the TRUE entrance somehow seemed less thrilling now. What had they really expected to find? Certainly not just old blood stains and bones with pieces of paper scattered about.

"Hell even if these WERE pages from something important… we can't even read most of 'em…". Alex sighed heavily, becoming less optimistic with each ruined page.

Lara shuffled around a few pages. "Useless… pointless… unreadable… Hmmmm…". Her tone chimed as her eyes scanned the page she now held to her face.

"What?". Alex questioned.

"…it's… it claims to be a page from a journal.". She offered, eyes skimming the words frantically translating in her head.

"THE journal? You mean the one mentioned back in that cave?". Getting up Alex walked over to her and looked around at the other pages scattered around her. "What's it say?".

"…parts of it are worn from blood and age… unreadable… but…". She paused, squinting to make out a paragraph that seemed intact.

CRACK!

The page suddenly lit up brightly as Alex held a glowstick behind the thin leaf of paper.

"Thanks.". Lara smiled, continuing her silent translation.

"Better?". Alex smirked teasingly.

"Much.". She nudged him softly, a gentle warning to not take this as an invitation to go back to his cocky self.

"Soooo… it isn't from the journal itself but it does mention it. Whoever was down here, they either found information leading to it… or possibly even saw it for themselves. It doesn't say which. They found various pages from the journal however, but nothing specific.".

"THEY?". Alex questioned.

Shrugging slightly, Lara continued. "It doesn't say who…".

"Of course…".

"Oh, there's a part about the scorpions.". Mumbling incoherently in Arabic, she then continued. "A LOT of scorpions… varying from slightly larger than normal to monstrous in proportion. They do not sleep… they merely patrol and then suddenly vanish. They don't seem to like the desert much. Which seems odd. Though smaller ones have been seen in the sands… or large, depending on what one would considered 'small', the monstrous scorpion tanks weren't encountered in ruins.".

"Well that's good right?". Alex interrupted.

"Depends…".

"On?". He frowned, not sure he wanted to lose this false sense of reassurance.

"How far they actually got.". Her tone hinting that considering the state of everything they'd found in the entrance… was probably not very far.

Alex sighed, "Alright, what else? Anything useful?".

"No really, think about it. The size of those scorpions… the size of their claws. The sheer strength they possessed. Alex they ripped through metal… do you really think flesh and bone would resist much better?". Motioning over to where Alex had found the shattered bones and corpse with the punched in ribcage, "A high impact hit from a claw would definitely be a valid culprit… it would also explain why most of the other bones are either crushed or completely smashed to dust.".

Alex frowned, "Just… keep reading.".

*Aven*


	37. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 36

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 36- Hiding Something…

"Just… keep reading.". Alex urged, suddenly not wanting to stay too long in this place of death and decay. Those who came here before them didn't seem to of had much luck just sticking around and he no intention of letting them become this place's next victims.

Silence.

Looking up from the page, "That's it.".

"What? No but… it says nothing else? Nothing of any use or…". Puzzled, Alex leaned in closer to see where the words at the end of a tattered page. "Oh… ripped apart like everything else down here huh? Things don't seem to keep as well in sealed underground death traps as they used to." He smirked, though there was nothing amusing about it.

"Actually… this looks more like it was ripped off…". Lara stated, inspecting the edges a little more closely and with great care. "Whatever it once said… someone didn't want anyone else to read it.".

"NOT comforting.". Alex muttered, "So what now? We just keep looking for bits of things we can read until we find something with a lead we can go on?".

"If you've got a better idea," Lara motioned to the scattered ruins of all there was around them, "I'm all ears.".

He didn't. Instead of responding, Alex just sighed and picked around corpse to inspect for clues of some kind. Lara doing the same.

So they searched, they examined and they read. Every scrap of every bit of paper that remained on the corpses… or what was left of corpses anyhow.

There had to be something.

There was always something.

They read aloud the fragments of text, just in case one of them would stumble upon the continuation of any part of it.

Time seemed to stand still down in that little dimly lit room… as if the dust floating around in the air preserved everything in a continuous state of slow movement and lack of result.

"Hmmm… this is interesting… it might explain the idea about cannibalize a bit more.". Lara suddenly spoke after what seemed an eternity of quiet.

"What'd you find?". Alex questioned, continuing to shuffle a few scraps of paper around on the floor. The paper was the same color and the writing relatively similar. Perhaps if he moved the bits and pieces around he'd find something they could use. Or at least, that's the idea he was going with at the moment.

"… apparently some of them just… attacked eachother. Suddenly and without any previous signs of any illness or violent nature…". She paused.

"You mean they just up and lost it?". Alex's full attention now on Lara's reading.

"Apparently… but…". She frowned, why did she suddenly have a feeling of déjà-vu? As if she somehow already knew it to make sense even if it didn't. As if there was a logical and well merited reason to such sudden brutality… only, for the life of her, she couldn't place it.

"But?". Alex urged her on.

"… it doesn't make sense. If they weren't trapped. If they weren't dying. If they weren't ill or gravely injured to the point of utter madness… why would they stay here? Why resort to such a horrible end if they could just get up and walk back out? If they could just send but one of them for help even… Why?". Lara stared at the remaining bones of a corpse with a curious sadness in her eyes. What could have made them turn on eachother?

The curse maybe? She didn't remember hearing that it could do such things. Then again, perhaps one who was cursed could validate going to such extremes when faced with the shocking truth that there was nothing they could do to change their plight. There were many stories… perhaps too many and too vague to actually have anything solid to go on.

Lara grew silent as she tried to think back, having spent so long trying to block out the string of memories she couldn't help but swear under her breath. Why did this seem so familiar? Why did it somehow make perfect sense and yet… she couldn't place it at all.

"I'm not sure I want to find out…". His voice heavy, his mind filled with horrific thoughts that he would not have wished on anyone. They needed more information… they needed answers… but so far they seemed to keep coming up short on both counts.

As they continued their search of the entrance room, they found more stray pages about people just going crazy, killing others or disappearing into the darker reaches of the ruins. Lara managed to piece together a few pages referring to passages from THE journal… but nothing that seemed to be originating from the journal itself.

Still… it was something.

"It's almost as if whoever made it out didn't want those who came after to find what they did. Everything ripped up and scattered about… some wouldn't have thought to piece fragments together.". Lara commented, aligning the relevant fragments of paper on the floor in some form of order she'd discerned.

"Or maybe the dying did it… one last attempt to conceal something they found that should have stayed buried…". Alex spoke, having meant it to be a thought to himself that just managed to escape.

What he said made sense. If you went on a search to find something only, once found, to realize that it was so dangerous, so horrific in nature that if it got out... the thought was just too unthinkable to bear. What if it was YOU who let it out? YOU who brought down the hand of pain and suffering on the unsuspecting innocent… could you really live with yourself had you made it out? Or would you rather take it to your grave and hope you were never found?… Hope that whatever found you would never find another?

It always came down to perspective in the end didn't it?

"Whatever the case… someone DID think this through. Scorpions aren't in the habit of ripping up things and scattering them about in the hopes that no one would think to piece things back together… Someone had to have done it.". Lara stated, getting up to look around at what sites were left to examine.

There was only one. Not counting the one Alex was just finishing up with. There was only one left. A single skeleton, or what remained of it, with scraps of torn cloth clinging to what once was there.

Slowly, Lara walked over to the remains. A single corpse, laying against the wall near what appeared to be a narrow corridor leading elsewhere into the ruins. Pitch black and unwelcoming, but the bones were there to greet her. She hadn't noticed it before, the room was too dimly lit to have known until they reached this point.

Crouching down, she gently freed a single page from the skeleton hands of the corridors guardian. It was almost as if he'd been waiting to be found.

Other than being stained with time and layered in dust, the page was otherwise fully intact and the writing… perfectly legible.

Her eyes widened as she read the words in her mind, turning them over and over, she'd found something.

Alex, certain that there was nothing more he could learn from his remnants of paper and bone, shifted his gaze over to Lara. "Find anything?". When she didn't answer or give any sign that she'd even heard him, he already had his answer.

Getting up he walked over to where she was, still crouched with her eyes reading and re-reading the same words. Crouching by her side, Alex looked at the skeleton. "What'd HE find?". Alex motioned to their "friend".

Silence.

"Lara?".

Silence.

He didn't like this. She was too drawn in. She'd found something he was sure of it.

"Lara?!". He asked a little louder, trying to snap her back to reality.

"… he found pages.". She stated, almost in a whisper.

"He found… pages?". Alex questioned.

Lara nodded.

"Pages… about what?".

She began to read the words, slowly as if trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together. The page stated that the holder had found various pages about the ruins. He described the scorpion guardians that they had seen, painting them out as protectors of the area.

"He then switches over to… the village…". She continued with a description of pages relating to a village. How the people acted when he first showed up, customs, traditions… warnings about the ruins. Then… "This isn't right…". Lara suddenly stopped reading out loud.

"What? What's it say?". Alex urged her to continue.

"This says that our friend here found pages from the journal. Pages describing the Village of the Scorpion. Accounts on meeting with the people and full descriptions of what the village should look like but…". She frowned, shaking her head. "It's not right…".

Before Alex could ask, "It tells of pages describing the REAL Village of the Scorpion.".

"Real?". Alex questioned, "Wait so… the one we came from…".

"It's not the true village. Kazar's village… isn't the Village of the Scorpion.".

"I knew it! I knew that bastard was hiding something!". Alex suddenly stated furiously. "Gah! That guy rubbed me the wrong way from the start! Wait'll I get my hands on him!".

"Well it's become fairly obvious at this point that our gracious host has been less than honest with us about this place… I wonder what else he's not been telling us?". Standing up, she stared down the darkened corridor. "But what could he be hiding… and why?".

Starting down the corridor with Alex right behind her, they wandered deeper in search of answers. The words carved into the stone cave echoing somewhere in the back of their minds:

They chased me all through the night

Arrived without us knowing

The scorpions grow larger each year

Filling our minds with dread and fear

I came here just like you

A traveller seeking a prize

Answers I sought out in a tomb

Here I found nothing but dread and doom

It's now too late for me

The poison will run it's path

The locals in the nearby village

Told me the legend of a cure

But even they have never found it

I'm slowly losing my mind

Those I came here with are dead

They all just went insane

The scorpion symbol

Drawn with their own blood

Didn't fade until they died

Leaving an unknown cause of death

I found out a few things though

Things you may want to know

My notebook was lost somewhere near the entrance

The artifact seems so close

But it's far out of your reach

Heed this warning from an old adventurer

BEWARE THE CURSE OF THE SCORPION

They wandered deeper in search of answers…

…only to find more questions…

*Aven*


	38. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 37

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 37- The Door

They wandered deeper in search of answers…

…only to find more questions…

Pitch black and silent, the corridor continued on, awaiting the presence of life. As if it had been waiting for quite some time and had all but given up hope on ever seeing even just a flicker of light. Time stood still in the darkness, stale air from life long taken away. Time long stolen from lives that could have been…

Soft footsteps echoed lightly, breaking up the thick layer of silence before them. The flame from their torches danced randomly, struggling for more air and casting varied degrees of brightness on the corridor walls surrounding them. It wasn't much, but it was enough… for now.

Had the corridor been wider… taller… perhaps they would have needed more. However, this particular corridor was incredibly narrow… in fact; they had to walk one behind the other in order to pass through it. Good thing Alex wasn't taller than he was or he would have had a fairly awkward time. Then again, maybe it wouldn't have made such a different considering…

"Okay am I the only one starting to feel just a LITTLE claustrophobic here?". Alex's voice cut into the silence, a light smirk crossing Lara's face. She'd wondered how long he'd hold out. Apparently, not very.

"I know, I know… stealth.". Alex rolled his eyes, continuing to follow close at her heels. "But really… quiet or not, whatever's down here is a hell of a lot more likely to get the drop on us regardless. I mean really, if something's down here… I'm pretty sure it would have honed some kind of skills to track any sound at all.". He paused. "What with it being trapped down here for some long alone… nothin' else to do…". He rambled, not noticing that he was walking ever closer to her.

She, on the other hand, had noticed the moment he started to wander ever closer. "Alex?". She stopped walking suddenly, wondering if he would even think before…

He didn't.

Think that is.

He walked right into her back before realizing that she had stopped walking. "Whoa… when did…". He muttered, trying to not have seemed so distracted.

"Alex?". She inquired.

"Lara?". He re-questioned.

"You're rambling.". She stated simply, her tone neutral.

"Oh… yeah… right…". Rubbing the back of his neck he offered her a sheepish, somewhat apologetic grin. "Sorry. I'm here.".

She turned to stare at him with an arched brow.

"I'm here.". He repeated, more certainty in his voice now.

"You'd better be...". She smiled mysteriously before continuing onward. "… would hate to have something sneak up on us because you were distracted.".

"Oh don't you worry, this place isn't giving me the relaxing vibe anytime soon.". Alex began to follow again at a less space intense distance. He grinned when he looked up from the ground to see a sight that somehow eased his nerves… though he wasn't about to admit…

"And stop staring at my ass!". Her voice menacing, yet somehow playful.

"Wha… how… ?!". Alex's brow arched, confused at how she even knew. Especially considering the situation. *Hell… I wasn't even thinking about her ass… or about looking at her ass… GAH! Now I can't stop staring at it! But it's RIGHT THERE!*. His thoughts ran rampant… definitely not the best time for it either. Still… it eased his nerves…

"ALEX!".

"Alright alright…". He grinned to himself. *Totally worth it…*. Even if he did sort of get caught… and yelled at… sort of.

Lara sighed heavily, "Let's just get out of this corridor shall we?". She too was getting rather frustrated with their surroundings. There were no markings on the corridor wall or ceiling… it was small enough to inspect thoroughly and thoroughly know that there was nothing to see.

That is… until they began to see a dim shade of brightness that wasn't coming from their torches. As they walked cautiously along, the brighter it got. They were finally coming to the end of the tunnel-like stone corridor… and it couldn't have been too soon.

"Ahhhhh finally!". Cracking his neck, Alex stretched his arms behind him to take in the newly acquired space. Tombs and ruins were one thing, underwater and extreme temperatures another… but cramped little spaces with nothing to see or do? Now THAT was just a killer.

Stepping into the newly found area, Lara quickly took note of the light source that had given them hope just moments ago. "Hmmm… now that's convenient…".

At first glance, Alex could make out a few bits of rubble nearby and what could have been the ruins to something important half-covered by sand. There was no wind… how could there be sand piles when there was no wind to shape them? He frowned slightly, shifting his gaze to the extremities of the area. "What is?". He questioned, referring to her previous statement.

"The light… haven't you noticed?". Lara motioned upwards.

Alex's eyes followed her motion and soon saw what she had meant all too clearly.

…

"What the...?". He paused mid-sentence, frowning slightly at their discovery. Or rather, her discovery. "There's just no way… is that even NATURALLY possible?". Alex inquired, his tone sceptical.

"I'm not sure…". Lara began, staring up at the beams of light pouring in through slits in the rock "ceiling" overhead. The sun was high in the sky now, but not directly... at least, from what she could take from the angles of the sunrays illuminating their cavernous surroundings.

Early afternoon, she deduced, they still had time… but, not much. If the weather held and they didn't run into any… obstacles… perhaps they could make it a little further before setting up a decent perimeter and camp. However, things didn't seem to be going as planned.

"We never would have seen this in the desert… Never. I mean, MAYBE if we happened to accidently come by it but… we couldn't of even thought to look for this.". Alex stated, starting inwards towards something that had caught his eye.

"And that's what anyone would count on…". She cast one last glance at the slits in the rock. They were almost too perfect to be natural but… if they were actually designed… to what end were they meant?

"Lara?! Hey, check this out!". Alex suddenly called her to his find, now crouched over something Lara couldn't quite make out from her position.

"Hmmm?". At his side she saw what it was… There, half swallowed by sand, old excavation gear. Two cave diving helmets, one with a rather large indent into the back. Running her fingertips along the helmet she realized that it would fit an attempt at blunt trauma followed by an unexpected dodge by the wearer.

Brushing sand off the edge of a few tattered pages of what was quickly deemed useless gibberish, Alex gave a soft tug on something of a different texture. It was easily released from its sand prison. "Whoa… maps?". Arching his brow, he inspected what turned out to indeed be maps. Old, inaccurate now, but once they would have been the most detailed by far.

Handing them to Lara, he reached to look over the other helmet.

Maps in hand, Lara just stared for a second. "Old but… not THAT old either.". They were covered by a thin plastic film, protection from the elements. And protected they were… only their owners may not have been so lucky.

Lifting the other helmet, it was then that Alex made a startling discovery. With a light, near inaudible thud, something fell out of the helmet and onto the sand at his side. "You've GOT to be kidding me!". Picking up the object, Alex examined it more closely only to realize that his initial reaction was correct.

"A gps?!". Lara questioned, leaning closer to Alex to observe the object in his hands. A gps it was. Someone had been smart enough to come down here with a global positioning system to track their steps. Smart. Now, did it really do them any good?

"Yeah but… it's…". Alex started, turning it over in his hand.

"Too new.". Lara finished. And it was. The gear was older than the electronic equipment, which from the looks of it was only a few years old and would still be fairly updatable today. So whoever had thought to map the area, had already found the gear. Whenever they were here… but then the question surfaced… where had they gone next?

Looking across the sand covered area, Lara noticed something that neither of them had taken note of before. Footprints. Sand had continued to fill the cavern over time, covering most traces of any kind but… there were still footprints along the far edges. Places out of reach from both light and wind. Sand could not pour over them and wind could not whisk them away.

"Let's see if they had any luck…". Lara smiled curiously, already following the steps along the rock wall. Careful to step on the side of them so as not to lose the trail should they need to see their once walked path.

Passing around a series of rock formations, through a short tunnel-like passage and into a more shaded area that still looked much like the one before… the two tomb raiders found themselves at the end of the line. At least, where the footprints were concerned.

They just stopped.

Disappeared.

Perhaps the terrain had managed to do in with time afterall.

"Well hello…". Lara smiled curiously, a tone Alex had become accustomed to over the years. A tone Lara used when she suddenly spotted something of interest that could mean the difference between a dead-end and a monumental find. Classic Lara.

He'd been about to ask, but as Lara started towards the far end of their present area, his eyes followed her towards the source of interest.

A door.

"Fascinating.". She ran her hands along the rock wall, over carvings and her eyes ever intent on discovering the secret behind it. "Carved right into the rock foundation. Precise and well thought out. Counter weights on either side and so… there must be a mechanism…".

"A door.". Alex stated simply.

Lara just smirked at his comment.

…

Yes, a door.

…

But… it wasn't just a door…

It was another puzzle to figure out.

*Aven*

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you all how much I appreciate your continued support and reading of my story! It means so much to me that not only do I get to have a ton of fun coming up with each and every chapter, but it gives me so much joy to see that others enjoy reading and following my writing as well. So thank you so very much!

And a very special thanks for the new favorites and follows. It really makes my day to check my account to see so many people have read and continue to read my little creative adventures for Lara. =^-^=

For any who are wondering… Yes, Book 1- The Curse of the Scorpion, WILL eventually reach an end… as all things must. But that won't be the end of Tomb Raider: The Adventures of Lara Croft. Not even close. It'll just mean the end of Book 1 and beginning of Book 2. So stay tuned and see you all next chapter :D


	39. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 38

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 38- Big Ass Door

"Great… like we needed ANOTHER one to figure out.". Alex sighed heavily, growing weary of all these puzzles. Normally he had more patience with them… normally. However, in THIS case, he was just tired of running around underground in what seemed like constant circles.

Sure, they'd found gear. Sure they'd found pages. Sure, they'd found footsteps leading to… a door! Sure, all this was true. Yet, what Alex really wanted to know wass what Kazar had to do with all of this. *That bastard lied to us… I knew it! Okay… True, we've only got pages that say so and he could deny it 'til the desert cows came home… or whatever the desert equivalent of cows is. But… at least it's something. Right? Gah! I hate that guy!*.

Looking over at Lara as she continued her investigation of the symbols carved into the rock formation, Alex suddenly realized that he'd said the later in his head. He was thankful for that. She would have probably just told him he was jumping to conclusions again without enough solid proof. Though, perhaps if Alex hadn't been so quick to get on Kazar's case upon their first meeting and hadn't made almost immediate enemies with him… perhaps Lara would have taken his concerns more seriously.

Still… what Alex didn't know, was that Lara had been cautious from the start. But cautious didn't necessarily mean you had to let others see the hand concealed behind your poker face. It was just calculated logic hidden behind a wonderful veil of curiosity and a knowledge seeking spirit. It was something that could only be described as being so completely and characteristically "Lara".

"Just fascinating.". A lingering tone escaped her lips as she ran her index along the grooves and edges of a carving that had caught her interest and undivided attention. "Alex? Come see this.". Turning her head away from the subject of interest for but a moment before returning her gaze to more curious matters.

"Huh?". Alex snapped back to immediate reality as he walked over to the wall. Carved in rock… or should I say, carved right into the rock. Intricate and precise, but to what end? For what purpose was such a structure intended? And… what happened to the owners of the last footsteps?

"Now THAT is one big ass door…". Alex whistled as he took in the dimensions of the massive rock carving. The sheer size of it was impressive enough and one could only imagine the force it would take to lift something of such proportional weight. Even an exertion of triggered impact would have to be fairly drastic to blast any kind of hole through the rock itself. It was just… immense. And it was in their way.

"Soooo… HOW do we move it?". Alex inquired, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes darted along the structure. He frowned, there didn't seem to be any levers or buttons of any kind of press or pull. There weren't any cracks or gaps in the structures deep indented carvings either. So there was nothing to show what anyone had previously tried… however, due to the vast number of corpses… Alex had to figure on a high loss ratio.

Yet, they had something that those who came before didn't have.

Lara.

Alex smiled as this thought. Smiled and shook his head. What chance did random travelers and explorers have without such a goddess or wisdom and strength? What did… *Wait a minute…*. "…Lara?".

Where was she?

Looking around, his arms uncrossing, his brow furrowed with worry. She had been right there. Right in his sight. Looking at that damn rock wall… or door or… whatever the hell it-

"Up here!". Her voice called with a soft echo as the rocks carried her words down to him.

Looking up, Alex sighed and mentally kicked himself for getting worked up again. And so quick this time. "Of course… up. You'd think I would have thought to check there first.".

"What was that?". She called back, not really paying much attention to the male tomb raider as she prodded at a piece of rock that seemed like it could possibly be more than it seemed.

"Nothing.". He mentally kicked himself harder. "Find anything?!". He called, louder than before as he tried to change the subject. Though in all seriousness, he didn't really figure she was paying much attention to him anyway. And this time, he was thankful for it. *… for small miracles*.

"I'm not sure…". She mumbled, almost to herself. "It seems as if some of these carvings are in pattern. As if they would otherwise fit into one another… if circumstances didn't have them locked into a stone embrace of course.".

"Of course.". Alex added as he started to look around the area. Lara was all over the "door" structure… literally… so he had given himself the task of inspecting their surroundings for clues of any kind. Maybe someone had left detailed work on what had been tried… *…and failed.*.

Sand, sand and more sand. Oh! A few rocks… not from the door but probably something that had fallen off the walls of the cavern over the years. A good question would be: how long had this thing been here to begin with? *Ugh… I really should have done more research…*. Alex let out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair.

Arching his brow, he suddenly noticed the placement of several metal objects all over the area. He hadn't taken much note of them before but was now rather thankful that they were here. "Well… at least there's braziers so we won't be in the dark this time.". He smirked, setting off to the last room to grab the torches they had left there after coming out of the narrow corridor path. *You remember, the one that went on FOREVER*.

"Lara! Grabbin' the torches! Be back!". He shouted up at her, motioning back the way they'd come when she looked down at him from her present position of inspection.

Arching her brow, she noticed the braziers from her height and nodded with a smile. "Good idea! Don't want to get trapped in the dark down here again!". She watched until Alex disappeared around the corner and out of her sight, then turned back to the rock surface.

"Strange… they almost look like gears. That is… if they weren't melded right into the whole thing. Hmmmm… I wonder…". Running her fingers along the cracks she searched for a means to pry the pieces upwards or apart. Only to find that they wouldn't budge. "Bugger!". She scowled, trapped down here without the proper tools was beginning to frustrate her greatly.

"And there was light!". Alex smirked, having returned without her notice. He'd gone around lighting all of the braziers, which thankfully still worked, and had just leaned over to light the last one when…

"Whoa!". His eyes widened at the sudden burst of light. A bright intensity filled the room the second the fire hit the last brazier and engulfed them both in a fierce warmth and glow.

"Hey!". Lara shielded her eyes, turning to face the rock. Seconds later… the room dimmed back to a normal fire-lit glow. Looking down, "Alex? You alright?". Her eyes widened at what she saw, a curious smile sweeping across her face.

"Yeah I'm… What?". Alex questioned at the look she was giving him. Then noticed why it was and grinned proudly at his stumbled upon little piece of the puzzle.

What Alex hadn't noticed earlier was that on each brazier there was a mirrored panel and that each panel was positioned towards the rock structure that Lara was currently on.

Click!

The sound echoed softly in their ears and then… parts of the rock shifted.

"Lara look out! It's moving!". Alex called out, starting towards her.

"No it's fine! It's not the structure it's…". Lara's eyes took in the sight curiously, a flicker of adventure about them. "…the gears. They're moving.". The sound of grinding rock resonated in her ears. Soft streams of sand fell from between the carvings and as she looked to Alex she suddenly became aware of…

…

"Alex?".

…

*Aven*


	40. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 39

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 39- How You Open A Door…

"NO!".

Suddenly Lara pushed herself off from the wall, leaping forward to tackle Alex to the ground… seconds before a wave of arrows rushed passed them overhead. With a heavy sigh, her tense muscles slowly relaxed as she rested her forehead on Alex's chest. The sound of stone arrow points hitting rock echoing in their ears.

With an arched brow, Alex lay stunned for a moment. His mind not yet registering what could have just happened had he been done here on his own. Staring across at the opposite wall in shock… though that state didn't last for long…

"Well, that's one way to disarm a trap.". He smirked, shifting his gaze in search of hers. He didn't get it.

Rolling her eyes, Lara got to her feet and dusted herself off before speaking again. "Get up before I let the next one get you…". She offered, not quite explain further into her comment. Stretching her arms over her head, she then proceeded back towards the active and NOW disarmed door mechanism.

Alex, an adventurous grin plastered across his face, just shrugged off her comment and followed suit. Dusting himself off, he watched her as she headed back to the puzzle of a door and then suddenly realized… "Wait! There's ANOTHER one?!".

…

No answer.

…

"Lara?...".

…

Still no answer.

…

"Lara?!". Chasing after her, Alex quickly decided that it was probably best not to touch anything else related to the door mechanism… at least not THIS particular one anyways.

Yet, what Alex didn't see was the playful smirk on Lara face as she had walked off. Her eyes had done a quick once-over of the area and was confident that their were no other traps for Alex to accidentally set off… but, she wasn't about to tell him that. She liked having him on his toes, it was good practice for him.

Looking around, walking cautiously yet at a swift pace, Alex quickly joined Lara's side as stared at one of the now-movable stone gears with a curious smile on her face.

"Lara?". Alex questioned, cocking his head to the side to look at the gear she seemed so taken by.

Looking at him, she slowly took a few steps back…

He was quick to follow suit. "What?...".

She grinned.

Arching his brow, Alex looked from Lara to the rock structure door and then back at her again. He sighed with a defeated half-smile on his face. "You've solved it haven't you?". Certain that he didn't really need an answer to that question.

What Alex now saw, was what Lara had already seen the precise moment Alex had lit the braziers… right before he triggered a hidden trap. Now HOW he managed to do such a thing with the trigger being so out of his path line until then… well that, Lara couldn't quite fathom. Yet, he always did seem to find those hidden traps… and she always did seem to find a way to save him at a moment's notice. Perhaps that was what made them such a perfect team. For exploration at least.

Now concerning relationships, friend or otherwise, well… that was a whole other story riddled with puzzles, traps and confusions. However, this was neither the time nor place to get into THAT particular puzzle now was it?

As for the relationship between the lit braziers and the structure, well that was soon to be explained. The mirrored parts of the braziers, all conveniently positioned to be aiming towards the rock, emitted a stream of light towards specific spots on the wall. Spots, which Lara was quick to notice, that pointed to the now moveable stone gears.

Lighting the braziers made the gears active, the very braziers that Alex had thought to light. Yet, Lara wasn't about to mention that out loud… he had a big enough ego as it was.

"Oh… well isn't that convenient.". Alex smiled curiously, mind now illuminated. His eyes fixing their gaze to Lara, who was already back on the rock wall and slowly shifting the stone gears into place and then just as she finished sliding the last gear to the right…

Click!

Click!

Click!

...

Silence…

…and then…

… a very soft…

Click.

As the gears began to turn individually until they met up in the middle of the rock structure and turned as one. Rotating in unison until the final soft clicking together of stone gears echoed softly throughout the cavernous surroundings.

Thud!

Whoooosh!

A sudden swift sound before the counter weights on both sides of the structure suddenly dropped, further down than they could see, and a loud grinding screech deafened their ears as the door began to open. Rising upwards into the rock as sand, accumulated over time, slowly poured down from the ceiling.

Standing in front of the now opened path before them, Lara stood with a smirk on her face. "And THAT'S how you open a door…".

Shaking his head Alex tried to keep an unimpressed composure, but he couldn't hide the cocky smile that was quickly spreading across his face. "Hey, I coulda figured it out.". He stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course.". Lara offered in a tone that was a little too neutral to be of any satisfaction.

"WOULD… would have.". Alex clarified, mentally kicking himself for having taken so long to correct himself. She wasn't even paying attention to him anymore… again… and she… wait where was…

"Come along Alex…". Lara called, already wandering off ahead of him through the now opened doorway.

"Coming!". He called back, rolling his eyes at his own thoughts. *Of course… where else would she be but already way ahead of me and…*. His thoughts were, however, soon interrupted by her beckoning voice.

"Grab a torch will you?". Her words lingered innocently as she disappeared into the darkness of what awaited them.

…

*Aven*

Just wanted to take a moment to say thank you for all the new favorites and follows! It really makes my day when I get notices saying I have new viewers as well as seeing that people still read and want to read my stories =^-^= It makes it all the more fun to write something I love! 3 And a very special thank you to those who continue to follow my stories *glomps you all!*


	41. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 40

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 40- Lost and Found

"Come along Alex…". Her voice so casual, so calm… just as he had been moments ago when she'd saved his life. Again. He'd spun it as a joking matter, nothing to be worried about. Claiming that he was never in any REAL danger. Yet, truthfully, he had wondered what might have happened had she refused the offer and he'd ventured to this dreadful place alone. His great dislike for this place seemed to grow with each new discovery.

"Coming!". He raced after her, determined to not fall behind again. Determined to be more observant and pay better attention to their surroundings. He couldn't let himself be distracted, not even by HER. What would happen if SHE was the one who needed the saving? He had to be focused… if not for himself, at the very least for HER. Yet… he found himself wondering… had he come here alone, how far might he have gotten without her? If this far, would he have survived the traps and lived to unlock the puzzle behind the door? He frowned at the thought. She'd saved him from an almost certain death strike and he'd only noticed the danger when it was strongly planted into the wall above his head.

"Grab a torch will you?". Her voice called, breaking him free of his disturbingly truth oriented thoughts.

"Right!". Turning on his heels, he dashed back to find the two torches they'd brought with them. Finding them where he'd left them, near one of the braziers in the sand. As he reached down to grab them, he instinctively cast a quick glance in Lara's direction.

Just as she disappeared through the doorway and into darkness…

"Hey! Wait up!". Quickly, he re-lit the torches and raced after her. "C'mon! I said wait!". He slowed to a walking pace as he too passed through the doorway. His eyes staring up at the raised rock door cautiously, "…you'd better not decide to pull anything.". He squinted his eyes at the door before continuing on.

His footsteps silent on the sand beneath his feet, he soon came upon the outline of Lara's figure as she stood still. "Lara?...". Holding a torch out towards her, she turned and was illuminated once more. There was a curious smile on her face that took his breath away.

"Took you long enough.". She teased, taking the torch with thanks.

Shaking his head, Alex just shrugged. "You actually waited?".

"Well, rather hard to explore in the dark now isn't it?". Her tone laced with something that Alex couldn't quite place as anything but playful… and perhaps teasing.

"Haha! And here I was beginning to think you could see in the dark…". Alex laughed, running his free hand through his hair as he followed a few steps behind her.

As they wandered near soundlessly down another narrow corridor, they shone their torches along the walls and ceiling; and always at the sand before their feet. Hints could be anywhere, clues could easily before overlooked. Small as movement space was, there was always a way to hide what someone didn't want found. Always.

"So… are we going to talk about the fact that we're walking right behind someone else's footsteps from… however long ago?". Alex asked in the most casual of tones.

"I wasn't planning to, but I suppose we could.". Lara answered, not changing her pace.

"Don't suppose these are from the same group we found outside the door then?". Alex inquired.

"I would doubt so…", she began. "Hardly enough blood to have been from a survivor… at least not one from the remains we've found thus far."

"Yeah… didn't think so. Guess someone else figured it out. And… they weren't alone either.". Alex stated in reference to the footprints in the sand, undefined due to sand not really being the best at keeping its shape all on its own… but there was definitely more than one person who'd made them. There was no doubt in the complete certainty of that.

"Yes but… how long ago I wonder?". Arching her brow, she suddenly stopped.

"I wonder how far they- Lara?". Alex frowned, "What is it?". Slowly stepping to her location, he held his torch behind him in precaution. When Lara stopped cold like that, you just never knew what might come next. Sometimes it meant danger, sometimes nothing and sometimes it was just…

"Blood.".

Her voice more questioning than anything, "… almost as if someone injured used it for support as they continued through here." Looking down she motioned to the footprints made in blood, someone had run into something down here. Something, or someone.

"So… going out or coming in?". Alex asked, leaning in to inspect the bloodied wall. "'Cause it could almost be either way… but…".

Lifting her torch forward in front of her, "Coming… definitely coming.". Lara stated, the trail of blood continued in front of them and hand prints TOWARDS where they were headed.

"Yeah… of course, right?". Alex rolled his eyes, "Well, c'mon, let's follow the trail of blood towards... Hey, y'know what? I guess we'll find that out too!".

Lara half-smirked, "I guess we will.".

"Great! Can't wait!". Alex grinned, tone as sarcastic as could be.

"Glad to hear it.". She teased, the lighter humor being just right at the time.

…

Sometime later…

…

It wasn't long before they found their way into another room filled with sand, rock, and blood. Bigger than the one leading to the rock puzzle door, but a small room nonetheless. Alex was seriously starting to understand what Lara meant when she'd once told him that in time you get tired of the desert. Sure, maybe there was still things to find and a fortune to make… but god was it EVER dull at times. "I mean REALLY… what? They couldn't put in a LITTLE effort in making their rooms a LITTLE different from eachother?". He sighed, everything was starting to look the same. Injured, starving and left alone to go insane… yeah, he could see how so many poor souls could die down here.

Lara, on the other hand, simply remained quiet and focused on finding the source of the blood. Or at least, what might have happened. Why create such a mechanism for a door and then build it out of something so solid that most could never solve the problem required to gain entrance?

What was so important that it needed such fortifications? If there was nothing here… then why was there no corpse at the end of the blood trail? Either something got to them or there was another place to go from here… right?

"Lara?! Check this out!". Alex called her over, drawing her out of the thoughts swarming through her mind.

"What is it?". She asked, heading towards where the male now crouched to poke at his find.

A backpack; splattered with blood.

But… no corpse. No owner. Just the backpack, laying abandoned upon blood stained sand.

Dropping to the sand, Lara knelt as she gently unzipped worn pack. Small shreds and tears, holes from scrapping against rock. Nothing out of the ordinary for an adventurer's pack… that is, other than all the blood.

"Anything?". Alex questioned, almost looking over her shoulder from his crouched position.

From the bag she pulled out a handful of pages and a book… its cover weatherworn and the binding barely holding. Handing the loose pages to Alex, she discarded the bloodied backpack and went about gentle inspection of the book.

Now sitting on the sand next to her, Alex squinted as he struggled to read the horrifically handwritten parts from something he wasn't quite sure made sense as of yet. Some parts in Arabic, some in english… a few other languages… but from what he could make out, there was all more or less saying the same thing. "That's odd…".

Lara didn't question, she was too pulled into what she was reading. Her gaze intense as she translated the words in her mind; turning the pages as if they were glass that could shatter at the slightest hint of pressured touch.

"Lara?...".

"Hmmm?.. Wha? What's odd?". So, she HAD heard him.

"All these pages…". He waved them in front of her, "They're all saying the same things. Over and over… different dates… different languages… but basically the same shit.". Which was, nothing of much interesting seeing at it was just repeating what they already knew. Handwritten accounts of going in search of this place and finding what they too found… nothing new. Oddly consistent. Perhaps a little TOO consistent.

"That is odd.". Lara arched her brow before turning back to her book. Though it wasn't long before her eyes widened as she gasped softly. "A… Alex?".

"Lara?". He tried not to sound worried.

"This… this book…". She started.

"Yeah?".

"It's the journal… this book is THE journal.". The excitement in her voice was obvious, but so was the slight hint of disappointment.

"Wait so… THE journal and… so why do you look disappointed?". Alex frowned, moving to get a better look at the writing in her hands. "Oh…".

"Yeah.". She sighed.

"Well ain't that a bitch!". He sighed, frustrated for her. All their efforts for what? So they found the journal, but half of it was missing and what was left… ripped pages and parts blacked out… What a find!

They now had the book itself. THE journal; the one from the famous cave carvings. Sadly, however, what they could read from the scraps that were left behind within weren't even enough to make anything of sense out of what could have been.

"I need air…". Alex stated suddenly with a sigh, standing to his feet and holding the torch high above his head. What he really meant was… he was just too frustrated and pissed off to keep staring at their unpromising discoveries.

Taking a few steps off into the open room, he wasn't really looking for anything in particular. Ironically, that usually when you find something.

"What the—". Barely a few feet from where he was standing, his eyes caught on a small item stuck out from the sand. A caramel colored something at that. Whatever it was, he found himself oddly drawn to it. As if it were a familiar sight and in any other context, it'd be normal for him to see it. Yet, in this one, he somehow felt an overwhelming sense of worry as he slowly came upon the sight.

Lara paid him no attention, too busy flipping through the pages… over and over. Front to back, back to front. Frantically trying to understand. They'd come so far and now… the journal held no answers. She had no doubt that the missing pages from it, those torn out, would have somehow validated this whole failed attempt at finding something Alex had talked her into going after. Truthfully, however, a part of her thought that finding the journal might explain why some parts of this place seemed so familiar to her.

Or maybe she just hoped it would.

"Lara?...". Alex's voice lingered, almost urgent. Before him lay an older backpack than the one they'd just found.

"Lara!?". More importantly, he knew this bag. Almost intimately at that. Though it was worn and tattered… it was still the same bag. Same fit… Same way about it that so characteristically…

"This is YOUR bag…!".

Lara.

…

*Aven*


	42. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 41

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 41- Déjà-vu

"Interested?".

The voice questioned with a smirk, already knowing full well that she was. She had been curious from the start and the information provided had done nothing more but push her natural sense of curiosity over the edge. Interested, she was far more than interested… she was intrigued. And an intrigued tomb raider was worth a hundred others bought and paid for.

Of course, SHE was no ordinary tomb raider. Lara Croft: the Great Tomb Raider was what they called her. She cared little for titles, however, it did have a nice ring to it. She was one of the few remaining tomb raiders that you would pay a fortune to have on your side, but also one of the fewer who cared little for prices. She couldn't be bought. She had to want to do something, want to find something… or else she wasn't going to and there wasn't a person in the world who could force her.

Stubborn was the word for it. And yet, it was her exact personality and skill set that made her stand out from all the other treasure seekers of the world. Her experience and upbringing; everything that made her who she was… all of it was what you wanted. All things that you just could not buy; to the great dismay and frustration of many I assure you.

…

Earlier… that morning.

"…mmmm…". Lara mumbled softly to herself as the first rays of sunlight began to stream into her room and stir her from her peaceful slumber. Whatever she had been dreaming about, quickly forgotten as the sound of footsteps echoed softly down the hall. Down the hall and straight to her door, a light knock before it gently opened.

Footsteps again; light and with specific purpose. She kept her eyes shut, determined to either fall back asleep or at the very least pretend to be.

No such luck.

"Good morning Lara!". His voice, sweet and kind as always, was what she heard just before the inevitable sound of curtains opening. "I know you're awake.". He smiled as he went about opening all the curtains in the room, a progressive burst of warmth and radiance filling the room.

"…ugh…". She grumbled, stuffing her head under the pillow in an attempt to block out the light.

"Come on Lara, it's a bright new day. And…". Arching his brow at her alarm clock, "Of course you completely forgot about it didn't you?".

"…didn't forget…". She mumbled, barely audible under the pillow.

Rolling his eyes with a playful smirk, Hillary grabbed the edge of the pillow and lifted it up just enough to see her face. "Are you sure you didn't forget?".

"…positive. Now…". Casting a glance at the clock sitting on her nightstand she frowned, though almost pleading. "Did I really say 6am?".

"Afraid so." Hillary smiled with a slight shrug.

"…bugger.". Sitting up she squinted as her eyes adjusted to the newly brightened room. "Well… I'm up now.". Shooting Hillary a playful yet hopelessly frustrated look, "You're loving this aren't you?".

"Oh? You think?". As he started for the door, "Whatever gave you that idea?". He winked, grinning all the while.

"Cute…". Stretching, she slowly cracked her neck as she reached for the cup of tea he'd left on her nightstand. *Caffeinated… good, I'm sure to need it.*. She thought, taking a long sip of the hot liquid.

"Should I wake Bryce?". He questioned, brow arched a little uncertain of what would be required to accomplish such a task at such an early hour of the morning.

"Should? No. Can you?". Lara grinned, "Really? CAN you? I can't even begin to imagine the effort it would take just to get him to acknowledge you were at his door.". She laughed.

"Ah, good point.".

"Let him sleep… I want to get in a little bit of a warm up in the main hall before starting in on S.I.M.O.N.". It would also mean waking Bryce up at a later time, which in turn meant it would undoubtably be easier to lure him out with coffee and sugar.

"Poor S.I.M.O.N.". Hillary sighed softly, but still with a smile on his face. That robot certainly had a hard life.

…

Later that day…

…

"Interested?".

The voice questioned, feminine and with a tone that implied she already knew the answer to her question. In the dimly lit office Lara could barely make out the figure, let alone get any worthwhile glimpse of the woman's face. Still… she had provided quite an impressive sum of intel on the subject. The lore, the maps, the entire trip and planning… it all somehow seemed to fall perfectly into place.

Shady as it seemed… this woman was providing Lara with quite the opportunity. She wouldn't do it for the money, the woman knew this far too well… somehow. Yet, for the glory… for the chance at finding something that everyone had written off as pure lore and desert story… now THAT was something of greater value than money.

"When do I leave?". Lara smiled mysteriously.

Intrigue had won over in the end.

The woman smiled, "I'll have my assistant contact you with the details.".

…

Back at Croft Manor... on a morning a few days later.

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?". Hillary questioned, going over her inventory in his mind as if it were a list in front of him.

"Yes Hillary, I'm sure.". Lara grinned, shaking her head as she continued down the stairs with Hillary in tow. Mentally checking items off a list that wasn't there. "You need to stop worrying, really, I'm sure I haven't forgotten anything.".

Wandering into the main hall Bryce watched curiously as the two came down the stairs. "Going somewhere?". He stared, cup of coffee in hand and hair in such a state of disarray that one didn't need to ask if he'd just woken up… they already knew.

Looking over her shoulder Lara rolled her eyes playfully at Hillary, "Well… at least nothing important.".

He laughed, trying not to look too amused. "Alright… I do believe you have everything. Now remember Lara…". He started before she cut him off.

"Be careful. I know.". She smiled, softly now, reassuring the man she knew he worried… too much at that. "Aren't I always?". She winked reaching for her…

…

Present day and time…

"…bag.". His voice cut into her thoughts as she was suddenly brought back to reality. "Lara? Are you hearing me? This…". Alex pointed to the tattered backpack, searching her face for answers to something he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"This is YOUR bag…".

Or rather, her bag from LAST time.

…

*Aven*


	43. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 42

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 42- Vague As Can Be…

… 06:20 …

"Poor S.I.M.O.N.". Hillary sighed softly, but still with a smile on his face. That robot certainly had a hard life as Lara's sparring partner, if you could even call it sparring. Target practice was more like it. Bryce had designed the robot to provide Lara's training sessions with a greater challenge and add the element of an enemy or rival factor to the mix. However, more often than not, the poor robot's programming tended to earn it a round or two of fire… and Lara always used live ammunition. ALWAYS. In fact, he was starting to wonder if she had him continuously alter the robot's programming to be more volatile just so she had an excuse to completely demolish it. Over and over… and over. At this point, Bryce was known to cringe after each session with fear of the state S.I.M.O.N might come back in. His fears never lived up to reality… reality was always worst.

"Yes… poor S.I.M.O.N.". Lara smirked playfully as she padded off to get in a quick shower before training. The tea had done little to wake her up.

… 06:37 …

Stretching her arms over her head as she wandered down the stairs into the entrance hall, Lara appeared dressed in her usual raiding gear; black shorts, black form fitting t-shirt, black leather boots and fingerless gloves. "Right then…".

Turning the corner, Lara came into what had once been called the "Ball Room". A room with an exceedingly high ceiling and enough room to accommodate any kind of training layout she could think up. After all, what else would the great Lara Croft use a Ball Room for if not training?

The room itself was brightly illuminated by the wall lined with door-sized glass windows and one actual door leading out into the back courtyard. It was still a little dim outside do to the early morning hour, but the large ceiling lights took care of that. The majority of the room was taken up by an obstacle course of sorts with many different boxes, bars and ledges of varied height and placement. The other three walls, those not covered by the glass, were riddled with panels to climb and ledges to reach for… a rock climber's dream to be sure.

Lara squinted as she looked up at the overly bright ceiling lights, not long ago she was wrapped up in the dark of her blankets and dreaming of… well, she couldn't remember but it HAD to be better than 6am training. "Uhhh… how did I let Hillary convince me that this would be a good idea?".

Casting a long sighful glance over at the windows she frowned at the dim morning light. "Bugger…". It was early, far too early. At least, for training. Now if there had been a place to be or something to chase after… then she'd be up and feisty and ready to chase down a cheetah. But… that wasn't the case.

"Okay Lara… wake up! Either you are going to run and make this jump… or fall flat on your face. So wake up…". Somehow, she didn't sound all that convincing to herself. Still… she just had to hope that her instincts would kick in and what better way to wake them up that the possibility of harm.

Arching her brow, she took her stance before racing towards one of the ramps that lead to a high box facing a stack of higher boxes. If she wasn't on her game, she'd miss her mark and smack right into the side of the stacked boxes… then fall hard to the floor. Not a promising outlook.

Picking up speed as she ran, her reflexes instinctively kicked in and she vaulted up the taller stack of boxes quite gracefully… however, somewhat less flawlessly than before. It was still impressive for this hour of the morning. Pulling herself completely onto the taller stack, she looked around at the obstacle course to take it all in and decide on a path to take. "Right… let's start with the basics shall we?". She nodded, launching herself from the stack towards a bar leading to the "warm up" path as Lara liked to call it.

Running, vaulting, climbing and a great deal of high intensity feats of agility were what followed. It didn't take Lara long to fall back into perfect synch with her usual training and by the time she'd finished her plotted course she was wide awake and revving to go. In fact, she was more than ready to test out

S.I.M.O.N.'s new programming.

Poor S.I.M.O.N.

Grabbing her belt she quickly fastened it and strapped on her leg holsters. She proceeded to check her pistols and load them before replacing them into their rightful holsters. "Bryce had better be up and ready to monitor his cameras this time…". She grinned, turning the corner towards the room Bryce had chosen to set up his "command console" for running simulations. "…or else he'll be waking to quite the headache.". Referring, of course, to her preferred use of live rounds.

This second part of the tomb raider's morning training session, however, didn't quite happen as planned.

"What?". Lara uttered, a particularly scornful tone to her voice at having been intercepted by Hillary on the way to her fun… I mean, serious training session.

"A letter came.". He stated simply, to which she merely arched her brow inquisitively. "Says it's urgent.".

"Fine…". Lara sighed, holding out her hand for the letter. Opening it she merely expected another organization either wanting her help or wanting her to stay out of something. It seemed that if she wasn't helping someone look for something she was automatically viewed as the competition these days. It was growing tiresome.

"Hmmm?... Well now, that's… interesting…". Her voice lingered at the last word. The letter request her vast range of skills and expertise in finding a certain… artifact.

… Later that day …

"Interested?".

The voice questioned, feminine and with a tone that implied she already knew the answer to her question. In the dimly lit office Lara could barely make out the figure, let alone get any worthwhile glimpse of the woman's face. Still… she had provided quite an impressive sum of intel on the subject. The lore, the maps, the entire trip and planning… it all somehow seemed to fall perfectly into place.

Shady as it seemed… this woman was providing Lara with quite the opportunity. She wouldn't do it for the money, the woman knew this far too well… somehow. Yet, for the glory… for the chance at finding something that everyone had written off as pure lore and desert story… now THAT was something of greater value than money.

"When do I leave?". Lara smiled mysteriously.

Intrigue had won over in the end.

The woman smiled, "I'll have my assistant contact you with the details.".

"Great…". Lara hissed, as she entered the elevator on the top floor of a building that seemed more bureaucratic than anything else. "What have I gotten myself into this time?".

… 3 days later; 02:07 am …

In the quiet darkness of slumber, all is still and timeless. The glowing numbers on the clock a stark contrast to the depth of black enveloping the room. The light sound of breathing, rhythmic and peaceful… for a time.

The glowing neon '7' on the clock flickers for a second, turning into an '8' just as the droning hum of something else echoes on the nightstand. The vibrations causing it to rumble slowly across the cherrywood. A rumbling that was almost louder than the vibrations themselves.

She stirred slightly in her slumber and the sound, just as suddenly as it began, stopped. Rolling over, she thought nothing more of it.

Then it started up again.

And again.

The third time was enough to rouse her from her peaceful state; enough to summon her from the quiet darkness to reach out from the blasted piece of technology.

Half asleep still, she answers. "Ugh… this better be good.". Her tone, while low and seemingly un-menacing laced in sleep, would still serve as a warning to whoever dared wake her.

A voice she didn't recognize answered with merely a few words, obviously not paying attention to time. Neutral in tone, bureaucratic in nature. Obviously someone who was used to delivering messages to the point and with little room for response.

"The plane leaves tomorrow morning. Be ready.".

Click!

Lara blinked in the darkness, her brow arching in scepticism. "Well that was… vague.".

…

The next morning, standing at the base of the stairs in the entrance hall of Croft Manor, Lara checked her bags for the final time. Hillary was certain she'd forget something. Maybe not something important in the life threatening sense, but important in the "you'll be glad you have it" sense. He worried too much. "Now-". He began.

"Be careful. I know.". She smiled, softly now, reassuring the man. She knew he worried… too much at that. "Aren't I always?". She winked reaching for her bag as she headed off to another daring adventure… if she only knew.

"Soooo… where's she going exactly?". Bryce questioned in mid-yawn, still completely out of the loop.

Hillary sighed, shaking his head before wandering off, "Seriously?".

Lara smirked as she closed the door, hearing Bryce's last comment as she did.

"No really, where's she goin'?".

…

*Aven*

Hey guys! Just wanted to take the time to says thanks for all the new favorites and follows and a very special thanks to those who are long followers and to all the new and old readers who have taken the time to read the story from the start and continue to read. I'd like to express my sincere thanks for the continued support. It really brightens my day every time I check to see how many people have read my chapters as I put them up. *free glomps to all* =^-^=


	44. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 43

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 43- Turbulently Stranded…

"No really, where's she goin'?".

Bryce's voice echoed in her mind once more, lingering in her thoughts as she carried her bags to the car.

Actually, where was she going?

Come to think of it, she hadn't really been properly briefed on the full details of the expedition. She'd been so caught up in the lore and thrilling concept of there possibly being some truth to the stories after all that she'd thrown caution to the wind in regards to full location disclosure.

Shrugging as she hopped into the range rover, complete with driver ready to take her to the airport, Lara figured that she would find out soon enough. No point in worrying about it; a location couldn't be kept secret for much longer and quite honestly, she would have probably accept no matter the location. It was just too intriguing of an opportunity to pass up.

She nodded a 'good morning' to the driver, who looked more like he'd better fit the role of 'muscle for hire' rather than a simple driver. Dark sunglasses, suit of clothes that made him seem stiff and unpleasant, and the general lack of acknowledgement as she tossed her duffle into the back. The driver remained silent and still, set on his task and obviously not caring for much else. He was paid to drive, not to converse in idle chitchat.

"Right then.". She muttered to herself as she followed, placing her backpack on the floor between her legs. She didn't mind the complete lack of conversation nor sitting in the back seat, her mind was miles away and the man didn't really look like he'd prove to be much in the way of interesting conversation anyhow.

…

They rode to the airport in total silence, not even the radio to ward off the awkwardness. *Thank god!*. Lara sighed with relief as the driver pulled up next to the entrance and waited for her to leave. Pick her up, drop her off. That was his task. Nearly complete. *If his job is to make things awkward and lacking in information… well done.*. She half-smiled to herself as she her feet hit the pavement. Sliding on her backpack and grabbing her duffle from the back.

Seconds later, the driver was already clearing the airport parking lot and disappearing from view. "Obviously someone has other things to do…".

Then, so did she.

She bypassed the main building and continued to walk towards the back of the airport. A smaller hangar located near the far end of the grounds, far from view of the general public, stood waiting. A small, no doubt private, plane was already out and probably prepped for take off. Convenient.

"Ah! At last!". A man beamed with warmth and good humor as he saw Lara nearing the hangar. "Did you get that dreadful driver too? My god can the man even bloody say hello?". He laughed, continuing on without… "Oh roight! Forgive me, haven't introduced meself.".

Adam Cain, among other things, was the guide chosen for this expedition. If nothing else, he was easy on the eyes.

"I would've reached up to turn on that damn radio if it hadn't been from creepin' fear that he'd whip out a knife an chop me arm off. I mean really, stiff as a corpse that one.". His accent made her smile, at least it seemed like she would be in good company for the trip.

"She hear yet!?". A voice called from the plane's direction. Lara's brow arched curiously as her gaze shifted to the more aggravated male. Or more specifically, towards his voice. The man was busy looking over charts and prodding at different aspects of the plane's exterior. Cursing up a storm and appeared much too preoccupied to even be bothered with introductions.

"Oh that's Chatty, he's a riot.". Adam, the guide, grinned with a glint of wicked humor plastered over his face.

Chatty, the pilot.

"Ah told ye not ta call me that! And stop leavin' ye damn charts all 'bout me cabin or it'll be me boot in ye'r arse!".

Chatty wasn't the man's real name, of course, but it seemed to be a nickname that must have an interesting story behind it. She'd have to remember to inquire about it later. Who knows, it might make for quite the icebreaker once they made camp.

As far as appearances went, Chatty was larger in build than Adam, but nowhere near as handsome. Quite the opposite, he was rugged and worn with age… and probably liquor and one too many bar fights. Fights he would have no doubt started. His fiery red hair now showed signs of greying on the sides and his face had the unshaven remnants of a five o' clock shadow that was probably now more of a regularity than anything else. He was dressed in what appeared to be an engineers' work suit and topped with an aviator coat that had clearly seen better days, he somehow looked more than suited for a privateer. Not the type to be messed with, but certainly the type that could be persuaded with the proper leverage. Adam was right, he did seem like fun.

"Ah now c'mon mate! Come out and say 'ello ta de lovely adventurer!". Adam whined playfully, trying to get the pilot to stop his meticulous re-checking of every possible aspect of his plane… again.

"Hellish charts! Charts everywhere! What…? GAH! MORE CHARTS!?". Actually, it was more like a very thorough re-checking of pre-takeoff aspects and mass swearing at Adam's improvised chart set-up inside the plane's cabin.

"Hey says 'hi'.". Adam grinned.

"I'm sure he does.". Lara smirked with an arched brow, watching until Chatty disappeared into the cockpit.

"Son o' bitch! ADAM! CLEAN THIS SHITE UP! NOW!".

Adam flinched at the echoing swears, "Think he may 'ave found me primary set up.".

…

Some time later, after all the swearing and re-checking of pre-flight protocols got the green light from the personality rich pilot, they were in the air and well on their way towards their chosen destination. The Village of the Scorpion awaited them… or more precisely, the destination closest to it. The plane would not be able to take them to the village directly. Sandstorms and random weather patterns proved too much of a risk to allow pilots to fly in so low. Not to mention the risk of sandstorms grounding them for days on end. They would travel by caravan to their true starting point, it was to be quite the adventure indeed.

As Adam went about explain his charts in correspondence with the lore of the area, the plane suddenly hit a rocky patch of air and shook slightly with a soft creaking sound. Adam, for his part, didn't seem to even really notice it and just went about his explanations.

"Normal I trust?". Lara uttered, questioning the solidity of the little plane.

"Clear skies and mild turbulence me arse!". Chatty's voiced echoed as he continued his train of thought out loud… being sure to emphasize each thought with the regular well placed swear.

Adam just waved it off, "Ah he's got it… likes to be dramatic that one… Good ol' Chatty.". He laughed.

Shaking her head, Lara's gaze wandered to the window where she could now see more than just vast stretches of sand and dunes. Her brow arched at the sudden specks of scattered color and presumed depth. Scatterings of what could only be varied vegetation as seen from up high and yet… it seemed strangely placed. She hadn't expected it.

The plane shook again, more demanding of attention this time…

That too she hadn't expected.

Noticing the questioning look on her face, Adam smiled reassuringly. "Yeah… little late in the season, gets shaky what with the sandstorms an all… but no worries yeah? Happens all the time.".

She nodded, taking his word for it. Yet, it wasn't long before she had to question it. A sudden jerk felt throughout the plane and continued shaking, worst than before. "This is some turbulence…". Lara exclaimed, though her tone uncertain that there was supposed to be so much. It seemed a little too sudden…

Beeeep!

Beeeep!

Beeeeeeeeeeep!

Flickering red lights burst into action near the door to the cockpit and warning signals went off with an irritating sound. "Or… not.". She referred to her previous comment.

Getting to her feet she rushed towards the cockpit with cautious haste. "Chatty?". Knocking on the door, she waited for an answer before letting herself in. "Chatty is there something you're not telling us? Chatty is everything-". Eyes widened with shock and the sudden realization of the grave nature of the situation they were in.

The pilot, Chatty, was dead.

The plane shook violent as they started to lose altitude, and her fears were confirmed. She rushed grab the controls in a frantic attempt to regain some semblance of airborn readiness. As she tried to level them out, the plane continued to shake in variations. Jerking violently and randomly in protest with its rapid decent towards the ground.

"Bloody 'ell! What's goin' on up there!". Adam called, steadying himself as he started down the aisle towards the cockpit.

Her voice answered quickly and her tone was enough to make him turn back around. "Better strap in and hang on!". She calls back to him, "This WON'T be pleasant!".

"Arg ballz!". Adam grumbled, deftly gathering a bundle of charts together and cramming them hectically into his backpack. He swear about them being folded later, no doubt, but at least they wouldn't go missing.

…

The plane shook.

The red lights flashed in rhythm with the screeching warning signals.

The sound was lost on them as they barely heard anything.

Time had a way of going silent on you, seemingly standing still just at the moment of impact. It was a curious thing. One of life's odd little mysteries. Or perhaps Death just liked to have a slow motion glimpse of the end of every story to revel in its climax and see the result of its fall in full and intricate detail.

A gut wrenching sound echoes now as the violet air grinds against the worn metal plane. A shuddering thud and she's certain one of the wings just gave way. She wills the plane to obey, to change course… it protests, yet eventually relents to her ironclad hold on its controls.

She lands the plane…

…or should I say…

… crash lands it.

…

*Aven*


	45. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 44

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 44- What Use Is A Compass?

"…ugh…". A low groan escapes her lips as everything comes to a solid and pained halt. The only sound present is a constant and dull ringing in her ears. Her eyes slowly open, uncertain as to whether or not she's actually awake. Her vision is blurred, her body aches, and the last few moments suddenly come flooding back to her in a sharp jolting burst of truth…

…

Screeeeee!

Screeeeeeeeeee!

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The lights are flashing red as she races to the cockpit, the ear shattering sound of the alarms a clear warning that something has definitely gone wrong.

"Chatty?".

With great haste she opens the door in search of the plane's pilot, in search of answers, in search of hearing that it's just a little turbulence. She searches for these in vain. Slumped over in his chair, blood splattered over the command console… a heavy silence as she is the one to discover him. She frowns, a knowing expression her eyes. Without even checking… she knows. A certain knowing that could only come with years of experience.

Screee!

Screeeeeee!

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The warning signals keep her grounded, keep her aware, keep her in the heat of the moment and keep reminding her that SHE is the only one who can do anything about what happens next. So Lara does what she does best, she takes charge of the situation and reacts on pure reflex and instinct as she grabs hold of the controls.

Screeee!

Screeeeeeee!

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

The plane shakes violently, a shrill grinding sound resonates inbetween screeching alarms… a clear indication that the plane won't hold for much longer. If things continued they wouldn't have to worry about landing… the plane was going to tear itself apart… with them in it.

"Bloody 'ell! What's goin' on up there!". Adam, his voice calls out to her in demand of answers. His tone full of concern. Her heart pounds heavy in her chest, he doesn't need to hear this right now. He couldn't.

So calls out, somehow knowing that without a quick enough reply he'd be at the door in no time at all. "Better strap in and hang on!". She calls back to him, "This WON'T be pleasant!". Her tone matter-of-fact and she is relieved that he doesn't insist on joining her.

She hears him mutter something that she doesn't quite catch, he's the least of her worries right now. The sound of shuffling followed Adam and she didn't even have to ask what he was up to. She knew his kind, ever worried about his charts and research. Perhaps it was for the best, with his mind on such things it meant there was little room left for him to be frantic.

The plane shook again, rougher and with a gut wrenching sound that could stop your heart the second you hear it. The sound of now or never; the sound of truth… the sound of a probable end. The piercing sound of your own blood rushing through your veins and your breath catching in your throat. The sound of a plane getting ready to rip itself to shreds… and the sound of sudden freefall as it began to nosedive and spiral out of all control.

Screee!

Screeeeeee!

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

A wing gives way and the torn metal screams as it scraps alongside the rest of the plane. A feeling of standing still and seeing the world in slow motion… and then… the crashing sound metal hitting ground… followed by darkness.

…

Scree!

Screeeee!

SCREEEEEEEEE!

"…arg…". Her head throbs, a feeling like being on the losing end of a fight with a brick wall. Her muscles ache and she feels some hot rolling down the side of her face. The ringing in her ears slowly begins to subside as she slowly raises a hand to her cheek, pulling it away and in front of her face as her vision finally returns to normal. Blood, she's bleeding. "Bugger!". She groans, gently prodding her head with her fingertips to feel for any possible wound that would require her to remain still.

She flinches as she reaches a spot just above her forehead, feeling a heated sensation as fresh blood runs out of the pained spot and down her forehead. Head wounds always look worst than they actually are, so she starts to move… slowly. Nothing seems broken, which was a miracle in itself. She would definitely have some bruising, possible swelling and nasty headache that was already fairly irritating to begin with… but otherwise she'd be fine.

Looking around, she barely recognized the cockpit. Wires were everywhere, some sparking, and it looked like the entire plane had collapsed on itself. Shards of glass scattered like crystals over the debris left in the wake of her crash landing.

A heavy frown on her face as she saw the body of the pilot in the far end of the wrecked cockpit, "Chatty…". She almost whispered, he'd been dead before all of the turbulence started and yet… she wouldn't wish this sort of crashed ending on anyone.

Her eyes wide now as she realized… anyone?

"ADAM?!". She calls, a frantic and rushed tone to her voice as she stumbled towards the back of the plane. "ADAM?!". Her eyes darting every which way in search of the guide. The guide she'd told to buckle up. The guide she'd heard fumbling with his maps and charts when he should have been strapped into a seat. Had he even had time to secure himself with all of his worry securing his work? She could only hope… but sometimes hope wasn't enough.

Her breathing unsteady as she suddenly understood… the plane had not only crashed… it had crashed upside down. "…Adam?". Her voice low, almost as whisper as she stared down the main aisle at the scattered bits of… just about everything. Her eyes lowering to her boots, was she truly the only survivor then?

"Oh for fuck's sake!". A familiar voice spat, obviously in a fairly aggravated mood… but alive nonetheless.

A smile instantly brightened her expression as she started to make her way through the wrecked plane, eyes seeking the floor… errr ceiling… for signs of the voice's owner.

"I mean c'mon… REALLY?!". The voice obviously hadn't heard her.

"Adam?!". Lara called out again as she looked behind an upside down seat to find… HE was also upside down.

"Arg… yeah?". Adam questioned, squirming in his seat as he fumbled with the twisted seatbelt in frustration. Looking up as he heard her footsteps, "Lara?! Oh god your alroight?!". He suddenly looked more concerned about her than himself.

"Me? Need I remind you that you, Adam, are the one upside down?". She couldn't help but smirk, matter-of-factly.

"Wha… oh yeah… roight… bloody 'ell.". He sighed, tilting his head back. "Care ta help a bloke out love?". He half grinned, looking up at her with those piercing eyes.

"I suppose the buckle won't let you escape then?". She smiled, almost in a lightly teasing tone as she bent down to pull the small army knife out of her boot to cut Adam free.

"'Fraid so… I'm as helpless as a lamb being led to slaughter.". Holding out his arms to emphasize his point and in that moment, when he tried to put his wrists together, he realized that he hadn't come out of the crash unscathed.

"ARG! FUCK!". Wincing in pain, Adam leaned back hard against the seat and shot a quick glance to his left… for the first time noticing his bloodied sleeve. "Ah c'mon! Arg… and ah decide NOW ta feel it?!".

Turning at the sound of pain, Lara's eyes flash to the blood. She hadn't noticed before, his left arm had been obscured from her line of sight… not that she had been searching him for any injuries. He hadn't hinted at any and she'd just been so relieved to not be the only one alive. "Your hurt…". She frowned, crouching by him as she inspected his bleeding arm further.

Eye to eye with him upside down, their eyes running over each other without taking note of the other doing such a thing. "So are you…". Somehow, he seemed more worried about her head wound than his own arm… which upon closer inspection turned out to be broken. Guess he wasn't so lucky afterall.

"Arg! Must you poke it?!". The pain brought his attention back to his broken left arm, removing it from her superficial wound which… was NOT a broken anything.

"We may have to set that later…". … if they found themselves in a position without any medical supplies to have it properly looked after. She stated it with an expression that was both completely serious and completely apologetic.

He nodded his comprehension, shrugging with a cocky smile playing on his face. "…least it ain't me gun arm…".

"Convenient.". Lara smirked.

"I know right?!". Adam laughed, instantly flinching at the act. "Arg!... humor… not such a good… hngh!... idea…". A pained expression crossed his face as he looked at her with eyes pleading with her not to make fun.

Shaking her head, she merely nodded. "Probably not.".

"Roight…", grinning mischievously he seemed to be taking everything in stride. "…later then. At camp.". More or less.

Rolling her eyes, Lara grasps the seatbelt at his waist and cuts him loose… smiling regardless. "We'd best try to salvage what we can…".

"Yeah that's probably a good- WHOA!". The sound of the seatbelt giving way to her knife and he's freed. A soft thud as he basically does a front flip onto the now floor.

They start to look around, each taking an end and sifting through the wrecked plane and remains of whatever gear still appeared even the slightest bit useful to them. There was much debris… but not much of any use.

Finding the emergency medical kit Lara sterilizes and cleans the cuts on Adam's broken arm and wraps it tightly so as not to allow any further injury to it. He winces, but doesn't make a sound. She makes a sling for his arm out of gauze and Adam's torn sleeve, hanging it around his neck to support his arm and hopefully ease some of the pain… or at least prevent more. He insists on cleaning her wounds… after having him basically chase her around with an alcohol pad she reluctantly lets him patch her up as best he can with only one arm to work with.

They find their backpacks, fairly intact… thankfully. A few bits of scattered charts and maps are found strewn about the wreckage, Adam crams them into his bag. A few stray flares and another medical pack are pulled from under two detached chairs at the back of the plane. Lara stuffs them into her backpack… they need anything useful they can find right now.

Satisfied that they can salvage nothing more… they stumble towards the exit. As Lara reaches for the latch, she notices Adam looking longingly back towards the cockpit with a saddened expression on his face… a sadness that only came with great loss. She didn't have to tell him anything, he already knew. He'd known the moment she'd come after him alone. She hadn't mentioned Chatty and he hadn't asked. The quiet sound of nothing coming from the front of the plane had been a loud enough answer.

Lara frowns, knowing the feeling all too well and places a hand lightly on Adam's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your friend…". Her tone low, almost a whisper and yet he draws some comfort from it; from the thought.

He smiles lightly at the touch, nodding. "I… I know… thank you Lara… really…". She pats him on the shoulder before leaving him a moment to himself, exiting the plane to take in the immediate surroundings. What exactly had they just gotten themselves into?

Moments later, Adam steps out of the plane. "So where in the bloody 'ell have we landed ya think?".

"Excellent question… I'd like to know that myself.". She looks over at him, he looks confused until…

"Oh! Hahaha roight! Hold on!". He dashes back inside to grab a larger scale map of their supposed area of… ahem… impact. Returning, he spreads the tattered remains of the map out on the ground. "'Kay sooooo… THIS is where we were headed…". Tracing their planned path from start to destination he went about tracing another probable path… the one they had supposed taken before they crashed.

"Soooo… I think HERE is where ya crashed us… Or…". Shrugging, "…y'know, somewhere around here.". He scrunched up his face, looking a little embarrassed at having gotten all turned around. Honestly though, it wasn't his fault in the slightest. They hadn't planned on crashing.

Lara's eyes wander over the map, darting back and forth from it to their current surroundings. They didn't really have much to go off of as far as landmarks were concerned. "So we're either very close or very far from where we want to be…".

"Yeah like I said love, console's smashed ta bits… without knowin' what our location was when we went down… we're shit outta luck." Adam shrugs.

"Perfect…". She sighes, "Best get a move on then… carry what we can…".

"Ironically… with the crash an all… we don't have all that much ta be worryin' about.". Adam smirks, trying to lighten the mood with a little humor. She was actually amazed at how well he was holding up… perhaps an optimist was an optimist regardless of the circumstances.

As they gather their salvaged belongings, Adam looks back at the plane, "Wish we had time ta bury him… or…". Shaking his head he wills himself to stay focused on the present, "Can always come back later when we know exactly where…..". His voice trails off, a harrowing frown scatters across his face.

Stepping forward, Lara drops her backpack on the ground next to Adam. "Well we'll just have to make time then won't we?". She smiles reassuringly as he looks at her rather shocked and then smiles back, comforted by her words. More than she'll ever know.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they finished giving the pilot a proper burial… or at least, as proper as they could manage given the desert circumstances and them being in the middle of possible nowhere.

As they grab their gear and get ready to start along their way… a compass falls out of Adam's pack… a smirk crosses his face as he picks it up, reading the back:

_To me best mate Adam…_

_Pick up ya bloody charts or I'll kick ya're arse!_

Looking up to the sky, he nods. "Always lookin' out for me…".

"Now… let's see…". Opening the compass Adam watches as the needle spins and… "Bah! No use in it… something's throwin' the damn thing off!". He frowns, aggravated as the needle spins clockwise and then counter clockwise… only to repeat over again. It wasn't going to be any use to them after all. Slipping the compass into his pocket, he shrugged motioning forward with his right hand in a mock gentleman gesture. "That way…".

Rolling her eyes with a half smile, "Seems as good as any direction… right now.". It wasn't like there were many choices to begin with.

So really… what use is a compass when it doesn't even work?

…

*Aven*


	46. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 45

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 45- True Village

By mid-morning they had still not come across any significant signs of life… unless you count the dead ones, of course. Nor had they seen any landmark other than the endless dunes in a sea of scorching sand and scattered rock. Nothing they could go off of… nothing to say whether or not they were even headed in a specific direction.

"Hey! 'Nother bird…". Adam stated as they continued to walk through the virtually barren desert, pointing out all the dead wildlife as they passed its corpse. "Uhhh… 'nother DEAD bird.".

"You know, it's not really a good sign to find the vultures dead. You know what that means don't you?". Lara replied, stopping to gaze about the horizon… for there was nothing of much interest in their present surroundings.

"That it's gonna get hotter than satan's balls and we're either gonna find shade or pass out 'n die?". He grinned, joking but rather grimly at that.

Arching her brow, Lara couldn't help but crack a slight smile at his attitude. "Oh out here I'll bet that's the least of our worries.".

He paused, almost stopping dead in his tracks. "Wait…".

Lara, almost smacking right into his back as he stalled, took a step back with a look of inquisition on her face. "What? You've found something?". A hint of optimism laced in her words. Maybe they weren't lost after all… maybe the compass was working now… or maybe Adam spotted something and remembered the way. Yes! It had to be… what else if not?

Turning on his heel to face her, he exclaimed with a seriously shocked look upon his face. "We have worries?!".

Well she almost smacked him upside the head right then and there… and in the future when she'd think about this moment… she still wouldn't understand why she hadn't. Perhaps it was the look on his face, his quirky happy-go-lucky nature or even the playful glimmer reflecting in his eyes. Whatever the reason, the handsome guide had quickly grown on her; a rather strange occurance to be sure. Then again, near death situations did tend to create the possibility of random and interesting bonds didn't they? Sighing lightly, she figured that perhaps she would never know…

"Oh come on Lara! That was funny! I saw you smile…". Adam pouted, starting after the woman who had continued on without him. In truth, she did have a smile on her face.

…

-Present day and time…

"Lara?...". Alex questioned softly, reaching out to touch her shoulder just as his mind was set on fire with his own thoughts… or were they?

A voice that wasn't his own echoed in his mind, freezing him still. He recognized the voice and frowned, Kazar.

***Flashback***

"Alex? Alex!?". They were back at Kazar's village and the man himself was standing over Alex's unconscious body. Alex could see nothing but darkness… but he could hear just fine.

"Good.". Kazar had smiled, a tone to his voice that meant he was quite pleased about something. A mixed expression on Kazar's face that Alex hadn't been aware of and a tone he didn't much care for. "You should not have come here. Nor should you have brought Croft here again.". Wait! AGAIN?! Had they met before? Wouldn't she have mentioned it? This wasn't making any sense.

"Yet, I did not expect her to have returned a second time. We shall have to wait and see if her luck serves her well this time.". Kazar's voice grim, with a hint of curiousity that Alex hadn't cared for.

Alex remembered feeling a sudden wisp of sand or powder brush over him, he hadn't had time not to inhale the substance. Wait… that was it! Kazar had somehow managed to get information out of Alex while he was unconscious… a truth powder?

"You WILL be answering my questions…". His voice strict, matter-of-fact. "Afterall, you do not have much of a choice.".

A horrified look crossed Alex's face as the memories of a conversation he'd thought he'd dreamed somehow ran rampantly through his conscious mind.

"Alex? Can you hear me?".

…

"Alex!?".

"What?".

There was a pause from Kazar before he continued. "Good enough I guess...Now, for the questions.". He paused slightly, "Why have you come to this desert?".

"Money.".

"Money?".

"Lots of money.".

"Explain.".

"I was hired to come here.".

"Hired to do what?".

"To find something.".

"What were you hired to find Alex?".

"Not sure.". He truly wasn't. They had been given little detail on their task at hand.

"How is that possible!?".

"It's an artifact that no one's ever seen.".

"Ah! I see. Interesting...". Kazar should have been curious about that part. Anyone would have. But he already knew about that particular artifact, something that neither Alex nor Lara could have possibly known about. "The artifact pertaining to the Curse of the Scorpion.".

"Yes.".

"Why is Croft with you?".

"Was part of the deal. For me to get paid, she had to come.".

"Why?".

"Not sure. Said that one tomb raider was good, but two was better.".

"So she came willingly?".

"No.".

"No?".

"No, not at first. She didn't want to go.".

"How did you get her back here?".

"Kinda convinced her.".

"Kinda?".

"Well, I kinda begged her a bit.".

"As I thought.".

"...".

"Did you know that she had been here before you asked?".

"No.".

"She has told you, has she not?".

"Yes.".

"That she almost died?".

"Yes.". Alex frowned slightly.

"That she watched everyone around her die from the curse?".

"Yes.".

"That she was the only one who remained untouched by it?".

"Yes.".

"Were you looking for this village?".

"No, we were looking for the village that worships the

scorpion.".

"Ah! It is farther than you thought then?".

"I don't know...I guess...".

"You guess?".

"Yes.".

"How can you be unsure where to go in the desert!? How did you expect to find your way!?".

"The plane was gonna take us directly to the village. But...".

"But?".

"It didn't bring us that far.".

"Why?".

"It crashed.".

"How?".

"The controls went haywire. Lara said that it had happened to many before. While going over the strange tropical forest that shouldn't be there.".

"Hmm...What did you see in this forest?".

"Scorpions.".

"Scorpions?".

"Lots of scorpions...".

"Hmm...".

"Some huge ass ones too.".

"Fascinating, you actually lived through them. Not many ever do. Lara did, however. She survived them quite well...". Kazar paused to ponder his next question.

"What else did you see?".

"A cave.".

"A cave?".

"Yes. A small cave carved right into the side of this rocky terrain. It was kind of hidden, as if someone had found it before but...had wanted to hide it from something. Scorpions maybe...".

"Interesting...Very interesting...". Kazar, lost in his thoughts, only came back to reality when Alex started speaking without being asked anything.

"I think...I think Lara saw something in there. Cause she went in, said she was checking it out. Something she saw made her rush out, telling me to run. Something she saw...".

"Alex? What did she see?".

"Dunno.".

"What!?".

"But she looked freaked...".

Kazar sighed heavily in annoyance and frustration. Yet, Alex couldn't tell Kazar what he hadn't seen. He couldn't answer. He honestly just couldn't give an answer to a question that remained a question to himself.

"She did not tell you what she had seen?".

"No...And I didn't have time to ask.".

"She probably wouldn't have told me if I had anyways...". Alex added, with a slightly annoyed tone. Kazar took a few steps back from Alex when he heard those words. He had dismissed the feeling a few seconds ago, when Alex had spoke without being asked. Yet, it had now happened more than once.

"You spoke.".

"Um...Yeah!".

"Without my asking a question of you?".

"That's obvious.".

Kazar's eyes widened, "The effects must be wearing off. Pity, I would have loved to learn more about the ever lovely Croft...". His sentence trailed off as his mind wandered.

"Stay away from her!". Alex's voice was firm and commanding. Not to mention drop dead serious. "Hmm...You think you can command me? Hahaha! Interesting. Your feelings mix when it comes to her. She may lead you to your greatest downfall...". Alex frowned at this, though his eyes were still shut. "I won't let you near her!". Kazar smiled mischievously as he started to back away from Alex and towards the exit. Kazar's voice echoed in Alex's ears, growing distant. "We shall see...".

*** End Flashback ***

We shall see…

Those words lingered at the back of Alex's mind…

Alex shakes his head, a curious look crossing his face… those thoughts… had that conversation actually occurred or… was it just some dream? *Nightmare more like it…*, he frowned. Lara had paused in her story and it had somehow given a moment to remember something that may not have even happened. Yet… it had to be relevant. It couldn't just be random… why of all times would he remember a conversation with Kazar that hadn't known had taken place if it didn't mean something?

His eyes shifted to back to her as she continues to sit still as a statue, frozen in her own lost memories…

…

"So what exactly are we looking for Adam?". Lara inquired as the two continued their journey through the swirling sand, beneath a sun that never ceased to rise higher in the sky.

Adam just smirked, walking a few paces ahead of her. "We shall see love… we shall see…".

Arching her brow, she began to wonder… "You mean you don't know, do you?".

Adam pouted, feigning hurt as he turned to face her. "Hey I said I knew the way didn't I? Now don't ya be frettin', I'll get ya there.". Smirks, not able to hold his pretend expression for very long.

"Adam if we're lost…".

He cuts her off, "We're not lost alroight.. we're just… misplaced. Yeah…". Grins, a little more hesitantly than Lara would have liked to see.

She rolls her eyes without offering a reply, her actions spoke louder than words.

"Hey not me fault we got turned 'round yeah? Never had ta find this place from a crash site b'fore.". Adam stated, obviously not amused with his lack of bearings to go on.

"Touché." Lara nodded, trailing a few steps behind the frustrated guide.

About an hour later, as the sun hung directly overhead signalling the arrival of noon, Adam stopped in his tracks once more to pull out his compass. "Hmmm…". Holding it up, he steadily moved it about in an attempt to get some read on their position.

With a heavy sigh, Lara watched him do this for what had to be the fifth time in that hour… *So really… what use is a compass when it doesn't even work?*.

Only…

"Well bloody 'ell!". Adam exclaimed, a wild grin lighting up his face.

Apparently, the compass had finally decided to work. Perfect timing actually; for they had been on course and upon checking his charts and cross referencing the information he now had from the compass, he discovered that they weren't far from their target destination.

"How far?". Lara asked, as they marched through the sand with renewed vigor.

"Far?". Adam laughed, "Not far at all.".

It wasn't long before something other than sand began to appear on the horizon. Rock formations, patches of man-made structures. No… not far at all.

The main structure of the village was the next thing to appear in the rather near distance, a wall to hold back the majority of sand that would no doubt sweep through on a daily basis due to sandstorms and unpredictable winds.

As they entered the village Lara's eyes were wide with curiousity…

…and in the end, the true village… was actually nothing like Kazar's.

…

*Aven*

Soooooo made this chapter a little longer than normal, included a little flashback for Alex and some wandering for Lara and Adam with a tiny little cliffhanger at the end for suspense. Like a random little x-mas eve gift I suppose ;)

Little heads up as well, January I go on holiday for the month so I won't be uploading any new chapters until February… so I'd like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas, a wonderful Holiday Season and a Happy New Year filled with joy, love and warm memories! =^-^=

See you all in February 2013! Can't wait to write the next chapters so that you can see just what happens next! :D

-Aven


	47. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 46

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 46- First Time Around…

-Present-

"…Lara?". A voice calls to her, but cannot hear it. In her… trapped in her current state, all she can see and hear… is the past…

…

-Past-

"Lara?!". Another voice calls, "'Ey! Earth ta Lara! Ya still with me love?". The male grins as he catches a glimpse of the look on her face. Bewildered and just plain amazed… she hadn't expected to find this. Ruins, remains maybe but… the village was actually… thriving?

"Now THAT'S…". Lara smiled, her brow arching curiously as her eyes took in their findings. "…not what I expected…".

With ruins you can piece together stories but with a living village… you actually hear those stories firsthand. When something is gone, there are very few left around who remember what once was. You're left with diluted tales passed down, mixed with rumors from treasure and lore seekers of every kind. But from a living source… it's not just tales or lore… to them, it's still very much the present.

Of course… much of the village still comprised of ruins… but it was all in the difference. These ruins were not abandoned. No. They just followed the inevitable progression of time. Nothing is built to last forever and not everything can be patched back together when time decides its time for it to crumble.

And yet, for a village built on ruins of itself… it was seemingly doing quite well for itself. Perhaps isolation kept away the worst parts of the world and kept in some of the old ways that were often lost to economical and political progress.

"I know roight? Bet ya half expected it ta be under the sand with rabid jackals roamin' 'round for food yeah?". Adam smirked with a cocky look on his face. "Happy ta disappoint.". Waving his right hand forward, "Well… shall we?".

"Adam, if you weren't injured… I'd punch you in the arm right now for leading me to believe we'd be digging when we got here.". Lara shot him a 'be careful, I still might' look.

"Hahaha! Well hey I've still got one good arm.". Adam laughed, moving his right arm around as if she wouldn't believe him.

Lara just shook her head, "That's not a defense.".

"Who said I was defending?".

"You're incorrigible… you really are.". Lara slowly began plotting a path down the sand dune and towards the village.

"Yeah but… that's what makes me fun!". Adam smiled dorkily before following Lara's lead down the scorching hill of sand that led… up and down smaller hills of sand. "Could there be MORE sand?".

Lara smirked, not looking back to show it.

"Saw that!". He saw it anyway. Or rather, just somehow knew.

…

As the pair made their way down the shifting sand dunes the entirety of the village's main outer structure came into full view. Carved right into the natural rock formations it stood as a barrier; a stone wall constructed to hold back sand from storms and had no doubt served as protection from various other circumstances over time. The cracks and weathered nature of the wall was more than evidence of that.

"Come on, this way.". Adam called over his shoulder as they finally reached the base of the wall structure. He continued to walk along the side and around. "Lara?! C'mon… we're on the wrong side love. The way in's 'round here.". He motioned for her to join him as he continued to walk.

Lara simply nodded as her eyes roamed the heavy stone barrier; inquiring and theorizing all the while, of course.

As it turned out, the village was exactly that… a village. It wasn't as big as Lara would have initially expected… yet she didn't expect it to be surrounded by a protective stone wall… or that there would even be enough people living in the old ruins of an ancient culture. Yet, instead of being surprised… she was excited. These people could tell her more than any ruin… if they were so inclined to, of course.

"It's brilliant… they've built right into the rock formations. They've used the natural source of it to create their own little sand barrier. And no one is the wiser…". Lara smiled, the cogs of curiousity obviously running rampant in her mind. "…and the size… the village is small enough to be overlooked.". She paused, "Well, that is, if one doesn't know to look for it.".

"Thought ya'd like that.". Adam beamed, pleased with her expression. "One big living ruin wrapped in a puzzle, surrounded by a wall. Smack dab in the middle o' the bloody desert.".

Lara followed Adam around the side until they came upon an open in the wall. It wasn't overly large, though it wasn't really all that small either. A caravan could fit through it without any trouble, yet the set up on either side of the opening revealed that levers were in place and ever ready to swing two heavy wooden doors over the opening…

"Doubt they use those all that often anymore…". Lara pointed out, noticing the rather weathered wood and sand accumulation on the levers. In the past, perhaps an emergency barricade should conquerers arrive but now… it seemed they were more for show than anything else. Not that they were any longer a sight to be seen.

"Stay close yeah? The locals are… ummm… let's just say they're a little over suspicious of new faces… some o' them… the older ones.". Adam motioned with his right hand for Lara to keep close to his side, "Rather avoid unwanted social incidents roight?". He smiled sheepishly, running his good hand through his hair.

"Good idea.". Lara nodded, staying close by Adam's side. Though her eyes continued to roam with intrigued curiousity, she made sure to not stray but a few steps behind her guide. Adam, afterall, had already been here before… the village knew him. Or at least, had seen him before and he wouldn't be considered a complete stranger. A man on the inside often prevented unwanted complications and misconceptions from running rampant. Hopefully.

"They've settled quite nicely… considering the location…". Lara spoke softly so only Adam could hear, she didn't want to draw more attention to themselves than was necessary.

Upon the ruins of the old, former village… this one, still much the same and yet more adapted, had built their homes using the solid structures that remained over time. Old stones with carvings, now too weather-worn to make out, held a certain charm to the tomb raider. Yet, most old and lost things did.

The rest of the village was made up of various colored tents with a few wooden structures pieced together as shelter from the elements. Firepits scattered on either side of the main path through the village, the very path Lara was now threading.

The villagers, for the most part, merely gave the pair a few cautious glances before going about their own business. The children, on the other hand, watched with eager eyes… as if something exciting was going to happen. A few were even scolded by their parents who made them return to their tents to finish whatever task they had abandoned in their inquiry.

"Just take my lead yeah?". Adam looked back over his shoulder at her with a confident smile as they approached the far end of the village. There were fewer tents and the area was lined with firepits… only these seemed to be more specific in nature. "They use those to illuminate the more sacred places… now most o' them can't really read the old text but… thought than counts roight?". He smirked with a light shrugged of his shoulders, hiding a flinch on his left side. He'd really have to get that arm looked at.

*Stubborn…*. Lara shook her head, but couldn't help but crack a smile. Stubborn but… somehow overly confident and charming about it. Lara slowed her pace as Adam suddenly stopped in front of a more preserved ruin that looked like it had once served as an altar to the gods; now a place of worship for the priests and priestesses to have their thoughts and prayers heard… and possibly answered.

As the two approached the steps leading up to the altar, Adam held out his arm. "Now… we wait.".

Lara simply nodded, eyes shifting to the top of the altar as the figures seemed unaware of their presence. Though, that wasn't for long.

"Most humble greetings, High Follower's of the Scorpion." Adam bowed his head, a sigh of respect and honor.

Lara followed suit, yet couldn't hide the smile on her face. Luckily, with her head bowed, no one saw it. Adam had spoken the words in the language of the locals; near flawlessly at that. She had to admit, she was impressed. He almost didn't even have an accent. She'd have to remember to ask him about that little bit of hidden talent later.

The figures turned towards the two, eyes washing over them until they bowed their heads in return. A gesture in almost perfect unison, it showed just how disciplined they were in their beliefs and customs… but also in their interactions with others. Welcoming, but watchful… it described them perfectly.

A man in a linen robe stepped out in front of the others, an obvious sign that he was the higher ranked priest and thus his opinions and views were regarded with the utmost of priority. "Adam Cain… we were wondering when we would next meet.". The man bowed with a warm smile. "We know why you have come… with her.". The man's gaze shifted to Lara, nodding at her he returned his gaze to her guide.

"This time is different mate," Adam began, "This time I'm goin' all the way.".

Lara's eyes set on Adam now, had he not been to their true destination before?

"We will tell you of the way… but it is up to you should you choose to continue upon it…". The head priest paused for a moment, "…for… it has claimed many a traveler and explorer alike.". His expression somewhat grim at the remembrance of old expeditions gone wrong; of things best left forgotten. "Some… are never seen again…".

…

*Aven*

Happy 2013 everyone! Hope everyone's year started well and if not, hope it turns around =^-^= Been quite busy laying the foundation with new and upcoming projects, gaming and random other activities to pave the way for some really fun events.

As promised… Feb 2013… back to our story! Who's ready to find out what really happened the first time Lara went in search of the curse?


	48. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 47

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 47- Of Pilots and Guides...

Formal, that was how Lara would have described the man standing before them; the high priest she concluded. The others behind him kept silent, heads bowed yet their gaze shifting with a certain cautious curiousity. A reaction Lara was most accustomed to, for it was a recurring trademark of ancient, hidden places whose inhabitants preferred to keep their secrets to themselves. They probably didn't get too many people just passing by… let alone stopping long enough to inquire about anything other than supplies or directions. That is, other than the people who got stranded due to sandstorms and engine trouble on their flight to another destination of course.

In fact, were it not for planes and engine trouble normally associated with such fickle mechanical means of transport… the world might very well have forgotten about the little village hidden away in the scorching sands and crumbling ruins of an ancient place that was once the centre of many tales and travels.

Formal. Formal and cautious with just a hint of scepticism for the most part…

"Adam Cain… we were wondering when we would next meet.". The man bowed with a warm smile… formal nonetheless. "We know why you have come… with her.". The man's gaze shifted to Lara, nodding at her he returned his gaze to her guide.

With HER? Lara's brow arched inquisitively, did this high priest already know why she was here? Had their employer sent word ahead of them? Whatever the case, it seemed this man definitely had her at a disadvantage. If only she'd known just how much.

Her guide shook his head with a confident smirk, "This time's different mate," Adam began, "This time I'm goin' all the way.".

All the way? Adam's words echoed in her ears as she suddenly became aware that her guide, the man who was to lead her on this hunt for an artifact with very little information to go on besides lore and pieced together stories passed along that may or may not be true, could have apparently never actually been to the site himself. Lara's eyes set on Adam now, had he not been to their true destination before?

The High Priest's eyes shifted to catch the slight shift in Lara's expression and the way her eyes seemed to question her guide. "Ah… perhaps you have not been fully forward with your traveling companion?".

"What are ya talkin' 'bout mate? Ah've not lied 'bout anything ta anyone.". Adam shot back with an arched brow, yet his tone seemed somewhat defensive.

"No, perhaps not.". The High Priest replied plainly, almost too calm at that. "Though that does not mean that you have not neglected to mention certain aspects of previous travels.".

Adam was silent, maybe he hadn't expected such a discussion. The High Priest on the other hand, merely sighed before he spoke again.

"We will tell you of the way… but it is up to you should you choose to continue upon it…". The High Priest paused for a moment, "…for… it has claimed many a traveler and explorer alike.". His expression somewhat grim at the remembrance of old expeditions gone wrong; of things best left forgotten. "Some… are never seen again…".

…

-Present time-

As Lara continues to stare blankly yet somehow with a great degree of focus at her old tattered backpack; the one she'd lost and forgotten, just like her memories from that time, thoughts of she and Alex somehow drifted into the mix. She remembered the day they had first set out into the desert to find the entrance to the ruins they were seeking. The day they had set out from the village that seemed to now have been false in name…

Under the hot desert sun, the horse's pace had slowed as Lara saw a rock formation in the sand. If you weren't looking for it, you would NEVER find it. The rock formation was the same color as the golden sand and was near impossible to see. The entire thing was covered with sand to avoid trespassers no doubt. The Curse of the Scorpion was not something to joke about and it was certainly not a matter to be taken lightly. Yet somehow, perhaps they had unknowingly done so despite their own better judgements.

Alex, still by her side, remained silent… having decided that letting her mind sort out whatever it seemed to desperately need to… was probably the best he could do for her at the moment. He hated being helpless when it came to her, but like it or not… there wasn't anything he could do. She was trapped in her own mind now, trapped in memories of something she hadn't been allowed to remember… THEY would decide when they would release her from this trance. He could only hold onto the hope that whatever had been erased wouldn't be her undoing.

…

-Returning to the past as it unfolds in Lara's mind-

"We understand that there will be danger. Whatever you can tell us concerning the location, the curse, the artifact… anything you are willing to speak of would be greatly appreciated.". Lara spoke, taking a step by Adam's side and bowing her head respectfully.

The priests apparently approved of such a gesture, as they all nodded in response to eachother before shifting their gaze back to the High Priest who nodded in return. Whatever they had just agreed to, they felt no need to explain or share it with these outsiders. Still… they were formal about it all. They merely didn't mention what it was that they had chosen not to mention. It was a certain silent sort of formal that still allowed them to preserve their ancient secrets while not being in any way disrespectful or negative regarding their present guests; quite effectively at that.

"Very well…".

Adam's eyes widened as a bewildered grin spread across his face… or perhaps it was shock. "I mean it's not like we're askin' ya to… wait… what?... really?... Well that's great!".

Lara, an amused expression on her face, rolled her eyes at her guide's reaction. Though she couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so shocked. HE was the person who had been to the village before so he of all people should be better placed to handle the priest's replies. And yet… bewildered grin.

"You must understand, however, that you may not understand.". The High Priest spoke, a serious yet puzzling tone to his voice. Lara was used to riddles, her travels often lead to them. So dealing with someone who offered information in such a form was almost a second nature to her.

Both she and Adam listened carefully as the High Priest told of the way that would lead them to the entrance of their desired destination. He described in great detail, emphasizing certain landmarks in the case that they should stray from their path and need key points to lead them back to the village. He warned the two of the curse, the Curse of the Scorpion. Stressing importance on certain bits of lore passed down from generation to the generation concerning it… as well as a symbol.

"A symbol?". Lara inquired with a tone that hinted of how greatly she desired to understand.

"Yes… I am afraid I cannot go into more detail regarding it however… much of the past is as lost to us as it is to you. I DID mention that you may not understand.". The High Priest stated matter-of-factly before continuing, "The importance is to merely be wary of any symbols you do not recognize… apparently, they just may inevitably signal the end or beginning of whatever it is you seek. If you see the same one in a recurring pattern… perhaps it is best to consider it a warning of dire circumstance.".

"I understand.". Lara replied, asking no further questions about the symbol as the priest himself seemed to actually not know much about it himself, so it would be pointless to push a subject that would bring about no concrete information in the slightest.

"Do you?" The High Priest quickly shot back, "I do not believe that you are truly aware of how dangerous your journey may be. However, you do not appear incapable of deciding for yourselves nor do you appear to be swayed from your quest by our warnings in the slightest. Still… there are things you should perhaps hear… it may… help."

Lara's gaze shifted towards Adam who just shrugged in reply, both obviously full of questions they knew would no doubt go unanswered.

"You should know, the stories of disappearances are very true… however the details regarding them vary depending on who you ask. Of course since it has always been impossible to get the story from any particular source that was actually there, that's all they are… stories. Stories of the lost, of those who never make it back.". The High Priest paused for a moment, letting it all sink in. "Then there is also a figure…".

"Wait, a figure? You mean a survivor?" Adam questioned, eager to know more.

"The figure is a warning, if nothing more. There are stories older than the elders themselves, passed down from generation to generation… it is these that tell of the figure. Man or woman, it is uncertain. The figure is always cloaked, the face never seen despite all the years it has been around and all the times it has been sighted."

"Roight so… you're tellin' me in all that time no one has ever spoken to-". It was in mid-sentence that Adam was interrupted.

"Adam…". Catching his gaze, Lara shook her head. "Whoever this figure is, by the looks of it, they've either been around for a VERY long time or there's more than one of them lurking out there.".

"Lurking? Roight, like we haven't got enough to deal with. Now we're gonna have ta be on the look out for lurking bandits yeah?". Adam sighed in frustration, gesturing with his right hand in the air to emphasize.

There was a deafening moment of silence before the High Priest spoke again, "The figure is no bandit… it never enters the village… it avoids confrontation and yet… it lingers… out there in the desert… in the ruins… in the scorching heat of day and freezing chill of night… Always without making any contact with anyone at all. It just watches and waits… but for what or whom… no one knows."

"Perhaps whoever or whatever it is, is gone? How long ago since you've last seen it?". Lara inquired, at the back of her mind wondering if they would need to add this figure to the list of things to be on the look out for… as well as the list of pieces to add to the metaphorical puzzle that had quickly become this expedition.

"We have not seen it in many a moon and yet… it IS still out there." The High Priest paused, stating firmly and with complete certainty. "It cannot leave.".

Lara frowned at those last three words, the one in the man's voice suggesting that he knew more than he was permitting them to hear. However, he wasn't exactly keeping anything specific from them… she didn't get the impression that it would serve any purpose and so she was certain that whatever it was that the man knew… it wasn't something that could be explained. The past did tend to have its own set of secrets afterall.

"Can't leave? Ya mean it's out there waitin' for somethin' roight? Or someone? How can ya be sure then if it didn't die or just give up whatever's kept it here for all this time? Or maybe it actually got what it wanted yeah?". Adam tried to inquire further, to press the priest into revealing more of what he was keeping to himself. It was a failed attempt.

"It cannot leave.". The High Priest repeated in the very tone as before, those behind him bowing their heads and returning their gaze to the ground at their feet. A clear sign to drop the issue, it wasn't the reason they were here anyhow. If this figure had anything to do with their expedition or the Curse of the Scorpion, they'd just have to deal with it when and if they crossed its path. Or it crossed theirs.

What followed next was a certain hesitant silence as Adam's eyes shifted to find Lara's, a curious ache to push the subject glimmered in his eyes. A look she knew all too well, for she often wore the same look in her own. Shaking her head, she hoped he would listen better than she had in the past. Adam frowned, but nodded in reply to reassure her that he wouldn't chance their luck any further. A half smirk crossed his face. At least, not right now.

"I am afraid we have not much to offer you further in lore, much of the past is lost even to us. We will send a caravan to travel with you as far as they are permitted to go. I must make myself perfectly clear on this point. They will NOT enter the true site. They will NOT go inside the ruins. They will give you instructions before you set out alone.". The High Priest's apologetic yet sympathetic voice was laced with great authority at the end, he wouldn't endanger his people for the folly of adventurers seeking what his people had long since left unsought.

"Understood.". Lara nodded, "Thank you for speaking with us.".

An odd smile now on the man's face, it was almost cocky. "You may not be thanking me in the end, but we shall see. Now, if you will excuse us we have much to do on our own end. I suggest you get your rest now… where you are going has a way of stealing sleep.". With that the High Priest bowed his head and returned to the group of priests behind him.

…

As Adam led Lara towards the area travelers used to camp in, and when they were finally out of earshot of the priests, he nudged her left arm with his. "Well, THAT was lucky…". He said with a grin and an almost disbelieving tone. Apparently, to Adam's knowledge, no one had ever gotten any information out of the priests or villagers regarding the exact location of the site let alone been given a caravan to travel with. He explained that the villagers tolerate the planes coming and going, they provide water, food and a place to rest as well as trade or sell supplies. "…but NEVER do they offer any information about 'The Curse of the Scorpion'…".

Lara smirked, a playful yet mysterious look on her face. "Lucky us…". Looking over her shoulder as they continued, she noticed that the High Priest was suddenly just staring after them with what appeared to be an oddly concerned look on his face.

"So why am I getting the feeling you're not reassured then love?". Adam arched his brow.

"Because I'm not.".

…

That night, in a quiet and nearly empty area at the far end of the village, Lara and Adam sat around the blazing fire discussing their plan for the following day… among other things.

Funny… it was always the 'other' things that kept you up.

"So what do you think he meant by that? 'It cannot leave.'?". Adam questioned, repeating the last three words in a dramatic voice as he tried to sound authoritative and full of himself. The latter he succeeded in.

Lara smirked, shrugging her shoulders as she poked at a few dying embers with a branch. "Whatever the reason, this figure has for lurking around… it's either bound or trapped by it.". She paused, poking at the embers once more before giving up on them. "Either way… I doubt anyone here is any mood to go into details about it.".

"Roight. Got it.". Adam grinned, "Understatement of the year.".

…

As the night wore on and all fragments of light disappeared into a deep indigo painted sky dusted with twinkling stars, Adam and Lara continued to talk… it seemed neither one of them was able to sleep.

They talked about different events. About Adam's previous trips to the village and how this was going to be his first time actually seeing anything other than the village.

"You know, you really get that looked at…". Lara urged, referring to Adam's left arm that was hanging loosely from a makeshift sling over his shoulder.

"Nah…". Adam laughed, waving her suggestion off with his hand. "Anyhow… just a broken bone love. It's set now and just gotta be thankful that it wasn't me shooting arm yeah?". He winked playfully, shrugging the shoulder on his right side to emphasize his point.

They shared how they both ended up getting roped into this particular expedition of sorts. Strangely enough, their stories regarding that issue were quite similar…

"It was odd I'll admit… but I was intrigued by the idea.". Lara remembered the call. "Vague as hell though.". She half smirked.

Adam returned her smirk with a grin of his own, "Ah yes, the vague woman… she was… so very… VAGUE. Bloody hell was she vague!".

They laughed and then when silence returned once more, Adam let out a heavy sigh as the expression on his face revealed how genuinely apologetic he was for not having mentioned that he hadn't been to the village before… or rather, that he'd never actually traveled to the actual site of interest. "No one ever finds it…". He frowned, staring into the dancing flames. "They come back a few days or weeks later… covered in sand, sunburnt, dehydrated… but with nothing to show for it.".

Lara's eyes watched the man who was her guide, every word the truth. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder why they'd both been sought after by the same woman for this particular trip. If it was all just lore and stories… why would someone go through all the trouble? Surely the woman was well informed.

"I mean sure there's lot of stories about people who actually found the place with the instructions of the priests but… there's never any real proof ya know? Those people who're said to have found something… well they're actually never found.". Adam grimaced, "Kinda ironic right?".

"So what happened to them?". Lara asked, curious as to what light the tales of past expeditions might shed.

"Those people… well… they never do return. Those that are found either turn up dead or die shortly after making it back to the village. Rambling like maniacs about things that just weren't there or that didn't make any sense. The only thing they have in common, well other than madness and not finding anything at all, would be the way they die. Scorpion venom or something…". Adam paused, noticing how focused Lara had become on his words.

"Well I mean… no worries love… it's just stories… heard from a friend of a friend of whatever roight? No talk of o' them weird deaths in age and the village healers make antidotes for scorpion venom so whatever happened…". Shrugging his shoulders, Adam wondered if perhaps he'd just made things socially uneasy.

"…is a mystery.". Lara replied, looking a little too curious for Adam's taste.

"Uhhhh… yeah…". He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin, "Guess it's not as reassuring as it sounded in me head…".

The next few moments of silence seemed like hours… heavy and strained. It was then that Adam knew why… she was used to the silence but he wasn't and… he was always the one who kept conversations going. HE was the one who uncomfortable in the quiet.

"I was gonna tell you. You know that roight? I just… just didn't really get the chance before the whole…". He waved his hand in to emphasize, "…turbulence thing and…". Adam paused once more, frowning as he stared into the fire.

A sympathetic expression on her face, Lara grimly said what Adam couldn't. "Chatty…".

"Yeah…". Biting his lip absentmindedly, Adam continued to avoid her gaze with a saddened expression. "Chatty…".

…

After what seemed like hours of silence once more, though it couldn't been more than four or five minutes, Adam spoke again. He spoke of Chatty, randomly, nothing specific and then… "Maybe now's as good a time as any to explain that… in memory of him.". Adam half grinned, remembering the man who was their pilot. "Think he'd like that? Me rememberin' old times… they weren't all good but…", with a full grin now, "…they were definitely something.".

Lara smiled softly, just listening as the man sitting across the fire from her spoke his mind.

He flashed her a brilliant smile, much like the one he wore when they first met, "Would ya like ta hear the story 'bout ol' Chatty?". There was an almost hopeful sparkle in his eyes…

…she almost forgot that he'd asked her a question. Smiling, she nodded. "I think he'd like that."

…

Some time later…

"So that's it… that's the story.". Adam laughed with the dorkiest and somehow sweetest smile on his face. "Guess ya had ta be there for it to be funny but… I don't know.". He sighed lightly, "Silly things like that somehow have a way of stickin' with ya roight?"

Lara nodded, in full comprehension, the look in her eyes saying more than any words could. She understood exactly where he was coming from, exactly what he meant and exactly what he was feeling. She too had lost many friends… and it never got easier.

Shaking his head, he noticed the look and somehow felt the need to lighten the mood. "Yeah… alroight then. Best be off ta bed yeah?". Perhaps it was a defense mechanism of sorts… but even then, Lara understood far too well.

It was then that Adam reached into the backpack nearby and pulled out a bottle halfway filled with a rich golden liquid. He nodded to Lara with a soft smile and then raised the bottle, Chatty's favorite brand of whiskey, to the fire. "As for you, ya hard headed pain in de arse… this one's for you!". Taking a long drink from the bottle, he stood up and started towards his tent. Turning, he offered her a smile that was purely that of gratitude. "G'night Lara." With that Adam walked away, leaving behind the bottle he'd somehow managed to salvage and hang onto for all this time.

"Goodnight Adam.". Watching him until he disappeared into his tent, hers was a saddened expression. Her heart ached for the man who lost a friend to something neither of them yet understood. She frowned at that thought because perhaps they never would.

Getting up, Lara stepped over to where Adam was sitting and gently picked up the bottle he'd left in the sand. Holding it up to the fire, the light glowed and flickered through the dark amber liquid. She smiled before bringing the bottle to her lips, taking a long sip in turn. She stared into the fire once more, closing her eyes but for a moment before reopening them and heading off to her own tent. Leaving the bottle by the fire.

…

Rest in peace, Chatty, rest in peace.

…

*Aven*

Before anything else… I just want to say my apologies for the longer than normal delay in chapter uploads… this chapter was supposed to be up last week by the middle of the week at the latest but due to a mass of technical difficulties I lost a lot of work and had to redo everything once more and re-install a lot of other things that had glitched out due the tech problems. Thank you guys for your patience and here's hoping I fixed whatever happened.

I also want to take a moment to thank everyone who has continued to read and follow my story. It's great motivation to see that people are and continue to be as interested in reading what I write as much as I am interested in writing it =^-^= Much love to you all! 3


	49. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 48

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 48- Scouting the… jungle?

A symbol…

A figure…

A curse…

Could it be that the three were somehow connected?

Lara's mind swirled with the possibilities as she slept restlessly that night. Images materialized from the information she had collected and what few details the elder priest had allowed Adam and herself to know. Her mind did the rest automatically. Thoughts whirling, cogs spinning, as her mind tried to link all of the scattered and mismatched fragments together into some cohesive resemblance of a theory to work with… as portions of conversations replayed… her mind restlessly trying to find an underlying, meaningful link to it all as voices filled her mind…

They were not all her own.

…

***Meanwhile, in Lara's sleeping mind***

'It cannot leave.' The High Priest's voice echoed as loud as any other… IT… what exactly was IT?

'So why am I getting the feeling you're not reassured then love?' Adam, looking so worried and yet… she had no reassuring answer.

'Because I'm not.' She'd stated, for truly she wasn't. Things were being left out… and it was slowly eating away at her not to press further for answers to their overload of burdening questions..

'So what do you think he meant by that?' Adam had questions as well, but it did nothing but add to her own.

'It cannot leave.'

If the priests had wanted to keep them in the dark about whatever was truly out there… perhaps revealing that little bit of information hadn't been the most subtle way to go about it. If nothing else, it merely fed their curiousity.

'Whatever the reason, this figure has for lurking around… it's either bound or trapped by it.' Lara had thought out loud, letting Adam in on her attempts to understand what no one was about to help them with. Either way… bound or trapped… neither ever led to anything good.

'No one ever finds it…', flames danced lightly in her mind as Adam's voice filled her ears, '…but with nothing to show for it.'

The night's events blurred through her mind in random order, drawing attention to conversations and faces and the stone cold truth that those explorers who had ever reported anything concrete… well they didn't…

'So what happened to them?', Lara's own voice in her mind seemed so distant now.

'… they never do return.' Adam's tone, laced with a grim curiousity and a certain intrigue much like her own. '…so whatever happened…".

'…is a mystery.'

…

Then she was back… back on the plane. Turbulence, flashing red and the droning screech of warnings. There was nothing she could have done. Nothing any of them could have done.

Oh Chatty… was there any way to have saved you?

Eyes wide, heart racing…

Brace yourself…

CRASH!

Blink!

Open your eyes…

Wake up Lara…

…

'Would ya like ta hear the story 'bout ol' Chatty?'. An uncertain smile had been on Adam's face, the fire crackling with such illumination.

Chatty…

Rest in peace.

Fire…

Darkness…

…

It was then that her thoughts stumbled back to the beginning once more… heavy and laced with dire circumstance.

'It cannot leave…' The words echoed, almost foreboding in her ears. She meant to ask… but a voice suddenly seared into her thoughts like burning embers to a not yet extinguished flame… it defied her.

"Ye shouldn't be 'ere lass…". Is that…

Lara steps closer to the figure partially illuminated by the lingering fire. "Ch... Chatty?".

"Ye heard me… Run.".

"From what?". Taking another step towards the man, she didn't think to ask why he was there. Or how.

"RUN! It sees ya!". He urged, eyes filled with urgency. He looked over his shoulder, eyes focused on something but… as much as she looked, she saw nothing.

"I need answers…". With more determination in her voice, she pressed further. Now knowing that she had to be dreaming, she needed to get answers before she woke and something told her that in this state… he just may have the answers she sought. Now, if only he were so inclined to give them.

"IT knows. Now… RUN!".

With a loud gasp, she awakened instantly alert in the night as her eyes fluttered open and she bolted to a sitting position. As she continued to gasp for breath she looked around to see that not only was no one else there, but that nothing was misplaced either. Her heart beat, pounding painfully against her chest, thundering in her ears it drowned out all other sound.

Slowly, her heartbeat softens and the light crackling of burning wood echoes in the darkness as the fire outside begins to fade out. Lara's eyes scanned the interior of her light cloth tent once more before she settled back into a dreamless slumber. Had it all just been some incoherent dream? Or was it meant to be relevant to something more? She shook the thoughts from her mind as her head lightly rested back on her arm and she closed her eyes. She didn't dream this time… nor did nightmarish thoughts plague her, and for those few hours of peace and nothingness, she was more than thankful.

…

As the last flickering embers died out in the fire pits around the village, dawn broke first light and quickly beckoned the morning's activities onward. By the time the soft light of morning streaked the sky, many were already long awake and preparing for the day's events. This was village life. It was something Lara was quite familiar with. Each village had a few distinct variations depending on what part of the world and what cultural values they held onto… but generally it was a lot of the same sort of repetition. They were settled in their ways; content to continue forward with a set routine… for it was all they knew. For the most part, for most of them, it was all they would ever know.

It was on that morning, a morning like any other, that they set out to find what many had gone in search of. With few details and little more than scattered accounts to work with… it began here; Lara's first day, on her first trip, in search of the Curse of the Scorpion.

…

The caravan that had been promised to them turned out to be more of an escort party of sorts. It consisted of a small, unstable looking wagon with a cloth tent-like covering overhead. This wagon was pulled by a single horse and a driver rode shotgun, dressed in so many layers that Adam later joked that the man would either pass out from heatstroke by noon or wander off into quicksand due to the obvious lack of visibility his hooded headwear provided. At the back of the wagon, however, there rode another man who had been quick to remove his hood as soon as they'd left the village walls. A mischievous grin on his face, he couldn't have been more than in his late-teens but… it was an adventure and he seemed more than willing to break a few rules should the occasion present itself.

The village had allowed Lara, Adam and the other members of the caravan to leave on camels from the village for their travels.

"Well at least we won't have ta walk.". Adam had laughed, though obviously relieved at the village's generosity. Though Lara had figured that they were most likely just looking after their own and in this particular case, the two traveler's were just lucky enough to be traveling with the caravan. Otherwise… it would have a very long walk indeed.

The caravan's wagon was stocked full of assorted supplies for the trip, no doubt just enough rations for the time it would take to get there and return the following day. Perhaps maybe even a little extra in case the caravan had to wait a few extra days to see if the explorers would be returning with them to the village… or not.

The assorted supplies included containers of food, water, wood for making a fire, and a few stray reserves of medical supplies consisting mostly of bits and parts of medical kits that had been bartered from other travelers… and perhaps those who had never returned for their belongings.

Eight others; eight escorts, not counting the two men assigned to the wagon, were designated to travel with the caravan and to set up camp on the outskirts of the area bordering the limit of where they were permitted to travel. A small party and yet, neither Adam nor Lara had expected the village to allow more than one or two men to journey with them. That anyone had been allowed to go along at all was a surprise in itself.

Lara had arched her brow curiously when they'd been presented with the eight men… eight young men. It seemed strange that the village would send men barely into their twenties to escort outsiders to a place they preferred not to speak of. Villagers had frowned upon their departure, a few scolding some of the young men in their native tongue for having been so stupid to have accepted to go along on what could only be categorized as a "joyride" or "suicide mission". Still… the men merely shook off the negativity and fell in line with the caravan, barely giving an answer as they left the protective stone walls of the village behind them.

Once the high walls of the village were behind them, the young men were quick to remove their cloth facial coverings, grinning at eachother as they did so. Like a teenager sneaking out in the middle of the night to go to some party, dressed in something their parents would have never let them wear. THAT was the general feel, the overall vibe Lara had gotten from these young men; these escorts.

"Hahaha… sure as 'ell beats downers roight Lara?". Adam laughed, nodding at the men. Something about how relieved they seemed to be added to Adam's general light-hearted nature and it, in fact, did ease any tension that would have otherwise been dragged along had the men been strict and uptight in nature.

Lara just smiled, shaking her head as they continued along. "They do seem quite eager to get outside those walls…". She shrugged, "Can't blame them myself.".

Eager; that's the word she'd used to describe them. These young men, these escorts, they seemed so eager to see different sights; to see anything outside the village walls. Sure the desert was barren and the landscape was nothing more than a sea of sand and scorching heat but… it wasn't the village. It was "outside". Or at least, their version of what outside felt like. Maybe that was the point.

As openly eager as the young men were, it was also quite apparent of how equally restless they were. Perhaps that was why they had been chosen to escort Adam and Lara? It would make sense. The elders probably believed a small journey would quench their growing thirst for adventure. If they'd only known…

…

The sun continued to rise steadily in the cloudless blue sky overhead as the caravan continued to move towards their destination. A light wind blew across the sands, but it was warm and dense, there was no such luck for a cooler breeze. It dried the perspiration the rolled in fragile beads along their heated skin, but just in time for it to begin forming again.

On camels they rode for what seemed like hours… though by the sun's position they knew it was just the heat and their minds making them believe so. It was easy to lose track of time in the desert, the conditions were perfect for it. Still, with their escorts clearly aware of such things, Lara knew they were headed in the right direction… at least for now. Once they'd arrive at the end of the escort's trail… she and Adam would be on their own and all bets would be off.

…

Hours later, with the sun now positioned directly overhead, at the hottest point in the day… it was then, that something finally came into view. Something in the distance caught Lara's eye as she squinted in the blurring heat in an attempt to bring the sight into focus. "Adam?".

"Ugh… please tell me we're getting somewhere?". Adam sighed heavily, tilting his head back to scowl at the sun. "Couldn't be cloudy just for a day huh?".

Lara just half smirked, "Actually… we ARE getting somewhere.".

"WHAT?!". Adam's eyes widened as he bolted upright in the saddle, he turning quickly to turn his full attention towards Lara.

"Look.". Lara smiled, pointing forward, hinting that he look for himself.

Skeptically, "Alroight but if ya're playin' with me Sheila…", he turned his head slowly to see what she'd spotted just moments before on the horizon. A darker color against the golden sand, almost looking like a line drawn out and spread wider than the eye could have imagined.

"Is that…?". Adam began, arching his brow in disbelief.

"I think it is.". Lara stated, "In fact, I'm certain it couldn't be anything else. It's…".

"Bloody weird is what it is!". Adam cut her off, shooting her a confused look.

Vegetation; varied vegetation. The dark line in the distance slowly gained texture and depth as they neared it. Not just shrubs or stray remnants of an oasis that was left untouched. No, concrete and valid vegetation like nothing either had ever seen in a desert climate. How it got there was a question neither could answer… but how it hadn't been noted on any map? Now THAT was question that merited further inquiry.

…

***Present Day and Time***

"…it's the same…". The words rolled softly from Lara's lips as she remained unmoved from her position. Frozen and yet, she still spoke.

Alex's brow arched in curiousity and a certain worry, those had been the first words she'd uttered after a long period of sudden silence. It was obvious to him that she hadn't heard a word he'd said, he wondered if she was even aware of his presence at all. One thing was for certain, he wasn't about to try and shake from it. At least, not until she began to show signs of pain… either psychological or emotional. Whatever was going on with her… it was all in her head and he couldn't be sure if it was for the best or worst.

"Lara?". All he could do was be there and keep trying to break through to her. "What's the same?". He scouted a little closer to her, as if the small action would somehow make her feel more secure… even in her mind.

"…green… all the green… it… it was already there…". Fragments of what she was seeing, but nothing that could have helped Alex understand. "…but… how… how long had it been there?".

…

***Past Day and Time***

…

As the caravan moved ever closer towards what lay unfocused on the horizon, Lara and Adam quickly realized that there was no mistaking what they believed they saw. It was real. It was there. And it made no bloody sense.

As the distinct vegetation came into view, different variations became instantly evident; bushes, vines, an assortment of textured grass was pronounced, and sure there were shrubs as well but… were those TREES?! Actually, yes they were. Trees, out in the middle of the desert in what obviously wasn't an oasis… were trees. Adam's eyes widened as they darted around at the sight before him, baffled at the how and why.

Lara shared in that curiousity, but she was no stranger to finding things in places they should not be. For the moment, she was merely thankful for the shade and possibly the fact that maybe, just maybe, they were actually onto something.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Adam smirked; looking like some great riddle had just been dropping right into his lap. It was like someone had plopped a diverse, self-sustaining bit of tropical oasis right in the middle of a barren sea of sand and heat. And somehow, it all appeared un-phased by the blistering sun and lack of rain; untouched by anything outside of itself.

"Alroight well… I guess we're gonna be scoutin' this here…". Adam paused, staring at the vegetation that now surrounded them. It didn't quite seem to fit. It looked nothing like an oasis and stood out like a sore thumb in the desert. Yet, there was certainly no better word for it this… "…jungle?".

…

*Aven*

Gah late again! Was meant to have this completed and up by mid-week and ended up coming home late a few nights in a row and not managing to get anything done. The funny thing is that when I first started writing this chapter (before the late nighters) I was maybe half a page in… then was somewhere between 700-800 words before being pulled away from my computer and when I sat down I was disappointed in myself because this chapter initially seemed like it was going to be far too short and then… well, guess it just goes to show that even a simple idea can turn into something bigger ;)

Also once more I'd like to give some thanks for the new follows, favorites and review =^-^= Y'know there was a point awhile back (sometime in 2012 when I started to realize that I REALLY missed writing and NEEDED to carve out time for it no matter what) that I really wondered if people would even still be interested in reading fanfics about Lara and her adventures, afterall there had been no new Tomb Raider game or movie releases and at that time there was no hint of any future plans to do so… so I began to write the first chapter, despite it all, and wondered if anyone would even read it or come across it…

Thank you all so very much for putting all that wondering to rest! *glomps you all* 3


	50. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 49

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 49 – Into the Jungle with… THEM?!

"…jungle?". Adam arched his brow skeptically, rubbing at the back of his neck with his right hand, before grinning as he turned around to take in the surroundings and try to wrap his head around what his eyes were seeing.

Still uncertain that what he was seeing was true, he had to admit that it looked pretty damn real and was more than a welcome sight right about now.

"Jungle, jungle, all around…", he paused, suddenly smiling to himself. "Okay you know what?". He turned to face Lara, a mock expression of defeat plastered across his face. "It REALLY is all around isn't it?".

"Appears to be.". Lara confirmed, half wondering if maybe her guide was starting to lose his mind. Perhaps his injured arm was taking more of a toll on him that he'd let on. Afterall, he seemed to be managing with only a minimal amount of flinching and awkwardness to his movements but... "Adam? Should I be concerned?".

"Huh?". His gaze already drifting back towards their jungle-esque surroundings, his mind trying to vainly come up with some sort of explanation… even a far fetched one would have done.

"Are you alright?". Her brow arched before a mischievious smile crossed her face, realizing that he was just distracted by the disbelief of it all. "I can shoot you full of tranquilizers if you'd like.".

Adam, eyes suddenly meeting hers once more, just shot her a wide grin that seemed to light up the entire area. Damn him and his brilliant smile, it always seemed to catch her off guard… she was certain it would lead to trouble eventually. It always did.

"Hahahaha! Nah! No worries love, I'm just… Wow!". He laughed, obviously excited about getting to explore something so insanely random… or maybe it was because it wasn't on any known map and he probably had some overwhelming need to be the first one to chart it all out. The first one to put IT on a map; whatever IT was.

"Wooooo! Lara… oh my god… that's it! That is it!". He stood confidently certain of a decision he'd just taken in his own mind. "If this is the sort o' thing that ya be findin' on all o' your adventures… I am in!".

"Oh is that so?" Lara inquired, cracking a half smile at his reaction and tone; it was nice to have someone of his attitude and personality along for this trip. It brought a lighter, somehow more playful energy to even the direst of situations. Again, she was certain this would lead to trouble.

"Damn straight love, oh you're stuck with me now!". He stepped a little closer, flashing her a seductive wink. "Though ya have ta admit, I'm not such bad company now am I?".

Rolling her eyes, Lara sighed softly. "You're incorrigible."

He laughed once more, apparently agreeing and yet not quite counting it as any kind of flaw. "Okay seriously though… how in the bloody 'ELL does no one know about… well… THIS?!". He motioned with his right hand, seeing as it was the only one he could motion with, to the newly discovered mystery of a jungle that they were currently standing in.

Though he was also likely referring to the fact that no one who has returned has EVER reported seeing a jungle out in the middle of the barren desert. EVER. Then again, maybe those who found it were those who never got to live BECAUSE they'd found IT. Now here lay the problem at hand… the puzzle… the question… the mystery so to speak. If they could only find some clue as to what IT was.

Looking to the sun overhead, Lara pointed out that now was perhaps the best time to scout the perimeter as daylight would not last forever… even if they were lucky enough to not have any clouds whatsoever to block out its light. And they certainly didn't want to be stuck wandering through an unknown jungle when nightfall hit. Still… that didn't mean there wasn't plenty of time to explore a little before settling on a site to set up camp.

…

They left the camels tied up by a small spring of some sort, carrying only their backpacks and Adam's charts. The wagon driver had been very clear that he wasn't the adventuring sort and had decided to stay put with his wagon to tend to the horses along with the younger man who had been riding in the back of the supply wagon.

Lara couldn't help but feel bad for this man... judging by the disappointed expression on his face as he watched the others prepare to venture into the jungle… into adventure… he had NOT been told beforehand that he was to be confined to the wagon like a child. Nor did he appear to care for it much. Still, she was in no position to tackle the matter as the wagon driver seemed to shoot her a disapproving look as she walked by.

So into the jungle they began, Lara in the lead with Adam only a few steps behind with eyes glancing from surroundings to his map and six eager and curious escorts wandering almost playfully around them. It was like they had never seen the world outside of the village walls and were now finally free for the very first time.

They were never told that they couldn't explore the surroundings… there was no warning from the high priests NOT to… Then again, perhaps no one knew any better? If they had, maybe some things wouldn't have happened the way they had… but wasn't that how it always went?

Lara's thoughts pulled her from the moment as the cogs turned in her mind, her eyes inspecting everything as they always had… as they always would. It was Adam's voice that suddenly snapped her back into the moment… making her remember that she wasn't out her alone.

"Thank god we didn't get stuck with old men eh Lara?!". Adam laughed, looking over his shoulder at the men who seemed as inquisitive as any adventurer. "Can you only imagine the disapprovin' grouchy looks we'd have ta deal with from them blokes?! Hahaha! Oh and the party banter at camp later…". He drew out that last part which such sarcastic drama in his tone that even the escorts held smirks on their faces. So… they DID understand english did they? Or at least, well enough to have caught onto that little gem.

Lara just shook her head, though his antics had managed to crack a smile on her face. He was right, of course, these escorts were young men and they were eager and willing to explore. Had it been older, more restrained escorts… well, let's just say things would have felt a lot more awkward instead of light in nature.

…

By mid-afternoon they'd managed to do a general perimeter sweep of the entrance area, which consisted off the small drinking spring and initial vegetation at the start of the jungle, as well as a bit of further exploration into the central part of the jungle itself. It hadn't taken them long to realize that the jungle was obviously much bigger than they had at first theorized. Which was more than a little strange, not that finding a jungle way out here wasn't strange enough mind you, but finding one of such vast depth and uncharted expanse was going to require much more exploring.

"Wow… it never ends!". Adam exclaimed, looking like he was possibly more annoyed that he might not have enough time to chart out the jungle on his maps or maybe that he even wouldn't have enough space on them to get into as great of detail as he appeared to be sketching.

"So it seems…" Lara agreed, arching her brow as she pondered on how long it might actually take to establish a full perimeter check on the boundaries of the jungle… or if they were even going to have the time to do so. Adam clearly wanted to put the entire area on paper and yet, knowing their luck so far… they would undoubtedly either find something of greater and pressing interest before he got his chance to complete it or something would find them.

…

"HELP! HELP ME!". A voice called out, fearful and yet too far in the distance to be seen.

"Huh?". Hands instinctively moving to her holsters, Lara's gaze shifted in the direction of the urgent voice. Looks like something had found someone afterall.

"Oh bloody 'ell! What now?!". Adam nearly hissed, looking up from his map to notice how tense Lara had suddenly become. Her stance clearly indicating that she was ready for anything. Oddly enough, that worried him more than the yelling. "Lara?".

Loud gasps for breath and the sound of boots hitting the ground grew nearer. Movement in the far off greenery confirmed that the man was definitely headed their way. And fast.

"HELP! HELP ME!".

"If this is some joke, I swear I'm gonna knock him on his-". Adam began, but didn't get to finish before he was interrupted by more pressing words.

"THEY ARE COMING! RUN!".

"They?...". Adam's eyes widen as he finds his hand on his holster, pulling out his gun he looks to Lara who is already holding hers at the ready.

"Lara?". Arching his brow, Adam shifted his feet… not sure if he should be getting ready for a showdown or if the man was just overreacting to something that had spooked him. "Love? Ya think we should maybe go in after 'im?".

Biting impatiently at her lower lip, Lara didn't move from her position. The other five escorts now drawing closer to Adam and herself; their expressions ranging from worry to confusion as they commented in their native tongue and one even calling out to the sixth escort who was still hidden from view in the jungle's dense vegetation.

There was suddenly silence for a moment… when only the heavy and frantic breathing was heard over the hasty crunching of branches beneath rushed feet. Lara, still as a statue, stood at the ready with Adam close by her side. The escorts, looking with uncertainty, were torn between wondering if they should go looking for their friend or get ready to fight whatever he was running from. Eyes on Lara, the one person who looked ready for anything, they chose to wait and follow whatever lead she took.

They didn't have to wait long.

"SCORPIONS!". Stumbling out of the thick grass the man screamed in a panic, rushing towards them as if being pursued by some unseen aggressor. In that moment, he appeared to be running from nothing and then…

… it was then that she saw it, them, for the very first time. Her eyes widened as she took aim at the targets before her… indeed, scorpions. Without warning she sent a wave of bullets through the air, passed the escort racing back towards the group, and at the targets behind him. Cover fire.

"Well I'll be damned!" Adam drew his gun, firing at the targets as they emerged from the jungle before them. "He wasn't lyin'!".

"Indeed… scorpions.". Lara confirmed, firing with unflinching precision; the fleeing escort now clear of her barrage of bullets.

Scorpions, a whole swarm of them it seemed. At the moment they didn't have the time to determine if they were attacking due to the new presence in the jungle or if the escort had simply unknowingly provoke a defensive reaction.

"PUSH THEM BACK!". Lara commanded.

"What are ya waitin' for? An invitation?". Adam smirked at the escorts, who seemed like they actually DID need an invitation.

The deafening sound of gunfire filled their ears, with only the foreign crunching sound of shells being torn apart and riddled with bullets. The splatter of what should be inside, now out. Then suddenly…

"Stop!". Lara, holding her guns by her sides, motioned for the others to do the same. "They're retreating…". Somehow, her tone didn't seem reassuring to Adam.

"But why?". He questioned, arching his brow as he holstered his gun. "They seemed endless... and is it just me, or were those things bigger than most?". It was true, the scorpions were bigger than normal. Bigger, but not monstrous; even bigger they could not have been any taller than the rim of Lara's boots. No, not monstrous… but still… had they swarmed… they could have easily overwhelmed them.

"Bigger than any I've ever seen…" … at least, in the non-demonic, non-genetically enhanced sense of it all.

"So… why did they leave so easily then?". Adam leaned closer to Lara, not wanting to draw too much attention to the subject.

"We'll find out soon enough…".

"And why's that love?".

Lara shrugged, as if being attacked by boot-sized scorpions wasn't really enough to phase her. "It's how it always goes… if it's important or has anything to do with what you're after… you find out soon enough.". Holstering her guns, Lara wandered over towards the scattered remains of their attackers. "…whether you want to or not.". She concluded, crouching down to get a better look.

"That is NOT reassuring.". Adam stated, reloading his gun before joining her, his eyes ever scanning the tall grass for signs of movement. "Suppose you're gonna tell me that we'll have to go THAT way roight?". He motioned with his head in the direction the scorpions had come, from the direction that the escort had run for his life.

Lara smirked, looking up at her guide with a look that clearly meant he didn't really want to know. "Let's just make camp for the night… we'll figure that little gem out at first light.".

"Still NOT reassuring…". Adam half grinned, as he was somehow feeling slightly reassured despite his claim… despite it all. He blamed her for that. For him feeling the need to be more courageous… more daring… He'd only known her for a short while and yet she already had him wandering through some random forsaken jungle in the search of something that neither even had a clue about. Hell, how were they even supposed to know what they were after?

Then, of course, there was the shooting at mutant scorpions and… Adam sighed heavily to himself, damn her for making him feel like they were actually onto something big. Yet, if it wasn't for her being her with him… maybe he wouldn't even have stuck around this long… after what happened… after Chatty. SHE had been the one to keep him from losing it when the plane crashed… SHE had been the one to keep him from doing some impulsive and tossing in the towel when Chatty died… SHE… She was slowly becoming someone he didn't think he could stand to lose.

"Adam?".

Her voice brought him back, away from his thoughts. Though he hadn't heard her call his name, nor did he notice that she had already started back towards the others.

"Adam? Are you alright?". She questioned, taking a step back towards him and looking rather worried.

Suddenly feeling stupid for not having been paying attention, Adam quickly nodded and offered her a warm smile. "Yeah… no worries love…". He rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck, grinning with a cocky tone laced into his words. "Just thinkin' how ta go 'bout chartin' this bloody jungle is all…".

"Good idea…", Lara smiled with curious look about her expression. "We'll cover more ground if we're not running in circles.".

"Roight… that's what I was goin' for." Adam confirmed, watched as she turned and headed back towards the others. "Roight…". He sighed, getting up he shot one last look down at the dismembered scorpions before following after her.

As Lara approached the newly reunited group of escorts, she became instantly aware of the mix of emotions she saw on their faces. Shaken, adrenaline high, one who looked way too trigger happy… and since when did the village give their escorts guns?

With an arched brow, she allowed her gaze to silently take in that little fact and hold it in check for later inquiry. She hadn't been aware that they were armed… a foolish mistake that could have been costly. She kicked herself mentally for it of course, figuring that there was probably quite a bit more she wasn't aware of where this expedition was concerned.

It both intrigued and worried her… what had really been kept from them? What did the village know? Was it possible that, in truth, they knew very little and this was the reason they'd agreed to send a secretly armed caravan? To shed some light on what they themselves dared not seek out?

Lara frowned, rubbing at her temples. All this thought process had been successful at doing was to give her a headache. Deciding it best to keep these thoughts to herself for the time being, she settled on simply keeping everyone's mind on productive tasks at hand.

"So boys… how about that camp?."

…

*Aven*


	51. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 50

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 50 – Welcome Party!?

"Soooo boys… how about that camp?".

Her voice lingered in his ears. Adam frowned slightly as he stopped cold in his tracks at the sound of it, suddenly he was miles away. Turning, he stared back towards the jungle, at seemingly nothing in particular. He just stared and in his mind, he was brought back to the razor sharp moments that would forever be etched into his mind. Her voice would forever be a part of these moments, serving as both a reminder that it was all real and a source of solace for what came next.

Memories rushed in waves, voices and faces, hers of which was in all of them. The most recent having occurred but minutes ago, never had he ever thought he'd be one day standing his ground in the middle of some desert, in a jungle that made no sense in being there, shooting at mutant scorpions. Not ever. Not in his wildest dreams and certainly not standing next to HER.

Yet, if it wasn't for her being here with him… maybe he wouldn't even have stuck around for this long… after what happened… after Chatty. SHE had been the one to keep him from losing it when the plane crashed… SHE had been the one to keep him from doing something impulsive and tossing in the towel when Chatty died… SHE… She was slowly becoming someone he didn't think he could stand to lose.

"Adam?".

It was again SHE who was saving him from his own fragmented thoughts. It was SHE who was calling him back to the present; back to reality.

"Huh?". He managed to reply, still staring off at something Lara couldn't quite see.

"Adam? Are you sure you're alright?". Her tone was laced with a certain degree of worry and he instantly felt bad for having been distracted as he turned to meet her questioning gaze with his own.

"Yeah, roight… sorry love, train o' thought just kinda…", he began; looking back once more as a smirk crossed his face. A smirk she didn't see. "…gets away from ya sometimes." Your sanity in the craziest of situations was also one of the many things that tended to elude you when you least expected.

"Bigger, hope it wasn't too pleasant a thought. Now those, those are the ones that are hardest to remember." Lara half grinned before returning to the others.

Adam, on the other hand, had a full on grin plastered across his face as he watched her walk away. Sheepishly, he shook certain thoughts from his mind as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Hell, by the time this expedition was through, she was probably going to be the one to keep them all sane.

…

They continued onward, or should I say backward, as they sought out a more suitable location to set up camp for the might. Lara had suggested that they make camp right where they were, stating that it was not only the perfect location due to the fact that they would already be this far in the morning but also since it was here where they had caused the scorpions to retreat and thus, they would be less likely to try the same place so soon.

Her words held no weight with the escorts, of course, who strongly felt that they would be attacked and devoured in a matter of hours should they remain at the source of contact. Adam had even tried to make them understand, maybe even change their minds as he backed Lara's statement but… of course, his words held even lesser weight than hers had.

Lara had simply sighed heavily and shook her had in resignation as they both failed to convince the escorts of these things. The encounter was far too fresh in their minds and the last thing she wanted was to be up half the night worrying if someone was going to shoot someone in the dark on accident or otherwise.

So they circled back to grab the horses, the wagon, its driver and the youngest escort; who Lara was no thankful had stayed behind on their little scouting party.

"Hey, ya never know, the poor bloke might have actually been a pretty decent shot." Adam joked, trying to lighten the mood as they sought out a less fear inclined campsite.

…

As light began to fade into night, an eerie silence progressively fell upon the camp. However, the village escorts seemed too preoccupied ranting and boasting about their earlier fight with the scorpions in their native tongues to really take notice. For which Lara is thankful, often finding that she preferred people be distracted than jumping at shadows… even if it meant that they weren't necessarily on their guard.

Looking around, her eyes scanning for anything that seemed out of place, she begins to think that maybe she's the one to have noticed the unnatural silence. The light frown and look on Adam's face as her eyes fall upon him tells her different. He's noticed as well and shrugs as if quietly questioning her on if they should be worried. She shrugs in return, mouthing the words 'Not sure' before her eyes find the campfire and focus on the crackling wood.

Adam frowns with more intensity now, looking over at the men recounting the day's events around one of the two campfire's that had been setup to illuminate a wider area in order to accommodate everyone's personal space and need to walk around. At least, that's what they had said was the reason. In truth, it was more in an attempt to serve as a deterrent to whatever else might live in this oddly placed jungle they'd found.

Getting up, Adam starts towards the second campfire where Lara is sitting alone; staring at the flickering embers and looking just as he figured he had when she'd brought him back from his thoughts but hours ago.

Slowly Adam takes a seat next to her as she begins to wonder if maybe this part of the desert was just quieter and stiller than most… after all, contrary to popular belief, no two deserts are ever truly, completely alike.

"Strange…". She finally speaks, just one word and it's soft and barely audible.

"Hmmm?". Adam leans just a little closer, arching his brow curiously at her as she continues to stare into the fire.

"There's no wind… no sudden chill at nightfall… not in this place…". Looking around at the shades of darkened green, illuminated with flickers from the campfires, her eyes meet his for but a moment before settling back forward and into the flame.

Leaning forward, Adam rests his right elbow and forearm on his knee. "Bah, I wouldn't worry love… we've got ourselves eight trigger happy blokes out 'ere with us who'd shoot at anything in the dark that so much as moves.". He grinned with a sarcastic tone playfully laced into his words. "We couldn't be safer.". Motioning across the dimly lit grass and towards the other campfire, he smirked at how the escorts continued to laugh about how no one back at the village was ever going to believe what they'd seen today.

Arching her brow, Lara shook her head with a half smile. There he goes again, she thought, lightening the mood when they should all be on their guard. What was it about this guide that just always made her feel more at ease? It made no sense and yet, maybe, that was exactly what she needed more of; nonsense.

"Still glad I came?". With a cocky smirk plastered his face, Adam re-adjusted his sling before shifting his gaze back to the maps he'd lain out to inspect earlier. His face almost shining with the brightness from the fire… at least, that's what she'd convinced herself.

In truth, Lara was beginning to wonder if this man, this guide, was starting to read her mind as well. Smiling to herself, she was thankfully relieved that he was now at least half distracted by his charts and couldn't have noticed the inquiring nature of the expression now etched upon her face. "Actually…", but she didn't get a chance to finish…

The sudden and attention grabbing sound of the horses crying out into the night, startled and scared… terrified of something they'd caught wind of before their masters. With frantic urgency they pull at the ropes keeping them tied and cry out once more at their failed attempts to break free.

The camels have now grown increasingly restless and the reactions from the horses have done nothing to help in that matter; in fact, they've only made it worst.

"What in the bloody 'ell?". Adam stands, looking up from the fire and towards the horses before casting his gaze swiftly towards the darkened jungle… staring out until he finally caught a glimpse of movement. "Lara…".

Already on her feet, Lara's attention had instantly shot towards the jungle at the first sound of distress from the horses, her eyes wary of any movement… so she'd seen it as he had. "They're coming back…". She stated, fingertips brushing against the hilt of her pistols.

The scorpions from earlier only…

"Look out boys! 'Ere comes the welcome party!". Adam calls out to the escorts, drawing his gun with his right hand as the swarm of scorpions emerge from the darkness, from the jungle, and continue to skitter ever closer. From the corner of his eye he sees Lara now has her pistols drawn, just waiting for their targets to be in range.

Lara's eyes widen at the sight unveiling before her; in the lead, the same scorpions from earlier only… not only. "… and this time they're not alone!".

"OH FUCK ME!". Adam nearly growled, obviously not amused by the turn of events.

"SHOOT!".

…

*Aven*


	52. TR: TAOLC Book 1 Chapter 51

**Tomb Raider:**

**The Adventures of Lara Croft**

Book 1-Curse of the Scorpion

Chapter 51 – Should Be Alright…

Lara's eyes widen at the sight unveiling before her; in the lead, the same scorpions from earlier only… not only.

"…and this time they're not alone!"

The scorpions from earlier turned out to not be the biggest, not by a long shot, no. At the back of the swarm came bigger scorpions, two massive creatures. These too, were not alone. The swarm became a scattering of different sizes; from the very small and normal sized, to the overgrown creatures they'd encountered earlier that day, to these two newest hulking monstrosities who, clearly, weren't here to talk.

"OH FUCK ME!" Adam shouted as his eyes saw what Lara's had already registered.

"SHOOT!" She commanded as she raised her guns and began to fire.

A barrage of bullets flew through the air, some missing their target while others didn't. Some of the escorts stood frozen until Lara's voice stirred them back, and with Adam's urging they finally began to take aim and muster the courage, or perhaps fear, to pull the trigger.

The small scorpions spread out rapidly, attacking without any specific pattern. Just attacking, unswayed by the bullets that splattered their brethren around them. They just kept coming with seemingly one thought in mind; attack. And, truly, it was all either side could do.

Gunfire, shouting, swearing, and the sickening crunch of carapaces being blown to pieces as the bullets hit their targets; THAT was what had suddenly surrounded them, THAT was their current situation. The escorts, to their credit, didn't run away. They may have stalled for a moment or two in the beginning, but they had quickly snapped back into action at the sight of Lara's bullets tearing through the swarm and her determination to not back down.

Even Adam, with only one hand to shoot with, was a source of inspiration in the heat of battle. As far as any of them knew, the man had never actually been in situations like these. A guide, that's what he was. But today, with her, he appeared every bit an explorer and adventurer as any could ever hope to be.

"Bloody 'ell! Shoot the fucker already!" Adam hissed, taking a few steps back to reload his pistol, "Can't kite 'em 'round all day now can I?!". He shouts as he begins to fire again, drawing the attention of one of the bigger scorpions so the escorts can focus on shooting instead of being overtaken by the urge to run for their lives. Not that it would have been a bad idea in itself… IF their attackers weren't so incredibly fast. They wouldn't get far before they'd be swarmed and taken down individually. Running wasn't an option; their only option was to fight.

"Only got one arm…". Adam grimaced, "Oh shit!". Swearing again as a few smaller scorpions managed to get close enough to make attempts at his feet, he began to back up while keeping the attention of his monstrous target. "Gah! Get the…". Nearly stumbling as he kicked at the smaller scorpions, knowing full well that he couldn't risk taking his gunfire off the REAL danger; as said danger was still intent on his demise. "C'mon!" He reloads his pistol and sends another round at the giant scorpion, a grin crossing his face as the sudden pleasing sound of crunching underfoot signals his freedom from the smaller creatures… for now.

"Hey Lara!? I think this one 'ere likes me!" Adam laughs as he continues to be THE source of attention for one of two devastatingly resilient and dangerously oversized scorpions "tanks". "How's your treatin' ya?!" He calls over to her, not daring to shift his gaze from his own target and yet needing to know she still had everything under control.

Lara, despite it all, couldn't help but smirk at both his tone and game-like nature of his handling of the situation. He certainly did have a way about him. She couldn't quite place it and yet, she had to keep reminding herself that it was the time or place. "Well good luck keeping it as a pet if that's your intention!" She called back to him as she reloaded her guns, taking a few steps back to keep a fair distance between herself and her attacker.

"Ya might wanna dodge THAT love!" Adam's voice urgent and Lara's eyes widened at the sight of his warning. Rolling to the side at the last minute she dodged one oversized claw as it tried to swipe at her while her mind had been elsewhere. She cursed herself for that small lapse in focus. "Close one!" His voice echoed again, a light tone and yet she could sense the worry as well.

"Not THAT close!" Her words, laced with a somewhat defensive tone, as her mysterious expression almost hints at a dare. Her actions causing Adam to shake his head, not quite buying it but with a cocky smile nonetheless, leaving it at that.

The two leads continued their rhythmic dance of dodging claws and kiting tankers, as Adam so lovingly came to call them, around the battlefield. All the while the escorts switched from shooting at Adam's scorpion, as it was closer to them and they dared not venture too far into the line of sight or reach of either tanker, let alone close enough to be fair game for both; to taking out the swarms of smaller scorpions that just seemed to keep coming regardless of how many they killed.

…

As the tides of battle seemed confidently in their favor, the sudden twists that came next reminded them that it was folly to believe you had won before your opponent had truly begun to fight.

In a show of pure acrobatic prowess, Lara suddenly leapt from the ground and side flipped over the tanker's claws as it reached for her. An angered and frustrated sound erupted from the creature as its claws grasped at the empty air where she had been merely seconds before. "You'll have to do better than that." She smirked, simultaneously firing at the scorpion as she performed a backflip to put a greater distance between herself and those massive claws.

The sound of gunshots was ever present as the escorts fired madly at Adam's scorpion, reloading in turn and then repeating the process. Thankfully, the scorpion seemed determined to get Adam before even bothering with the other men… or perhaps it just didn't see them as a threat? Everything was happening so fast that no one really had a chance to wonder why the two greatest threats, the tankers, were so dead set on chasing down Lara and Adam when they could have just as easily wiped out a few escorts with little effort. Perhaps the two greatest threats on the field were just following the course of nature… attacking the other two biggest threats. Afterall, without Lara and Adam, what chance would the others honestly have?

Whatever the case, it was most definitely a good thing that the men didn't have a chance to ponder on such things… but the tide of battle is quick to change and the most certain of things can suddenly crumble.

…

"Whoa!" Adam hissed as he dodged the scorpion's attempt to strike him down with its tail, just missing him and yet Adam had felt the air whip past him. It was enough to remind him that they couldn't keep this up forever. The second attack was more than proof… it was a solid confirmation of that fact.

The tanker strikes again, this time sending Adam stumbling backwards to escape the attack as the blow is delivered hard into the ground. "Arg!" He groans, wincing as pain shoots sharply through his broken arm. As a reflex he grasps at his injured arm with his right hand… dropping his gun in the process.

"ADAM!" Lara shouts as the monster, the tanker, frantically tries to un-wedge its gigantic stinger from the ground. In her moment of distraction, her own target readies itself to slash at her with its razor sharp claws… an attack that could have very well proven fatal is interrupted quite unexpectedly by a barrage of bullets that instantly steal the tanker's attention. The escorts, having re-found their previous courage from earlier that day, have succeeded in drawing Lara's scorpion away from her. An act for which is most thankful as it would surely buy her the time she needed to act and race to Adam's aid.

"ADAM!" She called out to him, urging him to move but it was lost on him as a shocking realization surfaced in his mind… that this could really be the end of the line.

…

His eyes widen at the sight before him, the sight that could very well be his last. The scorpion, the abomination he'd dubbed 'tanker', had managed to pull its tail free from the ground and was staring right at him in what he could only imagine was pure rage and a sure fire intent to kill. His heart races as his hand reaches for his gun, eyes ever fixed on the scorpion's tail. With him on the ground, at this distance, he wouldn't be able to dodge the next attack.

"ADAM!" She shouts his name again, racing towards him she fires with pistols at the creature's eyes, evading the smaller scorpions who attempt to attack her feet and keep her from him. "MOVE!" She commands as she continues towards him; not once did she stop firing.

…

In a vain attempt to get back to his feet, Adam falls back once more and as he does he feels the cool metal of his gun… now in reach. It's in that moment that he makes a decision. He knows that even if he manages to force himself back to his feet, he won't be fast enough to move out of the way should the scorpion take his current disadvantage of injury to its own advantage and strike once more. So he doesn't bother… instead he chooses to grab his gun and follow Lara's lead in firing straight into the scorpion's eyes at near point blank range. He's decided that if he's to go, he'll go fighting. So he shoots.

…

Gunfire illuminates the darkness in steady, urgent sparks…

The scorpion beast, the tanker, roars in pain as the bullets hit their target. The creature lets out a sound that is almost ear shattering as it pierces into the night.

And the battle raged on…

…

The sound of gunfire slowly faded as the dire screams of the wounded and slaughtered men mixed with the pained cries of their attackers. Bullets lay scattered amongst the shattered fragments of hard shells and crushed claws left behind. The smell of blood was heavy in the air… when everything finally fell silent.

The battle was finally over… for now.

Sadly, not everyone was lucky enough to live through it. Of the eight escorts who had left the village that morning, not counting the two who had been assigned to the wagon, five were no longer standing. Killed, mauled, ripped to shreds… their screams still lingered in the minds of those who survived. The wagon driver and the youngest man, the boy, who had been tagging along in the back of the wagon and was the least accustomed to guns, didn't survive either. The greatest tragedy, despite it all, was no doubt the boy who had been so eager and so young… he would never get to tell his story of adventure and battle; nor would any of those who perished that night.

The scorpions, those monsters who attacked them, had even been clever and organized enough to plan ahead and cut off their means of escape should they fail in their attack. The camels and horses were gone… lost to the creatures… shredded like they were made of paper and just tossed aside like rag dolls. Yet, they were not all accounted for… even slaughtered like they were… some were no doubt carried away to be eaten; though dragged was more accurate a term. Whatever poor, terrified creatures managed to get away from the brutal claws of their attackers had run off in a mindless frenzy and…

"Poor bastards won't make it 'til mornin'… not with them wounds." Adam pointed out with a heavy sigh of frustration when they finally realized that they would now be returning to the village on foot.

Lara frowned at that realization. Back, through heat and sand, wounded and with nothing to show for all the bloodshed. They'd died in vain… for they had learned nothing and weren't any closer to finding what they'd been sent for. Their expedition was over before it had even truly begun. It seemed like this whole adventure was cursed from the start… as if someone or something didn't want them to succeed. Didn't want them to find, well… whatever it was they were trying to find.

In the end… only three escorts were left alive to stand with Adam and Lara. It had been total chaos, they had been unprepared and yet… could one EVER truly be prepared for such a thing? Looking around at the un-moving figures of those who had willingly followed her into the unknown, staring at the bloodied faces of the three remaining souls… at Adam, who despite his broken arm since the plane crash and the heart-wrenching death of his friend, was still standing by her and ready to follow her into anything… She couldn't help but wonder how he must be dealing with all of this.

…

No one knew how long they stood there, guns in hand and ready for a second wave. Staring into the dense and all too quiet jungle that surrounded them, they stood on edge until Lara and Adam holstered their guns and started towards them with expressions as grim as their current reality.

…

Carefully they rolled the dead in the bedding from their sleeping bags and placed them onto the back of the wagon for the night. In the morning they would bury them all properly… it was the least they could do.

With a heavy heart Lara watched as the escorts loaded the last of their fallen onto the wagon, closing it as the three men who survived the onslaught wandered over to the nearby fire. Huddled close together, they held they guns tightly at their sides. Shaken more than they would ever say… there were just no words to describe it.

"Some adventure…" Lara muttered, so they wouldn't hear, as she turned away; slowly she began reloading her pistols. "They shouldn't have been here…" Her tone soft yet pained, laced with blame and guilt. It was obvious that she felt responsible… and even more obvious that she felt the need to avenge them… by whatever means necessary.

Adam frowned, "Hey…", placing his right hand firmly on her shoulder from behind; his tone almost pleading with her to be reassured by his presence. To his credit, it actually brought her some comfort… not that she felt particularly deserving of it at the time.

She bites at her lower lip as she hears the compassion and sympathy in his voice, "… you couldn't have known. Lara… 'ell, none o' us could have."

Giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "I'm gonna put more wood on the fires… keep as much light goin' as we can.". As he starts to walk away she can hear him mumble, "Does shit all for the big tankers but keeps the little skitterers back good enough." She half smirks at his mumbling, knowing that he's right… on all counts. Though she wasn't about let him know it… he was cocky enough on his own.

Sighing heavily, she finally holsters her guns. So here was where things stood… they'd lost half the caravan… actually two more than half… Three survivors, they'd managed to protect only three. But of course, they didn't get out untouched by the battle either. Somehow the trio had neglected to mention that they'd gotten stung during the ordeal due to the strange fact that not one of them had remembered getting stung in the first place.

"…don't worry love… they have antidotes from the village remember?" Adam had reassured, backing up the escorts who seemed to not even be bothered at all by the stings. Though that actually made sense; who's going to worry about regular scorpion stings when there are oversized creatures running around that could take your head off and with just one swift strike, end you? Thinking about it… it did seem a little silly.

Still, they decide to play it safe and sleep in shifts… just in case. Adam's words were the last thing Lara remembered hearing before her body finally betrayed her and she drifted off to sleep.

"Should be alroight."

…

*Aven*

Hey guys! Just wanted to thank you all for your patience with the random updating! Still trying to work out a more stable upload schedule for you guys =^-^= Getting there…

Thank you all so much for sticking around and for the wonderful new review, favorite and follow additions! But above all else… so much appreciation to you all for the views/reads 3

Side note: there needs to be a better word for "views/reads"… suggestions?


End file.
